Officers & Gentlemen
by Kamzil118
Summary: When the Second World War comes to a close, four company commanders are brought to the world of Remnant and the monsters that live there. However, destiny decides to include them in the world of tale and myth as their world and lives are changed forever.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, a castle found itself in the midst of a world war.

There was little time for help as a German scientist was focused on not trying to win the war. No, that opportunity was snuffed out during the Ardennes Offensive. It was a scientific discovery which piqued his interest as he worked at the console to see his work finished. Although it meant little for the German soldiers, he was rather focused on trying to see if his machine worked. The forty-six year-old man who pressed his glasses had lost the care about the faction he sided with.

Underneath the walls of the ancient fortification, Dr. Sauer watched from behind the safety of his glass panel to see the testing room... or rather the place where he was trying to go home to. He had witnessed enough of this world to see people tear themselves apart for many reasons. People who were willing to burn down cities and wipe out entire people because of their existence. Why he was lost in this world was a cause of a terrible experiment in Atlas which ripped him away from his home and colleges. "Please work." He begged to himself. "I just want to go home."

The machine had plenty of wires from the generators outside of the castle which came from a nearby town. Thanks to that sort of power, he could turn the machine on until the fighting reached home. Then he looked down to see the button labeled "Activate" in German. After his years in Nazi Germany, he was able to understand the language and be part of the people long enough to be called German. Focusing on that single button, he pressed it before he heard the machine whine to life.

Dr. Sauer looked through the glass panel to see the electricity and static to be unleash inside of the room. It was difficult to know what it did, but all he knew was that a hole was opening up in reality. The hole came in a blue-purple color as fragments of orange particles had begun to leave this hole he had just created; however, these particles were forming a figure of a person and when the last fragment had fitted into the pieces the body glowed. The doctor covered his eyes from the light as the glowing slowly died down before he could learn about his findings.

The person who lay inside of the testing room was on her knees as an arrow was struck into her chest. The red-head was clad in armor, but she exposed much of her skin as he deactivated the machine to no power as the hole he created had disappeared from reality as the electricity died down. Whoever this person was, she needed medical attention.

The doctor ran to the metal door beside the console and unlocked it before he slipped through and sprinted towards the wounded girl as she gasped for air. When he found himself beside her, he gripped on the arrow stuck in her chest as she screamed. Then he looked into her gaze as she gasped for air. "Okay, I need to get you to a medic. He'll be able to take it out." Dr. Sauer assured him.

Just after he said those words, he heard gunfire and explosions outside of work room as his gaze was aimed at the reinforced doors which entered the control room. There was shouting of German orders before the gunfire grew louder and their dying screams told the doctor the assailants were after for good or for bad. Then he heard shouts of English language. "Now!" Immediately, the reinforced doors exploded open as clouds of debris and metal fragments flew open indiscriminately. Three figures walked into the room as they raised their weapons up and stormed through in their respective uniforms. One of the men was British and the two men were Americans as they located Sauer in the room.

The British soldier spoke up as he lowered his weapon. "Dr. Sauer, we're here to take you in."

The doctor looked away from the Allied soldiers before turning to the wounded girl. "If you want me, you'll have to bring her along."

One of the Americans spoke up. "Doctor, we do not have the time to carry dead weight!" He shouted. "We came here to get you out from here. That's it."

A convincing excuse entered his mind. "She's my assistant, she is coming."

"Then what's with the damn arrow in her chest?"

The British soldier turned around to his compatriots. "Well bugger me, okay she can come. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 1

An Allied column was entering the town of Lorch through the west side. Their orders were to secure the town and the nearby castle from the remains of the 10th SS as artillery shells flew overhead on the opposite side of the town.

Captain Edwards sat inside of the passenger seat of the jeep beside the driver as he opened up a map while the radio operators conducted their duty behind the jeep. He looked up from the map of Lorch to see a British officer join him in the operations as he wore a red beret with a mustache to complement his look. "Major Blackmore, its good you got here in time." The American officer began. "I hope you know what is going on."

The major loosened his shirt's grasp over his throat before speaking. "I was only told to learn whatever I need to learn from you."

Edwards pointed at the map. "We're moving in on the town after Able Company was able to secure the town last night. Now this is where 3rd Battalion and Dog Company come in."

"Due explain."

"Your men and Dog Company are going to fortify the town and repel any German assault from the east." Captain Edwards explained the situation to Major Blackmore. Then he placed his finger on the south of the town. "I'll bring Baker Company to move through this pass and encircle the remaining Germans southeast of the town."

The major accepted this plan with the nod. "Captain, is there anything I should know about that castle you're going to bypass."

Edwards sighed. "This place holds some remains of the Oberkommando after their assault in the Ardennes; however, they are also assisted by elements of the Ostheer." Then he added. "Taking the castle will not be our objective. Fox Company is going to take the castle with Able and relieve the OSS team out."

"So this OSS team is the reason why we're here?" Major Blackmore asked.

"Yes sir, they're in that castle south of the town."

Behind the American captain, the radio operator was talking loud enough to garner attention from Edwards and Blackmore. However, this man was having a voice shout at him. "Captain Durante, repeat your situation?!" The operator demanded.

"I'm telling that to you!" The voice cried out. "We got German troops defecting towards us!" Captain Durante screamed through the radio.

Stepping out of the passenger seat, Captain Edwards came over to the radio and grabbed the phone. "Durante, what's going on?"

The American officer screaming on the other side of the radio replied. "Edwards, we're fighting our way out of the town with German troops supporting us! They're friendlies!"

"Got it, I'll tell everyone." Stated Edwards.

A confused look remained on the major's face. "What was all that about?"

"Captain Durante just told me that they're being supported by elements of the Wehrmacht." He answered.

"Damn, I wouldn't expect the Germans to side with us so easily."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The OSS team and the defected Germans fought throughout the castle after they left the basement. Although they were almost close, they were met with fierce resistance in the streets as their goal was to fight to the north side of the castle to bridge which lead to the town of Lorch. Behind them, Dr. Sauer held the girl in his arms as the arrow was still left in her chest.

"Put a fucking eight centimeter rocket up their asses!" A German sergeant screamed at fellow German, who carried a Panzerschreck on his shoulder. Immediately, the warhead flew throughout the street and to splash into a machine gun nest aimed in their direction. He tapped the shoulder of the rocketeer on his shoulder. "Nice shot!"

Captain Durante was beside the two as he reloaded his Thompson and aimed over the sandbags to spray his Thompson and suppress the Waffen SS trying to stop their advance. He looked across from his side of the street to see the British commandos and his Rangers join him in this endeavor. He swore as he looked back to see more German troops with a Tiger tank driving behind him. "Shit, behind us!" They all turned around to see the heavy tank turn on them with dozens of German soldiers behind the Tiger.

The tank turned its turret for adjustments as the shocked Allied and German soldiers thought it was their last time in life, but it subsided when Durante witnessed the tank shell flew over their heads and crashed into the SS machine gun nest. Turning his gaze towards the Tiger tank he couldn't expect to see such a monster of a tank his side; however, he was surprised to see the head of the commando unit run past the German soldiers and the Tiger.

"Captain Argall, where the hell did you get these guys?!" Durante shouted at him.

When the British captain joined the rest of his team, he smiled. "I don't bloody know." He answered before turning towards the Tiger and the Germans joining them push out of the castle with the heavy tank leading supporting the infantry advance. Then the sight of the bridge had reached their gaze. "Come on, we're almost out of here!" Captain Argall ran towards their side of the bridge and gesture his hands to get across.

As Dr. Sauer carried the wounded girl out, he followed the safety of the Allied and the German soldiers he heard gunfire from all around. He kept her safe from this war so far and he was almost close at escaping this warzone as this strange alliance between the German soldiers and the Allies had gotten them far. Maybe they just wished for the war to end as well, but didn't want to fight to get it. Whatever their reasons were to join the Allies in helping him escape from this place he was glad it happened. However, terror filled his heart when he caught the sight of two tanks driving towards them.

Then he heard one of the Germans speak up. "Scheiße, Panthers! Lauf! Lauf! Lauf!"

Just as they reached the other side of the stone bridge, the Tiger engaged the two Panther tanks in battle to test whose mettle was greater. The infantry dispersed in the surrounding grass and laid themselves on the ground as Dr. Sauer did so with the girl wounded girl. However, they were still caught in the tank engagement as the machine gunners from the Panther were firing on the infantry without any risk.

Captain Durante fired his Thompson as he aimed at one of the machine gunner on the top of his hatch. He was successful in doing so as the rounds made their mark on their victim. Immediately, the man's body slumped back down into the tank as the second machine gunner on top of the Panther was also killed as well. The only issue was the protected machine gunners who couldn't be simply held back by gunfire.

As two shells bounced off of its frontal armor of the Tiger, the German with the only Panzerschrek surprised the Panther on the right side of the Tiger with a warhead flying into its side armor.

The damaged Panther stopped in its tracks as Captain Durante saw the tank crew escaped out of the hatches with ease. "Open up on them." Gunfire from the British, German, and American soldiers flew towards the disabled tank as the crew fell victim to the lack of protection from the exposure. The bodies slid off of the hull as the American captain turned his attention to see the second Panther open fire on the Tiger tank. This time, the Panther succeeded in destroying their only armor support. The Tiger was filled with fire as the German crew escaped out with fires attached to their uniforms. However, the Panther's machine guns opened up on them as they were cut down in the aftermath.

Captain Argall crawled up beside him as he came to inform him of how dire the situation was. "Bloody hell, the German with the rockets just ran out." He explained. "I doubt we can handle a tank with just grenades."

Suddenly, a shell whistled from the east as it smashed into the side of the Panther's armor. Both the German and the Allied soldier looked around to find where this random shell originated from, but Captain Durante and Captain Argall were shocked to see a tank they had only seen on the screens of film reels. A Soviet tank was aimed at the Panther as the barrel was smoking from discharging a round.

Captain Durante dropped his jaw. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked.

Argall replied. "The Soviets are here."

Another tank shell screamed from the Soviet-made tank as it placed a killing blow to the Panther. Then the German-Allied soldiers rose from the grass to assess the casualties other than the burning Tiger with critical damage on its hull.

Captain Durante watched the T-34 refaced its frontal armor towards them as figures came over the horizon wearing different helmets and uniforms from the Germans and the Allies. "Damn, the Russians are here." He commented.

Then Argall replied. "Yeah, let's get moving. I don't want to stick around." He turned to the German soldiers with their weapons at hand. "Lassen Sie Ihre Waffen sind die Russen hier." The Germans turned their heads toward the Soviets from the east and immediately dropped their weapons on the grass as they raised their hands up in the sky. "Komm mit mir, du bist unsere Gefangenen."

"I didn't know you spoke German?" Questioned the American captain.

"When you interrogate enough German officers, you learn a thing or two."

The Allied soldier escorted their 'prisoners' towards the opposite side of the Soviet forces coming over the horizon with a dozen more tanks and Soviet troops. At the same time, Durante heard rocket fire come from the east. "Shit, whoever we didn't kill is probably going through hell with the Soviets." As the Rangers and the commandos formed a formation around the disarmed Germans as they walked away from the castle. The captain walked over to Dr. Sauer as he carried the red-head with groans. "Sir, are you okay with carrying her?"

The older man with his grayed hair turned towards him. "It's been a long time since I've carried something this heavy. Can you carry her for me?"

Durante assured him with a nod as he swung his Thompson over his shoulder before the doctor gave the wounded girl to him as he carried her towards the town of Lorch through the road. To his surprise, there was a column of halftracks driving towards him as the distance between the Allied soldiers and the Americans was immediately closed as the halftracks drew close enough to see the faces of the men. Then the captain recognized one of the men. "Edwards, you definitely took your sweet time!"


	3. Chapter 2

Colonel Conti slipped into the tent as he recognized the familiar officer from the Normandy campaign. "Major Blackmore, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." He began. "How was the operation?"

The British officer smiled as he tapped his friend on the arm. "Captain Edwards was lucky enough to get them out immediately before the Soviets arrived on the castle. I would see they had great luck in getting out since the German soldiers defected to us. Say, do you know what is going on with them?"

"Not my place to say." Answered Colonel Conti. "Whatever the OSS does, they do it for a reason and I don't want to be in their way."

"It's the end of the war and the Germans are being surrounded in Berlin." Stated Blackmore. "I'm sure they could give us an explanation about the matter."

The colonel pulled out a cigar before using his lighter to ignite the opposite end as he placed the cigar between his lips. After he closed off his lighter, he looked up at the British officer. "Don't press your luck, there are some matters that are left alone."

* * *

The officer's quarters was considered a heaven compared to what the Ardennes offered. No snow, no artillery, no German Army to worry about. They almost forgot to mention it was a hotel so they had luxury at the expense of their own money. It wasn't bad for the manager at all when all these American and British officers were paying for the drinks, rooms, and the messes.

Captain Durante stepped into the bar to see the familiar officer he worked alongside during the Ardennes Offensive. They considered themselves lucky thanks to what they were able to do against the Oberkommando. The first person who turned to see him was the newly promoted captain who took the place of the previous officer, one could say his mentor. "Vastano." The commanding officer of Able Company turned around with the correct rank to command a paratrooper company. Durante smiled at his friend. "How's the rank?" He asked.

The young man scratched behind his head as he felt awkward in replying. "I don't know. The pay is good, I get my own place to stay in, and I get to stick around with you, Edwards, and Derby."

"Good to know." Durante commented.

The words of an old wise man spoke behind him. "So how are you boys handling things?"

Surprised, Durante turned around to see the old man who was still able to fight in the recent battles against the German Army. Even with his age, his traditional ways were still welcomed as he stepped in on the three's conversation. "Derby, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I was going to get myself some bourbon." Captain Derby answered. "I doubt they might have it, but it never hurts to ask." Then he turned his attention to the captain of Able Company. "Colonel Conti wants a talk with you in his office ASAP."

Vastano nodded and left the bar immediately.

The old man chuckled. "I remember when he was a lieutenant under Jackson's command. It's weird to see him take his place now."

Durante smiled as they both saw him walk out the door. "Likewise, I remember when Jackson went missing, he didn't know how to use a typewriting."

"Now that's embarrassing." Captain Derby and the captain of Fox Company laughed when the former Lieutenant Vastano was given a position he didn't know how to work. "Now I got some news which all four of us should be here to listen to."

"What kind of news?" He asked.

"The Third Reich had just surrendered to the Soviet Union."

* * *

Dr. Sauer sat inside of his tent as he was met with the officer from the Office of Strategic Services took a seat across from him.

He was fairly in his late-thirties as his hair was hidden away by his soft cap. "Dr. Sauer, I have read plenty of documents about you." He began. "And you have certainly grabbed my attention." The doctor looked up from the ground to confront the man. "From my previous missions, most of the German scientific community refers you as the 'Dust Man.' Is it related to your work?"

This had piqued his interest. Did someone actually care about learning about technology which could be useful? "Yes." Sauer answered. "Indeed it is related to my work. I was trying to convince my fellow scientists about this new substance called dust, but it was dismissed as a wild man's claim. Are you interested?"

The officer was indifferent about the matter. "As a matter of fact, it was the reason for the OSS to come and find you before the Soviets captured you or you chose a pill." Then Sauer laughed at him. "Doctor, what do you find about me to be funny?"

"If you actually believe I would swallow that pill, you are clearly mistaken." Dr. Sauer answered him. "I never really cared about the Third Reich, their ideals already disgusted me when I was thrown into this world." His expression changed when his fate fell white and he closed his mouth as if he spoke the words God didn't want him to speak.

Curiosity entered the officer's mind as he leaned forward to stare at the older man who sat in his presence. "Dr. Sauer, you mentioned you were from another world. Could you elaborate on this matter?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed at the matter again. "I'm just joking with you. Besides I wouldn't take their pill even if they put a gun to my head."

Then the officer leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. "Sauer, will you please cut this out?" He demanded. "I'm in no mood to be held back by your terrible subversive manners."

Then the old man sighed in defeat. "Okay you caught me red-handed. I'm someone from another world who was found in the community of the Third Reich's scientific community." He answered. "I should have prepared myself to make mistakes." Dr. Sauer pulled out a picture from his white lab coat as he smiled at it. "May I have the honor of knowing my interrogator?"

"Of course. We're both men of honor." Answered the captain working for the OSS. "We both have our respective fields, it would be terrible for both of us not to properly know one another. I am Captain Argall and that is all you will get out of me as of right now."

"Mr. Argall, do you know what it is like to be ripped away from your home just because of a terrible experiment?" Doctor Sauer asked the British officer. "Do you?"

"No." Captain Argall stated. "I'm sorry to hear that from you."

"It had been nine years." He stated. "Nine years since I was ripped from my home. I wonder how everyone is doing after such a disaster of an experiment."

"Well sir, I'm here to ask you this. Do you think your work is worthless?"

"To the Third Reich yes, they believe it is all worthless. For me, I think this world could find this technology to be some worth and a way to go home. With that girl, there is another reason for me not to stop working." He stated.

"The girl you brought with you?" Argall asked.

A small smile fell on his face before it disappeared. "She's from Mistral. I recognize that dry smell anywhere. As for how she got here, it was a result of my experiment?" He continued. "It looked like someone had wounded her and attempted to kill her at her weakest. She should consider herself lucky that you and friend broke into the room."

The captain gestured his head towards Doctor Sauer's picture. "May I see it?"

"Of course, of course, I'll let you take a look." Then he handed the picture to the officer in charge.

Captain Argall turned the picture around to see Doctor Sauer standing alongside a man dressed in a white business suit whose hair was grayed out as his mustache was comparable to that of Joseph Stalin. "Does your world have their version of Stalin?"

Sauer laughed. "Oh, we would've been wiped out a long time ago if he did that. The damned creatures of Grimm would have come to him like a lighthouse."

His eyebrows rose. "Creatures of Grimm?"

"Unlike this world, my world has these soulless creatures called Grimm. These creatures target humanity and the faunus just because we exist and will destroy us by any means necessary." Then he chuckled about the matter. "They are attracted to fear and negative feelings."

Then the captain handed the picture handed it back to the doctor. "Bloody hell, this will probably make one hell of a report."

"You interested in more information?"

Argall checked his watch. "I got a week before I have to send a report to my superiors." He answered. "Let's get down to it."

* * *

She woke up from her sleep as she found herself in a bed underneath a tent. Raising her head from the pillow she looked around to see men who were kept back with wounds.

Then a man walked up to her bed as he carried a clipboard with him as his gaze looking down on her. "Excuse me miss, but I haven't been able to know your name." The man explained to her. "Could you please tell me who you are?" He asked respectively. "It's to keep track of our patients who go through here."

"O-okay." She began.

"What's your name?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, my name is Pyrrha Nikos." The Mistral girl answered him.

The man uniformed in green had begun to write down her name. "How is it spelled?"

"P-y-r-r-h-a for Pyrrha." He displayed a thumbs up to her. "N-i-k-o-s for Nikos." She continued.

"You have a very unique name." He commented. "Well Miss Nikos, you were out for awhile and you should be lucky that Captain Durante and Captain Argall were able to get you out with Doctor Sauer from that castle."

"Where am I?" Pyrrha asked him.

The stranger didn't look up from his clipboard. "You're in the town of Lorch. We're not far from the Soviets-scratch that we're practically neighbors at this point." He answered. Then he left Pyrrha to herself as she began to think about her last moments.

She remembered being on top of Beacon fighting her foe where Headmaster Ozpin's office once was before its destruction by the creatures of Grimm. Her last moment with the nervous boy whose company she enjoyed as he was the only one to recognize her as friend than the Mistral Champion. Now that she found herself in this new land the first thought which entered her mind was... I'm not on Remnant am I?


	4. Chapter 3

Two months after the fall of Berlin and the world-wide situation had changed. The Third Reich had fallen under the treads of Soviet tanks and the marching millions of soldiers.

After he written down the details from Doctor Sauer, he grew a great interest in learning about this other world called Remnant where humanity was placed on the bottom of the food chain. However, there was another race of people who were also being targeted by these creatures of Grimm called the faunus. From the doctor's description, they were just like humans with certain animal features. In order to survive in such a cruel world, they discovered this resource called dust which acted as a power for everyday technology on Remnant and a special group of warriors. They were referred as huntsmen and huntresses, whose entire lives consisted of fighting the Grimm with special powers called aura which allowed them to be such powerful warriors. What came with this power was called semblance, a personal power which was unique to a person and that person alone.

It had been four years since he left London for covert operations against the Germans and the Italians, but he was glad to be back home.

Captain Argall entered the office of the OSS as he saluted the individual behind the desk.

That man rose from his seat and leaned onto his desk before he gestured a hand wave to him. "Could you please close the door?" He asked.

Without question, the door was closed shut with a small 'click' behind Argall's ear. Then the captain stood at attention with his file in his hand. "Colonel Strudwick, I've come with a report."

Then the colonel gestured his hand to his desk. "Please show me what you have."

Captain Argall stepped forward and passed the file onto his commanding officer's desk. The colonel opened it up and began to take a look at the information inside with his silence. The captain observed Strudwick's eye switching from sentence to sentence as he took note of his features. His left eye had been a victim of a bullet during the Great War as a black eye patch covered where the eye would have been. All of his hair was grey and white while he was able to retain some elegance with his combed hair. As for his skin, he aged well for a man of his age.

Colonel Strudwick grabbed his attention. "I am simply baffled by this great and elaborate story you have developed Captain Argall." Then the colonel's remaining eye was now aimed at him. "I asked you to understand what Doctor Sauer's work does and you give me some fantasy story." Argall watched the colonel's tone change. "Is this all you could get out of the German?"

The captain took the chance to speak up. "With all due respect, colonel. Doctor Sauer isn't German and I can believe that his work is truly about getting himself into another world."

"Captain Argall, what makes you say that you can believe such nonsense?!" Strudwick demanded.

The OSS agent stared at the colonel. "Sir, I know what I have seen in Lorch. I'm not wrong about that." He stated.

Suddenly, the door to Colonel Strudwick's office was unlocked immediately with an ensign grabbing the attention on the colonel and the captain to take notice of him. The young man saluted both the officers before he began. "Sir, emergency news from Berlin." The ensign stated. "Berlin's under attack."

Colonel Strudwick raised his eyebrows. "By who?"

"I don't know, but the Soviets and Allied troops are already fighting."

* * *

Pyrrha sat up from her bed as she found herself placed in another tent away from the rest of the patients as she looked down to see a white patch over her chest. This was the wound which her foe had managed to get onto her before she was sent to this world for no reason. Now it concerned her. What happened at Beacon? Then she heard someone's footsteps as she turned her head to see the entrance of the tent. He wore a labcoat over his sweatshirt as he smiled at her. The old man with scruffy hair had brought a stool with him as he placed it beside her bedside and took his seat.

He greeted her with a smile. "Good morning." He began. "I'm Doctor Sauer, I was the one who brought you here on accident."

Her eyebrows rose out of confusing and shock. "What do you mean?"

"I was the one who brought you into this world." The stranger began. "Though I never expected a girl from Mistral to come through that hole of mine."

"You brought me into this world?" Pyrrha asked of him. "Why?"

Doctor Sauer scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was trying to find a way back to Remnant. It just so happened that you arrived into this world on accident of one of my experiments." Then he changed the topic. "Where are my manners," He gave his hand out. "I would like to know who I'm talking to."

Pyrrha was hesitant at first, but she shook his hand. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's good to meet you. How did you end up on this world?"

He laughed. "Ah, it was the result of an experiment I was working on at Atlas. It was about trying to find an alternative way for Remnant to live without the fear of Grimm." Then his expression changed completely in the eyes of the huntress. "Though you should consider yourself lucky."

A question entered her mind. "If we're in another world, where are we?" She asked.

"We're on Earth. It's not exactly like Remnant, but there are no creatures of Grimm to worry about." Sauer assured him. "Though it does have some disappointments."

"Doctor, what could be so bad about this world?"

He stated. "Earth's atmosphere isn't suitable for the use of Dust so don't even try using your scroll. It's not going to work. As for other limitations, I tried to use my own aura and semblance, but it didn't work either."

Her eyes lit up. "Our aura's does not work on this world, how does that work?" She questioned the older man in the room.

Then Doctor Sauer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have the science to prove why it doesn't work." He answered her. "All I just know is, Earth doesn't allow me or you to use aura. So anything that shouldn't hurt you with aura will hurt you. I suggest you try to adjust for the world at the moment until I find a way back home for both you and me."

Pyrrha rubbed her temples. "I remember when I still had that arrow in me, I found myself in a castle."

"You and I were underneath the castle when I was working on my experiment, but the Allied soldiers found both of us and fought their way out of the castle just so they could get us out of there." He commented.

Another question came to her lips. "I heard stories of humans fighting each other?" Pyrrha questioned this concept. "I don't see any reason for humanity to fight one another."

Sauer sighed at such a question. "There are many reasons for humans to fight a war against one another. The Great War on Remnant or the Faunus Rights Revolution are two great examples of conflict without the interference of the Grimm." He stated such examples. "We should be grateful that the creatures of Grimm gave us a reason to stay united as a species. Were it not for such soulless beings, conflicts like these would have sprung up and probably tore our own world apart." Then he immediately changed the grim topic to another. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked. "I hope the nurses and the doctors have treated you well."

Pyrrha looked around to see the small quarters of her tent. "I'm feeling better ever since that arrow was removed." Sauer chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I knew someone who used arrows." He said. "She was very good at using them."

"Well... thank you helping me." She thanked me."

"No problem, just trying to help a fellow person from Remnant." Then the doctor looked outside of the tent.

"What are you looking outside for?" She wondered.

His answer came. "I just witnessed a world war, Pyrrha. Now I wonder what the world would do after all of that."

* * *

Allied troops entered the city of Berlin as Captain Edwards looked out from his jeep as dozens of halftracks drove in the torn up streets. He looked around to see the Soviet soldiers lingering in the streets as they began to wave their hands to the American and British troops arriving in droves to meet their allies from the Eastern Front. It was a sight to see for the Allies as the German civilians turned to see their new occupiers enter their home city. After going through three intersections, the captain was met by the sight of the Reichstag with the Soviet flag raised on the roof. "Wow, the Soviets know how to make things look big." Edwards whispered to himself.

The Reichstag was covered with bullet holes as Soviet troops nearby the column of vehicles had begun to greet him from the sidewalks in Russian. One of the Soviet soldiers stepped out on the sidewalk to take a picture at him and his men as Edwards' driver passed by him.

It was a friendly tone between the troops of their respective armies; however, such tone was ripped away when Edwards tapped the hood of the jeep. "Stop the car!" He shouted. "Stop the car!"

In the front of the Reichstag, there was blue-purple hole which flew strange black particles before a great beast was suddenly formed with bear-like traits and armor over its head. However, the creature brought its menacing eyes towards the closest Soviet who took notice of the intimidating creature. Then there were five more great beasts being formed from these black particles before the hole in reality disappeared completely. One of the bear-like creatures seemed to be the head of the group of beasts, but with bone-like features on its back.

Immediately, they ran amok on the unarmed Soviet soldiers and the German civilian populace.

The first words to escape Edward was. "Shit." He said before turning to the rest of his men who were still in their halftracks. "Cavalry riflemen, dismount!" He ordered as he stepped out of his jeep and snatched his Thompson in the back of the jeep.

As the American troops quickly armed themselves, Edwards looked to the front of the Reichstag to see some of the Soviet soldiers pull out their rifles and their side arms and fired at the bear-like creatures that already killed the men and women who were nearby. The German civilians who were nearby had screamed in terror as the bear-like creatures had begun to disperse themselves on the outside of the former government building. However, the reprisal was rapid enough to keep them in place. Seven Soviet T-34s drove onto the scene with a Soviet heavy tank to fire upon the creatures as gunfire erupted in the streets.

At the same time, Edwards lead his men to join this armored push as they began to open fire onto the bear-like bears. However, Edwards had to call them black bears at this point. Suddenly, the tanks fired a volley of tank shells. Seven of them had managed to pepper the bear-like beasts with their superior firepower as some of the shells deviated and crashed into the buildings around. Two of the black bears had survived the tank firepower as one of them had chosen to charge the battle line of tanks at the front of the Reichstag. Then Edwards gave the order to his men. "Open fire on those sons a bitches!" He screamed to the top of his lungs as the infantry had begun to unleash gunfire to pepper on the black bear attempting to charge them without any sign of hesitation.

The American captain was surprised to see that the T-34s were quick to respond with another volley. Tank shells screamed into the black bear before they all turned their attention onto the last black bear which was more 'armored' than the rest of its kind. It made a defiant animal roar out of anger at those who defied their presence.

The bony armored animal charged towards the tank line with the assistance of the American troops before a great blast had nearly deafened Edwards' ears. He heard the ringing scream into his mind as he watched a great explosive shell crash into the armored black bear. It was a great sight to see as the captain of Baker Company turned his head towards the Soviet heavy tank where the tank commander opened his hatch with a cigarette between his lips. "Do not fuck with an IS-2, сука."

A lieutenant tapped his shoulder. "Sir, take a look at this." He mentioned as Edwards turned his head to see the dead black bears laying on the ground before their bodies slowly evaporated from existence.

Edwards looked around for someone or something. "Someone get me a radio or the damn operator!" He shouted to his scarred men as he tried to get rid of this situation. "I've got a call for headquarters."


	5. Chapter 4

After what was known as the Incident, the public grew fearful of the situation which started in Berlin. The place where the Third Reich was smashed before they surrendered to the Soviet troops in the heart of Germany and the Allied forces crossing the Elbe. However, Doctor Sauer knew better that someone had actually used his research and some of his findings to create these openings to another world. If so, this person didn't know the consequences like he did. It would bring fear to the people of Earth, but it would make the situation even worse. The creatures of Grimm would take this opportunity to attack Earth and without any aura, dust, or semblances to protect themselves, these people wouldn't last against the cruelties of the Grimm compared to what Remnant could do.

Because of the Incident, it seemed that both the Soviet and the Allied forces were going to cooperate once more to learn who did this and why. He could understand their military actions, in a place where they just defeated their foe they are attacked because someone knew of his research and now he had to join in this fight against this mysterious person who dared to create another opening for the Grimm.

Thanks to his expertise in dust, he now found himself in the command room with an American colonel sitting across from him. "Doctor Sauer, I just learned that you specialized in this field." The colonel stated as the light above showed the table which separated him from the stranger interrogating him. "Because of the Incident I would have easily thrown you out for that stunt which was pulled off in Berlin. Now you are going to tell me, did you do that?" He demanded.

On Sauer's right, there was a window which showed the world outside. A thunderstorm was unleashed outside water splashed on the outside of the window, flashes of light erupted with great cracks. "I'm going to simplify what I can and cannot do." The doctor began as he stood up and straight from his seat. "While I was the first person to know what dust does and have the research to prove it exists, I do not have the vast resources and connections to create an opening like that outside of a laboratory. If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The stranger was hidden away in the shadows as his helmet displayed his rank while his cigar's opposite end continued to burn away within the room. "So... you didn't have a hand at the Incident?"

Doctor Sauer shook his head. "I never use science in order to harm people. I would only do so to make man better or protect my fellow people."

The colonel chuckled. "That's good to hear. You would have been a terrible liar." The stranger rose from his seat and revealed his facial features in the light. His face was weary, but it held signs of experience as a commanding officer of the recent conflict. He brought his hand out to the scientist. "Doctor Sauer, I'm Colonel Conti, it's good to have you on board."

"On board for what?" Sauer asked, confused by what he meant. "I don't understand."

"Doctor, I was tasked in finding the man in who caused the Incident and bring him to Nuremberg. You were on the list of people under suspicion, but I decided to ask you personally." Colonel Conti replied. "Now we're going to need your help since this is your specialty. Like now."

Sauer raised his eyebrows. "Colonel, I expected you to be prepared."

Colonel Conti shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry about not telling you." He responded before he went to the door. "I just learned there was a site north of Berchtesgaden, which is said to have colleague who is said to have some knowledge about your research and experiments."

Doctor Sauer rose from his seat immediately. "We have to move now!"

"What's the rush?"

"There is one person who I know would actually use my experiments for something so foolish." The colonel remained in the room and heard him speak. "He is a great believer in the Nazi party and would do anything to see Germany 'great again,' but would disregard my safety precautions regarding my research and my experiments. If he was the cause of the Incident in Berlin, we have to stop him from repeating another one just like that." Doctor Sauer explained to the colonel.

Colonel Conti unlocked the door to have him and the doctor be met by another individual who wore a different uniform. For the colonel, he would be seen as an ally. For the doctor, he would be seen as a former enemy. The American turned his attention over to the Soviet officer who entered the room. Then Conti introduced the man to the doctor. "Colonel Churkin, meet Doctor Sauer."

The weary Soviet took off his cap before he smiled to the doctor with his hand out. "Doctor, it is good to meet you in person."

In Conti's eyes, he was surprised to see that the doctor was willing to shake hands with the Soviet officer, but it didn't matter now. Its not like he could declare war on the Soviet Army when he didn't have on in the first place.

Then Sauer turned his attention towards the American. "So what are we doing here?!" He demanded. "We should be leaving to stop my colleague from repeating the same mistake twice."

Colonel Churkin closed the door with a chuckle. "Don't worry doctor, my men and Conti's are already there to suppress the remains with their main target trying to eliminate him and his experiments from succeeding." Then he added. "Considering they lack the sufficient equipment, I doubt they would be a significant threat."

"Colonel Churkin, its not about the person I am afraid of. It's about the creatures he might summon."

The land was covered in darkness as the moon fell upon the helmets of the combined American-Soviet forces moving into position. They were here to eliminate the man who caused the Incident in Berlin and they came here in force. With less than two hundred vehicles and tanks, they marched through the mud. However, the weather was not in their favor as the thunderstorm which once left had returned with the rain splashing down as the soldiers wore their raincoats.

Captain Derby joined the huddled group of officers who were present. "God-damn rain." He swore to himself. "If this keeps up, we all might get a fever trying to get to the site." Then he turned his attention to the newcomer in their ranks. "Alright, so who is in command of the Soviets?"

The Soviet officer raised his hand to the four officers who were present. "Captain Kuznetsov of the Red Army." He introduced himself as he was met with their firm shakes. "We brought out tanks out, did you Americans bring yours?"

Then Edwards chuckled. "If you think we're going to bring in a bunch of Stuarts to the party then you are clearly mistaken."

"So, what is the objective?"

Captain Durante began to take hold of the situation as he brushed his unshaven hair. "Our target is at an open site south of our position. Now most of us are going through the direct route; however, Vastano is going to lead his men to the surrounding area and secure our flanks and Derby is going to join us if whatever leftovers from the SS actually try to block our way." He explained to everyone. "Now if we're all met with a Tiger or two, flank it and give it to them up the rear. My Rangers and I are taking point, Dog Company is going to clear it, Kuznetsov and Edwards are going to act as our back up."

Kuznetsov chuckled. "I was thinking about giving you a few of my smokes, but yours are probably of higher quality."

Captain Vastano joined in. "Doubt it, but did you bring any vodka with you?"

The Soviet laughed. "Contrary to the popular belief, we don't bring our vodka into combat. Well... not anymore."

The paratrooper officer tapped him by the shoulder as his mouth was filled with bubblegum. "You know, I still have a bottle from France if you want some." Every officer aimed their heads towards him. "What? These are the perks of the paratroopers."

"I should have joined the Airborne Corps if that was the case."

"Johnny." Derby began. "If you finish that bottle before I die, I will haunt you for that."

A grin fell on Vastano's face. "Don't worry. I got more."

Durante had begun to change the tone of their conversation. "Alright, we've been standing here freezing our asses off. Let's start moving."

Then the five officers had begun to disperse from their huddled formation and returned to their respective companies as the Allied soldiers made their way towards the site. It would take fifteen miles as the troop movements on the road had managed to continue their way through the former territory of the Third Reich. Flashlights were lit up as they tanks and the vehicles turned on their headlights.

Captain Durante was among the first men who trudged through the road as mud and grim stuck to their boots. Their shadows spilled on the road as their warm breaths were snuffed out by the cold temperature that night. The captain looked to see an officer under his command. "Lieutenant, you take point." He shouted.

The Army officer nodded and brought twenty men to the front. "Heads and ears up! Expect-"

Then the captain stopped in his tracks as he heard gunfire. "Hold up!" His gaze looked up to see the flashes of gunfire reveal the ruins of a castle which lay ahead of them. The gunfire grew louder as the company commander heard the cries of men before the signs of explosions erupted within the ruins. "What the hell..." A bestial howl came from within the castle ruins as Captain Durante raised his Thompson. He lined up his sights to where the light stopped.

Immediately, he heard the splashing of mud and water coming towards them. There was a man screaming in German as his figure was seen in his white undergarments. He looked back and fired a shot from his rifle before he turned back towards the American troops who raised their weapons at the sign of danger. The young man threw away his rifle as he raised his hands with his palms to the American troops about his intentions.

Since he wasn't equipped with anything barring his undergarments an order escaped from Captain Durante's lips. "Take him in, I want that prisoner for interrogation." He passed the standby GIs as he reached to the front with two Rangers stepping forward to take the man into their custody; however, there were pairs of menacing eyes revealing their dark nature to the American soldiers. "Tell him to-"

A black blur flew from the shadows as the nearly naked German turned around with a cry of terror before becoming a victim of the creature's claws. He screamed in agony as he fell forward and the creature had begun to tear the man with an unrelenting cruelty. It swiped its hands deep inside of its victim before the captain felt a sense of fear within his heart. Then the wolf-like creature stopped mutilating the dead man as it rose on its bipedal legs and sniffed the air before staring into Durante's eyes. It sensed fear.

Realizing that he was still the company commander of Fox Company, his attitude changed. "Open fire!" Those were his orders as he pulled the trigger. This evil creature needed to die as those around the captain joined in with their semi-auto rifles and a large variety of infantry firepower. The bullets peppered the tall black wolf-like animal as it howled in pain before it succumbed to the damage brought by the U.S. soldiers. "Where's my radio man?!" He demanded. He heard the mud splashing from behind as Durante turned around to see the young man with a radio strapped to his back. "Tell the rest of the company commanders that we're not dealing with Germans." Then he turned his gaze over to where the light died.

Suddenly, there was a wolf cry as the captain saw more figures rising from the blackness which lay in front of them as shock took over him. Whatever those Germans were fighting, it had already killed them and were now changing their attention onto them.

Bringing himself back into position, Captain Durante brought himself back together. "Operator, tell Derby to bring his heavy support teams up to the front. We need them now!" He screamed into his ear as the operator immediately fell to his duties. Then Durante looked around to see these pack of wolves come towards them without any hesitation with nothing to obstruct their path. "Fox Company, stand your ground!"

The lower ranked officers had begun to relay his order from the back of the lines to the front as dozens of men formed adjacent positions beside their commanding officer as the gunfire grew louder with more men joining into the fray. "I want fire superiority!" One lieutenant yelled.

"Hike up, hike up." The captain demanded of his men as they begun to form a firing line in front of him.

These creatures brought their increasing numbers towards the American guns. The bullets whizzed towards these black figures of evil as more Americans started to arrive to the front with heavier weapons at their disposal. One of such teams had placed a heavy machine gun beside the captain as they unleashed belts of a heavier caliber onto the wolf packs. Even though these monsters were agile, bullets traveled faster than they were and thanks to the gun line it was difficult to dodge without landing into another bullet. However, these were not just mindless animals and Captain Durante took notice of their mind as he saw the same kind of animal with different traits. Their fur now had additional 'armor' plates which protruded out of their skin as they began to continue this attack on the flanks of the weaker horde.

A veteran joined up beside the captain who organized his men to target the closest wolf trying to touch his men. "Holy hell, what the hell is going on here?!" Demanded Captain Derby.

Turning to the veteran of the Great War, Durante explained the situation to him. "Derby, we're fighting some kind of monsters and I was hoping you could establish this location as a strong point. I'm planning on taking those ruins with my Rangers."

Derby gave him a nod. "Don't worry, I won't let them get past me." Then the two captains joined the frontline and continued to create a hailstorm of bullets for the creatures. "I'll radio Edwards for additional armor support." The old man stated.

Durante's Thompson clicked as he slipped out another magazine. "Changing mags!" As he loaded his next clip he heard one of his men cry out.

It was the lieutenant who was under his command. "Look out!" He yelled out.

Durante was too focused on reloading that as he raised his gaze, he was met with the sight of the lieutenant firing his BAR at the beast which was aimed after him. However, the lieutenant jumped in the way as the wolf grabbed him instead and rolled past the captain. Turning to the man under his command, Durante watched helplessly as his second-in-command was mauled by his attacker. He screamed to the top of his lungs as the lieutenant couldn't match the wolf's strength.

Out of anger and rage, Captain Durante fired his sub-machine gun, but it did little when his weapon was not joined by other those belonging to other men. However, support had arrived.

The wolf raised its head from the victim to be met with a Soviet T-34 ramming into the creature as the Soviets screamed out their battle cry. "Ooorah!" Gunfire erupted down this new frontline as the wolves were gunned down like fish a barrel. Dozens of Soviet troops and a few tanks, both American and Soviet, came in force as the black-colored wolves were annihilated.

Captain Durante watched the tanks drive past him as he saw Captain Kuznetsov standing on top of a hull of a T-34. "Comrade-Captain Durante, I see you needed my help." Then he dropped down to meet him personally. "What kind of problem are we facing?" He asked.

The captain turned his gaze towards the castle in ruins. "Something is going on in that castle over there." He replied. "Something I don't like. We have to storm the place and see what's there." Slowly the gunfire slowed to a stop.

Both the captains stood together as Kuznetsov commented on the bodies. "Durante, look at the bodies. They're disintegrating. Is that normal?" A whistle came from afar.

"This is something I would read out of a comic book." Durante stated. "We should-"

At this moment, Durante turned his head to see the Soviet captain fall back with an arrow in his chest. His eyes grew lifeless as he slumped onto the ground with his eyes faced up in the night. The American helped him up as the only matter on his mind was to save the Soviet.

"Medic!"

Looking down from the ruined castle walls, a feminine figure stood in front of scientist, who too observed the new army down below. The female turned away as she detached her bow into two. "Doctor Amsel, please follow me." She requested him in a seductively. "I have a great interest in what you have." She said before passing the man.

The scientist watched the scene below before joining her. "Of course." He said. "I'm sure you'll need my help in creating this new world, I presume."

"Yes, a new world indeed."


	6. Chapter 5

Pyrrha looked at the mirror to see herself wearing a checkered red-yellow dress as her outfit was not suitable for Earth. She had learned this from Doctor Sauer, who convinced her that bringing attention to herself because of her different clothing style. The huntress got her hair out of the way as she stepped outside of her tent, only to be met with a building on her left occupied by soldiers wearing green uniforms with small white circles and red crosses on their sleeves. They moved to and fro like mice as they brought medical supplies to those who were bedridden. She found herself in a graveyard as she turned to the right to see an open gate.

Leaving the courtyard, she found herself vulnerable in this world as she looked both ways with the occasional vehicle driving past her. Some of the men whistled for her attention as she still retained her boots to her dress. To the right of the road, she saw a castle in the distance. Doctor Sauer mentioned that this place was where she was brought into this world and Pyrrha considered herself lucky that she was able to survive with an arrow in her chest.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called to her. "Ms. Nikos, I see you already changed."

Pyrrha turned around to see Doctor Sauer dressed in a white sweatshirt and green trousers.

"I am planning to head to the mess for lunch. Would you like to join me for lunch?" He requested.

She heard a growl from below and looked where it was coming from. A great growl moaned to her for nutrients as she smiled at the matter. "Doctor Sauer, I accept your offer."

The doctor proudly bowed his head before he gestured the huntress to walk with him.

When the news was broken to Colonel Conti, he rubbed his temples and shook his head in shame. "Shit, we didn't get that bastard behind this mess." The colonel stated as he was not the only officer inside of the command room.

Across from him, Colonel Churkin sat in a chair with his officer's cap on his lap as he leaned his head on his hand. "I take there will be repercussions?"

"We have a dead Soviet captain and our target escaped." Colonel Conti explained to the Russian. "You're probably going to have it better than me."

"I doubt that. STAVKA isn't as lenient compared to your high command."

Then the door to Conti's office was knocked on three times. "You can come in!" He yelled out as a British officer slipped into the room with his hands behinds his back. "Major Blackmore, what brings you here?"

The Englishman's expression was not in a bright mood. It seemed like he was stricken with some kind of sickness. "Gentlemen, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have gotten a call from headquarters."

Colonel Conti stopped rubbing his temples before lowering his hand. "Just how bad is it?" Churkin turned his attention to the British major.

"We have a repeat of incidents occurred in Nuremburg and many other cities." Blackmore explained. "They just finished up, but at the casualties were high."

Then the trio heard Colonel Churkin swear in his native tongue. Thankfully, he did provide some of his thoughts into the conversation. "That son of a bitch is causing this shit and got away from us."

"Though, I do bring some news from headquarters and its importance should get all of our attention." Both the American and the Soviet officer observed the major. "STAVKA and high command are now working together to take care of this issue once and for all." He explained. "They're pitting their resources and manpower into getting rid of these threats." Then Major Blackmore turned his gaze towards Colonel Conti. "Colonel, is Doctor Sauer still around with us?" He brought his query.

Conti crossed his arms. "Is he that important?"

"Definitely." Answered Blackmore as he took a seat on a couch to the right. "From what I was told, the OSS and headquarters told me he may be the key to stopping these bloody creatures from appearing in Germany."

The Soviet voiced his opinion. "Excuse me for questioning this information, but why should we put our faith in some Nazi scientist who thinks he could solve our problem."

Blackmore raised his finger. "Correction, Doctor Sauer is actually not a Nazi scientist." Lowering his finger, he turned to Colonel Churkin.

"Please explain. I would like to know why this matters."

"Colonel, this scientist happens to come from the place where these creatures come from. In fact, he is from a completely different world as we know it."

The colonel rose from his seat as he sighed. "Well comrades, I wish both of you good luck." Then he adjusted his officer's cap when it his head was covered. "I have been recalled back to Moscow for a matter I must tend to."

Colonel Conti watched as the Soviet officer made his way to the door and exited the room, leaving behind the two officers. "Major Blackmore, is there anything I have to know about high command?" His gaze aimed at the officer.

Blackmore nodded his head in the colonel's presence. "Of course, my men and I have been requisitioned to join an expeditionary force to search and destroy a colleague of Doctor Sauer." He began. "However, I do have to inform you that your men are included in these matters as well."

The colonel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How so?"

"Due to the experience your companies have earned during the Ardennes Offensive, your units have been selected to join us as well." Answered the major.

"This isn't good." Conti's expression changed. "Those men don't deserve to put up with anymore bullshit-hell, I lost one of my best officers during the offensive. Most of these men just want to go home."

The major gave his sympathies. "I understand your frustration colonel; however, these are orders coming from the top of the chain of command and they expect us to follow these orders to the letter."

He lowered his head with a sigh. "Looks like I have to break it to the boys." He said. "...and they're not going to like it."

After they had returned to Lorch from their failed objective, all they cared about was getting a fine meal. Even though the COs could use their own personal command vehicles, it was preferred that they talk to each other. When the halftrack reached the motor pool, the company commanders immediately left and found themselves in line within the mess hall. Even though the town bar was not a fitting place for a mess hall, no one complained about the matter. The bar manager earned money for his service to the GIs and the soldiers had a place to celebrate, especially after the news of Germany's surrender to the Soviet Union.

Stepping into the building, the four company commanders and their men looked around to see there were seats open to them. Immediately, Captain Durante lead himself and his three officers to a round table occupies by two people. However, he knew who they were. "Doctor Sauer, I didn't expect to see you here." The captain began. "I thought you were off to some top-secret facility with your assistant." Then the captain and his peers slipped into their seats.

The older man chuckled. "Truth be told, I thought the same as well. Say, I never got your name after you retrieved me from that castle. Would you be so kind to say it?"

"I'm Monte Durante, but you can call me Durante." Answered the company commander of Fox Company. Then he turned his attention to one of the veterans of the Ardennes Offensive. "This is Kurt Derby of Dog Company." The veteran waved his hand before keeping himself reserved and quiet. "The next two guys are Bill Edwards and Johnny Vastano."

"I have to say, its an honor to meet all of you." He explained.

Johnny began to take notice of the girl who was among their party. "So, who is the gal?" He asked and a slap from Durante's hand landed on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

Durante chastised him. "What kind of question is that?" He demanded.

"Well excuse me for being a guy from Chicago."

Monte shook his head before turning his attention to the researcher. "So sir, would you like to introduce her to all of us?"

To the four's surprise, the green-eyed girl was the one who answered with a smile. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Its good to meet all of you."

"Likewise, I'm sure the doctor's young assistant has a bright future in whatever field she's going in."

The door to the bar was opened once more, but Bill Edwards turned his gaze to recognize a notable person. "Hey, Colonel Conti's here." He notified his men about their superior. "What's he doing here?" He wondered to himself.

Vastano made a suggestion. "Maybe he's here just to get a drink just like any other guy in the Army. Being a colonel sure has its problems."

Turning away from watching the colonel, Edwards whispered to the rest of his men. "He's coming here." He stated.

A pair of footsteps creaked the floor as it grey closer to the table. "Doctor Sauer, I didn't expect you to be here." He commented.

Doctor Sauer looked up above the heads of the officers to see the colonel standing behind them. "Colonel Conti, what brings you here?"

"I was just looking for my company commanders and it just so happens they're sitting here with you." He answered. "Like hitting two birds with one stone.

Pyrrha observed the conversation, but was disgusted at the thought of such a moment happening. Whoever thought of that had a cruel mind.

A reply came from the doctor. "So, it would seem that you are here for more than just your officers. Am I wrong?"

Then Colonel Conti explained the situation. "Doctor Sauer, I need your help. Badly."

Pyrrha took notice that Colonel Conti's eyes were showing the doctor that he was speaking the truth. Then she and the company commanders turned their gazes onto the doctor whose expression had changed from earlier. "Just how bad is it?"

"Your colleague just made everything worst." He answered. The table's once bright conversation was completely turned with the talk of matters Pyrrha was familiar with. "It relates to your work if you want to know."

"I'm in." He said.

"That's good to hear." Conti commented. Now his attention was now on his subordinates. "Company commanders, I know that you're all going to hate me for this, but we still have to work and its related to Doctor Sauer's work." The colonel turned away from the officers and walked away from the party of six.

Captain Vastano swore to himself, but his voice was low enough for only the people at their table. "God-damn it. I thought I was off the hook."

Pyrrha watched the saddened expressions on the faces of the captains, then the doctor whispered into her ear. "I should start paying."

If Colonel Conti found him in this manner, he would have called Vastano and his peers as 'shitfaced excuses for an officer.' That being said, Captain Durante didn't really apply due to his nature of not being by the book. As for everyone else, it was their reaction to the fact that they were still in service of the government and its military. Captain Vastano sat alone that night as he sat at a table outside of the bar. Even though it was almost closing time, the bartender allowed him the luxury to have one last drink tonight.

The bartender stepped out as he wiped his hands with a white rag. He came over to the captain with a second glass in his hand as he placed it on a seat across from him. "Captain Vastano, here's your second glass." The bartender asked.

A small smile fell on his lips. "Just honoring a friend... a very good friend." Vastano stated as his gaze was aimed at the bottle on the table. He grasped the wine and poured its contents in his own glass and the glass across from him. Then he handed the bottle to the German. "Mr. Burgstaller, thank you for doing this for me."

Then Burgstaller grabbed the bottle and looked up at the young man. "I fought in the Great War, young man. I know how that feels." He turned away from the paratrooper officer as he walked up to his place of business. "When you are finished, leave it there, I'll take care of it in the morning." Then his door slammed shut.

Captain Vastano grabbed his glass as he stared at the empty seat across from him. "Hey Jackson... if you're listening to me right now I got something to say. Shit, how do I explain it... We beat the krauts back to Berlin." He smiled at the thoughts. "The Reds kicked their fucking teeth in and I got to meet my first Russian. I got to say, their girls were cute. I think I got a lucky kiss from them." Then he lowered his head to see his name and rank above on his uniform's left breast pocket. "Ever since you went missing, Colonel Conti gave me comnand of Able. I was able to learn how to use a typewriter for the first time." Vastano looked at the empty seat as he dropped a tear as he struggled to talk. "You know, I owe you Jackson. I owe you plenty." He tried to control it, but his outburst came like a dam unleashing water. "I was just some runt in the street who was thrown in the Army just to avoid the slammer. Ever since I reached boot camp, I was the first person who got hammered by the drills. Don't know what went through your mind, but you decided to give a person like me a fuckin' chance when no one thought I was worth it." The captain paused to clean himself up and regain his composure. "All I have to say is thank you, Captain Jackson."

Captain Vastano rose from his seat and raised his glass in sign of good faith to the missing man. He downed the glass of alcohol before leaving the now empty glass on the table. After, he saluted the man who molded the one-time crook into a soldier. He waited a good two minutes before turning away from the table and walked down the road back to his command post.

The officer walked alone in the darkness as he turned his gaze to the right. There, he saw a blue-purple 'ball' which appeared in his presence. "What the hell is this?" He asked himself. It seemed like this was an event he would see in his comic books. The difference was, this was real. The hole in reality got the better of him as he stopped himself from continuing to his destination. He was fascinated at how this hole in reality worked. "I got to report this to Conti." He said to himself as he took a step further to the strange anomaly. However, he wanted to touch it, but common sense took the better part of his mind. "Yeah, Conti first." He stopped his hand and was inches from touching this strange object. Then he pulled himself away.

When he did so, his hand had begun to fracture and get sucked by this anomaly. Vastano was shocked and was filled with terror as he used his other hand to pull his arm away, but this was all in vain. Other parts of his body was fracturing and were beginning to fall into this hole as he tried to step away. However, he watched helplessly as he cried out for help. Piece by piece fell out of place as his whole entire body converged onto this blue-purple hole. Then the last piece of matter disappeared from reality.

He heard sirens blaring into his ears as he was launched forward into reality; however, he found himself displaced into a white room as he looked around to see a machine aiming its round-like point at him. Then Vastano patted his chest to see if he was actually alive. Wherever he was, it was strange for him. The captain then took notice of a glass panel behind the piece of machinery with dozens of figures. "Hello?" His first words he asked of the strangers. "Who are you and where am I?"

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of doors sliding open on his left. When the white door was removed, a dozen of men clad in black uniforms and white arnor from an outside hallway stormed through with batons in their hands.

One of the men came forward. "Hands in the air!" He shouted. "I said hands in the air!"

Vastano turned to meet these men with his hands raised. "Uh, sir would mind telling me what the hell is going on?!"

A man dressed in a white uniform had stepped into the room. "Sergeant, no need to be hostile to the man."

The sergeant turned to his superior. "But sir. General Ironwood-"

He interrupted him. "Let me handle Ironwood, you just do your duty." Then his attention was turned onto Vastano. His blue eyes and brown hair had off-set the bland uniform he wore. "Those bars seem to fit you well since I last saw you Captain Vastano."

Vastano's mind was trying to process this revelation; however, these words left his lips. "Son of a bitch, Jackson... you're alive. Where the hell have you been?"

He sighed. "It's complicated."


	7. Chapter 6

He hated it, he hated every second of the fact that this young man sat alone in the interrogation room while he was watching from behind a glass panel. Captain Vastano couldn't see him, but Jackson knew that the young man was intelligent enough to know that someone was watching him. It was a trait he earned in the streets of Chicago before he would be chased by the cops until he was arrested. Jackson silently observed him before he turned his attention to the door on the right to see a respected specialist in the Atlesian Military as she entered the room and crossed her arms.

The cold-hearted woman stared at him with a glare that most men would consider to be worst than the Atlas environment which the kingdom lived in. "Colonel Jackson, would you please tell me why you didn't follow the general's orders to interrogate the stranger?" In the colonel's mind, her tone was worse than the Russian Winter.

Jackson sighed. "Specialist Schnee, I know about Ironwood's orders, but I have my reasons for refusing to talk to him."

"Are you disobeying the general?" She questioned.

"Not really." Answered the colonel as he pulled out a flask and took a quick sip of the alcoholic contents. "The fact that I'm interrogating a guy who just got thrown here just because of our experiment, isn't exactly fair. Besides, there are other reasons."

"What reasons would that be?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Jackson answered.

Then a third person entered the room with his hands behind his back. "Colonel, now you can tell me." Turning to the doorway, the specialist and the Atlesian colonel saluted their superior as he stepped into the room with his held high. His right hand was covered with a white glove as his other hand was uncovered and was allowed to be free into the world. "Could you please tell me about the man who is sitting in that room?" He asked, referring to Captain Vastano's lonely situation.

"General, do you remember that time you went searching for me before I was 'recovered' from Earth?" Those events were months ago, but it was still fresh in the colonel's mind when he remembered the sights of a German armored push charging from the treelines and storming into Rocherath-Krinkelt roads.

"Yes." General Ironwood answered. "You were undercover into another military at the time and you wore a different uniform."

Then Specialist Schnee made her comment. "I still question if he has loyalties for those people."

"Now, now." The general turned his gaze to her. "I know he had to act like he was one of them, but how could he refuse?" He asked her. "From the colonel's position, he didn't have the means and the power to not go into service."

Jackson corrected him. "Actually, I was drafted and unless I broke my leg or had some kind of medical illness. There was no way I could get out of the draft, but now let's get back to the point."

"And what point would that be?"

"Sir, that young man sitting in that room was one of the men I fought with during the war." The colonel explained as the specialist and the general trained their gazes on him. "General... he was brought to my unit for what he did?"

The well-dressed General Ironwood raised his eyebrows. "What exactly did he do?"

Then the colonel looked down at his shoes and prepared himself for the worst reaction he could expect out of he general. Specialist Schnee was someone who was difficult to impress so there was no effort in trying to tell her. "He... he was a criminal." Jackson answered. "He was a criminal in the United States."

The expression on General Ironwood immediately changed. "Colonel, it concerns me that you are holding back because you believe there is something redeemable in this man."

His only reply was a sigh before he confronted his superior in the presence of Specialist Schnee. "I personally taught that man to be a soldier. I can assure you general, Captain Vastano is a good man and wouldn't threaten Remnant and Atlas."

Specialist Schnee spoke up. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't question him. Those experiments were meant to bring objects from Earth not people, but suddenly he arrived."

"Then you two sit back and watch, I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't get paranoid." Jackson looked at Ironwood. "Excuse me sir." The general stepped aside as he left the room and turned to his left. The doors between the interrogation room and the observation room were walking distance of one another. Unlocking the door on his left, he slipped into the room and was met with the blue eyes of Vastano who turned to see him. "Captain, I hope you were comfortable for all of this time." He mentioned. Ever since Vastano was brought out of the experimentation room, the young officer waited three hours in this tightly-spaced room with the occasional guard giving him donuts and glasses of water. Though, they should have toned down on giving him donuts. It would terribly hurt his healthy body.

The paratrooper captain watched closely. "Jackson, what the hell is going on?!" He demanded as he rose from his seat.

However, Jackson took a seat across the table from Vastano. "Sit back down, Vastano. We got to talk."

Doing so, the mentor and the young man faced one-another in a one-on-one conversation. "Jackson?"

"How did you end up on Remnant?" Colonel Jackson question him. "Here-exactly."

"I-um." Vastano leaned back in his seat with his eyes aimed at the ceiling. "I remember I was at a bar drinking with Derby, Durante, and Edwards along with a guy whose name was Sauer-"

The colonel's hand gestured him to wait. "Doctor Sauer?!" His eyes shot up as he stared at the man young man who he once trained.

"Yeah, he was just some guy we picked up back in Lorch before he stuck with Colonel Conti." Vastano stated. "Why do you ask?"

"The man is not from Earth." Jackson stated. "He was from here-Remnant." He gestured his finger towards the ground. "He went missing nine years ago in a experimental accident."

The company commander swallowed. "That might have explained why Conti wanted him around."

"Could you tell me why?"

Then Vastano stared at him. "Jackson, what is with these god-damn questions?"

"Vastano, this is important!" He placed an emphasis on his explanation. "Not too long ago, an academy was forced to be abandoned and students were forced to leave. I don't want an event like that to happen again." That was another event still fresh in Jackson's mind. The Fall of Beacon. The academy for huntsmen and huntresses who would train themselves to fight monsters who lay outside of the walls of the kingdoms, the main cities which have survived through all of these years. "I'm sorry I have to be like this, but this is my home that I'm talking about."

Both the officers paused for a moment before Vastano continued the conversation. "Someone was unleashing these creatures all around Germany." Vastano stated. "It started in Berlin and Conti sent me and the rest of the company commanders to join up with a Soviet captain in trying to look for the man who was responsible for that. Doctor Sauer tipped the colonel off about that man and we were sent to see what it was all about." The captain continued. "I don't know what the hell this guy unleashed, but Durante, Derby, and Captain Kuznetsov took the brunt off the attack." His eyes lowered at the table between themselves. "After we killed enough of the bastards, Captain Kuznetsov got killed by an arrow to the chest."

Then Jackson grabbed his attention as he brought out a photo from his breast pocket. "Johnny, do you know what a creature of Grimm is?" He asked.

"No Jack, why?"

The colonel placed the picture on the table and showed him the sight of a beowolf, one of the creatures of Grimm with its wolf-like features; however, the one showed to Vastano was an alpha with its bony and armored plates. Jackson watched as Vastano's eyes focused on the creature presented to him.

"That's one of the damn things Durante fought!" Vastano pointed out before looking up to the colonel. "We were after the bastard who brought these things into Germany."

A sense of relief fell onto the colonel's shoulder. Then he turned around in his chair to look at the glass panel behind him. "General Ironwood, he's safe." Referring to his superior who he knew was watching from behind that glass.


	8. Chapter 7

Ever since her arrival, she had to remain quiet and observant. She had to keep her guard up and not bring in suspicion from those who were living in this world and thanks to Doctor Sauer, he had gotten her far for quite some time. However, the soldiers who she had to encounter within the town were often asking her what did she do for the doctor as she would only have to shrug them off. A smile fell upon her face as she remembered how the Ice Queen acted before she broke down her mask for the rest of Team RWBY. Remnant, what was going on back in her world ever since she was defeated by her foe?

Then she was brought back into reality when the shopkeeper had grabbed her attention. "Excuse me miss, but here is your groceries. They're all been accounted for." Stated the German manager behind the counter as he brought a paper bag to her. It was small, but she knew that the doctor had a liking to the chocolates. "That would be fifty-two Reichsmarks." He said in English, but his accent was present. "You're lucky, once the Americans start hear about chocolates, they would run me dry."

Pyrrha smiled before handing him the money. "Its a good thing I got here first." She stated as the manager chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"The Americans, they're not going to in here for awhile after last night." He stated.

"What happened last night? Did something happen?"

"Ja." The manager answered in his native tongue. "One of their officers went missing ever since his kameraden left him behind at the bar. The last person who last saw him was Mr. Burgstaller, so the MPs are investigating him if he had a hand in this."

A questioned was brought up. "What could possibly cause him to do something terrible?" She questioned him.

Then he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, his cousin was rumored to have been killed by the Americans during the Ardennes Offensive." The manager continued. "Maybe he wants revenge for Germany's second defeat against the Allies, but was too old to fight in this war."

"How could he hold such a grudge against them?" Pyrrha wondered. "It doesn't make sense."

"Young lady, our country was humiliated in the Great War. Then the Americans, the British, and the French-they all just told us to pay for all of the damages both sides created." He stated. "I don't blame my government for trying to be a great country again, but I do blame Hitler and his war-like party for going to war for stupid reasons."

Holding the bag in her hands, she brought another question. "Why would you let them take power in the first place?"

"Miss, I think that's enough questions for today." The manager replied before turning away from the counter.

Then Pyrrha turned away as she slipped out of the store as she saw a sight of military-grade vehicles driving past her as she took notice of the soldiers sitting in their seats as she saw their rifles slung over their shoulders. Trucks followed after as she saw dozens of men, clumped together to be transported to a designation she knew little of.

One of the men took notice of her and grabbed her attention. "Hey lass, what's with the bandage over your chest." He commented on her fresh wound.

Her scar... the humiliating scar she received from that girl she could not defeat. She stared at the soldier who mentioned her with an icy glare.

The reaction to her changed his expression as he brought himself back into his seat and returned to watching the convoy pass. Then there was a showcase of tanks as the first tank was heavier than the first, but it stopped its tracks from moving any further.

The tank's hatch opened up with a man who wore a cap instead of a helmet as he gestured his hand to tell her to move along.

Pyrrha nodded her head in respect and crossed the road without hesitation as her high-heel shoes clicked the cobblestone street.

As the tanks proceeded to continue their journey, she was met with another woman dressed in black. Her dress exposed more of her legs until it reached above her knees. It brought the attention of many of the soldiers riding the tanks who whistled and waved for her attention; sadly, it was all for naught since she ignored their calls.

The woman who stood in front of her was familiar, very familiar indeed. Pyrrha knew who she was and tightened her grip on the doctor's bag as the last of the military convoy had finally left the street they stood on.

Then they both confronted each other as the brunette smiled at her. "Hello Pyrrha Nikos." She began. "I see you are still alive after all of this time."

Pyrrha gave a cold glare towards the lady in front of her. "Why are you here?" Came her demands. "Are you here to finish what you started?"

"No, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Cinder."

"What are you doing here?"

Cinder smiled. "I'm here to give you an offer and its one you will need to hear about."

Pyrrha prepared herself as she continued to tighten her fists. "What kind of offer?"

"Don't worry, I am not here to end you since this place nullifies my aura as well." Cinder stated. "Now to the matter of this offer. I will let you live if you do not return to Remnant, but if you try to return to stop me I will finish what we both started back at beacon." It could have been said that her eyes were burning. "However, I am not here for you, but for someone else."

"Who?"

"This is a matter I have to discuss with Doctor Sauer. Don't follow me, it's very personal. If you do, I may drown this place in Grimm." Then Cinder began to walk past her as she continued her way down the street.

She watched her foe make her way before the voice of an older man stepped up. "Are you looking for me?" Turning her head behind her back, she was met with a stoic face of the doctor's who brought out a different side of his personality.

"I have and I have awaited to see you again." Cinder stated as Pyrrha stepped back to see two confront each other in the street.

"Return to the Americans." He stated. "I must speak with her... alone." His emotionless gaze aimed at the woman who almost killed her.

Pyrrha protested. "Doctor Sauer, do you know who she is?"

"Definitely." He answered. "You are just getting caught in a mess of a cobweb."

"Why should I leave?"

Then she was immediately met with the doctor's eyes. "Please, these are matters you won't understand." Honest eyes, it was almost as if he was pleading with her.

Whatever business she had with Cinder, Pyrrha didn't like it. However, she did take Doctor Sauer's advice as he walked away from the duo in the street. With her attention focused on the road, she tried to hear out their conversation while she continued to leave them be. Between the clicking of her high-heels, she overhead their conversation.

"Why are you here? I know you wouldn't do anything without reason."

Cinder returned with a seductive reply. "I'm here to recruit you." She stated. "We could change man's place on Remnant forever and possibly, here."

Doctor Sauer's tone was very angry. "This is where I disagree..."

She didn't know how Cinder knew Doctor Sauer, even though he went missing nine years ago. Could it be that they knew one another beforehand? Before he ended up on Earth. How did she even get here in the first place? It was these thoughts which concerned Pyrrha the most about the doctor. They could possibly conspiring together, but how? Then the matter of the danger occurred to her. She mentioned about recruiting the doctor to work with her, but he mentioned something about a disagreement between Cinder and himself.

Some of Cinder's words echoed through her mind. "...I may drown this place in Grimm." The thought was terrifying, if she could bring the Grimm into a world where there was no auras or dust to protect the people of Earth from the soulless creatures. How could they defeat them?

After Johnny Vastano didn't report to Conti, everything went to hell. The Military Police told Monte Durante and his fellow officers that they were to remain in the command post until further notice... and it pissed him off. Durante knew that rules were there for a reason, but sometimes he hated them for getting in the way. Now that the Military Police were looking into his disappearance and didn't want any of the company commanders to get in the way of their investigation, especially Captain Durante and Fox Company. It was duly noted by the command structure that he was known for not going by the books and often not following regulations within the US Army, but don't understand the use of not having a command structure in situations like this. He could possibly find Johnny faster than these MPs could do since they could possibly piss of the people living in Lorch and the last thing they needed was to fight a war against a civilian population, just like how the Germans had to put up against the French, Polish, and the Dutch.

Sitting in his seat and looking at he map of Lorch and the surrounding area, Monte decided to bring a conversation. Then he looked to the youngest officer who led Baker Company. "Hey Bill, what do you plan to do after the war?" He asked. Ever since the Germans surrendered to the Soviets on one side and the Allies on the other, home was on everyone's mind. However, with Colonel Conti telling Monte and his fellow captains, it was difficult for anyone to not protest against the idea.

Captain Edwards came to him with two mugs of coffee as he placed on mug on the table for Durante. Then he leaned back on the table full of maps of Lorch. "I don't know." The officer answered as he looked down into his caffeinated drink. "I think I'll stick around for the Army for a few years. "

"Guess you'll try to fulfill the family tradition?" Monte wondered.

He took a sip of his coffee before he added. "Yeah, though I doubt I'll get to see the stuff like what we did at the Ardennes." Both men chuckled in the command room as the officers almost forgot about the radio operators who were at their stations. "I remember you asked me to take out those command trucks back at Espeler and loot all of their weapons; though, I didn't mind the infrared assault rifles you gave to me."

"Those? You needed something to compensate for your cav, I obliged to do so."

Within their conversation, they almost forgot the third captain whose invaluable experience was almost forgot. "Yet, you boys decided that it was funny to steal those bazookas my men were using." Monte turned to his left to see the old man in his uniform sitting in the chair on the side of the room. "I should've hanged both of you by the balls for that stupid stunt." Then his beady eyes were aimed at CO of Fox Company. "I'm looking at you Durante."

Then the captain shrugged his shoulders at the memory. "Well, it's not my fault that my men needed it more than you did." Monte replied. "You refused our request for anti-tank rockets every time." Derby muttered to himself in his southern ways.

The memories of himself arguing with Kurt had left a bad attitude for quite some time after the German war machine extended themselves from the frontlines. He couldn't blame the old man, he was a grizzled veteran from the Great War. The problem was, this wasn't the Great War. No one fought in trenches, tanks were quite common, and Army officers didn't send their men to the meat grinder. That being said, Monte hated being reminded of the Ardennes. Plenty of his Rangers died trying to hold places like Stavelot and St. Vith. All trying to hold the line and stem the tide through smaller tactics against the German forces from bringing in the big bad kitties from kicking Bill's ass.

A familiar figure stormed the room with his red beret as the company commanders turned their heads to see the British officer. "Lads!" He shouted. "Where we're you when Colonel Conti was killed?!"

Monte rose from his seat and recognized him. "Major Blackmore, what happened?!"

"We found Colonel Conti and his staff killed on the side of the road before I returned back." Came his answer. "Why weren't you all with him?"

"The MPs were investigating and told us to back off." Commented Edwards.

"I wasn't told of any military police units."

Then two more people entered the room, but this man was Blackmore's superior. Nearly in the same age-range as Kurt Derby were it not for his eyepatch on his left eye. The second man joining him was easily recognized since Monte knew he fought with him at Lorch, Captain Argall.

However, everyone's attention was trained on the British colonel in his officer's cap. "Major Blackmore, I think that's enough." He stated. "Everyone I am Colonel Strudwick, I serve the OSS and I've been in this section far too long to know that someone... has infiltrated this town. Someone who wants something of importance or someone by that matter." It was immediately noted that Colonel Blackmore was using a cane as he leaned on it for support. "I believe it is safe to assume that-"

It was to their surprise that someone had penetrated this deep from the entrance of the mansion the command post was located. This time, Durante recognized the red-head girl who stopped at the doorway. "Doctor Sauer is in danger!" Pyrrha stated. Her mouth opened, but suddenly an MP ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her mouth.

Shocked by the action, Durante stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded.

The MP was trying keep a grip on Pyrrha before she kicked him in the foot with her high-heels, but this time she smashed the back of her head into her assailant. The officers stepped forward, but the MPs helmet flew off as they all stopped in their tracks. The sight was very noticeable as Durante couldn't comprehend the fact that the MP who was struggling to handle the girl had wolf ears.

Before the officers proceeded to pry his arms off of her, the disguised MP reached down for his holster. Suddenly, the captain of Fox Company saw the British colonel reach for his sidearm faster. The revolver discharged a shot as the man with the wolf ears became the weapon's victim with his hands loosening his grip on Pyrrha.

Durante came forward to see to the need of the girl, but she raised her head and gestured him of little need for his assistance. Turning to the rest of the room, it was like the hole place froze.

Immediately, the present caught up to everyone. "Alright lads." Colonel Strudwick began before turning to the radio operators and the officers. "Its clear that we need to alert everyone." His cold gaze was aimed at the radio operators. "You there, organize everyone in Lorch to investigate all of the MPs that are present." Then he added more orders to the rest of the officers. "Major Blackmore, disperse the lads to search the town and find the infiltrators."

The major nodded his head. "I'll leave a detachment to secure the CP." He acknowledged before leaving the room.

"Captain Argall, you stay with me. I'm old."

Then Durante stepped over to bring himself to the colonel. "I guess... we'll get our respective companies together."

Strudwick turned around as he brought Durante over to the table full of maps covering Lorch. "Yes, I need all of you to create an encirclement around the town and comb from the outside to the inside." He suggested. "All of you come here." Soon Edwards and Derby came over to see his idea. "Captains, I'll inform Major Blackmore to move men from the west." His finger was aimed at Derby. "You're going to sweep in from the north and block their route to the vineyards."

Derby nodded. "I'll get my boys to scorch some of those places."

The next was Durante. "You will come in from the south and deny them access to the castle."

Monte Durante acknowledge him. "Got it, hit'em hard."

Then the last order of business was brought to Edwards. "Lad, I'm going to need you to act as a net for us. You will be blocking the infiltrators from any escape to the east. Kill them if you must, but try to obtain any prisoners."

Bill was professional to his duty. "Understood sir. They won't go through Baker Company."

"After reading all of your profiles, I'm sure you all are going to get this done easily."

All of the American officers stared at him.

Colonel Strudwick sighed. "I work for the OSS, I'm sure you all should know that." Sounds of gunfire were heard outside as he rushed them. "Come lads, get to work! God isn't giving us much time to work with."

The COs of Baker, Dog, and Fox Company stormed out of the room as the fighting grew louder.

However, Durante stopped to see the girl. "Miss, you shouldn't be here."

Then Strudwick made his comment. "Captain Durante, she's important-so she stays here."

"Got it." Replied Monte before turning to Pyrrha standing in the room. "Alright miss, stick with them they're the good sort." Then he ran through the hallways as he pulled out his sidearm.

They were not far from Lorch. Rather, they were watching over it and Doctor Sauer hated moments when he had to meet Cinder like this. "I take you proceeded with Salem's plan?" He asked her. Both individuals were sitting on a bench as a tree acted as their shade.

Cinder watched the fighting from afar. "Yes. I have managed to get Ozpin out of the way." She stated as if she was amused by the memory. "He tried to stop the coming chaos which I shall bring."

Doctor Sauer sighed. "It is a pity that you do not know Ozpin like I do. He has his ways to fight you and Salem indirectly." A great explosion erupted in the town as the volume of gunfire increased.

"You know, she plans to invades this place-Earth these people call it. After Remnant falls, there will be nothing to stop her."

"I disagree, she underestimates how humans can fight back."

Cinder giggled in delight. "How can humans try to fight the darkness? They know little of the ocean she brings."

"Sometimes, they often find the courage to fight even when the odds are against them." He argued. "Especially when it feels like there is no hope."

"Even though it is all in vain?"

"Sometimes. However, I have heard stories of simple men simply following orders until they suddenly realize that they themselves have become great."

A question occurred to her. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He answered, both of their gazes aimed at the fighting in the town. "My answer depends on it."

"Do you plan to return to Remnant, to meet your friends and family before she takes it away?"

Doctor Sauer paused for a moment. "Cinder, you know your mother and I will fight once more and my dedication to protecting man from her monsters has already been decided. So expect my return home."

Cinder stopped watching the fighting before turning her sights on the man sitting beside her. "Father, I missed you." It was a long time since she last done this, but she gave her father a hug. "It is a pity that you and her have made your battle lines."

The doctor returned the heart-warming gesture, his hand pressed on her arms while he kissed her silky hair. "I know, I know." His ears perked up when the sounds of engines were close and the shouting of men were nearby.

"I don't want to leave you."

Sauer closed his gaze before he felt a teardrop drip from the crevice off his eyes. "But you must." He squeezed Cinder close before he released her out of his arms. "Now go." Immediately, he reached down into his pockets for a handkerchief before he watched his daughter rise from her seat and walk away from him without a glance towards him.

"Goodbye father."

After clearing his face from his tears, the man waited as he regained his composure while the sight of his daughter grew smaller and smaller as she continued the distance. "Goodbye, Cinder." The voices of men were close by. "T'is is the burden for us monsters."


	9. Chapter 8

It took three hours before the fighting was finished, whoever they fought, it was a losing battle for them and Captain Durante was glad that the fighting was over. The only problem he had was the loss of twenty-nine civilian casualties and the loss of seventeen men from Fox Company. He didn't know if Derby or Edwards took casualties, but he considered himself lucky as he stepped into the center of the town to watch dozens of his Rangers guard their new prisoners who attempted to infiltrate the town as MPs. The shocking part was that they resembled too much of a human with additional features.

Then he took the liberty of leaving the center of town as he was met with hateful glares from these people as he ended up meeting with Doctor Sauer's assistant. "Ms. Nikos, what brings you here?" He asked.

The red-head took notice of him as he stood beside him. "Just curious."

Monte raised his eyebrows to the teen. "Just curious? That's all you got to say." Then he turned to see the prisoners. "I think you just came here to see your assailants." The captain stated.

"Which means I'm just curious." She answered him.

The officer shrugged his shoulders as he watched the prisoners from his position. "Well, I'm sure those OSS guys are going to check them out for whatever reason they have."

"The OSS?" Pyrrha questioned. "What do they do?"

"Do you want to be put into a room with them?" He asked her.

"No, not at all."

"Then its best you don't ask unless you're a kraut or a Jap." Monte replied before a scene grabbed his attention.

Two of the prisoners were confronting one of his men and the Ranger threatened to shoot him. "Get back in line or I will shoot you!" He screamed back at the prisoners.

"Shit, I got to take care of this." He said as he walked over to the confrontation, leaving Pyrrha behind.

She stood there, watching the people who tried to infiltrate a town not of their own. What are the faunus doing here?

Colonel Jackson stood present in the office of General Ironwood, the head of the Atlas Military. Ever since the strange events revolving around Vastano, his peers took note of his relationship with the man they had brought from another world. Looking down at the general sitting behind his desk, he saw him looking at his scroll before he removed it from the sight of Jackson. "Colonel." He began with his gaze staring up at him. "There have been several notes from your fellow officers that you show a great deal of concern regarding to Vastano. Currently, I have no concern for him, but ever since the Fall of Beacon you could never be too careful." He stated. "Any words you wish to speak?"

After Headmaster Ozpin went missing and Beacon Academy was shut down, permanently, Remnant was changed forever by those events alone. Now, everyone was on guard. "General Ironwood." Jackson said in full respect for the man. "I taught this man how to be a soldier back on Earth and it would hurt me if I didn't teach him about our world and its dangers."

"I know you trust this man, but he may be an agent from our world."

Then Jackson raised his eyes. "I highly doubt he'll fill that role." He replied. "Besides, we found enough alcohol in his system to make him susceptible to our techniques."

Ironwood brought up his suggestion. "Then we should put him where he should be, a prison. You said it yourself, you taught a criminal to be a soldier and now it may bite us later on. I don't want a grave mistake to happen."

"I understand your point of view general, but Vastano is a changed man."

"Then how can I trust your word on him?"

"You're just going to have to put your faith in him. After what happened at Beacon, some change in the mood would be nice." Colonel Jackson smiled.

"And our enemies will not allow us the luxury of faith."

"Sir." He began. "When you're hundreds of miles above hostile ground with no aura to protect you, faith is all a paratrooper needs."

Suddenly, General Ironwood brought out his scroll as he activated the screen and began to touch the audio. In his seat, he seemed very surprised at the video he was watching. "It appears that Captain Vastano is humming to himself."

Colonel Jackson chuckled at his words.

"Do you find this to be funny?"

"In a way sir." He answered. "When a guy like Vastano is stuck in a room where he has no choice, but to wait. He has to find a way to kill the time."

"I'll send Specialist Schnee to keep him occupied."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "She has a cold personality to begin with and being in the same room with Vastano wouldn't mix well."

General Ironwood raised his head from watching the screen on his scroll and looked to the colonel standing in his presence. "Then wouldn't it be helpful to know the kind of world he found himself in."

Jackson looked up at the ceiling as he went through his thoughts. His fingers wrapped themselves like a knot behind his back before he returned to meet his superior's gaze. "Well sir, I'm surprised to know that you would go off of the books." He smiled at his additional thoughts. "Though, I'm worried about Vastano. After all, this is Winter Schnee we're talking about."

Vastano was laid back on his bunk within the room as loneliness became his friend. There was a toilet and a sink on his right, but he didn't feel the need to use them right now. All he could do in his boredom was simply hum that song which he could never get out of his head, but singing it would be nice due to the lack of music.

Then the door slid open with a white-haired woman whose gaze was colder than the Ardennes Forest. Her white uniform matched well with her hair as the door closed shut while Vastano raised his head to take note of her. "General Ironwood sent me to keep an eye on you." She stated. "Don't do anything stupid or foolhardy, criminal."

For the young man who lived in the streets of Chicago, he raised his eyebrows. "What do you know, I was just about to sing a song stuck in my head." He stated. "Would you mind to hear it?" He was met with a cold silent glare. "Ma'am, what's your name?" He asked.

Her eyes focused down on him. "I'm Specialist Schnee." She answered. "I will currently act as your security detail."

The company commander laid his head back down on the pillow of his bunk as he smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothin' you'll understand. I'm sure Jackson will, but you won't since you don't know a damn thing about me."

The specialist leaned back on the wall besides the door as she crossed her arms. "Well you should keep your mouth shut."

"I don't know why you are so damn pissed at me. What did I ever do to you?" Vastano said as he watched his guard.

"The idea that your military would allow men like you to exist in their ranks disgusts me." Answered Specialist Schnee.

"To be fair, I'm resourceful in most problems." Then the captain chuckled to himself. "Monte Durante... you sly bastard."

Then the specialist asked her question. "Who is this man?"

"If you thought I was something else, you certainly have not met him."


	10. Chapter 9

It was a good the church had a basement, because whatever sins they planned to do was best left in this place. Left behind and alone. It was a perfect place to interrogate his infiltrators.

He came down the stairs as his cane tapped every step. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was met with a very dark room with only one source of light from the ceiling. There was a single lightbulb which poured the light over a chair and the tied animal-man who sat across from it.

On his right, Captain Argall stood at attention. "Colonel Strudwick, shall we proceed with the interrogation?"

The colonel gave him a nod as he walked over to his seat across from his prisoner. "Of course. The Americans don't deserve to handle this bloody mess which I will gladly take care of for them." Once he took his seat, Strudwick rested his hands on his cane to observe the person sitting in front of him.

The man's animal features consisted of wolf ears. The same kind of featured he saw on another man he killed. He almost looked just like a human with his brown eyes and red hair. "I ain't telling you anything, human." He showed great emphasis on disliking the last word in his sentence.

The colonel smiled. "Well that is not a proper way to introduce yourself to a person." He brought his hand out. "As you know, I am Colonel Strudwick. Now I would shake your hand if they weren't tied behind those ropes." His head turned to the captain. "Captain Argall, could you please untie this man?"

The officer turned to his superior. "But sir-"

"Captain, I'm sure we can handle this matter in a civilized manner." He interrupted him. "Besides, our guest is very uncomfortable."

Argall nodded as he walked over behind the prisoner in question as he pulled out his knife from his sheathe and slowly cut through the rope.

Once the rope snapped off, the prisoner rubbed his irritated wrists as Captain Argall stepped away from the prisoner. "Why did you do that?"

Strudwick explained it to him. "Everyone deserves a decent conversation."

The prisoner looked up from his wrists and stared at the colonel. His eyes were filled with hatred as he took an opportunity. He lunged forth with his hands attempting to reach his interrogator.

However, he knew this was bound to happen. Colonel Strudwick flicked his cane upwards between the legs of his assailant before he watched his opponent remove his hands and cover where the pain landed. The prisoner lost his balance and fell forward on the ground with a hard-hitting crash. The colonel stood up from his seat as he leaned on his can. Then Argall was about to step into the matter, but he spoke. "Argall, I'm fine."

The prisoner moaned in pain as he looked up from the ground and stared at him in agony. "Ah shit!"

"What a pity?" He began. "I was willing to have a one-on-one conversation between gentlemen, but your actions have forced me to revoke this privilege."

"Fuck you!" The prisoner swore at him before he spat on his shoes.

Strudwick's lowered his eyebrows at him. "Did your parents ever teach you any manners?" He asked with a dark tone. "Spitting on a person's shoes is very rude, but there are some people like myself who find it revolting. Worse, you insulted me." Then he tapped his spat on shoes with his cane. "I personally bought these shoes myself for their comfort and now you tarnished them." He stated.

"Yeah... you going to cry about it, huh?"

"No, I'm going to remove it. By returning it back to your vulgar mouth." Colonel Strudwick's right leg reared up before he brought a full swing into motion. The tip of his shoe rammed into the prisoner's face.

The man with the wolf ears screamed in pain as he blood splattered on the ground. "Fuck!"

Returning to his seat, the colonel returned to the same posture he had before he rose. However, his gaze met the prisoner while his head overshadowed his. "Now... you are going to tell me everything you know."

Coming up the stairs, Colonel Strudwick reached the top as he was met by a nervous priest who pressed his finger on his glasses. Bringing the evidence to the surface, he assured him. "Father, I know I have sinned." He stated. "But it was a necessary sin." He turned back to the staircase and took notice of the two guards standing as sentries. "However, I didn't kill him." He brought back his expression to him. "The medics will fetch him and fix him from the mess I made."

The priest took a step forward. "Colonel, this holy building does not allow any blood on its sanctioned ground."

"I know, but that is why I decided to take care of this blood mess underneath it." Then he tipped his hat to the priest. "Good day, father." Then the colonel turned to his left and walked away from the father with his blood-soaked pants.

The Grimm were present once more on this world and Doctor Sauer knew who was behind it. He stood at an opening hole between this world and the next; however, he would face this matter head on as three creatures of Grimm arrived from their particle arrival with caution. The beowolves stepped forward to sniff the man standing in front of them for it had been a long time since they seen him. All three lowered themselves to the fullest in his presence as he placed his hands behind his feet. "I know she sent you, but now I order to leave this place. Immediately." He placed a great emphasis on the last word as he the head of the trio stepped forward to sniff him with a whimper. Then he brought his hand out and touched its snout as the menacing eyes turned burning blue. "Thank you giving me your memories." Doctor Sauer stated. "Now go."

The three beowolves turned away from the doctor as their bodies turned into particles when they made contact with the blue-purple hole in reality.

When their last pieces had left him, the hole disappeared before he he looked up at the trees. He had forgotten that this place was a forest and was glad that no one found him except one. After all, the Americans and the British were still handling matters with the infiltrators three days ago and no one assigned him a guard. It was sloppy, but what could one do in the aftermath of a conflict in one region of the world. Everyone was relaxed thanks to the fact that Europe was not at the center of the war. Instead, it was being fought on the other side of the world as he remembered from those news reels that it was in the favor of the United States as the Soviet Union was bringing down the hammer on the Japanese forces in Asia.

Before he could go in thought, he turned his head to see a bush behind him rustle at the sight of his gaze. "I know you're there." The doctor stated as he turned around to focus his attention on the first sign of movement. "Besides, I can smell that scent of yours... Ms. Nikos."

Pyrrha walked around the bush to reveal herself as she hesitantly stepped forward. "Doctor... what did you just do?"

He lowered his head and sighed. "It's complicated." He said. "It is a matter between monsters."

"I just saw you turn away the Grimm and you turned its eyes blue." She stated. "That isn't normal."

Sauer confronted the young huntress. "Pyrrha, can you keep a secret for me?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because no one knows about what you just saw." Sauer answered. "You are the only one who knows and I don't want to frighten you."

"Doctor Sauer, what is this about?"

He swallowed. "It is about who I am. A secret part of me which no one knows with one exception, Headmaster Ozpin."

Then Pyrrha nodded her head. "You knew Ozpin?"

"Yes, we worked together in his inner circle. I was important in keeping the Grimm in check after that one event." He looked to the dirt. "A mistake I could have prevented."

"Then what is this secret?"

The doctor prepared his words and cleared his throat for the outcome. He regained his composure. "I am the father of the Grimm." He stated while he watched Pyrrha's behavior. "I am... a Grimm."

Her eyes were wide with shock as she stood there, stuttering. "Y-You can't be. The Grimm are creatures with no soul."

"You are correct." He nodded humbly. "However, it doesn't specify what kind of soulless creature a Grimm would be."

Pyrrha took her stand. "Well, Father of the Grimm. Did you cause Cinder to come here?"

"No." He answered. "She came to Earth on her own means. Which is a great concern for me since it threatens this world."

"Then why do you care? You are a soulless creature."

"It is true... to a certain extent." Replied Doctor Sauer.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "Ever since the beginning of man, I grew fascinated with your kind and how they could adapt to the dangers to the Grimm. Curiosity was what brought me to believe that the destiny of the Grimm and Man are intertwined."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes, it is a paradox which Remnant thrives on." Sauer answered. "The Grimm attack humans to cause strife and chaos. In return, humanity creates order and goodness. The cycle repeats itself throughout history and I have seen it all from the beginning." Then he chuckled. "Now things have changed." The doctor looked to his right to see a tree line. "Captain Durante, you and your men can come out now. I can smell the stain of your cigarettes on your clothes."

Pyrrha looked to her left to see dozens of American soldiers step out from behind the safety of the trees as she was surprised to see them armed. When she saw Captain Durante step out from the safety of his tree, he held the trigger in one hand as his other guided his men from taking any action.

The American soldier's expression was different than the one she once saw in the bar. He was very serious with his eyes trained on the doctor. "Doctor Sauer, we're taking you back to the town. Hands up."

"Of course." Sauer replied as he followed the command of the captain. "I expected this day to come."

Durante looked to his men as he called people out. "Jenkins, Hopkins, cuff him." He ordered and without any question, two American soldiers stepped out and came over to Sauer before the captain turned to Pyrrha.

"Captain, if you believe she was working with me, I lied." The doctor commented. "I was merely taking care of her while she is this far away from home."

"Well I have my orders." He replied. "Sorry that I have to cuff you too." Two more men stepped out from behind the officer as Pyrrha stood there helplessly as the two soldiers cuffed the girl. "Alright!" Captain Durante called out to his men. "Let's clear out."

The door slid open as Vastano turned his head to see who came to see him. Then he was met with Jackson's uniform. "Well kid, looks like you are clear."

Rising up from his bunk, the officer stretched his legs out before he stood up to meet with his friend. "Finally, I can get the hell out of this mad house."

"Though there is something I have to tell you." Jackson began. "And you won't like it."

Vastano raised his eyebrows. "I've been fighting the krauts, I think you have to convince me real well on something I don't like after that fiasco."

He grinned. "I hope you are in the mood for a military academy."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He said in a child-like manner. "I did not join the Army just to be thrown into a goddamn school." Vastano's voice grew louder.

"Technically, you didn't join the Army."

"That's not the point." Vastano replied. "You're telling me I have to go to a school to learn shit I already know about."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "If you decide to reject the offer that General Ironwood is willing to give you, I'm sure you'll enjoy this room more than an academy."

It was at this moment, Vastano's attitude change. "Ok-no. Fuck that, we're is this school."

"You mean academy?"

"School, academy, whatever." The paratrooper officer stated. "I'm not staying in this place."

"Follow me, I'll give you a free tour of place and a meal on me." Jackson turned around as Vastano followed him out of the small room he was given.

When Captain Vastano stepped out of his room, he looked both ways to see there were guards armed with some kind of gun he would have seen in a sci-f comic, but this was not any comic. Following Jackson through the network of hallways in his uniform, he was met with suspicious stares from the soldiers and guards he passed by as if he was some strange sight for them. The same could have been said for them, but this wasn't a place to piss anyone off.

Going up through some stairs, sunlight fell upon his face as Vastano raised his hand to keep the light from shining into his eyes. However, he felt the cold immediately consume his body as he looked down to see his boots crush the snow coming down from above. He was revealed a city as he stood there speechless upon the platform.

Then Jackson turned around to see his reaction. "Welcome to Atlas."


	11. Chapter 10

Arriving at the front of the command post, Pyrrha looked around to see her captors dismount from their trucks and jeeps as they began to open the back of the truck. Across from her was Doctor Sauer, the 'father' of the Grimm, who was the enemy of man. Why does he seem so content that he was captured? It was a question which she grew to fear as it brought the idea of a plan he could have implemented; however, he took notice of her observing look.

Sauer turned his head to her as she sat up in a reserved manner. "Pyrrha, there is no need to be afraid." He stated. "I don't wish any harm to man."

She gave off her distrust to him. "How can I trust you?" She began with a low voice. This was a matter between those of Remnant than that of Earth. "You are the head of monsters."

"True." He nodded his head. "However, being a monster is also a curse that I sometimes wish would end."

Their conversation ended when two Americans pulled down the back end of the truck as one of them spoke up. "Alright you two, get out of the truck."

Then the two people in their custody rose from their seats and walked over to dismount from the back of the truck with their hands cuffed. If she had her semblance or aura, she would have got rid of these cuffs and took a run for it. The problem which lied in front of her was that she didn't have the powers she could have used. Instead, Pyrrha had to manage before Captain Durante walked over to meet them with his automatic weapon lowered in their presence.

The officer took a quick look at them before he nodded to the escorts. "Alright, Strudwick is waiting in the building. He's got questions for both of you." Then Monte Durante lead the two and their escorts inside of the building with soldiers from various units walking past them.

Soon they turned the corner as Pyrrha was surprised to see Colonel Strudwick standing at the window across the room. His attention was aimed outside as he stood tall with pride while he carried a cane in his hand before he turned his head over his shoulder. "Captain Durante, release them." He ordered. "We don't need this sort of nonsense in this conversation."

Pyrrha took notice of his confused expression. "So you decided to tell me to find these guys while we armed ourselves to the teeth only to release them?" He asked the officer who turned to face him.

"Captain Durante, these are matters which the OSS conducts on its own terms. We do not care what is done as long as information we need is found." Colonel Strudwick explained to him before he looked to the two escorts. "Both of you," He referred to Pyrrha and Sauer's guards. "...are dismissed and lock the door on your way out."

"I guess I'll be leaving as well." The captain commented.

Pyrrha turned her head and was surprised she didn't notice the two other officers who were sitting at a table. One of the men had spoke up. "Monte, take a seat. You're in for a long one." He stated before he leaned onto the table on his hand.

"Edwards, Derby, what the hell are you doing here?" Monte asked his peers. "I thought you were out taking a smoke."

The younger man chuckled. "Not anymore." His expression changed as Durante walked over to join them while he slung his weapon over his shoulder.

Then the door slammed shut as Colonel Strudwick turned to face them. "Doctor Sauer, we finally meet in person." The colonel stated as he stepped forward to confront him as he leaned onto his cane. He brought his hand out with a sign of good gesture. "I am honored to meet the man who came from another world."

Doctor Sauer slowly brought his hand and shook with the colonel. "I'm surprised you find a great interest in me. Who exactly am I speaking to?"

"You shall know me as Colonel Strudwick of the Office of Strategic Service." He introduced himself. Once the two men released their grip of one another, the turned to the lady standing beside him. "And you must be Miss Nikos." Then he tipped his cap to her.

Pyrrha looked around nervously. "I don't know why both of us are here?" She wondered.

"I'll inform every one of you, including you lads." The officer referred to the captains in the corner. "We're going to stop the man behind these bloody portals." Turning to the doctor he smiled at the grim expression. "Though, I do wish to know if you do have the means to transport entire units there, 'Father of the Grimm.'"

Doctor Sauer chuckled at the man. "How do you know?"

"Captain Durante informed me over the radio; however, I do wish to know why you look like a normal person."

Sauer laughed evilly as his voice echoed throughout the room while his body changed in the presence of those in the room. Pyrrha saw Strudwick take a step back before she turned her head to see the trio of officers rise from their seats.

Edwards couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Holy shit..."

Derby's hand reached for his holstered sidearm. "Goddamn."

Captain Durante brought his weapon to bear as he lined up his sights at the transforming man. "What the actual fuck is going on with him?!" He demanded as his trigger finger was a few inches away from firing the weapon.

Then Pyrrha turned her gaze towards Sauer, only to see him turn to see the officers and herself. His pupils were burning blue within the darkness of his eyes as strands of hair was in black as the majority stayed white, but his skin was very different. Even with his clothes on, she couldn't believe that this was the true form of the father of monsters.

Seeing the different reactions, he laughed at the sight which he brought upon these men. "You know, its hard to walk around in the street looking like this."

Then Strudwick made his comment. "So you try to hide your identity by disguising like an average human being?" He nodded his head approvingly. "I would like to know why the man of monsters is in the profession of a scientist, because an explanation would be perfect to know while Captain Durante has his weapon trained on the blank canvas."

Sauer returned from his Grimm form back into the human disguise which everyone was used to as he turned his gaze on the one-eyed colonel. "Did you just insult me in the worst possible manner?"

"Well, I wanted your attention as I have a few questions for you which matters. Like the fact that you decided to act like a scientist." The colonel began. "Why?"

His gaze was lowered to the ground. "It was cover for me back on Remnant and it worked perfectly on this world." The father of monsters answered.

Strudwick stared at him. "Your cover? Why would you wish to consider it your cover? Do you work for someone?"

"I used to work with my wife, Salem." Sauer sighed as he looked at everyone in the room. "We agreed together that we would fight humanity for the sake of the Grimm and rule Remnant just like kings." Then his eyes were locked on Pyrrha. A sigh was produced. "Over the centuries, I excelled in this goal of extermination, but time after time I had begun to notice that humanity still defied both of us when they were at their weakest. At first, I thought it was a last act of defiance for their kind. When man and faunus discovered a power called resource, they grew in power and had survived longer than my wife and I had expected. So I decided to know how they did it and disguising myself as a human seemed to be the best option at knowing what kind of power they possessed to resist us." The doctor answered. "I driven myself to understand this threat to the Grimm. I soon learned that the creatures of Grimm, my wife and I, only existed because of man's existence."

Pyrrha knew Sauer was a monster, she screamed to herself to refuse to accept him. There was something she couldn't understand, but it felt like he was speaking the truth. There is something about him I don't like.

"When I told Salem about this, she refused to consider what this meant for the Grimm. I tried to reason with her, but our disagreements have got to the point where battle lines were drawn." The father of the Grimm stated. "If we wiped out man, the Grimm would cease to exist."

Strudwick took the courage to speak up. "So what happened?"

Sauer stared at the colonel then to Pyrrha. "I defected to resisting my wife's goals." The monster of a man stated as his human expression looked into the girl's soul. "I joined a man named Ozpin, Miss Nikos' Headmaster."

All the officers turned their eyes on her as she looked around to see that she was at the center of attention.

"Interesting..." The colonel commented. "I take you would cooperate with us on this mission of ours?" He asked him.

"What is this about?"

"We wish to eliminate the issue of this Grimm from constantly attacking Germany with these damn portals. Do you know who would be causing these?"

"Yes." The monster scientist began. "Doctor Amsel, I could see that he is responsible for the mess you are dealing with. He can create these holes in reality just like me, but he half ass my work."

"So..." Colonel Strudwick stated. "I would like you to work with us to stop him from allowing these Grimm into our world."

She couldn't stand the fact that even when Sauer displayed himself as the father of monsters, they would be willing to ask for his help. "No!" Pyrrha shouted. "Are you going to be idiots to believe that Sauer will help you, even when he just showed you how much of a monster you are dealing with?" The colonel chuckled to himself. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Miss Nikos, do you know of a man named Joseph Stalin?" He asked her in a respectful tone.

She was confused, why was he asking this question? "No, I don't know about him."

"He is more of a monster than the doctor. Besides, we need his expertise to stop these bloody attacks on our occupation." Then he turned his gaze to her. "I remember when I read my report that this Ozpin works at an academy, but I skimmed the report. What kind of academy does your headmaster teach?" The colonel asked the girl.

"Ozpin?" Pyrrha was confusingly.

"Yes, what does his academy teach?"

"At Beacon Academy..." She began. "... students are taught to fight the Grimm. I was a student there... until it was attacked."

Pyrrha just noticed his expression change. "Why was it attacked? Why would this academy of yours get attacked for no reason?"

Soon, the conversation was brought back into reality when Captain Durante spoke. "So are we going to find the bastard who got Conti killed?" The officer asked.

Then Sauer decided to answer him. "I would suggest that you show some respect, that is my daughter you are talking about."

Pyrrha turned over to see Durante standing up with his sub-machine gun aimed at Sauer; however, the captain's face was pale white. I guess that's something to laugh at.

Returning to the matter at hand, Colonel Strudwick had spoken. "Are you going to help?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes." Answered Sauer. "It is about time I finished this family matter."

Atlas Academy, walking into the office was a daunting experience for Johnny Vastano as Colonel Jackson had taken a seat beside him. Across from him, was a man who had some age, but he held a commanding presence which Vastano knew there was something about him.

Jackson saluted him in a respectful manner as the man sitting behind his desk was dressed well in his uniform. "General Ironwood, permission to bring him in?"

The general nodded his head before he turned to him. He brought a feeling where it reminded Vastano of a time when he caught the sight of Eisenhower. It had been a long time since that time and now he was in a different world with a different people. "Yes, he will stay here at the academy until his graduation." The general stated. Then Ironwood turned his attention towards him as Vastano straightened himself. "You must be Johnny Vastano."

He smiled. "Yes sir." Then he nodded his head as he added. "You may call me Captain Vastano or just Vastano sir."

General Ironwood returned the smile with his own. "Young man, I expected you to be less of an officer and more of a loose canon."

"With all due respect, general, I know a man who would fit that category who could handle consequences I couldn't handle." Vastano replied. "However, I'm grateful for the opportunity to go into this academy."

The general pulled out a device from underneath the desk and turned it on. He remembered that the colonel stated that this was a scroll, a device which is better than a radio. "I am sure that you have military experience outside of Remnant, based off of the information Colonel Jackson informed me about. Would you please explain your combat experience?"

"Well sir." The paratrooper officer began. "My first deployment started in the region of Normandy. My unit was scattered across the region and units were mixed up before we actually got ourselves together to kick the German forces out of the cities."

"Excuse me." Ironwood interrupted him. "Could you please explain to me who these Germans are? Colonel Jackson did mention them to me, but I know very little information about them."

Vastano swallowed his spit residing in his throat. "The Germans were the enemy of the Allies as they decided to invade other countries and started to make their bird nest bigger." He answered his question. "During the Normandy campaign, my unit was sent behind their lines to start liberating these countries from their occupation. Then there was the fuck up with Monty's operation. After that, I was at a place called Belgium freezing my ass off before the Germans started to bring a full counter-offensive to kick us out." Then he turned to see Colonel Jackson. "This was where Jackson went missing."

The general nodded his head. "Could you explain what happened afterwards? It would be interesting to know the events afterwards."

"Why you so curious about it?" He asked.

"I'm just interested to know."

"I took command of Able Company and kicked the Germans back. Then I lead the company into Germany before they surrendered to the Allies when the Reds Army took over their capital."

"That is plenty to take in." General Ironwood commented as he eyed the young man. "I think putting you into the beginner level classes wouldn't be suitable for an officer like yourself, captain." He stated. "Expert classes would be fitting for a man of your experience." Then he looked to the scroll. "However, you need to understand the basics of our world and unlock your semblance in order to survive."

Confusion fell upon his face. "What is a semblance?"

Ironwood smiled as a door opened up behind the colonel and the captain. "She will tell you." Vastano turned around to see a blonde woman with a wand in one hand and glasses over her face. "Glynda, how have you been?"

The woman stopped and crossed her arms. "So this is the student?"


	12. Chapter 11

Captain Vastano tried to wrap his head around the idea of the aura and the semblance after Professor Goodwitch had agreed to teach him about these essential parts of a huntsman. That being said, he was interested in how this worked as he looked through the textbook with ease while he learned that semblance worked differently than what the aura could do. "So... the aura acts as a protective shielding around a huntsman?" He asked his professor from his seat in the single room.

Across the room was Professor Goodwitch, who crossed her arms as she looked down on the young man. "Yes, what else can you tell me about semblance?" She questioned the newcomer of Remnant.

Scratching his head, Vastano looked back into his textbook and looked up at the ceiling as he looked through his thoughts. "Um, the semblance is a special power which is unique to that person and that person only." Though, he hated the fact that he had to go through a quick schooling in order to go to a military academy.

"Very good, Vastano." The professor stated approvingly. "Now what is dust?" Goodwitch added, challenging the captain's place in this classroom.

"Dust is a special substance which everyone on Remnant uses, but dust is also used to improve a person's aura or semblance through their weapons, right?" He was unsure if he got it right, but he would have to just sit back and wait for her answer.

"Correct." Goodwitch answered. "Seems like you get the idea about Remnant based off of that textbook."

The paratrooper officer chuckled. "Unlike my high school, these textbooks look interesting." He stated before adding. "So I guess, I'm done?" He asked her.

Then she nodded her head approvingly. "I suggest you try to continue to study that textbook to keep yourself well-informed with the times."

Captain Vastano rose from his seat as he grabbed his textbook while the professor came over to meet him.

"Captain, I need to speak with you about an important manner which I believe you would be interested in." She began.

The officer scratched his head. "Uh, sure. What do you want to talk about?" He was just about get through the door and explore the Atlas Military Academy.

"Vastano, everyone has their own aura and semblance. Do you want me to unlock your aura?"

Among the issues the paratrooper could respond to, he was confused me. "Me?" He asked her. "You think a guy like me can have some special power. I doubt it."

Professor Goodwitch smiled. "There is the problem. You refuse to believe that you have this power as well. You are wrong."

"With all due respect, ma'am." He stated. "I'm just a normal guy caught up in things I shouldn't be dealing with." He shook his head at the thought. "I'll have to refuse your offer." Vastano turned around and reached for the doorknob. He almost left the professor alone.

"Even the normal people can be special sometimes."

Then he stopped, his hand was on the knob, but he didn't unlock the door. The captain looked over his shoulder and took a glance at Goodwitch's face. "Professor, I haven't been home for over a year." He began. "I didn't ask to become a captain and I didn't ask to be part of a war I didn't want. I already miss the city I was born in and now I don't know how to get back. Let me live a normal life for once." The officer slipped through the door as he stepped out of her room.

Glynda Goodwitch had to sigh. "Oh Ozpin, if only you were here. Only you could have convinced that man to be a huntsman."

It was almost like high school, almost...

Maybe if he did wear the Atlas Cadet uniform would he be able to blend with the rest of the students attending the academy. Though his age was higher than most of the guys passing by, but there were those just like him. Guys in their twenties who were silly enough to ask a girl they didn't know about was a normal part of life.

The only problem which kept him back from changing into the new uniform was pride. A paratrooper's pride. He was a captain of a paratrooper company and he was going to be damned if he decided to change the uniform to 'fit the norm' of this place. Yeah, he received plenty of looks from those who passed by, but he didn't care at this point. None of these kids knew what the hell he had been through. None of them knew the shitstorm of Normandy, the hell of Holland, and the freezing hellhole of Belgium. He liked that last place, but the memories of the German artillery did disturb him. Vastano wouldn't walk into a forest when there were artillery shells raining in on his men and his company.

A thought came to him when he took notice that some of the students had these animal parts on their heads which fell in the region of neat or weird. That didn't matter though, he didn't fit this academy either so it wasn't his place to comment.

Vastano turned around the corner as he knocked a girl onto the ground. "Ah shit." He quietly swore to himself before he gave out his hand to the girl he accidentally knocked over. "I'm sorry for that." He began as the girl grabbed two of her books. He took notice of the most obvious detail on the girl.

She had bunny ears. "Um, it's okay. I'll be fine." When the softly spoken girl had finally gathered her books she took his hand as Vastano pulled her up. "But thanks for that by the way."

"My fault for not looking." Vastano replied as he scratched his head. "I hope you are alright."

Suddenly, she turned around to be met with a fellow student who didn't wear the cadet uniform. "Velvet, are you okay?!" She cried out as she came over to her. To his surprise, the girl had bullet belt, similar to that of the men he fought with. However, her fashion sense was completely different from home. There was no other to say this, but this girl was strange. "What is wrong with you?! Can't you see a faunus where you were walking?" The young woman called him out as she stared at him from behind his sunglasses.

The girl named Velvet defended him. "Its alright Coco. He didn't see me."

Vastano talked back. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm new here that's why I didn't know."

"Oh you're attending the Atlas Military Academy!" Velvet said happily. "I would be glad to show you around."

Coco made her comment. "He just knocked you to ground! How can you shrug him off like that?"

"Quiet, you're making a scene." Shutting her friend up she looked to the officer. "So where were you going?"

"I was looking for the library." He answered.

"Follow me, I'll show you the way."

Before could follow, he was met with a deadly glare of the second glare. "I'm watching you." Coco stated before Vastano followed the bunny girl through the hallways.

Earth... that was the new world Doctor Amsel came from. The place where her father was living for years after the incident she orchestrated herself. A question remained in her mind, would he forgive her for doing that.

Cinder tried to find a reason where a good excuse could have been said, but even so she had threatened her father indirectly. She sighed when a familiar voice spoke from behind her back.

The man kept his identity in the dark, but he was the leader of the White Fang. So he had every right to protect himself. "Cinder, what happened to my members?" He demanded.

Turning around, she found herself in an office of the warehouse where she would conduct her plans in secret with the others. There was the metal cabinets and the desks, but their uses were limited as she had no need of staying in this place for long. All that mattered was destroying what humanity and the faunus built to survive the Grimm. Now she was met with an angry leader of the White Fang. "They were captured." She answered. It was harsh to simply throw away their lives, but that was their worth.

"Why would you allow them to be captured in the first place? They were the most experienced." Cinder noted the irritation in his voice.

"To be fair, it was going to be difficult to get inside of a town occupied by hundreds of soldiers." She answered to the leader of the White Fang. "Besides, I consider this an achievement since our auras were useless in their world."

The faunus relaxed for a bit. "So what did you learn about it? Anything of use to us?"

"Of course Adam, I have acquired a scientist who could help us with certain advancements."

"A scientist." Adam began skeptickly. "What is the worth of having him around?"

"Doctor Amsel knows how to create holes of realities between Remnant and Earth." Cinder answered his question. "Now if we purpose that to something else, we may be able to create teleporters for both of us and can easily transport the White Fang with ease."

Even though his face was hidden away, she knew the young man was looking straight into her soul. "Can you be sure that trusting this scientist would be a good thing?"

"Trust me, he is worth the loss at that town."

After those revealing moments with Sauer and Pyrrha, Edwards couldn't believe what he just knew. This was something he had to write about to his father back home, problem was the Army always checked the mail. Then there was another matter which caused him so much trouble since it seemed ridiculous. No one would believe him.

Captain Edwards of Baker Company didn't know what to do since writing to his father was a way to pass the time. Now his letter in front of him remained blank and for a good reason too, there was nothing interesting or important to talk about. With the war over, there was no point to send letters home, but to go home. However, the OSS needing him and his unit was what kept him back from getting on that big boat home.

Suddenly, the thought occured to him.

Home... It had been a year since he left the states for the war. A wave of thoughts consumed him about the well-being of his father, his younger brother graduating high school, his sister becoming a nurse, and his mother's cooking. Bill Edwards missed a life back home and he was the only child in his family who was missing the moments.

He grew irritated as he crumpled the paper and threw it out of his tent in anger. The Army took his life away for over a year and he wanted to cry. Edwards grasped his face to hide his face away from the world. A shame he didn't want to reveal.

If there was one good perk about the Army, it was attention to detail. Someone was standing behind him in his tent. "Captain Edwards, this seems to be a waste of good paper." The voice could be easily recognizable. Then he turned his head from his chair to be met by Sauer handing him his crumpled letter. "Seems like you have writer's block. Mind to tell me what is going on your mind?" The 'Father of Monsters' sat on his bunk beside the captain as he saw his hand holding a pen.

It was strange to think that Sauer was a man to talk to after he revealed himself to Strudwick. However, he just needed someone to talk to. "I was thinking about writing a letter to my father." Edwards began. "Now that the war is over, I don't have anything to write about."

"Say, do you like writing?" He asked.

The officer turned his head. "Yes sir." He answered. "I loved writing, helps pass the time between combat. The problem is that I don't have enough time to write anything else. So writing to my dad while I was away from home seemed to be like a good idea."

The 'old man' chuckled. "You know, you should write a story. I could see you doing something like that. After all, the war is over and you have enough time to write about anything. So why not a story?" Sauer questioned.

This put a smile on his face. "You know, I think that could be enjoyable." Sauer rose from his seat and began to walk away from the captain. "Besides, you get to play around in hour own right."

Edwards smiled at the thought. "Thank you, doctor. I got something to kill the time."

It was here when a small idea occured to him and caused the captain of Baker Company to start writing down his thoughts.

Kurt Derby stood outside of the church as he tried to ignite his cigar with his lighter. "Damn it." He swore, trying to click it to life.

However, someone came along with a cane. "Good morning, chap." The British officer began. "I see you're having trouble trying to get a good smoke of the day."

Derby looked up from his cigarrette and recognized the rank. "Colonel Strudwick, I see you are in a lovely mood today. What brings you here?"

"I was just passing by." He answered while his hand reached for his pocket. "Then I turn around the corner to see a man like you taking a quiet smoke." He brought his hand out with a lighter and brought its living spark to reality. "What is an old veteran like you doing here? You seem to be old for this kind of profession."

Derby removed his lighter into his pocket as he allowed the colonel to light his cigarette in mere silence. Then Strudwick removed his lighter from the officer. "I know I am too old to be doing this kind of shit." He answered his question as he took his cigarette out and released the content from his lips. "Problem is, this reminded too much of the Great War."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've seen the same sort of thing before." The captain looked down. "Young men who believed the propaganda reels and decided to join the Army."

"So why did you join the Army?" Colonel Strudwick questioned.

"To teach the boys to not make the same mistakes that we did back then." Referring to the previous conflict. "Seems like I managed to do that right. Edwards, Durante, and Vastano are alive all because of some of the advice I told them."

"I know how you feel." He stated. "I fought in the Great War as well."

"Which front?"

"Sinai and the Palestine Front." Colonel Strudwick answered. "I fought with the lads in the desert, fighting on horseback with a sword in one hand and a rifle in the other. Still, it was a literal hell with all that heat."

Derby chuckled. "I disagree, I'm sure it was completely better than trenchfoot shit."

Then both of the men laughed at their memories and the colonel began. "Well, it is a good timing that this war ended better than the last war."

"So do you have anything to tell me and the rest of the boys?" The old veteran asked.

"Yes, prepare your companies." The colonel ordered. "Including Baker Company, we're going to go on a trip to Remnant."


	13. Chapter 12

A hole in reality had opened up, but it was not just any hole. Instead, it was a bridge between worlds. A permanent bridge that was large enough to transport a great amount to this world.

Here, the first explorers arrived into the new world. Just like any explorer, they were armed.

Multiple particles of various colors were slipping out of this hole in reality. Each particle had begun to fill each puzzle which had begun to form people who had finally arrived.

Two men had arrived and stepped forward from the large hole. One of them was a higher rank. The sergeant's boots sank into the snow as a cold chill gave him goosebumps. His breaths were immediately snuffed out by the cold before his voice broke the silent night. "Corporal Atkins, get first section to get a campfire up! It's nithered here!" He ordered loudly.

More men poured from the hole as they began to join with their platoon. At this time, he trudged through the snow in his summer uniform as he reached a dozen meters away from most of the men who were met by the cold. "First section, form a fire pit!" Atkins ordered as he lowered his rifle and looked back to see his section arriving to his position. "Chivy up yeh sorry lot, unless yeh want to freeze here." Fifteen men quickly searched around to find any wood as Atkins turned around to watch the holes.

The amount of men exponentially grew from a mere dozen to dozens. Then light tanks had begun to drive out, meeting the snow on their treads. More military equipment was brought out as the corporal smiled at the sight of the truck.

It was not the sight of the truck which concerned him, but it was the firepower the vehicle was bringing. It was dragging a Bofors AA gun as it's crew was freezing in their seats, looking around to their fellows in the snow.

Now that a majority of 3rd Battalion was coming all at once, there were men and units that were trying to gather themselves together after the initial landfall from the hole. It was great that he could be part of this, if only the snow and the cold were not in the way.

Suddenly, the sounds of distress had called out to him as he began to turn around to see his men return. This time, their weapons were raised. "Shufty out, it's coming!" one of the riflemen screamed out.

It was to his horror, Corporal Atkins was shocked to see a beast like that of a wolf. However, it was taller and larger than any wolf he had seen. It gave off a terrible feeling of fear in his mind when he saw the menacing red eyes stare at him. There wasn't just one in their way, there were seven more of these creatures which came in a pack. The creature watching him had lunged forth, but on all fours as it charged.

The first gunshot fired from an infantryman standing across from him. His section joined in the defense as more of the wolf-like creatures joined in the assault.

Atkins turned away from the first shots of rifle fire and turned towards the arrivals of 3rd Battalion. "Bloody hell, I need help over here!" He cried out for his only source of assistance. Those who were nearby were bringing their rifles as they sprinted over to join the corporal in the defense. However, the British soldier heard the pain and agony of his men as he turned over to see the eight wolf creatures tear through the men with their claws. He cried out in terror as he fired his rifle before a machine gunner fired his LMG onto the wolf-like creatures.

However, it was all in vain the wolf pack moved on from the wounded and descended upon the next line of sections trying to hold them back. One of them had reached for him with a quick slash as Atkins fell back. Searing in pain, the corporal screamed in agony as the vicious cold showed no mercy to his body. The wolf pack had begun to continue their path towards the unprepared lines of the 3rd Battalion. As he tried to cover up his wounds, Corporal Atkins watched the night above him as the volume of gunfire increased. Cannons and guns alike had joined together to fend off this attack, but it only brought more death when he felt the ground shake and a roar awake everyone of this new cruel world.

After some time of shivering in the snow, it almost felt like his blood had already been frozen, but those thoughts didn't even matter as his body slowly ceased to struggle with the cold. Then a shadow fell over him as he saw a gorilla-like monster clad in black; however, it was armored with bony plates which forced this animal to not be called a gorilla. Sadly, it was the only word to describe this creature as it snarled angrily at the corporal whose body was laid out upon the ground. The creature brought its evil intention as the monster brought its hands in the air and had begun to bring the power down on its victim.

Atkins closed his eyes as he heared the shouting of men and the gunfire in the distance.

The first blood on the Earth explorers had stained the snow on Remnant.

Doctor Sauer was standing at a console and looked up to see a platform with a ramp going to the ground. This was to allow the vehicles and the heavy armor to be brought into Remnant as he watched at his work with pride. It was with great luck that he managed to get this done and completed in the right way as this was the only safe way to get to Remnant with tons of the military equipment. With that being noted, this technological marvel would possibly garner attention from those of this world and the best way to not get attention was to cross over into Remnant and simply disappear from society for a time until he returned.

His gaze fell upon the hole in reality which was larger than any he had created and thanks to the Allied support, he was given a great amount of resources which allowed him the means to creating this piece of technology which specialized in creating a bridge between worlds. The problem, was that he needed the resources to keep this bridge stable. During his time with the German scientific community, he was shrugged off as he was completely different from the norm and they refused to believe him in some cases. The Allies on the other hand, seemed to show a great amount of interest in this work and thus allowing him to do better.

He blocked his thoughts out as he watched Captain Durante organize his men among his company with their tanks ready to move through the bridge. The doctor looked down at his watch and read it as 10:34 PM, the captain would have then joined the British convoy trying to get into Remnant and the schedule would be complete on time.

However, Sauer, saw British soldiers flooding out of the hole in reality as they halted the convoy moving in with their presence. After all, the drivers didn't desire to run over their own soldiers.

The driver leading the British convoy into the hole in reality looked out from his window seat and yelled. "What the bloody hell are you idiots doing?!" He called them out.

An officer among the pouring of men had his uniform covered in blood and he responded in force. "Get back, those monsters are trying to get through!" The officer stated before he lead the men retreating from the hole in reality to safety.

It had now occurred to Sauer that the Grimm were the cause of this mess that happened. He had forgotten one problem with this hole in reality, where the receiving end would be located. For all he knew, it may have led these young men into the frontiers and the wild lands of Remnant. His only option now was to mend this mistake once and for all.

The doctor stepped away from the console and walked through the ramp, passing by the flood of soldiers trying to get past him. However, he didn't care if they were harmed by the creatures of the Grimm. His main concern was to make the other side a safe place for these men to arrive in.

Suddenly, a familiar voice had called out to him. "Doctor Sauer, what the hell are you doing?" He stopped walking up the ramp and turned around to see Captain Durante aiming his sidearm at him. "What are you trying to do?"

Sauer could see his firm determination with his finger on the trigger and he would applaud him for his willingness to fire it. "Captain, I'm going to try to secure the area on the other side for your men." He answered. "You are going to have to trust me on this one."

"And what if I don't?" The officer questioned.

"Many people will die unless I take care of this mess myself."

Then he holstered his sidearm and brought his Thomspon to bear. "Alright, I'm coming with you if you telling me the truth."

Sauer was relieved that this man could listen to reason. "Just stay behind me." He added. "It is for your own safety."

"Got it." The captain turned around and shouted to his men waiting in the open. "Fox Company on me, Rangers on the double!" He ordered.

The doctor continued his path into Remnant as he touched the hole in reality with his fingertips and watched as his body disintegrated into particles. He waited calmly as he felt his body being lunged forth, but that was his mind trying to wrap things around the issue at hand. Luckily, this process was immediate as he arrived to find his shoes met with snow.

He looked around and was met with a sick sight that most humans couldn't fathom. Bodies were strewn around the hole in reality as he saw pockets of infantry fighting behind the safety of their tanks as the Grimm packs had begun to descend upon them. Sauer made his first step as he crushed the snow beneath him, but his first step had managed to stop this attack as the creatures turned away from their victims and towards him.

All he could do was smile as he continued walking in the snow, he was met by every creature of the Grimm which he solely recognized. However, there were also some creatures had never seen before. A thought occurred to him as to who was responsible for causing that. "I guess that was my wife's work." Doctor Sauer whispered to himself.

The soldier from their defensive positions had turned to take notice of him as the creatures came over to meet him.

"Holy shit..." Doctor Sauer turned around to see Captain Durante with dozens of men with their weapons at the ready. The officer was shocked by the sight of so many monsters who surrounded their entire group.

He sensed a beast come up to him as the doctor looked to the front to see an Ursa start sniffing him. It growled at him as it came into biting distance of his face.

Then he heard Durante's cries. "Doctor!"

Sauer had to stop him from doing anything stupid. "Captain Durante, stay put!" He demanded while his gaze was face to face with the ursa. "I will handle this matter myself." The ursa's growl grew louder and it insulted him very much. "You dare growl at me." He spoke softly.

Then the doctor slapped the beast in the face as the ursa's body had begun to disintegrate from the world.

"That is the price you pay for insulting your maker." He then noticed the pack of ursas backing away from his presence as he looked around to see all of the creatures staring at him. "Leave this place, lest I make examples of all of you." He ordered. "Do not return, but if you do return in force I will end you."

Just like that, the creatures of Grimm fled the scene of destruction at the orders of the doctor in all directions. Sauer rested his hands behind his back as Captain Durante found himself right next to the man. He turned his head to see the bodies strewn around the hole of reality before he turned to confront the doctor. "Doctor Sauer, if there is one thing I will say. I will never get onto your bad side." He commented.

A smile was all he could say about the matter at hand. "I hope you never do."

"Well, looks like I got a mess to handle." The officer stated as he turned away from the doctor and joined his men. "Get the medics and get as many people you can back over here!" Monte shouted his orders. "We got wounded and dead, take care of them!"

As Captain Durante left the doctor to himself, Sauer looked around and pretended to not see the bodies as he began to watch the familiar land he almost forgot about. Even nine years was a long time for him, but all he could feel was being content. He was back on Remnant and he was back home.


	14. Chapter 13

She didn't know about the reports of the initial forces, but she learned there were casualties from the British soldiers. Pyrrha walked up on the ramp as she was met with a lieutenant speaking out to those in line. "Alright people, you're all going into another world and its in the middle of winter." He began. "Just get on the other side and an officer will start spreading you out to your unit and get your winter supplies there as well." Then he took notice of her.

The young man stepped forward and handed her a coat, which was surprising since it didn't seem to be part of the military style these soldiers had.

"Ma'am, Colonel Strudwick instructed me to hand this to you once you arrived." He stated. "He doesn't want you to freeze to death." All she could do was smile to him before she joined the trail of soldiers marching into the other world, her home, Remnant. She continued down this path as she witnessed the sights of some of the men being disturbed that they were being sucked in by the hole in reality. It reminded too much of someone she knew as she saw a soldier hesitant to stepping in.

A private behind him criticized him. "Hey, why are you stopping the line for. Get moving!" He shouted, but silenced himself when Pyrrha passed by and touched the hole in reality. While she watched her body break apart into smaller particles, she heard him speak up again. "Look at her, she has more goddamn balls than you. Come on!"

Her body felt a rush of energy unlike anything before, it was as if she was being reborn again by this mere bridge between worlds and she closed her eyes.

Immediately, felt the rush finish as a soldier called her out. "Hey miss, you alright there?!" He asked.

Pyrrha opened them and was met with the sight of snow on the ground of Remnant. It had been a long time since she had seen this in her life and was glad to feel the sense of coming home and finding her way back.

"Miss, are you alright?" She looked to her left to see one of the officers she once remembered, Edwards that was his name.

Her answer was a smile. "It's okay." She began. "I'm just happy to be back home."

"Okay, just want to make sure you don't throw up from that ride of yours." Captain Edwards stated. "What do you plan to do?"

"Oh, I might talk to Sauer." She answered. "Just to thank him."

"Kay, just keep warm. I don't want anyone else to freeze their fingers off." Then the captain made his way away from the hole of reality behind her as she looked around to see the soldiers set up their camp with ease. However, she walked forward and saw that there were guns planted into the ground as the men built trenches and piled sandbags to create a perimeter around the hole of reality. Pyrrha looked past the defenses to see that she was on the frontier, the place where people survive against the creatures of the Grimm, but it wasn't the landscape she was looking at. It was the man who fathered the Grimm.

Doctor Sauer stood high and tall as he wrapped his hands behind his back and it took her some time to realize it, but she was walking towards him. "Doctor Sauer, how are you feeling?"

He turned around to see her with a smile. "Miss Nikos, I was hoping I could see you again. I was just thinking about something which may be worthy of your attention." He was wearing a lab coat, with a red sweater and trousers as he placed his hands behind his back.

"What would that be?" Pyrrha asked. What was this man trying to do? Her mind question him since he was the father of the Grimm.

"It was about the matter of aura. I was hoping that you would see to it that you unlock their auras for their own safety."

"Why can't you-" She cut off her sentence and just realized what was going on. "You are a Grimm... so you don't have any aura."

"Correct." He answered. "However, I wondered if you could give these men some kind of protection as they are vulnerable to my creatures who lurk in these lands."

"What makes you think I can unlock their auras, I'm not sure they even have one?"

"I do know this, all living things beside the Grimm have an aura. Even animals are not an exception to this rule. Besides, Colonel Strudwick told me to forward his request to you. The choice is yours if you wish to dismiss his request."

"Why does he want to ask me?" Pyrrha wondered.

Doctor Sauer looked down at the snow. "Not too long ago, there was battle between Major Blackmore's men and the Grimm." He began. "The colonel wishes to bring his men to map the surrounding area and he doesn't want another massacre like the one that happened here. All he asks is your permission to help the Americans and the British unlock their aura."

A battle raged inside of Pyrrha's mind as she thought about it for some time. Even if I could unlock people's aura, the process is tiring and takes a long time. Then another thought occurred to her. I know I was able to unlock Jaune's aura, but he was from Remnant. This might be different since these people are from another world without aura.

A hand was placed on her shoulder as she looked up to see Doctor Sauer looking down from his height. "I can see that you are fighting with yourself. I'll tell the colonel that you can give him an answer tomorrow morning. Would that be alright?" He asked.

She nodded her head in acceptance to his suggestion. "Yeah, I could use some time to think about it."

"Well then, let us head off to the mess tent." He began. "I hear the Americans have a pot of hot chocolate and I want to get a mug before its all gone."

"Doctor Sauer, you are the father of the Grimm, why do you act like a human when you are not?" The expression on Sauer's face changed. "Is it personal?"

"You could thank Ozpin for that. When I had to hide myself away from my wife, he was the one who taught me some human characteristics I will never forget." He answered. "Now that I mentioned him, I wonder how he is doing?"

Pyrrha's memory of her headmaster had returned, but it was the last memory of him which brought a tear to her eye. "He's gone." She began. "Ozpin is gone."

"Ha, it is going to take awhile for me to believe that." Then she confronted him.

"I know, because I was there when he told me to leave." The huntress of Beacon replied. "I was there when he went missing."

Doctor Sauer pulled his hands on his side as Pyrrha saw him gripping them. "I think our arrival is timing." He said. "This has gone far enough for everyone to handle. I hate to say it, but it is time that I avenged my friend." The doctor walked passed her as his shoes sunk into the snow while the cold air had felt like the temperature was dropping.

Vastano walked into his first class in the Atlas as he took notice of Velvet sitting her seat on the third row of desks raised from the floor. The paratrooper turned to his left to be met with stairs to the upper rows as he moved up the steps to take a seat beside her. However, he was met with some intimidating sights of a couple of students who seemed to show a great dislike for him. Once he took his seat he heard someone speak a low whisper behind his back. "Faunus trash lover."

After reading those history books with Velvet and Coco, Vastano remembered that the faunus were not well-liked by the people here. Luckily, he was not like them since his first meeting with Velvet and some of her faunus friends told him that they were just like nice people. Then he remembered that they were fighting to not be sent to some small zoo on some god-forsaken island he didn't give a shit about. "Morning Velvet." He began. "How are things going out?"

The bunny girl gave him smile and a wave with her hand before she greeted him. "Oh, I'm fine. I just can't wait for class to start."

"Well, you seem to be enthusiastic about school." Then she crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to be?" Velvet wondered.

"Nothing..." Vastano replied.

Suddenly, a small ball of a crushed paper ball flew into Velvet's rabbit ears. "Just shut up you dumb bitch." It was here that Vastano looked at the seat looked up at the fourth row behind Velvet's seat to see there was a blonde teen in brown eyes. "I don't want to hear your bullshit." She was wearing the female cadet uniform as she turned her gaze to him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He began.

"Oh, a guy I shouldn't give a shit about." The stranger answered.

Velvet grabbed his wrist. "Johnny, don't worry about her. She's like this all the time." Then she turned to see her. "Isn't that right, Persinette?"

"Yeah girl, I can't wait to start shopping with you and Coco later."

Confusion was the only word that could describe this situation. "Wait a minute?! You two are friends?!" Vastano called them out. "How?!"

Persinette answered his demands. "I may be crazy and fucked up, but I'm just like any girl. I must have friends to shop with."

"Okay..."

Then Velvet assured him. "It's okay, she just had a rough night with her mom."

The second girl in their conversation spoke up. "Please do not mention that bitch."

"No worries, I'm just explaining to Johnny." She replied.

"Kay, but I got to know. What's your name?" The question referred the conversation to him.

He cleared his throat and introduced himself. "Johnny Vastano, you can call me Johnny."

"So you're the bunny girl's new friend? It's good to see she can find herself a guy to drag around." Persinette answered.

Velvet called her out. "Hey!"

"You know its true when you bring around a guy with you."

Another student sitting beside Persinette had entered their conversation. "Hey faunus trash, could you please shut the fuck up?" He asked. However, Persinette answered his request with a punch to the face. The student fell out of his chair as she cracked her knuckles. "What the fuck?!" Vastano raised his eyebrows.

"Hey asshole." She began. "Unless you want me to break a limb or two or maybe all of them. Find another seat."

"You are a crazy bitch!" He stated as the racist rose out of his seat and made his way to another seat within the room.

"And this bitch happens to have more balls than you do pal so get the fuck out of here." Replied Persinette.

It was here when Vastano looked around to see that he had managed to grab the attention of every student in the room with the exception of the racist student.

Suddenly, the door to the room was locked shut when everyone saw their professor walk into their attention as he walked over to the podium standing in front of the blackboard behind him. He was probably in his forties while his glasses suggested that he was an educated man while he wore the Atlas military uniform. "Good morning students!" He began as the students settled themselves down in their seats. "I am Captain Geoffrey of the Atlas Military," The instructor said as he looked up from his podium and took noticed his students. "but you will all call me Professor Geoffrey. Am I clear?" Many heads had begun to nod as the instructor smiled. "Good, now I will begin passing out the syllabus..."

Captain Durante walked into the command tent as he took a sip of his mug. Then he was met by Colonel Strudwick who allowed him permission to stand behind the radio operators working with their radio equipment. "Alright colonel, mind telling me why I'm here?" The company commander asked. "I was in line for pancakes, I don't see why I have to leave the line for anything."

The colonel smiled. "Well captain, these lads have been receiving strange transmissions somewhere around the camp. I don't know where, but we're getting it."

He took another sip. "I pray it isn't any bullshit."

"Trust me, it isn't."

One of the radio operators perked his head up as he listened to a transmission which sounded like a sound of distress. The voices seemed to be in danger as he turned around to meet the colonel. The radio operator gave his report. "Colonel Strudwick, I've got an SOS call from a town requesting someone to relieve them of some threat called the Grimm." He stated. "I don't know what they are, but it is urgent."

Captain Durante leaned closer to the colonel. "I take that I'm going to do something."

Colonel Strudwick nodded his head. "Of course captain, you're going to help those people out since you have the best survival rate than the rest of the company commanders based off of my report."

"With all due respect, that was the report before my company got their replacements." He stated. "Whoever gave you that was full of BS."

"Considering Fox Company's reputation in confiscating military equipment, I think this is God's way of saying enough is enough. Now you will follow my orders to the letter."

"You absolutely have no idea how much I hate how this is going to do."

"Captain, just rescue those people." He ordered. "I will inform Captain Edwards to transport your men to cover more ground in search of this town."

"Why is that? So I can get there faster?" Questioned Captain Durante.

The colonel's expression had changed. "To ensure that your men could survive your engagement with the Grimm."

Pyrrha felt a familiar feeling of her pocket vibrating as she slipped her hand and brought out the once dead device back to life. Her scroll's battery life had survived long enough to reach 50%, but if she started using it. She would possibly kill the battery life if she wasted trying to see how it was able to work again. However, the thought had hit her like Nora's hammer. She could get help from the Atlas Military if she could, but could probably be shrugged off. It was a risk she had to take.

She searched through her scroll in hopes of finding her contacts and thankfully, the program allowed her to see the emergency Atlas calls for anyone who needed help from the Grimm. Then Pyrrha tapped the Call button as it showed three dots displaying that it was waiting for its call.

Suddenly, she was met by a female message. "Atlas Emergency, what do you need?" The unknown woman on the other side had spoken.

Pyrrha swallowed in order to clear her throat and began to reveal herself to the world. "Hello, this is Pyrrha Nikos. I've been missing since I was taken from Beacon." She said.


	15. Chapter 14

After the distress call was brought out to the main camp, a convoy had already been dispatched with an armored fist of Sherman tanks of a great variety. Five Shermans were equipped with better high velocity guns, two others were better armored, and there were three Sherman tanks which were equipped with howitzer cannons. The rest of the Shermans were seven standard versions while the rest of the armored force consisted of four Stuarts and three Chaffee light tanks. In the rear there was an ambulance followed by a three 'heavy' trucks. It was a small force to work with, but Durante knew that Captain Edwards had worked with less.

As for the rest of the convoy, it consisted of halftracks occupied by mechanized infantry and Rangers. However, there was a small majority of people who were rear echelons of their respective companies. Although their specialty in repairing equipment and vehicles, they were easily welcomed since they were veterans of Elsenhorn Ridge.

Within their command jeep, Monte Durante was sitting in the back as he looked over the shoulder of Edwards while the moving vehicle was occasionally met with a bump on the road. He preferred that the vehicle pressed on it, but he could understand his caution. The roads were not as paved well and the vehicle had to suffer through the inches of snow which the unit suffered in. However, he was grateful that the convoy was moving at all since the snow was never suitable for him.

As he scanned the surrounding environment, he was easily reminded by the memories of the Ardennes Offensive. This time; however, there was no German unit to face, no artillery fire screaming down on him, no snipers to worry about. What mattered was that he had to worry about the damn creatures Doctor Sauer 'fathered' on this world. Sadly, he grew board of the ocean of white and began to pester Bill in the passenger seat. "Bill, are you writing to your dad... again?"

That was the habit he knew about his peer. Edwards had liked to write about the events he had during the German offensive, but Monte knew the brass wouldn't allow him to actually give military information to his father. In this case, Monte knew that the OSS were the sort that didn't let anyone get away in leaking information, even if it was to tell a GI's father he was still alright.

Bill turned his shoulder as he removed his small journal and left the pen where he last left off. "Monte, mind if you don't get into someone's business?"

"Edwards, you know better. The Army doesn't like it when you are writing about active military operations." The captain of Fox Company stated. "I prefer if you didn't get court marshaled."

"Well, I wasn't writing a letter to my dad this time." Bill replied as he reopened his booklet. "I'm just writing a story... they wouldn't throw me in the brig for trying to kill the time."

Monte raised his eyebrows. "You're writing a story, what's it about?"

"I'm going to be honest, I don't actually have a clear idea about it." The younger officer answered as he passed the journal to the veteran.

When he spread the pages open, he was surprised to see that his friend had been writing shorts about fantasy creatures. He would make fun of him, but not here-there was no reason to embarrass him in front of his own unit. There was no decency in that kind of behavior. "Say, do you plan to become an author?"

Bill smirked after Monte handed the book back to him. "Yeah, I've been used to writing so much that I grew a liking to it." He answered. "I'm just writing short stories just to - you know - practice."

"Have fun with that, I might read it if I ever see what you publish back home." Monte replied.

"Monte, what are you going to do when you get back home?"

The Ranger's expression changed. "My dad probably thinks I made one of the greatest mistakes in my life. The fact that I would volunteer once those drafters came around over sitting in an office should be enough to give him those reasons to hate me."

"Ever decided to talk to him."

"Definitely no," Monte added. "My dad thinks I should've stayed home while everyone thinks that I'm a damn coward in serving my country. I wanted to prove them wrong."

The conversation ended as the officers took notice of the commotion at the front of the convoy.

At the front, the commander's hatch of a Sherman had been opened as he turned around to face the preoccupied officers. "Captain Edwards!" He shouted. "We got a civilian here!"

Immediately, the Edwards hid his journal away as he began to look to the driver. "Private, take us closer."

The private nodded his head to comply. "Got it."

Then the jeep moved out of formation as Bill looked forward to the front and pass the orderly convoy as he was met with the expressions of the men in their halftracks. He did his best to keep his eyes on the road until the jeep arrived besides the Sherman tank. "Stefano, where's the civilian?"

The Italian tank commander pointed to the front as the Sherman slowed down behind the jeep in the front. There were three GIs stepping out of their jeep see a little girl who seemed to be no more than eight years old. However, she was dressed for the weather in a red scarf and a green coat. She stood there, frozen at the sight of the soldiers who tried to step closer, but at each attempt the girl looked at them. "Hey kid, don't worry we're here to help out." One of the GIs commented.

The girl shook her head. "My mom said not to trust any strangers!" She cried out. "You're not Atlas soldiers."

Captain Durante was worried for the girl in his own way, but his attention was not fully concentrated on the girl at all. Instead, it just so happened that he could see buildings roughly five miles away behind the girl. She must have came from there. He stepped forward as she turned her head on him. "Where are you're parents?" He asked, but this was not the commanding voice of an officer. It was a gentle person who was concerned about her safety. "Are you lost?"

She shook her head. "No, mommy and daddy are at the big house!" She answered. "They said look for the Atlas soldiers! You don't look like them!"

"You're right." Monte replied. "We're not Atlas soldiers, but we're soldiers still." The officer stated as he came over. "Stick with us, we'll find your parents-"

On of the GIs called out the threat that was running towards them. "Oh shit, contact!"

There was a single beowolf snarling in hatred as it accelerated itself towards its victim. Filled with adrenaline, the captain jumped forward and turn the girl away from the danger with his back vulnerable to the creature. Monte closed his eyes as he heard the blast of a cannon before his ears were wringing from the screaming shell over them. A distant explosion sounded close as he opened his eyes and turned to see the beowolf filled with a giant hole through its chest. Suddenly, he heard the cries of its brothers who were easily alerted in the distance. From what he could guess, the monsters were coming from the town in force.

Returning back to his senses, his eyes shot out for his friend. "Edwards, get the girl out of here and stay with the rest of the convoy!" He shouted as he picked the girl up and ran to the jeep.

Edwards placed his hand on his helmet as the child was placed in the back of the jeep. "Monte, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Bill, they're coming from the town. We got to help them." His attention grew to the pack of eight coming their way. "Shit, give a few Shermans and a couple of Stuarts."

The captain of Baker Company nodded his head. "Stefano, you're with Durante and you follow his order!"

The tank commander complied with a nod before he tossed his cigar into the snow. "Cut the smoke and load HE!" The lieutenant ordered to his crew as he sunk into the depths of the tank.

Monte grabbed Edwards by the shoulder. "Bill, get to the back of the convoy. I'll take things from here." Then he snatched his Thompson in the back of the jeep and joined the GIs at the front. "Fox Company, engage!" He ordered before he accompanied the three riflemen firing their Garands at the hostile creatures coming their way.

It was a sight to behold as the Sherman behind their backs unleashed a hellfire of .30 Cal tracers into the general direction of the pack. Another shell screamed out of the Stefano's tank, but the shell deviated from the target and splashed into the snow behind the monsters closing the distance.

Suddenly, a volley of shells peppered the entire snow-covered ground with craters as four of the monsters were killed in the process. However, the next four monsters were less than fifty meters away.

At this range, Monte took his chances when he pulled the trigger. His Thompson complied to his order as bullets flew into the four monsters who begun to disperse from their formation and spread themselves out to the battle line of tanks off-road.

A second volley of high explosives flew into the remaining four as Captain Durante felt relieved as a beowolf landed in front of him; however, the monster opened its jaws and attempted to snap at his leg. Luckily, he stepped back and escaped its teeth as he focused his sub-machine gun on the creature's head. "Go to hell..." He pulled the trigger, emptying his entire mag into the beast making one last act of defiance. Then he heard his weapon click.

Turning to the Sherman tank behind him, he saw Stefano rise from his hatch and look down at him. "Sir, what are your orders?" He asked.

"Stefano, lead the charge. We're going to rescue a town."

Most commanding officers would have stayed in the safety of a halftrack or in their jeep, but Captain Durante was not a normal officer. His feet felt the engines within the German as he manned the .50 Cal on the Sherman's turret while there were two Rangers beside him. The Ranger on his left was equipped with a BAR and the Ranger on his right was holding the German-made assault rifle, the Sturmgewehr they called it. Now that they were not fighting the German Army anymore, using their weapons was no longer the issue since the Allies learned that half of the things out to kill them didn't use guns.

The leading Sherman tank entered the town, unopposed as the street was quiet aside from the friction of tracks grinding into the road. No one spoke while Durante kept his head behind the sights of the heavy machine gun. It was quiet, too quiet for him. "Eyes up!" He whispered to his two Rangers standing beside him as they scanned the surrounding buildings.

As they continued to pass through the town, Monte took notice of the damage on the buildings. Some of the doors were busted while the windows were smashed open, leaving nothing more than shattered glass on the ground.

Then the Sherman tank shifted to the left as they swung around the corner building. Monte's hands were gripped onto the handles of the machine gun as he scanned from left to right for any signs of life and movement; however, he was struck with horror when he was met with the sight of a bear-like monster tearing through flesh as blood flooded into the sewer. The monster stopped feeding off of the victim before it turned to the infantry mounted behind the tank. The bear growled as it slowly moved towards the Sherman.

Durante cocked his machine gun. "Get some lead on him!" He ordered as the officer was met with the heavy recoil of the mounted machine gun. A trail of tracer fire peppered into the monster's plated front as the Rangers immediately joined in. While they were at it, the coaxial machine guns had begun to open up, unleashing a trail of fire into the hostile creature with a dark intent.

Suddenly, the bear-like monster sprinted towards the soldiers as it began to shrug off the rounds.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Monte swore to himself. The .50 Cals would have torn most German light vehicles and the fact that it was being met with resistance had truly terrified him.

Then he heard a shout through the armor of the Sherman. "Put that fucker down!" He ordered.

The tank shook with recoil as the trio on top of the Sherman held onto the tank.

Monte stumbled behind the turret of the American-made tank before he recovered from his firing of the tank's gun; however, his ears were ringing as he looked over to see the damage down. The beast that could have killed him was disintegrating before his very eyes.

There were no words to describe this feeling of dread inside of his heart. This was too much, fighting monsters was not part of the reason he volunteered, there was just no incentive to get mauled like the poor soul the bear was feeding on. With this sense of dread, he was met with a terrifying noise he thought he would see at the zoo. Captain Durante looked back as the hissing grew louder while the rest of the men in their halftracks had raised their weapons at the street they had passed.

There were four halftracks that were present in this little detachment of his, but it would seem that something was coming and it was hunting them.

Monte watched the third halftrack from atop of the Sherman as the men occupying the seats had stood up and readied their weapons. He observed as they were aimed at the street intersecting through them, but they began to open fire and cry out in terror. "Kill it, kill it!" A sergeant screamed to the top of his lungs while being drowned out by machine gun fire. "We got to start movi-"

A great serpentine smashed hissed and smashed its head into the side of the halftrack, knocking the transport onto the side while the occupants stumbled out. Shocked at the sight, Durante did not expect to see a giant black snake rise up above the vulnerable soldiers below its great length. It hissed at them, but those who were able and ready had already fired their automatic weapons at the creature who struck them. However, it was a futile effort when the snake came down on one of his men and swallowed him hole.

There was a great feeling of anger inside him, the same feeling Monte had known ever since the previous predecessor died to a Tiger Ace. This very same feeling he had known whenever he glanced over the casualties. Rage and the desire for vengeance... "You guys, hop onto another halftrack and clear out!" Monte shouted as the fallen occupants of the halftrack recovered and mounted onto the next halftrack. "Spread out and stay with your vehicles, we need to leave!" Then he tapped the commander's hatch of the tank. "Stefano, drive this damn thing wherever you feel like it!"

The hatch opened with Stefano seeing the captain. "What the hell is going on?!"

"We're being hunted and we're stuck here like fish in a barrel." The tank commander's expression changed when he looked at the beast behind Durante.

"Got it!" He immediately sunk back into the tank. "Driver, step on it!" He screamed as the Sherman had begun to advance the convoy forward while leaving the knocked out halftrack behind. Then Stefano kept himself close to the radio inside of the turret. "Captain, I'm getting calls from the rest of the guys behind us that the damn snake is blocking the way. They're going to find another route."

"Tell them that I'm going to find a good defensive position within the town. Once we do, I'll fire flares to come to us."

"So what the hell are we going to do after we do that? My boys are not meant to be fighting in these damn streets."

"I'll think of something along the way." Monte replied to the officer of the tank. "One step at a time."

Returning to his position on the tank, Captain Durante saw that there were three more beowolves getting in their way. However, the tank fired off another HE shell into the one in the center as he pulled the trigger and felt the recoil shake his hand. He admired the tracers flying into the Grimm as they were being finished by the mounted machine gun fire.

Once they started disintegrating, the captain lifted his thumbs off of the trigger and watch the treads of the Sherman crush the last survivor under the sheer weight of the American armor.

Ten minutes, ten minutes of did the job as Monte was met with a building which could have been considered the town hall. It was large as a mansion, but he didn't mind it because it was very suitable for a defensive position. "Stefano, see that building!" After getting the tank commander's attention, he aimed his finger at the building he desired. "I want you to protect the front entrance and occupy the building." He ordered. "Once the last guy gets in, you're going to drive around and hunt the damn reptile!"

"I only have this tank and two Stuarts backing me up." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll horn Edwards about it. Now get moving."

"Aye aye, driver push it forward!"

Once the tank had reached the front entrance, Monte had tapped the commander's hatch. "I'll be here if you need me."

"You boys be safe!" He stated before he locked the hatch shut.

"You too..." Durante mumbled to himself as he dismounted the Sherman and slung his Thompson off of his shoulder. His aim was at the door as he ran through the sidewalk. "Miller, David, hike up, hike up!"

The two Rangers who accompanied him on the tank had followed his lead as they reached the door with their weapons aimed on what would have been the other side. Miller, the Ranger with the German assault rifle tried to unlock the door, but struggled with it. "Cap'n, doors locked."

"Okay, I guess someone is in here..." He commented. "Alright, anyone who is on the other side of the door I will count to three before I break the door down! One! Two!-" Before the captain could even finish, the door swung open as the three Rangers were met with the sight of three young males who had swords in their hands. To his surprise, one of them had antler ears. However, he saw in their eyes that they were scared.

Once their weapons were lowered, the young man in front of him had spoke up. "You're not Atlas."

"Nope, we are not whoever you guys called for, but we happened to be close by to help out." The company commander began as he gave out his hand. "Captain Durante of Fox Company, how are you guys?"

The teen in front of him shook his hand and nodded. "Just call me Jack." He began. "We tried to get enough people inside of the town hall to be protected, but there were too many of them. I think some of them are... d-d-" He was just full of shock as Jack placed his hand on his head.

"Hey, I need you to have a clear head and finish up." Durante interrupted him.

"Yeah... I think there were some people we couldn't save."

A grimacing thought for the captain. "Well, we did find some girl running away before we entered the town. Don't worry kid, you did a good job trying to get enough people alive."

An old man stormed to find the three young men standing at the entrance as he shouted. "Close the damn doors-oh my." It was clear to Monte, the old man was surprised to see him and his company arrive in force. "You're not Atlas, none of you are."

"Do you want out help or not?" Monte questioned.

Then Miller spoke up. "Sir, halftracks are here." He said.

Turning around, Monte looked to see the halftracks arrive behind the Sherman as the cavalry riflemen and the Rangers immediately began to gather up around the building. "Okay, hand the orders down that we're going to garrison on the building here and defend the place until reinforcements arrive." The captain stated.

"Yes sir." Then Miller walked off.

Captain Durante looked to the old man standing in front of him. "Who's the head of the town?"

"I am." The old man began. "I'm the elder here, but we should close those doors before the Grimm break through."

"Is there anyone else here?" He asked. "It seems like there is too few of you guys to begin with."

"Follow me." He said before walking deeply into the giant building through various networks of hallways. "I'm Bones by the way." He began as Monte followed him through. "This place was built as a shelter for everyone living in the town, but with the help of technology we were able to build a safe place through the basement if the Grimm every start to break through the main doors."

The officer and the old man had arrived at a set of stairs as Durante looked behind his shoulder to see he was being followed by the blonde teen with antlers. "So what's with the people with the animal things on their heads?"

"They're the faunus." Bones began. "We don't know why they have that in the first place, but they do and the Grimm also target them as well so we're in the same shit as them."

Then they walked down the staircase and through the door. Here, Captain Durante was met with the sight of dozens of people gathering around at the doorway. Most of them were families that consisted of children, women, parents, men, those faunus people. However, all of them were afraid and scared as Captain Durante was confronted by Bones. "So tell me captain, if you're not Atlas soldiers who are you guys?"

"Sir, you would not believe me if we told you." The officer answered before looking up to the stairs. "Look, we're here to help you people out and since those damn things ate my men I want to do a number on them before we evacuate this town."

"Evacuate? Why would we do that this is our home? We're just waiting until the Grimm leave or the huntsmen or huntresses kill them."

Captain Durante watched the old man, surprised by his response. "Sir, you called for help and you're getting it like or not. Until then, we're going to keep those things off of your back until we get you back to base camp."

"Captain, you all are complete strangers. Why should I trust you? At least Atlas can protect us, you and your men don't even look like you're ready to fight the Grimm."

"And that is why we have to get you out here immediately." He replied before going back up the stairs he came from. Now I just have to hold out for Edwards if I'm going to get out of this place.


	16. Chapter 15

The radio call was enough for Bill to know that Monte was deep in shit. He had found the survivors of the town, but they were not prepared to fight the Grimm in this manner if they were helpless and not supported. Another issue which got in the way was the fact that artillery support was out of the question since no one had enough time to bring the big guns out. Rather than waiting for support from the base camp of that bridge between worlds, Captain Edwards had decided to choose the alternative over the 'traditional' artillery pieces. That alternative were tanks armed with dozens of rockets attached to the turret for mobile artillery support.

Sitting in his seat, the driver had moved from the side of the road to follow a convoy of halftracks armed with his cavalry riflemen. As the vehicles closed the distance, Captain Edwards looked to his adjacent sides to see that there was a battle line of tanks plowing through the snow in full force. It had reminded the officer of the days during the German offensive when his Shermans were moving in to secure a corridor for the paratroopers at Bastogne.

He turned his head from the road and shifted to see the radio operators sitting behind him. "Lieutenant, anything I need to know?"

The radio officer glanced at him and nodded. "Yes sir, Fox Company is stuck in the town and they're fighting back the monsters. They want to know if you can knock the giant snake out in the open."

"Does he still have my men under his command?"

"Yes sir, but they lost a Stuart to snake." The officer answered. "Though Captain Durante is telling me that his men are growing low on ammo and the monsters are beginning to find a weakpoint in the building and proceed from there."

"Alright, you tell Durante to hold the fort. We're moving as fast as we can."

"Affirmative." The lieutenant replied. "Sir, the captain is calling in coordinates for artillery fire."

"Then you tell him he can bring it down."

The town hall was surrounded by the Grimm as Captain Durante looked up from the room to see that there were plenty of windows for the Grimm to come from. Even though the door was blocked and reinforced, it worried him that more than fifty men were going to fight hard.

Standing in the meeting room, he walked up to one of the walls occupied by his men. They looked outside to see the monsters starting to proceed their way towards them as a Ranger beside him had begun to get everyone alert. "Stand to, they're coming from the East!" The sergeant shouted as the men laying around in the room had gathered their weapons and joined the captain at the windows.

Durante saw that they were a street away from him, but they were growling and barking their hatred at him with their snouts and animalistic roars. More of the wolf-like creature had come in force as one of them stood up on its back legs and howled a charge.

Then they crossed the streets as a private looked out the window. "Holy shit, they're everywhere!"

The call to arms had come. "Everyone, stay back from the windows." The captain ordered. "Those damn things are here for those people and we're here to hold out against them. We hold the line men." Durante said as he stepped down from the windows and readied his Thomspon. "Prepare to defend yourselves!"

Immediately, the GIs had begun to organize their makeshift defense by turning over the tables and blocking off external routes from the beasts to take hold of. Every room turned into its own fortress as captain Durante made his way over to the stairs. Here, he was met with the elder.

"Bones, once you hear the gunfire. Lock those doors and don't open it unless that person is me or Edwards." He requested of the older man.

He nodded as he walked down the steps. "What happens if you don't make it?"

"Then wait for Edwards, he'll be here to get you and your people out."

Then a GI shouted from a room. "Here they come!"

Gunfire followed as Durante turned to him. "Bones, get going. I want you and your people safe as possible." Turning away from the Elder, Captain Durante heard the doors shut behind his back as he ran to the main entrance.

Passing by each room, he could see the monsters climbing on top of each other in order to get their hands into the window to claw the defenders falling back.

When he reached the main entrance, he was met with a sight of chaos. The doors were broken down, but the men were lucky enough to reinforce it with furniture to keep the Grimm from getting through. Ten men, it took ten men to hold the monsters from using their weight to crush down on the Rangers and the cavalry riflemen. "They're trying to get through the doors." One of Edward's men stated. "Stefano said he's going to find Captain Edwards and get him to us as quick as possible!" A roar from one of the monsters had gotten through as the men budged harder to get into the building. "Captain, do you mind if you can hand those fuckers a pineapple!"

"No problem." The captain began as a grenade was produced from his chest of ammunition. He pulled the pin and immediately tossed the grenade through the small opening where he could see the Grimm try to force their way through. "You boys are doing a hell of a job." He began. "If the Grimm start breaking through the windows, you'll have to start running to the meeting room immediately." He ordered. "I can't make any guarantees you'll make it, but we'll try to hold the fort there."

"Got it, we're fucked." He said with a smile before Durante turned his back on them.

There were three rooms where the Grimm would break through thanks to the fact that designing a building was completely different than designing a fortified bunker with kill holes for machine guns. What mattered was that those three rooms held their ground.

Going into the room across from the meeting room, Captain Durante slipped into the room to see the Grimm kept at bay by the furniture as the machine gunner with the .30 Cal placed the barrel of the gun on top of the drawer and started firing his weapon. "How are things doing here?" He asked.

The gunner glanced his around an gave him the thumbs up. "We're good sir. Once they try clawing their way into the room, I'll give them a belt or two to the face." He began as he one of the creatures of the Grimm had begun to show its eyes to the gunner. "You want some too!" Then the gunner pulled the trigger down and unleashed a barrage of .30 Cal rounds into the wolf.

"Good to hear, try to hold this room as long as you can. If we lose you, everyone else is going to be cut off from the meeting room." Durante stated. "You hold there."

"Yes sir. I'll do my best."

Two more men slipped joined the gunner with more belts of ammunition strapped to their chests before Durante made his way out of the room and joined in the men in the second room next to the first.

This time, he saw Miller spray his BAR at a hand of the beowolf as he stabbed the barrel to keep its grip from pulling the furniture out of the room. "Fucking hell, I just die!" He said before tossing his empty mag to the side and loaded the next one, but he immediately took notice of the captain's presence. However, there five more men firing outside of the small openings the furniture gave to them. "Captain Durante, we might need something to tie this stuff together. The fuckers are pulling out the furniture piece by piece."

The captain nodded at his request, I'll get a rear echelon to take care of that."

"Thanks, captain." Miller replied before he loaded in his next mag and begun to fight the monster trying to get its way inside.

He immediately slipped back into the hallway to see men running back and forth with boxes of ammunition. However, he was met with Jack who seemed to be distressed. "Captain, one of your men told me to tell you that the Grimm are breaking through."

Durante took notice that the man was sweating this hole time. "Who told you?"

"Um, I think it was-"

A soldier broke out from his position and shouted. "They broke through! Everyone to the meeting room, now!" Durante looked down the hallway to see an ocean of soldiers turning around the corner while the rear guard fought back.

"Oh no." Jack began.

Then Durante had begun to take command. "Jack, I want you to get to the main entrance and tell those men to start hauling ass."

"I uh..." Jack roughed through his hair trying to get a hold of things. "The Grimm will take over the hallways. I have to go with Bones and protect everyone there."

However, the captain had no time to worry about it. He grabbed his shoulders and assured him. "They'll be fine!" He began. "Go get those men and we'll cover you in the hallway."

As the men retreating into the hallway had found themselves at the entrance of the meeting room, Captain Durante stood in their way.

"Everyone, we have to hold this hallway!" He ordered.

Miller took the chance to speak up against him. "Sir, the fucking things are getting through."

"And we have ten men holding the main doors. We are not losing them."

It was to their surprise, everyone in the hallway turned their heads to see ten soldiers sprinting through the hallways as fast as they could. This time, Durante saw the man in charge of holding those doors. "Captain Durante, Edwards and his boys are here to pick us up." He began. "They're waiting."

"Alright, we need to hold this hallway." Then Durante turned to the only civilian in the group. "Jack, tell Bones I sent you to get everyone to the front. They're getting a ride from here."

Jack seemed surprised he was being given this level of responsibility. "But what about you?"

A smile fell on Durante's face. "I'll be here to keep these fuckers company."

Bill Edwards brought his Thomspson to bear as he began to fire his weapon at the monster trying to take on the convoy. The wolf-like beasts were being put down to the armor-piercing or their high-explosive rounds of the Sherman tanks. Even then, it was not enough to stem the tide as the the CO had to receive help from 3rd Battalion in order to hold back the wolf-like beasts from getting closer. If anything was less than a 20mm cannon, the bullets were useless and probably pissed the Grimm off more than they imagined.

As he stood in the front yard of the building that Stefano had lead him to, the Captain was praying to himself that they would be able to get out on time. Away from the mess he brought himself in. Now he was glad that he was just helping people out like what those army recruiters said, but this time he was doing this in another world with the support of the OSS.

He was brought away from reality when he heard a his friend call out to him. "Edwards, we're ready!" Bill saw Monte step out of the building as he began to gather the civilians out from the building. "Jack, you take care of them. I'll see if we can hold them back." The civilian behind him had done what he was ordered to do as Durante met him.

Edwards smiled at the fact his friend lived long enough. "I take you were worried about us?"

"You have no idea, Durante." Replied Edwards as he ran up to the halftrack behind him and looked to his fellow men. "Alright, keep those engines hot."

The civilian named Jack grabbed the Ranger captain's attention. "Captain look out, its a Taijitu!"

Edwards looked to see the snake-like Grimm charge towards him with a speed he couldn't imagine as he dropped down to the safety of the halftrack's passenger seats. A great force met the vehicle as he fell out of the passenger seat and onto the pavement. The hard-hitting smack onto the ground was enough for him to scream into pain as Durante ran over to him. "Shit!" He swore to himself as he tried to get up.

At the same time, Durante looked up to see that the Taijitu was staring straight at him and Edwards as he brought his Thomspon to bear. He gritted his teeth at the stupid thought which came into mind. "Hey asshole, over here!" The captain shouted as he ran past Edwards with his Thompson firing. The sub-machine gun had begun to pepper into the snake while the officer grabbed its attention.

The taijitu turned to see the willing participant as it began to go for the killing blow. Its vicious eyes bringing the inevitable moment for the captain. Here, the officer's weapon had jammed. Well Monte, it was good knowing you.

Suddenly, he heard the spinning rotation of machinery before he heard gunfire similar to that of the MG42. However, he was surprised to see the storm of bullets immediately strike down the snake creature before it began to turn towards its assailant. Turning to see, Durante saw a piece of machinery which he could have never expected.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. A ramp was dropped from the rear as he saw a white lithe figure standing on the edge as the flying transport flew close to the ground, allowing the tall woman to step out... with a sword and dagger.

She happened to walk next to him with a cold glare before she spoke. "A group of armed soldiers, the Grimm, and a town underattack." She began. "I would dislike writing a report about this."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I should be asking that question, but you will know me as Specialist Schnee." Returned her answer before turning to the fazed Taijitu. "A King Taijitu, something that could ruin someone's day."

Watching her, Specialist Schnee begin walking towards the monster before she leapt forward as she flew towards the monster which recovered from the machine gun attack. The woman flew close to the monster and struck it with her blades as it hissed in pain. However, the specialist landed safely onto the ground which was impossible for any person in the eyes of Captain Durante.

Soon, he heard someone call him out. "Captain Durante, I got some Calliopes here!" Turning his head, Monte saw Stefano standing from behind his turret as he pointed towards the three Sherman Calliopes with their rocket launchers.

It seemed stupid to use rocket artillery for this moment, but since his men were fighting monsters it was an option he was willing to use. "Stefano, tell them to start firing!" When he returned to see Specialist Schnee strike down the monster with quick and precise attacks around its head. It was not the fact that the woman was fighting a monster, but it was a fact that someone was capable of fighting monsters like these with bladed weapons. However, he forgot one matter when he remembered she was standing in the kill zone. "Schnee, get out of there!"

He saw her turn her head when the rockets had started firing. Immediately, she leaped away from the monster before she summoned runes mid-air and allowed herself to hopscotch away from the Taijitu before the monster turned to see the barrages. The captain planted his hands on his ears watching the monster succumb to the three streams of rockets smashing into its body.

When the rocket barrages were finished, he looked up to see the open cratered ground and removed his hands from his ringing ears.

. . .

After having a game of Rule Remnant with Persinette, Vastano laughed at the thought of his real military experience actually being useful some children's game of ruling the world of Remnant. It was to his surprise that he managed to win even though Persinette was complete expert at the game. If there was one thing his old man told him, never show the tricks inside your coat.

Persinette's laughed at the fact that her Atlas Knights were defeated by the dice instead of tactics. "I... I don't know what to say." She began. "You defeated me."

Johnny grinned. "I'm sure it's rookie's luck."

"I call bullshit!" She cried out.

Away from the table, Velvet was sitting on the couch in their dorm as the two were surprised to see her interrupt. "Everyone, shut up I'm watching the news!" She cried out as her attention was glued to the television screen across from her.

"Velvet, what could be so interesting about the news that you would find interesting?" She asked as she began to walk over behind Velvet. "Is there something about Coco making a fuss at some clothing store again?"

Vastano rose from his seat and began to take a seat besides the bunny girl. "I don't know." He answered. "The news can be full of surprises." His gaze looked to the television screen to see something which grabbed his attention. What is she doing there? He wondered.

The news reporter had begun to meet with Specialist Schnee who straightened herself in the woman's presence. The reporter began. "Excuse me Specialist Schnee, is there something you would like to say about the incident-here if you can?"

The military specialist shook her head. "No ma'am, I cannot." She answered. "This is top-secret Atlas Secre-ma'am, you can't talk to them!"

Specialist Schnee was interrupted when the news reporter had begun to bring her camera man over with. However, Vastano was shocked to see the sight of two familiar faces as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. "Excuse me sir, I would like to have a question or two if you can?" She requested.

However, Schnee immediately pushed the woman back as the two officers whose green uniform was covered in snow. "Ma'am step back from them."

One of the men smiled and spoke up. "Sure, what's the question?"

"Is it true that you were the first ones to respond-" Then Specialist Schnee pulled out her knife and stabbed the lenses.

Velvet pouted. "Aw, I just read on them from a friend of a friend that those guys there weren't Atlas soldiers."

Persinette chuckled. "Well, we better get to sleep. We have a big test tomorrow." However, she also took notice of Johnny's shock. "Hey Johnny, something wrong?"

The two girls turned to their friend who stared into the television.

"Johnny, something wrong?"

Then he shook his head as turned to see them. "Oh, no. I just happen to blank out occasionally."

Velvet commented. "Well that's the first. I never seemed to notice you to do that."

"Its very rare for people, trust me."

That night, she was only hidden because she was around the corner and his back was turned to her. Ever since Johnny had watched the news, he was acting strange and it somewhat disturbed her. Did he know something about those men on the news that she didn't? Persinette kept her movements and sound to the minimal as she heard him trying to call someone.

However, he seemed frustrated that the call wasn't coming. "C'mon Jackson, pick up the god-damn phone." His words sounded tense. She heard the automated response. "Shit, shit, shit. Jackson, you better pick up the phone."

Taking the risk, Persinette had begun to move and cross her arms. "Alright Johnny boy, start spilling it." She didn't want to shout since Velvet was sleeping in her room. Plus, the faunus girl's ears were sensitive to sound compared to regular humans. "What's with calling someone at this hour of the night."

Vastano lowered his scroll as he turned his head to see her waiting for a response. It was clear he had been caught red-handed. He brought a weak smile as he stood up to confront her. "I... uh... I don't really have a good way to explain this to someone without getting laughed at."

"Johnny, I noticed you acted strange earlier. No one acts like that and there is no fucking condition that someone like yourself would blank out for no reason." Persinette explained. "You knew something about those men and you are going to talk to me about it."

He sighed. "Well, time to spill the beans." Johnny began. "Those men are my friends... and we're from another world."

She raised her eyebrows. You've got to be fucking kidding me. However, she needed more out of him. "Come on, you're going to tell me everything."

"See, here is the problem. I don't know how I got here, but Durante and Edwards seemed to have a way here."

"Go on."

"Well, I happened to go through a portal at some fucking German town in the middle of the night, drunk as hell, but managed to walk my way through the street." He answered. "Thing is, I don't know why the hell I'm here."

"So you're telling me that you are from another world?" Persinette questioned. "And you want me to believe you?"

He weakly smiled. "Well... yeah. I'm throwing my luck on it."

"Do you have any evidence to prove you are not a fucking insane?"

He scratched his head. "Would my journal count?"

Yeah, get this over with it. "Yeah, show me that."

Immediately, Vastano walked into his room as she waited for him to return back with a small book in his hand as he opened the pages to her. "Here it is." He began.

The two went over to a table as she was met with the sight of the words in... cursive as she noticed there were attempts at sketching as she tried to read it. However, the sketches seemed to have more value as it showed some sort of diagram about some town called Marche. She would call it evidence, but it seemed like this was something out of some fantasy book where the Grimm do not exist.

"What do you think about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it would make an interesting fictional story. I'm sure of that." Then she noticed that Vastano's expression was different from before as he began to turn the pages.

"I don't want you to start thinking that I'm a psychopath, but I have some of these papers here." Vastano commented as he turned the page.

This time, it was different. Very different. His journal consisted of photographs, an age-old way of getting photos. However, these photos seemed to be real life of Johnny in each picture. It was very life-like as she noticed that he was standing next to two men who she realized were on the news. Then he brought out a folded letter to her as she took hold of it and opened it up.

Persinette read through it, every line of it. It seemed very unbelievable that this man and those on the news were on television. She immediately placed the papers back on the table before she turned to him. "I don't know if you seem to believe that you are dreaming in some other world, but you are going to have to convince me real hard than this." Then she shoved his journal away. "Now get some sleep, you got a test tomorrow."

Sitting in a chair, Jackson was looking straight up into the lamp above his head as blood was dripping from his face. Someone had the galls to kidnap him in his sleep as he heard footsteps coming to him from the shadows. However, he couldn't see much as he lowered his head to face the interrogator. "Well look who it is?" The colonel began. "Mind you telling me why I'm here, shitbag of the White Fang?"

The man was dressed in black as his face was hidden away by his mask. "No." He said when he stepped forth into the light while holding his sheathed sword. "I won't tell you anything, but you will tell me everything."

Jackson began to chuckle at the man trying to intimidate him. "Fuck you!" He said before spitting blood all over his suit. "I ain't telling you shit!"

The man brought his sheathed sword to bear and smacked him in the shin. "This isn't a game."

However, a feminine figure had stepped forward to reveal herself to the light in her red dress. "Adam, no need to hurt him." She began. "I need him alive."

"Whose this, the bitch's wife?" Jackson wondered. "I ain't telling you shit either."

"I know that." The brunette with burning eyes told her. "However... your mind is going to tell me everything." Her shoes clicked when she took her first steps.

Jackson tried to pry his hands out of the chair, but they were locked tight by metal cuffs. It would seem that the White Fang didn't want anyone to leave this place. He tried to avoid her prying hand when she brought it out from her side, but with little room to maneuver he couldn't avoid her touch. Then her fingertips made contact with his hair.


	17. Chapter 16

Ever since her arrival back into Remnant, the small camp had now turned into a fortified settlement. Pyrrha remembered that a few days ago, the camp only consisted of tents and watchtowers to protect the rest of the soldiers living among this community of theirs. Now, it was complete with barbed wires for a fence mixed with fields filled with mines. From the watchtowers, there were emplacements which consisted of mortars and large caliber guns. It was strange for her to see that these cannons held a great field of fire on this part of Remnant, even through the Grimm didn't make any attacks. However, they were also supported by smaller caliber guns referred by the British soldiers as 'ack-ack.' She didn't know what that meant, but Captain Edwards did explain to her after he returned from helping the town that those guns were used for shooting down air targets and can be used against ground targets.

After those events with the town, these soldiers from another world were somewhat surprised by the appearance of the townspeople they rescued. Could it be that they were surprised to see the faunus among their number or was it the strange differences she took for granted. That being said, she was organized to help the townspeople resettle into this place when she stood outside of a captain's tent.

The man slipped out through the small opening as he strapped his helmet on. "It's about building houses for those people, isn't it?" He asked.

Pyrrha nodded while she still wore the coat one of the soldiers gave her. "Yes, Colonel Strudwick told me to help you." She answered. "He said that you specialized in engineering."

"Ha." He scoffed. "I build defenses not houses." The older man replied before he gave out his hand. "The boys call me Captain Derby, but you can call me Derby for short."

She shook his hand as he brought a toothpick between his lips. "Good to meet you, Derby." Pyrrha said with a nervous smile.

"I'll gather my boys to start getting the materials on the other side of that portal-thing." He said while walking past her. "Tell those people to settle their stuff at the mess hall, I'm sure Edwards' men need some company after that fiasco."

Listening to his request, Pyrrha made her way to the mess tent through the small spaces between the tents while dodging a soldier carrying a crate. "Hey, watch it!" He called her out.

She turned back to see him and apologize. "Sorry." As she continued on, Pyrrha looked up to the sky and was met with a familiar sight shadow over her. It brought her a smile when the Atlas Bullhead had proceeded to find a landing spot within the camp.

Colonel Strudwick straightened himself as his hand rested on his cane while Captain Argall and Captain Durante was beside him. He was met with the sight of snow blowing in the wind while the ariel transport had touched the ground with its engines still on. Thankfully, they were not in the way as the colonel asked him a question. "Captain, am I presentable enough for this occasion?"

Argall shifted his attention and gave him a quick look. "Yes sir, I think you look well in your uniform."

Turning away from the captain's complement, Strudwick smiled with pride.

When the aircraft crushed the snow and landed, it showed its rear side before dropping a ramp down. Then two people exited from their transportation and revealed their respective white uniforms. There was a man who lead a duo whose hair showed signs of age, but he seemed to still have some youth in him. Behind him was a fairly young lady whose hair matched what he wore.

Durante began to speak up. "That's Specialist Schnee." He commented. "The gal who managed to rescue my ass."

Then Strudwick smiled and chuckled. "Quite embarrassing to be rescued by a lady, captain."

"You don't have to tell me."

After the man and the specialist had managed to trudge through the snow, they met the gazes of the two captains and the colonel. The man dressed in a white suit was clean-cut and with a distinct style he held for himself. "Allow me to introduce myself." He began. "I am General Ironwood of the Atlas Military and my subordinate beside me is Specialist Schnee."

Colonel Strudwick stepped forth and brought his hand out in good faith with a smile. "Colonel Strudwick of the Office of Strategic Services, it is good to finally meet with someone in this world and a friendly face at that. What brings a general such as yourself within this fortified camp?" The colonel questioned.

"I think we should talk about our business somewhere... private."

Strudwick nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, I'll show you the way." Then he turned to his captains. "Captain Argall, lead us back to the command tent. That should be a place where the general and I can have a decent conversation without any prying eyes or curious ears."

"Yes sir." Acknowledged Captain Argall before he turned to the general in front of him. "General, please follow me."

General Ironwood looked over to the specialist. "Specialist Schnee, you are dismissed." He said. "I'll call you once I finish with my business with the colonel." The white-haired specialist nodded in acknowledgement to his orders.

Then Captain Durante began to speak up. "Sir, what about me?"

Just before Colonel Strudwick could leave off with his guest, he turned over to the captain of Fox Company with a smile. "Captain, you are dismissed or maybe you can provide Specialist Schnee some company." He answered before leaving off into the ocean of tents.

He turned to the specialist and waved his hand. "Well... hello." He said with a nervous smile. "So how was your day?" Monte asked her.

She came with a cold response. "Fine." She answered. "I don't need you to escort me, captain. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but a conversation with a person from another world would be nice for a time."

"If you plan to bring a lengthy conversation with me, I would refuse the offer."

"Well, we could formally introduce each other." Monte replied. "That would be a nice start to begin with."

"You already know my name." Schnee answered. "But if you need to hear it again, I am Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military. Is that all you want from me?"

"Winter, that sounds like a lovely name." Then he brought out his hand to her. "I'm Captain Monte Durante." However, Winter didn't show any signs of greeting him in this manner. "Say, you want something to eat or warm to drink?"

"You are offering a meal after you introduce yourself?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, but I hear the mess hall has hot chocolate, a fresh batch of coffee, and some pancakes for the people we brought back from that town the other day. I just thought you might enjoy a good meal from our side of the world."

Then he took note of the specialist's curiosity. "You took civilians into a secure military facility?" She questioned him. "That is not a responsible way to handle things. Those people still have homes to go back to." She argued.

"That is where I disagree with you." Monte replied. "If they get attacked again, I doubt we would respond in force to kick those monsters out, even if we tried."

"You have trouble fighting the Grimm?" She scoffed at his limitation. "Explains why you needed a help of a specialist. Don't you have a huntsman or a huntress with you."

"Um, what? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't have people who fight monsters."

"Ma'am, this is our first time trying fight them. All I have to say is that my company and I should consider ourselves lucky we didn't end up getting half of our company's strength eaten away."

Before she could reply, the officer and the specialist turned over to three trucks filled with paratroopers, singing a song Durante already knew of. Thanks to his close friendship with Vastano and his company, he knew a bit or two about the paratroopers as they began to pass by.

 _He was just a rookie troop and he was surely shook with fright._

 _He checked off of his equipment and made sure his pack was tight._

 _He had to listen to those awful engines roar._

 _You ain't gonna jump no more!_

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

 _Gory, gory what a hell of a way to die,_

 _he ain't gonna jump no more!_

The rest of the lyrics disappeared when the last of the trucks turned around the corner. However, Specialist Schnee gave out her thoughts on the matter. "Who are they and why are they singing such a song?" Winter questioned. "For a military from another world, I expected better from your soldiers." Captain Durante chuckled at her response. "Why are you laughing?"

He stopped himself from laughing any further before answering her question. "Well ma'am, they're paratroopers."

"Paratroopers, I never heard of them."

"Then let me enlighten you." He replied. "These guys are ordered by HQ to be dropped behind enemy lines and destroy anything they can find before the rest of the ground forces catches us with them." Monte explained to her. "For these guys, this is the song which brings both officer and enlisted together since they happen to be in the same plane together going into combat together."

"Then why do they sing such a song? It shouldn't fit the military in any way."

"When an officer has a same chance as a private to snap his neck from the fall, I think its a good way to have officers and NCOs to have a good time with a song they don't like. Though, I don't blame them since Captain Vastano went missing before the town of Lorch got attacked by those faunus people."

"Wait-what?" Winter questioned him. "Could you please repeat that last part?"

"What, the faunus people attacking the town?"

"No, before that. His name started with a v."

"Captain Vastano?"

"Yes." Winter answered. "You said he was an officer."

"Yep." Monte replied. "He was given an officer's commission to be the rank of captain thanks to his actions back in the Ardennes. It's all because he was given captain's job, but he was a lieutenant and the Army didn't see any sense in not bringing him to be a captain. Why do you ask?"

"Because Colonel Jackson found him." The blood from Monte's face felt drained when he learned of this revelation.

"Jackson's alive, how?"

"Well... we called him back." She answered. "He worked for Atlas and was placed in your world for information, but he seemed to be caught in your conflict."

"Son of a bitch, I'm going to give that bastard an earful."

Once they had reached the command tent, Colonel Strudwick presented two chairs for General Ironwood and himself before turning to his subordinate. "Captain Argall, you are dismissed." The captain slipped out of the tent in acknowledgement to the colonel's orders.

General Ironwood looked around to see the scales and the maps rolled together and placed on a table in the back of the corner. "I must say, your world is interesting for me to study." He began before taking his seat across the colonel. "I might consider organizing a visit to your world if you are willing to give me permission."

He smiled. "That depends on the higher echelons of the OSS and Allied Command." Strudwick replied. "It might happen, based upon the events after Germany capitulated to the Soviets."

"The Soviets?" Ironwood questioned. "Who are they to begin with?"

"They are an ally to my nation, Great Britain, and to the Americans." He explained. "Our nations shared a common goal in defeating the Germans and liberate Europe from their occupation. The Soviets seemed to be angry enough to bring the war to Berlin and force Jerry to surrender, which I am glad they did so. Problem is, after Allied Command and the Soviet Union started to occupy Germany, these creatures-or the Grimm as your world calls it-started appearing throughout Germany and have been causing enough havoc that I have to cooperate with the Soviets to find and settle this matter once and for all."

"How is this related to our world? I am sure you can handle the Grimm if you had huntsmen with your soldiers to eliminate them."

"You see general, there is a problem we face that I hope you can understand well." Colonel Strudwick began. "Based off of a man named Doctor Sauer-"

"Doctor Sauer?" Ironwood wondered. "Where is he?"

"Excuse me sir, but let me explain the situation."

"Forgive me colonel, but that man deserves to be under surveillance. He cannot walk freely for he is the father of monsters." The general placed a great emphasis on the title at the end.

"I know." Strudwick's cold gaze focused on the general. "However, he has helped my men long enough for me to trust him."

General Ironwood brought his response. "Trust him, don't you understand. He is the father of the Grimm and would destroy man and faunus if he had the chance." He explained. "I cautioned a friend not to easily trust his words, for his abilities threatens our existence and you so easily trust him. Are you that ignorant of how much of a threat he is on Remnant?" Ironwood confronted him.

"General, when the first wave of men landed on this world of yours. He saved 3rd Battalion from being wiped out." The colonel stated. "I think it is safe to say he can be trusted well enough. After all, he had many chances to wipe out the battalion and four companies who are currently deployed into this world."

"Then tell me, why do you trust him?"

"Doctor Sauer was willing to help us find the man responsible for unleashing the Grimm into our world." He answered. "A Soviet captain is already dead as a result of this and the Soviets are uneasy allies when they believe we deliberately allowed him to die."

"Colonel Strudwick, I understand your need to use him, but he cannot be trusted." Replied Ironwood. "He has a history of trying to wipe out humanity and you are in the way of ending the threat of the Grimm on Remnant."

The tension within the tent was enough for the colonel to sigh. "You know, there is another reason why I trust him. Do you know anyone who goes by the name of Pyrrha Nikos?"

The general's eyes shot out in surprise at his knowledge. "Yes, but how do you know her? Its impossible for anyone in your world to know who she is."

"I don't, but Doctor Sauer does." He replied. "He was the one who I would like to believe to have saved her life from death's hand." Strudwick began. "I have a feeling you know a bit more about the lass as the tabs on Sauer have only told me she was a girl from Mistral."

"Colonel, Pyrrha Nikos was a student at Beacon Academy." The facts had begun to fall into place. "However, it was attacked by a rogue force and another student witnessed that she was... killed."

"Yet, she was teleported to our world all thanks to Sauer when my men found him. Since then, I've noticed he has watched over her like a guardian of sorts." Strudwick commented. "Luckily, she is alive thanks to him and I don't blame him. He saved a life."

"Pyrrha Nikos is alive, where is she?" General Ironwood asked of the colonel. "I need to know, it's important."

"Don't fret, Ms. Nikos is currently in this camp helping Dog Company assist the civilians in settling in." He explained. "She is alive and well and happens to have her... aura back thanks to our arrival in this world. Is she important to something?"

"Yes." He answered. "You have no idea what kind of situation you are stepping into."

"You are talking to a colonel who charged into a war with horses and survived with tanks." Colonel Strudwick replied. "You will have to make the effort to convince me."


	18. Chapter 17

Captain Durante took his seat across from Winter as he brought two mugs with him. "Hope you like hot chocolate." He began before giving her the second mug to her.

Winter grabbed the handle and had begun to look down to see its contents. "Captain, would you please tell me why you would do this?" She asked. "Fraternization with a soldier from another military could hurt your record."

He scoffed at the thought. "With all due respect, pestering the brass about having some kind of specialized force makes talking to you look like nothing." Monte replied. "Though, it is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You got yourself in trouble for annoying your superiors?" Winter wondered. "They should have shown you some discipline to you when they had the chance."

"Miss, if there is one thing the Army taught me, you can be a crazy bastard who runs his army into the ground, but can still be around if you have any ideas."

"Please explain yourself." She requested.

"Well, I heard about the British and their commando units being used effectively against the Germans. So I requested my superiors to create a small team which can cause enough damage to the enemy once deployed." Monte explained. "Problem was, they thought the idea was absurd so I just happened to pester them enough they gave me my own platoon and to start from there."

"You annoyed your superiors into getting into a unit you wanted?" Winter questioned his motive. "They should have gave you disciplinary punishment to your actions."

The captain took a sip of his mug while his expression changed. "Ma'am, I think they would, were it not for the fact that I was sent to North Africa."

"Excuse me, but how is that related to anything you have done?"

"When you experience hell for the first time. You would completely understand." Monte answered. "They knew I... matured after those events."

"I highly doubt it." She stated before taking her sip. "This has too much chocolate in here."

"Chef's special, found some German chocolate along the way and decided to use them on this occasion." He replied before taking his sip. "Say, what was that special stuff you did back at that town?"

"What do you mean, my aura or my weapons?"

"The former, I have never seen anyone leap like that and its not normal for anyone to create those giant circles." The captain answered as he cleared his throat of his drink. "Mind you tell me what that is all about?"

"It's called aura." Winter answered. "It is the manifestation of one's soul and everyone can use it except the Grimm. Do you not have aura back home?"

"Definitely not, hell, I only heard about aura that it had some sort of special power from a gal named Pyrrha. Otherwise-"

Winter's cold expression was immediately changed into concern when she interrupted him. "Pyrrha? As in Pyrrha Nikos?" She asked. "How do you know that name?"

"Why? Is she important?" He wondered.

"Yes, she was a student at Beacon who died. How do you come by that name?"

"From a doctor, he managed to save her life just when my Rangers and a few commandos decided to barge in and get him out before the Germans got to him." Durante answered. "Wait-did you mention she was dead?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, do you know her?"

"Yeah." Shrugging his shoulder. "Pyrrha's with us and is alive and walking around. After the doctors got that damn arrow out of her chest, she's been doing well from recovery."

"So you mean to tell me that you have student who was claimed to be dead? How?"

"Don't ask me, ask the guy who managed to get a portal to this world." Answered Durante. "How important is she to you?"

"She's a friend of my sister." Winter replied. "A good friend."

Then the captain leaned forward. "Come closer, I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" She wondered as she did what he asked. "Pyrrha's helping with Derby's company, she's helping him out with resettling the people from that town. If you want, I could bring her here or we could find her."

"Yes, I would like to confirm if she is alive." Winter said as she rose from her seat.

"Right, first let me finish this mug." He said before drinking up the last amounts of hot chocolate in his mug. "Ah, a good warm drink on a cold weather."

Suddenly, Winter and Durante looked towards the north of the camp to see a bright light rise from the ground. It floated in the air as Durante's expression changed.

Winter looked up and observed the bright light in the distance. "I've never seen that before." She commented. "Captain Durante, do you know what that is?"

Durante rose from his seat and tightened his helmet. "Yeah, we got intruders."

Pyrrha brought in two crates of bottles and placed them on the table beside Captain Derby, who was sitting in his seat. "Thank you, young lady." He began. "I'll tell the boys you helped them out." Then he looked around Pyrrha as she turned around to see what he was looking for. "Edwards, what in the name of god are you doing?!" He demanded.

Pyrrha couldn't help herself, but smile at the thought of seeing Edwards drive in with his jeep as he was getting small containers filled with Hershey Bars. "Look Derby, I got to make a run to the civilians and the kids are kinda bored. So I decided to raid requisitions."

"You're doing this for the kids." The young officer nodded his head. "Did Monte put you up to this?"

Captain Edwards shrugged his hands. "Definitely no, Strudwick put him on probation so I doubt he'll be stealing anything from..." He trailed off as he looked up at the sky.

Confused by this reaction, Pyrrha looked around to see the soldiers stop in their work of the houses before they turned their gazes towards the small light in the sky. Then she looked back to Derby who rose from his seat and his gaze aimed at the flare off in the distance. "Excuse me, but why are you guys looking at that?"

"Everyone, get to your fighting positions! Now!" Edwards screamed out to the top of his lungs.

Then Pyrrha looked to Derby bring himself back to reality as he begun to point at the men. "Dog Company, get on those fifties!" He ordered before grabbing the gun beside his chair.

Concerned, Pyrrha looked to see the soldiers scramble for their weapons before she asked. "Captain Derby, what is going on?"

"The camp is under attack." He said calmly as he cocked his weapon. "Get to those townspeople and get them the hell out of here. We're going to fight."

The sirens were blaring as Colonel Strudwick stormed out of his command tent with General Ironwood behind him. He looked around to see both the British and the American soldiers scrambling to their weapons and equipment as Captain Argall walked up to him. "Colonel, recon elements of 3rd Battalion have informed me the Grimm are moving in from the north."

The colonel acknowledged this report with ease. "Good word lad, inform Major Blackmore that I need his expertise in this fight. We can't hold them without his men."

"Yes sir." Replied Argall. "But what about the civilians if the defenses are breached?"

"Captain, organize a detachment to escort them through the portal and inform the garrison to mobilize a defense if necessary. I'll inform Doctor Sauer about this matter, understood?"

"Yes sir." The captain said before turning away from his commanding officer.

General Ironwood made his comment. "Colonel, I'll see if I can provide sufficient report with my men. I have an airship which may assist your men in repelling the Grimm and any flying Grimm."

Strudwick turned over to Ironwood. "That would be good." Then he looked to the skies. "But you will have to stay in the radio tent, to inform them where to shoot and I'll inform the lads behind the Bofors to avoid friendly fire."

"I understood, but why do you need to tell Doctor Sauer?" He asked. "We can handle this."

"I know, but he might know what might caused this."

"Man your stations!" Captain Durante shouted to the top of his lungs as he stood behind the defensive positions and started pointing out towards the notable places. More than a dozen of soldiers had ran past him. "Get those men onto those fifties, fill those fighting positions!" He ordered while his Thompson was slung over his shoulder. The NCOs relayed the orders to the men under his command while a fellow officer joined him. "Derby, it's good to see you here. What's going on?"

The older man loaded his Grease gun as he observed his assault engineers join the Rangers in the defense. "I'm bringing in the anti-tank guns for good measure. We're going to need them."

Durante nudged his head over to the large anti-tank gun placed on his left side. "Don't worry, Major Blackmore and his men are going to man those 17-pounders. We're also going to see a forty mil up close and personal."

"Still, we're going to need all the support we can get while we're at it." Replied the older veteran.

The engines roared behind the two officers as they both turned around to see a Sherman driving towards them. "Captain Durante, Captain Derby!" The tank driver saluted them both as his tank rolled up behind the trenches and the fox holes. "Captain Edwards decided I was good enough to be brought up here."

Monte returned the salute. "Okay, when things get tough you're going to have to change positions with other tanks while you're at it. Its good to see you again, Stefano."

The men immediately slipped into their frozen defenses while the gun crews dragged their weapons through the snow. Immediately, the British gun crews charged in with various elements coming in to support the frontline trenches. When the trenches were filled with men and their weapons, the rest of the men pouring in had taken their positions behind the wall of sandbags behind the trenches. Behind that layer of defenses, fox holes known as fighting positions had been filled while the gunners loaded their ammo in and cocked the machine gun to be ready. Then trucks had begun to drive behind the anti-tank guns before the gun crews dismounted and mounted their Bofor guns while the ammunition was being passed out and placed into the quick-firing cannons.

One more person came over and stood beside the two captains. "Captain Durante, do you easily believe that you can hold the Grimm back?"

Looking over his shoulder, Monte saw Winter step forward with her sword out. "Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. "But since you're here you might be able to help us out."

"I plan to." The specialist replied.

Then Derby leaned his head into Monte's ear. "Who is the lady?"

"My name is Specialist Schnee. Remember that."

"Sorry, I'm getting old. I might not remember that." Derby said with a chuckle.

"Captain, do you know when the Grimm are coming?"

Monte cocked his Thompson. "They're coming, that's for sure."

"Guessing where the enemy is located is not a professional way in Atlas." Stated Winter.

"Trust me, they are already here." The thunder of explosions erupted as Winter took notice of the flying snow in the air. "Ranger your targets, they're coming."

On the other side of the open ground, there was a treeline filled with dense bushes and branches in the way. However, the ground shook while the soldiers looked down through their sights. Everyone waited until they saw a large black figure smash through the tree lines. The black-colored skin was enough to identify the monster coming their way while wolf-like and bear-like creatures closed the distance before they were met with explosions from beneath the snow.

Winter assessed the monsters coming their way as she identified what kind of Grimm she was facing. "Bewolf packs, ursas, and a Goliath." She whispered to herself. "This shouldn't be too much."

Then she heard Captain Durante scream to the top of his lungs. "Anti-tank guns, fire!" The gun crews fired as high-velocity shells screamed over the distance and into the sea of darkness coming from the north. "Everyone, stand your ground."


	19. Chapter 18

It was like fighting against the storm. What it usually meant was that the fighting was ruthless as Durante continued to unleash magazine after magazine into the monsters crossing over the minefields. Explosions erupted, but it didn't stop the tide compared to the anti-tank guns and the Sherman tanks brought to the front. he high-velocity shells screamed across the way and rammed into the Grimm. The sea of black continued to move in force as Durante watched Winter stand in front.

As the monsters got into range, the captain shouted his orders. "Everyone, stand to! We can't let them breach through!" Durante observed the specialist pull out her sword and carry a dagger in her other hand.

When the beasts reached into Winter's range, she immediately lunged forth and struck the first blow onto a leading beowolf. However, the specialist had surrounded herself in the sea of Grimm as one beast from behind had taken the chance to attack.

The beowolf lunged at her with its claws in first as it roared the bestial cry from within, but Winter spun as fast as a spinning dreidel with her sabre cutting her assailant down. Yet, she looked at the surrounding Grimm, bringing more of their number to face her as the rest continued to ignore such a small target. Then Winter was met with three ursas moving in a pack while dozens of beowolves began to join her in this dance of death.

While Captain Durante would have liked to watch the battle between Winter and the Grimm, he had more pressing matters to attend to when Derby was screaming to the top of his lungs. "Monte, I'm going to get support from the rear. Hold the fort until then!" He acknowledged the Great War veteran with a slight nod.

Durante look to the 17-pounders and their gun crew, only to fire their larger caliber shells into the large number of Grimm. However, those guns and the American anti-tank guns were really the only kind of guns which could simply harm the monsters since the regular bullets didn't do as much damage to the Grimm. He ran over to the British gun crew on the left and grabbed the attention of the commanding officer. "You guys, try and focus on the larger numbers. Don't focus on the scattered ones." The commander nodded before looking to his crew.

"Get that gun loaded, teach those sods how the British handle things."

Returning back from the gun crew, Durante joined the firing line of riflemen as everyone continued to suppress the monsters back from advancing upon their positions. Soon after, he heard the whistling of mortar shells coming down on the massive numbers coming their way. Explosions crashed down on the beasts in quick succession and knocking the beowolves and the ursas into one another due to the massive concussion of the ordnance. Then the Sherman tanks behind him had begun to open fire alongside with the anti-tank guns. This time, the tanks focused down on the creatures which deviated from the rest of their packs.

The Grimm were continuing to get close enough, but Durante almost forgot about the quick-firing British guns.

Clouds of shrapnel littered the ground before the frontline trenches as Captain Durante glanced over his shoulder to see the Bofor guns unleash clips of fragmentation shells into the ranks of the Grimm. At the same time, it was joined by the 17-pounders where the shells had begun to ram into multiple beowolves and ursas. However, this much firepower wasn't enough to stop the survivors from reaching the trenches.

Three beowolves pounced at those who occupied the trenches, their claws swiped through the small spaces and killed men who had little room to escape from their fates. Some tried to empty their ammunition upon the monsters, but it was all in vain as the Ranger captain watched in horror as the men were systematically being killed by the ruthless monsters.

Immediately, the tanks opened up on them and repulsed two of the attackers before their bodies had begun to dissipate from the scene. Yet, there was still one more trying to kill the survivors in the trenches.

The captain rose to the occasion as he begun to pull his Thompson to his side. "I must be an insane bastard." He whispered to himself before firing his sub-machine gun from his hip and began to pepper the Grimm with his weapon. Annoyed by the bullets, the beowolf looked up and snarled towards Monte before it begun to leave the defenseless trench defenders and onto the man who offered himself to be its victim. Then his weapon ran dry. "Shit, shit, shit!"

The beowolf lunged forward to take this opportunity to feed upon the brave soldier, only to have its chance snuffed out by a shell ripping through its body. Looking at where the original shot came from, Durante saw a sight he never thought he would actually see since the assault on Lorch.

A Soviet tank had joined the Sherman crews, but its armor and hull was larger than that of the normal tanks he had seen the Soviet Union is on those news reels. It's barrel was smoking from the detonation of the shell as he saw the lithe form of a tank commander taking a smoke. Surprised by such a sight of a woman commanding a tank, she managed to take the opportunity to intimidate him. "Do not fuck with an IS-2." She said.

From behind the tank, Derby jogged to him as Soviet soldiers started to flood in and fill in the gaps of the defenders. The old man was breathing hard before he dropped his hands to his legs. "God damn, I'm getting too old for this shit." He said to himself.

"You brought the Soviets with you! Why the hell did you do that?!" Monte demanded.

"Look kid, they have some neat shit we don't even have." Looking around the old veteran's shoulder, the Soviet heavy tank moved aside as Durante was even more shocked to see a tank carrying a giant gun. Derby turned around and took note of the gun's size before he planted his hands over his ears. "You might want to cover your ears." Taking notice of the elevation of the gun, Durante listened to his wisdom and copied his act before the gun fired and screamed over their heads.

Monte found himself kneeling in the snow as he looked up at the sky to see a flying machine in a size that he didn't expect to see. As it flew slowly in the cold skies, small machines flew down before unleashing gunfire onto the Grimm below. It was a sight to see and Durante would pity those on the other end of those guns before it began to open the ramps from the rear and drop machines in the shape of men.

Once they landed, the machines began to march past the Allied soldiers and begun to open fire upon the Grimm trying to charge through their defensive line. At the same time, Durante realized there was someone missing until he saw the Grimm fly away from a certain point among the black sea. Then he realized that Winter was still fighting the Grimm. "Shit, I can't radio in on her."

Suddenly, a familiar voice surprised him as he turned away from the fighting and saw Pyrrha Nikos standing before him. "Captain, I wish to help, but I need a weapon."

"Pyrrha, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help and my semblance can prove it." She said before Durante witnessed her hands making some kind of movement he had never seen before, but he noticed her struggling as if she was carrying something.

"Holy shit!" Cried out one of the GIs behind his back.

Turning back to the frontline, Captain Durante saw a variety of shells floating in the air with a black outline around the edges. He was almost certain he was dreaming, but it was difficult to tell if there was some kind of science involved or if this was magic. The shells began to point in the general direction of the Grimm before all of the shells whistled down on the monsters like rain. Explosions erupted throughout the battlefield, smashing the Grimm into multiple craters entirely without any mercy. She almost destroyed everything where the Grimm, but Durante watched as the last shells killed all of the Grimm... except the ones Winter was fighting.

Amazed by the destructive power she wrought upon the monsters, the captain stood in shock before seeing Winter stab into a beowolf and pulling the blade out with surgical precision. The amount of bodies which lay there was surprising as he felt helpless that he didn't do much, but send his men into the slaughter. The bodies of the Grimm slowly dissipated from existence as Winter began to walk back.

However, Durante stepped forward and took the need to inform the specialist with his pistol. Three shots rang out from his Colt .45 whistled over her. He was immediately met with her cold glare and called him out. "Captain Durante, why are you trying to shoot me!" She called out. "I'm on your side and the Grimm are already dead!"

"Winter, you're in the middle of the minefield!" He shouted back at her.

"And how is shooting me somehow a good idea!?"

Captain Derby walked beside him with a chuckle. "Smooth move, Durante."

Monte grew flustered. "Shut up." Then he watched Winter create these circular runes as she leaped from one to the other like a leapfrog until she landed in front of him.

"I'll let you handle this one." The veteran said before he patted him in the back and left him to the woman who began to confront him.

There was anger and then there was cold anger that Winter brought on him. "Captain, you are a poor excuse for an officer. You could have informed me of the dangers that lay ahead of me and you decided to lay behind your defenses."

His expression immediately changed. "With all do respect you cold bitch, I'm not obligated to inform you shit." He began. "Its not my fault you decided to recklessly charge in there without asking. Besides, you got my men killed." Then he turned away from her as he walked away.

Winter folded her arms before she was met with a familiar person her sister had once shown her. Pyrrha Nikos watched Durante walk away before she began to turn her gaze towards the Ice Queen. "Pyrrha?" She whispered to herself before she was cut off by the crowd of soldiers getting in her way.

Colonel Strudwick watched the British engineers walk towards the area where the Grimm died. With their minesweepers in hand, the men began to refill the gaps once more with explosive ordnance. "Say general, I think we can come together with some sense of cooperation."

Standing beside him, General Ironwood looked out at where the fighting happened. "I was informed that some men were killed by the Grimm. My condolences."

"It's fine, it was to be expected." Ironwood turned his head towards him.

"How can you be so cold?"

"To be fair, this was not as bad as the trenches of the Great War." He said. "At least, their lives are not going to be wasted or forgotten in some blasted landscape where nothing lives. At least I can say they fought valiantly against monsters, this is a nature of a soldiers life. There is nothing wrong in it."

"Is this coming from your experience?"

"Yes, I've fought during that conflict long enough to know what a tragedy looks like."


	20. Chapter 19

After finishing another exam, he walked out of the class as the first thought occurred to him. God I need a drink. Then Johnny was caught by surprise when his friend called him out.

Of all the nice people he enjoyed in his company, Velvet was the nicest of them all. "Johnny, how did you do in class?"

Vastano turned his attention as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to be honest, I think I didn't do well as I thought."

Immediately, Persinette arrived on the duo with a laugh. "I actually passed the test!" She yelled out. "I am so happy I think we need to have a shopping day for all of us."

Johnny chuckled. "Okay, you go do that. I have to take care of some things back in the dorm."

"No, you are coming." Aiming her finger at the man. "You always go back to your dorm and start writing down in that journal of yours."

"There is only one problem with this. I don't go shopping with anyone." He defended himself. "Besides, I enjoy writing in my journal."

Then Persinette rolled her eyes. "Come on, its only for one day."

Velvet grabbed both of their attentions. "I'm with her, I think we could go out and shop for clothes, get Coco with us, and then go to a café. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, that definitely sounds nice."

"You guys go ahead." Answered Johnny.

"Oh come on, you always do this to us." Commented Persinette. "Why can't you just have fun with some friends for today and we won't bother you anymore? Velvet, help me out here."

Turning away from Persinette, Vastano found Velvet giving him a saddening look with her eyes while her bunny ears were lowered. He knew she was trying to convince him to join, but damn did he found that expression so adorable. "Okay, okay, you gals got me. Where are we going?"

* * *

"You know what, I don't know if I should stick around with you guys any longer." Commented as they walked out of the clothing store. However, Johnny carried all of their girl's clothes as they continued to move through the sidewalk. He was just lucky that there wasn't any ice on the ground or at least didn't slip and fall. "Does anyone want to carry some of their clothes?" The Atlas student asked.

Persinette laughed at the thought. "Please, don't be such a wuss. Besides, you're the only guy I know who hasn't taken the opportunity to hit on any of us? Right, Velvet?"

The bunny girl was simply taken aback when she looked at the television screen on the left. She was joined by Coco as they watched the scene with many other people.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked before joining them.

Johnny followed suit as well and used his toes to lift himself off of the ground; however, he was met with a familiar sight of men wearing the US Army uniforms. The news showed General Ironwood speaking with the GIs, his Paratroopers, Rangers, and many more. Then the screen shifted away from the video footage to the news network.

"What happened?" Vastano asked as Velvet turned away from the television screen.

"Something about a military camp being attacked by the Grimm. It's common on the frontiers, but that's the first I've heard about a military camp."

Then Coco commented on subject. "I know Atlas Military does some neat things, but they're smart enough not to build a military base in the middle of nowhere unless it's important. No one is crazy enough to live out there." Soon the girls heard the man chuckle. "What's so funny about that?"

They immediately turned their attention to Johnny as he struggled to carry their bags filled with clothes. "I might know someone who is just like that, but has a tendency to steal weapons from other people."

He noted Persinette rolling her eyes. "No offense Johnny, but you must be mad."

"I'm a bit mad." Vastano replied, gesturing to the size of his insanity with his fingers. "Depends on what you call insane."

"You know." Commented Coco. "We should head out and get some coffee." She began. "You know, end the day once and for all."

Then Velvet jumped up with excitement. "I know a place to go, StarChuks."

Coco smiled at her suggestion. "Yeah, I'm up for that. What about you, Pers, Johnny?"

"I'm up for it." Persinette answered.

Vastano shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I could use some coffee after being with all of you gals."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

After putting down the bags of clothes on the ground, Vastano immediately walked over to the couch and threw himself onto the confines of the comfortable seats. "That was a long day." He said while he mushed his face into the pillow. "Thank goodness it was just one day."

Then he looked back to the dorm door and saw Coco leave him and his friends off. "We should do this another time. Alright, see you all later." She immediately closed the door as Persinette and Velvet began to grab their bags.

As Velvet walked to her bedroom, Persinette took a seat on a couch besides the man. "Johnny boy, what you think about today?"

"I don't know." He answered. "The fact that I was the one running around with all of your clothes most of the time doesn't seem to be very much fun."

"Don't worry, I might think of something up." Then Vastano sat up on the couch as Persinette pulled out her scroll; however, it was ringing.

"Someone calling you?"

Persinette opened the scroll and her expression of goodness turned into disgust and anger. She closed the scroll immediately before she took inventory of the clothes she bought. "It's my mom." She replied. "Bitch is calling to get me out of Atlas."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem with your mom?"

"You have no idea. She is one of the reasons why I decided to continue schooling and not give a single fuck about her." She answered. "Now let's not talk about her." Then her scroll grabbed her attention once more. "Why the fuck is she calling me again? I told her to fuck off." She fiddled with her scroll and began to press the answer button on the screen. "Mom, what do you want?"

A voice replied, but Vastano lived long enough on the streets of Chicago to know what kind of person Persinette's mother was like. A voice spoke up, but she seemed to be a bit crazy on the side. "Pers, honey I need you back here in the shop." She began, trying to be all sweet-like. "Business is getting bad and I wanted someone to help me out. If you want, I could give you fifty percent of my earnings."

Agitated by this attempt to sweet talk her, Persinette simply stated to her mom. "Fuck you." Then she closed her scroll and put it away. "Sorry about that." She apologized, referring to the only other person in the room.

Then Vastano grimaced at the thought. She probably has terrible mother to begin with. "What kind of business does your mom do?"

Persinette shook her head at the thought. "Johnny, don't try to get into my business. Please don't."

He gestured his hands that he would back off. "Got it, don't piss you off." Then he rose from the couch and walked to the door. "I'm going to take a walk." He opened the door as he left Persinette to her devices as he left the dorm.

Within the hallway, he looked both ways, only to see two figures who seemed out of place. They passed through this hallway, going into deeper into the heart of the Atlas Academy.

The American paratrooper noted the figures and their white masks. He knew he saw the sort somewhere, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Yet, there was a terrible gut-wrenching feeling. The same kind he had when Captain Jackson went missing during the attack on the Twin Villages.

Reaching down into his Atlas school coat, he pulled out the only weapon he had on himself ever since he was transported into Remnant. Luckily, he didn't reveal the weapon, but merely felt its presence in his coat. "Something up and I don't like it." He whispered to himself as he walked to the last place the strangers left off.


	21. Chapter 20

After what felt like hours of observing the suspects, Vastano settle himself behind a display before he saw the two strangers slip into the generator room However, the second figure stopped in front of the doorway and looked around. The officer turned away from looking over the corner and placed a hand over his mouth.

His body sensed dread, a great amount of it. Johnny remained in place for a time until he began to calm down before hearing the door shut tight. Then he turned over the corner, only to see that the door was closed.

The captain rose from the safety of his cover, walking over to the generator room. However, he heard someone clicking the floor. "Vastano, what are you doing this late. You should be in bed." Johnny turned around and saw Professor Goodwitch with her infamous glare. "You know the rules for being up this late."

He had to defend himself this time. "Professor, I saw some suspicious people walk into the generator room a couple seconds ago." Johnny began. "I was going to investigate it-"

Then he saw Professor Goodwitch pull out a riding crop and aimed in his direction. "Get down!"

Without hesitation, he immediately dropped to the ground as he saw the professor glow with the color of violet before the color formed into a single point and escaped through her weapon. The color flew over his head as he slipped over to the display.

Looking back at the direction, Johnny saw the two suspicious strangers in their uniforms and white masks standing in front of the generator room. However, they were wielding an advanced weapons the Atlas guards would carry. They opened up on the professor as he looked back to her out of concern. Yet, she had managed to surprise him when the blue-colored rounds flew towards her as she cartwheeled away from the rounds.

Suddenly, he heard thunder coming from the position of the attackers. Johnny looked over to see that the two suspicious masked men were standing beneath a hailstorm, only to receive a painful attack from the hails splashing into their bodies. Then Professor Goodwitch walked past him quickly before she brought her riding crop and dissipated the storm. Soon she stood over the two masked men who groaned in pain. "Vastano, would please relieve them of their weapons."

Heeding to her calls, the Paratrooper captain made his way over to her assailants and ripped the weapons out from their grasp. Then he took two steps back as he inspected the weapons with his own very eyes. As he held the weapons, he inspected them with curiosity and awe at the engineering required to make them. "Damn." He whispered to himself.

He immediately stopped caring for the weapons as he looked over to Professor Goodwitch speaking. "What is the White Fang doing here?" She asked the two masked men. "Answer me!" The professor demanded.

The White Fang member on the right sat up as he scoffed at her. "This institution needs to be destroyed. It is a symbol of humanity's reign over the faunus."

"And you justify this by trying destroy an academy in Atlas!"

Although his face was covered, his mouth was not. The masked terrorist grinned up to the professor. "It also acts as potential recruits to the Atlas Military. So it is safe to say it is a military target as well… too bad you can't stop the bombs."

Then the first thought occurred to Vastano's mind as he tossed the two guns aside. He swore to himself running past the professor before an explosion erupted from within the generator room. However, the door was not strong enough before it flew open and forced the paratrooper captain off of his feet.

Professor Goodwitch's voice called out to him. "No wait-"

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch smelled ash and dust in the air as she groaned out of the massive impact of the blast. She was thankful when her aura prevented the damage as she struggled to open her eyes. Then she soon saw Vastano walk past her while the member of the White Fang struggled to reach for his weapons.

The two confronted each other, but she saw Vastano reach into his jacket and brought out a sidearm. The professor watched in surprise as she witnessed a different side of the young man that she thought she knew. From the information she learned about him, he was a soldier and that was a fact. However, she watched in horror as he pulled the trigger.

That single gunshot rang out into her ringing ears as she sat up from the ground. Soon after he fired his sidearm, she heard him speak. "You son of a bitch!" He cried out as he jumped the member of the White Fang.

At first, her eyes believed Vastano was punching him, but this was completely different. The words to describe his actions was savagery. He was bringing his full fury upon the defenseless foe; however, the hand which was used to smash into the faunus was also carrying the gun as well.

This young man was doing something barbaric, something she had never expected him to do at his age. Never had she thought he would kill a person. Then she sought out the only word he would answer to, his name. "Vastano?" The professor questioned with concern.

The captain turned around as his jacket was covered in the blood of faunus he bludgeoned to death. "Professor, are you alright?" He asked while Glynda noted he was breathing hard after his actions. It was probably the results of an adrenaline rush.

She acknowledged him with a nod. "Vastano, did you…" The professor couldn't find the words to describe his actions.

"That S.O.B. was reaching out for one of those guns." He replied, disregarding the fact that he took another life. "I couldn't let him get the chance to use it." Vastano quickly turned around and grabbed one of the weapons. "God-damn it, they blew the generators out."

Suddenly, an aircraft flew over their heads and dropping a ramp from the rear. Then everything changed when Glynda saw more members of the White Fang dropping into the academy courtyard.

"Oh shit, this is an assault. We got to alert security." Vastano commented.

Glynda rose from the floor and turned away to the young man. "Come with me, I know the easiest route." She began as she made her way from the remains of the generator room. Turning her head back, Vastano rose from the body and grabbed one of the guns from the floor.

* * *

After hearing the explosion, Persinette felt her scroll ring loudly before she began to check it. There was a city-wide alert and it shocked her.

ALERT: Atlas Academy under attack. All students are to report to the emergency launch pads!

Surprised by the news, she jumped to her feet from the couch and stormed into another room. "Velvet, wake up!" The faunus girl twitched her ears, but remained deep in her sleep. She ran over to her and nudged her enough for her to get up.

The girl rose her head with a groan. "Pers, what's going on?" Velvet asked before Persinette got to her face.

"Velvet, we have to leave. The academy is under attack."

"What?!" The bunny girl cried out. "Whose attacking?!"

"I don't know, but we have to get to the armory."

The girls began to make their way from their room as they entered the hallway; however, they were filled with shock and fear as they looked from the side of the hallway. From the windows, they witnessed the sight of some parts of the academy burning where as other parts of the academy remain in ruins.

Soon they turned their attention below to see the academy courtyard turn into a firefight. On one side, Atlas troopers began to make their way in to reinforce their allies. On the other side, members from a known terrorist group had jumped off of their Bullhead and traded gunfire against the Atlas Military.

Velvet commented with fear in her voice. "What is the White Fang doing here?"

Persinette took her hand and pulled her away from the window. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Turning away from the scene below, the girls noticed three Atlas troopers storm into the hallways and knock on the dorm doors. "Atlas Military, everyone get to the armory. Otherwise go the landing pads and evacuate the academy!"

One of the men turned their heads and noticed Persinette. "Girls, are you specialists?!" Then Velvet hesitantly nodded with her head. "Alright, what about you?!" Referring to Persinette.

She only came into the academy to join the Atlas Military. Whereas Velvet aspired to become a huntress, but in Atlas she would be called a specialist. All she could do was shake her head.

"We'll get you to the landing pads. Okay?"

Then she shook the thought of leaving Velvet behind. "Nope, I'm going to help you guys. Is that alright with you?"

The trooper turned away from them and looked to one of the men knocking on the dorm doors. "One of them says she wants to help!"

The leader of the troopers nodded his head. "Okay, get her to the armory then. She can find a gun from there."

Relieved by the news Persinette sighed before one of the troopers came forward. "Follow me."

* * *

It was a quiet night as Captain Durante stood out in the cold winds as he smoked his cigarette. He admired the sight of seeing the shattered moon shine above him before a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around, the captain looked over his shoulder to find Derby rubbing his hands together. "Kurt, what brings you here?"

The older man was hesitant to reply. "Seems like those Atlas people have a problem. They want you at the command post to talk with General Ironwood."

"Did you ask him why?"

"Colonel Strudwick explained to him that they can't spare me since I'm needed for defenses and Edwards can't go to help them since he's command of a mechanized company. They got a few volunteers from Able Company, but they're wondering if you can help them out."

"Sure, I will go tell them myself." The captain replied. "You go get some rest, I'll be find."

"Son, don't get yourself killed. Things will get boring here."

"No worries, I'll be fine."

Monte Durante made his way across the camp, knowing which way to go within the camp. After days of adjusting to this new command post, it was almost feeling like home… almost.

Once getting across the mess area, the captain slipped into the tent to see Colonel Strudwick turn around with Captain Argall beside him. Then he turned to his left to see General Ironwood himself and Specialist Schnee with him. "General, Colonel," He respectfully spoke. "Is something you two need me to do?"

The British colonel was the first to confront him. "Lad, the general-here is asking if you can offer any assistance to stopping a threat at an academy."

"Yes sir, I'll see if I can get some of my boys to help out." Then Monte turned to the general. "Say, what are up against?"

The Atlas general placed his hands behind his back before speaking. "They are a known terrorist group called the White Fang. They've been terrorizing Remnant ever since the protest group started to… militarize their ways. Right now they're attacking the academy and could potentially harm my students."

Then the specialist spoke up. "You have ten minutes to get your men together."

"I'll get my men in five. How are we going to get there?"

"By airship of course."


	22. Chapter 21

They had brought at least a less than a hundred Rangers and less than fifty paratroopers onto the Atlesian Airship. Unlike the airships of the great war, these were completely different. There were modern military armaments with high-powered weapons at their disposal. The Atlesian Military brought such awe to the Americans and especially the Rangers. However, there was a reputation which the men of Fox Company had whenever it came to weapons that didn't belong to their company.

If it was better than the Army's standard of weapons they would steal everything they could get their hands on. Since the Atlas Military didn't know about such reputation of Fox Company, they would soon see it first-hand.

General Ironwood straightened his composure, observing the news in regards to the Atlas Academy. The sight of Atlas soldiers and specialists fighting within the academy had made him worry about the casualties. All he could do was ask a question on the time. "Specialist Schnee, what is our ETA?"

Winter stepped forward and observed the data passing through her scroll. "Sir, we will be there less than thirty minutes if we keep this speed."

"Thank you, I'll take it from here." Suddenly, the door behind him had slid open as the general turned his head to see Captain Argall storm in. "Captain, what brings you here?" He questioned.

The British officer's expression was very different than before. Usually, he would display a disciplined composure which he admired most of the time. However, this time he seemed irritated. "General Ironwood, did you mention the armory to Captain Durante?" He asked.

"Yes, he said he needed to check their weapons before they would deploy into the academy."

The reaction was surprising to see. Witnessing the captain bring his hand over his face in shame was not the first kind of reaction he said. "Why did you mention your bloody armory?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you will bring to yourself?"

"Is there something wrong with Durante?" He questioned. "The officer seems trustworthy enough to bring into his armory. I don't see the problem with him. If there was a problem, why didn't you bring this issue to me?"

"I hoped you wouldn't mention that this airship has its own armory with weapons much greater than ours." Argall answered. "Now that you brought the issue up to Durante, he will start stealing whatever is in your armory. He has a history whenever it comes to weapons he wants to have."

Then Specialist Schnee spoke up. "So he would steal weapons from us and you know this, how?"

"His reputation goes back to the Ardennes Offensive." He answered. "His reputation is that he would pilfer equipment and weapons, regardless if they are friend or foe."

General Ironwood never expected such kind of officer being mentioned to him in such manner. Any Atlas officer who would even dare to commit themselves to try and take weapons from the armory would face corporal punishment for their actions. The fact that this man's reputation had not brought any consequences to himself was impressive. However, it did disturb him that his military equipment was being taken away from a mere office of another military. "I will see if we can restrict him at this moment."

"With all due respect, you are too late."

The door to the hallway was still opened; however, Argall leaned to the side of the doorway allowing the general and the specialist enough room to see through. Then they couldn't believe their eyes when Monte Durante and two other men were running through the hallway while the weapons of Atlas were in their clutches.

The captain stopped in his tracks and looked through the doorway. This time, he looked around to see the faces staring at him. Embarrassed like a child caught stealing, he simply waved his hand and smiled. "Oops, looks like I turned to the wrong corner."

"You there, hand that back!" Cried out a voice of authority coming from behind his back.

"Well, got to go." Monte commented before sprinting away from a dozen Atlas guards.

Captain Argall shook his head in shame. "Apologies for his behavior. I'll see if I can convince him to hand most of them back."

"Most of them?!" Cried out Specialist Schnee. "He stole right under our noses and you are going to let him off the hook for that?"

"Specialist Schnee, if there is one thing I know about the man. He is going to keep one your guns for himself. That is a fact you just have to accept."

General Ironwood smiled at the spectacle he had just witnessed. "Apology accepted, I hope he will behave himself once we get there."

"Don't worry, Captain Durante will take a firefight seriously." Replied the British captain. "I'll be on my way."

* * *

Captain Durante and the rest of the men had presented themselves alongside the Atlas troopers as he confronted Specialist Schnee. The officer noted General Ironwood and Argall entering the hanger bay as the Atlas soldiers saluted their commander.

General Ironwood inspected the men for a moment as the British officer broke away and confronted him. "Monte, I expected better from you." He began.

The captain shrugged his shoulder and smiled before looking onto his newly pilfered weapon. "You can't blame me for not getting my hands on one of those guns."

Captain Argall shook his head in disbelief before he explained. "We need you to get serious now. There is an academy under attack and we don't have any time for shenanigans." He stated.

Durante's expression changed as he cocked his weapon. "Don't worry I'll get started as soon as possible."

"Good, I'm coming with you."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Then General Ironwood grabbed everyone's attention. "Everyone, Atlas, soldiers from another world, I am here to tell you that the White Fang has attacked my academy. Our objective is to secure the perimeter of the academy, evacuate my students, and fight off the terrorist organization."

Soon, the American captain grabbed his attention. "General, I have a question."

Ironwood turned to see the captain with his hands behind his back. "Yes captain, what is it?"

"General, what kind of opposition should we expect from the guys attacking your academy?" Monte questioned him.

"They have stolen some Atlas Military equipment." Replied Ironwood. "However, do not take them lightly. They are likely to have auras unlocked so be careful."

"Understood, I'll make sure my men don't do anything stupid."

Ironwood turned away and made his way to the hangar exit. Then a voice came through the speaker phone. "Enter your transports, we're about to deploy."

Immediately, Captain Durante looked to his men and spouted orders. "Rangers and Paratroopers, get your gear in check we are going into combat!" Then he quickly walked into the Atlas dropship as his men stepped in before the ramp closed in on the captain.

Soon they began to take their seats as Durante looked out of the window to see the pilots turn their heads to the passengers. "Everyone are you ready?" He asked from beneath his pilot's helmet.

"Yeah, we're ready. Get us in there as quickly as possible."

"Good to hear, cause we're deploying."

Captain Durante felt the dropship shake as it detached itself from the hanger before descending into the world below. For him, he couldn't find a way to describe if this is how paratroopers underwent their training. He would have asked Vastano that question if he was here, but the problem was making sure he didn't puke his guts out because he wasn't used to being on this kind of aircraft.

Now if he was going to puke, it would have been best if he did it to the small bag on the right. However, it wouldn't look good for him if the company commander of Fox Company could easily puke thanks to the fact that he was not used to the ride.

Across from him, Captain Argall looked concerned. "Captain, are you alright?" He asked. "It doesn't look like your stomach can handle this kind of ride."

Monte returned a smile. "I'll be fine Argall, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure lad? You don't seem so fine about it."

"Just worry about yourself, okay?"

"Got it."

Then the pilot grabbed his Durante from the thoughts of puking. "Alright, we're landing into a courtyard. Be careful out there, I heard that the White Fang has some serious firepower."

The nameless pilot immediately dropped the ramp of the dropship as Durante unstrapped himself from his seat and began to make his way off onto the ground. The dropship didn't touch the ground, but was low enough for him to step off and touch the grass. "On me, we're moving in."

The rest of the American soldiers began to join their commanding officer as Monte looked up to see the skies filled with dozens of more dropships. When they landed, dozens of troops landed in masse as the captain began to organize the men.

"Rangers, Paratroopers, you guys are going move deep into the academy and try to keep the bastards down. While we're at it, those Atlas guys are going to secure the surrounding areas and our job is to hold the White Fang back." Then he cocked his weapon. "Now let's get moving." Then he began to make his way deep towards the center of the academy as he heard the volume of gunfire increase.

* * *

Johnny Vastano stood behind a pile of rubble as he joined by a dozen Atlas troopers in fighting back the terrorists across the courtyard. However, they outnumbered their group by three as they enveloped the small unit from the flanks. Shit. He thoughts to himself. They're trying to surround us and take this area. If they take this spot, the evacuation is going to be hampered.

The White Fang were pouring out of a building, using the columns for cover and the remains of the courtyard walls to cover their advance. He tried to suppress them with his gun, but they continued to do so.

The numerous members of the White Fang continued disregarding the fact that he was trying to hold them back. Luckily, he saw the familiar sight of his bunny friend leap into the middle of the attackers. To his surprise, the White Fang immediately turned their attention onto the girl and trained their gunfire on her.

However, Velvet had brought her box-like object into the battle. A wonder which made Johnny question the reasons, but when it transformed he met a huntress' weapon at hand. Velvet's weapon created a weapon out of thin air, a kind of technology he had never seen before. Now it was in the hands of his friend, who carried a giant machine gun with multiple barrels and he had no idea how to respond to such a weapon without awe. She fired her weapon forcing the White Fang back with firepower without any restriction at all, while allowing the Atlas troopers to step out of their cover to fight back against the threat which stood against the Atlas Academy.

Suddenly, Johnny was taken aback when a familiar friend had managed to take her position right beside him. "Hey Johnny boy, I was looking for you. I didn't expect you to be fighting here." She began.

"Persinette, what the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded before he fired his gun onto one of the White Fang members. "I thought you were going to evacuate."

"I didn't want to leave Velvet alone, so I decided to stick around." She replied. "I heard that Atlas has some reinforcements coming in. We just have to hold this place until they arrive."

Once Vastano had knocked one of the terrorists back, behind cover he whistled. "Damn it, can they just get here right now!" He said to himself.

"Don't worry, this is their academy. They don't want to lose their recruits like this."

The building that the White Fang was using for their assault had a wall breaking open; however, it was a vehicle Johnny had never expected to see in his lifetime. There was a walker stepping forward with multiple laser lights tracking everything that was going on while its machine guns opened on their position.

Rounds flew into their general direction as Johnny dodged behind his cover of rubble as the Atlas troopers holding the ground in front did the same. However, one of them began to speak up. "They have a mech, be careful it has rockets!" He warned the rest of the group as Vastano peeked his head over the cover.

Looking over, he watched as the mech opened a mall hatch and unleashed a barrage of rockets out of the pods as he moved back down into his cover. "Shit!" He cried out. "We can't take that thing out with what we got."

Then Persinette made her comment. "Velvet can't take that thing out on her own."

Suddenly, they were surprised when the three blurs screamed down from above. To his surprise, Johnny never expected to see a friend of Velvet come in with two other people he didn't know about.

There was a large muscular man carrying a giant sword on his back, who immediately pulled it out and rammed it into the machine before twisting his blade to make the best damage into the machinery.

A dark-skinned faunus with copper hair had joined Velvet and gave her a quick nod before he sprinted towards the terrorists with inhuman speed. It was a sight Johnny didn't expect to see from the people in this world.

The last person to arrive was no one other than Coco, who transformed her purse into a fully automatic machine with multiple barrels. The last touches to the weapons was the ammo belt dangling from the weapon. "Velvet, I heard you guys have some trouble. I thought I should pass by and help you out."

The bunny girl smiled as she transformed her weapon back into its boxy form. "Good to see you too, Coco."

Suddenly, the huntresses, huntsmen, students, and Atlas troopers heard a battle cry unfamiliar to them. As the White Fang began to retreat up the stairs of the building they came from, a commanding voice had cried out and grabbed their attention. To them, it was unheard of, but Vastano knew this personality of whose voice it was. "Open fire!"

The terrorists were met with an untimely fate as machine gun fire from the building they were retreating to appeared at every single window and the opening the mech had created. The White Fang stood no chance as they were gunned down in front of their retreat point. Some of the faunus tried to fire back at their assailants, but it was to little avail when trails of machine gun fire reached across the open entrance and eliminated the remains of the White Fang attackers.

"Men, secure the perimeter. This location is important." Spoke the unknown commanding officer.

Immediately, the unknown fighters showed their green uniforms as they stormed the courtyard in their numbers. It was a surprise that these were not the reinforcements that the defenders had expected, but Vastano knew them.

Johnny stepped out of his cover as he began to make his way over across the courtyard. He ignored the giant pulling out his giant sword from the mech as the machine stumbled into the ground. He heard Velvet's voice call out to him, but he ignored her call as well as he continued to make his way across the land.

As he grew closer, he saw the back of a US Army Officer speaking with his platoon commanders. "Alright, get men into the windows and keep their eyes on the courtyard. I want to make sure that the .30 Cals have a full line of sight over the entire kill zone."

Some of the officers who stood in front of him took notice of Johnny's presence, but their faces seemed drained as if they saw a ghost.

Vastano took the courage to speak. "Monte?"

The American turned around and revealed his rank before his face recognized the paratrooper captain standing in front of him. "What the hell?"

"Monte it's me. Johnny, CO of Able."

"I know that, but what the hell happened to you?!" He cried out.

Johnny scratched the back of his head. "It's… complicated."

"My ass Vastano." Replied Monte. "Look, after we take care of this mess you are going to give a fucking explanation as to why the fuck you went missing."

Even though Vastano was being called out, he still had some courage left to greet his friend. "Good to see you too, Durante."

The expression on the captain's face had changed as well. "Likewise, good to see you are still in one piece."

Then Coco made a comment about the entire debacle. "Okay Vastano, who is he and why do you know him?"

* * *

Colonel Jackson was tied to a flagpole post as he was confronted by the head of the White Fang and its entire operations. It had been a long time after his captors dragged him off on his own time and interrogated him with every method they showed him. However, he knew better than to submit and work with the people behind these attacks.

The leader clad in black clothes turned his hidden gaze onto the wounded Atlas colonel. He brought out his sword as he watched the man simply observe him. "Any last words, colonel? Do you have some words of defiance to the new change we are bringing to Remnant?" Jackson merely nodded his head. "Speak."

Swallowing his spit, he prepared for his last final moments. "Sooner or later, someone will take you down. I know it won't be me, but I am sure you will cross a line and will end you and the White Fang."

The leader smiled. "I expected a bit more from you. Too bad it wasn't much of a threat."

"Don't worry, I just can't wait to see your face when someone decides to put a bullet in that fucking head of yours… Adam Taurus."

The leader of the White Fang no longer smiled as his sword came down on his prisoner. However, Jackson closed his eyes as he knew what was going to happen on the Atlas Academy grounds.


	23. Chapter 22

News of contact had reached Pyrrha's ears when she learned that the Allies had finally arrived in Atlas to assist in fighting off the White-Fang from attacking the Atlas Academy. It almost made her smile… almost. Yet, it reminded too much of what had happened at Beacon. Huntresses and huntsmen in training had to fight off the White-Fang and the Grimm from taking the academy. However, everyone was being pushed back by two forces which should have never joined together. To make matters worse, Headmaster Ozpin sacrificed his life to stop Cinder, but his fate was unknown. She didn't want to think he was gone, but there was no other alternative for her to suggest that her headmaster was alive.

Pyrrha clenched her hand as she grew to dislike the woman after what had happened at Beacon. Now she felt it was her right to avenge him at some point, but she didn't have her weapons with her and they were gone after her defeat at Cinders hands before she survived thanks to Doctor Sauer. Now that she thought about him, the "Father of the Grimm" was not someone she believed to hold a great power over the Grimm. Rather, she expected the man to merely be a scientist caught up in another world's politics.

After learning of the revelation about him, it was difficult for her to simply call her rescuer and enemy. Now she worried at the thought of what was going on with the Grimm and if it connected to the events at Beacon. It didn't matter now as she began to remember what was going on. She didn't deserve to be caught in some major plan to save the world, but it was necessary. The people behind the attack at Beacon were now attempting to find the maidens and take their powers, but after the death of the Fall Maiden she felt obligated to stop this once and for all.

Pyrrha vowed to never witness someone like her to suffer something like that as she gripped her hand. Now that those Americans had contacted Atlas, it was her beginning to start anew… and rescue the remains of the situation.

Looking out at the open ground littered with mines, Pyrrha whispered to herself. "For the Maiden, for Ozpin, for Beacon." The thought of Cinder coming back to finish the fight had occurred to her, but she was also the reason why Beacon was no longer a place to live. Her friends were not there for her and she was in the hands of strangers.

Then she took off the bandage of where the arrow struck her, the least she could do was avenge those losses.

Immediately, Captain Edwards took his seat across from her as she was surprised to find the officer here. "Good morning." He began.

Pyrrha smiled at the young officer before returning the gesture. "Good morning to you as well. How is your day going?"

"Fine, but I am here to bring some news to you." He began. "General Ironwood wants you to come to Atlas to meet with him and learn what happened to you."

"Wait-he knows I am alive?"

Edwards brought his hands up. "Don't look at me, I'm just handing the message to you." He answered. "However, we're going to meet him at a funeral."

"A funeral. Why would we meet at a funeral?" Pyrrha questioned. "It doesn't seem suitable for a meeting."

"It's the only time we can contact the man before he heads back into his airship." Answered the officer. "However, I'm also going there to pay my respects to a friend I thought we lost back in the Ardennes."

"What happened? Who died?" She continued.

"Vastano's mentor."

* * *

Sauer found himself in a frozen forest, as he admired the beauty of the snow resting on the trees. Then he turned back to see five people standing there. "Colonel Strudwick, I was admiring the forest. What brings you here?"

The colonel with the eyepatch leaned onto his cane as it crushed in the snow. "Tell me, Doctor Sauer, since you are the father of the Grimm. I wish to ask you a question."

"Of course, but my answer depends on the question."

"In regards to the Grimm, I've heard that they have gotten quite out of hand on Remnant compared to what is going on Earth. Do you have the time to explain to me what was going on while you were stuck in the middle of our conflict?" The colonel asked.

"Colonel, it is complicated. However, I have created a Grimm unlike any other and she has decided to take control of the creatures I have made myself as her minions." Answered Sauer. "This time, she desires to see humanity fall to its lowest form as the Grimm as part of her enforces."

"Pardon me, but who is this she? You never mentioned her before."

Sauer chuckled at the thought. "She was a creation of mind which was supposed to help the Grimm become the next generation. Sadly, I also taught her some of my ways on the lower forms of the Grimm and she has decided to use them against humanity itself. Salem, that is the name I gave her when I created her."

"And then she decided to work against you."

"As matter of fact, yes. We have gotten ourselves in the middle of a conflict, but we have paused for the time being until I learned of Beacon Academy's fall." He replied. "She is trying to succeed over me, but I know better than to simply lie down and accept it."

"Doctor, I understand you have personal matters to attend to, but you are here to help us deal with the colleague you once worked with and end him permanently." Stated Colonel Strudwick as one of the men beside him had lit up a pip and handed it over to him. Then Sauer watched with fascination as the officer placed the end of the pipe between his lips. "I am here to make sure you have your end of this arrangement of ours."

"Do not worry colonel, dealing with her will help us find Doctor Amsel and his terrible version of my invention." He assured him. "After all, I sense she was the reason for the Grimm to arrive on Earth. This our best lead as she so happens to know a bit about us."

"How do you know such?"

"You have your sources, but I also have some as well. However, they are also loyal and grateful to see the true master return."

"Hopefully, you won't turn your backs on us."

"No, I wouldn't. However, I do plan to keep man and faunus in check when they develop quite quickly." Then the doctor confronted the colonel as he smiled at the thought. "Now, we should focus our efforts on trying to deal with the man bringing the Grimm into your world for now."

"If that is the case, we should be on our way. I have been notified by General Ironwood that he desires to meet you, personally."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep James waiting."


	24. Chapter 23

After the events of the attack on Atlas Academy, a message was given by Adam Taurus, anyone who went to their military academy will be a target for working with the Atlas Military. Any parent whose children were in the military location were immediately asking for Atlas to assure them they would be safe. An answer was brought up, but it did little to ease the worry of the parents as some pulled their students out of the military academy.

The news of this information was terrible to hear, but Johnny Vastano had been given worse news. Colonel Jackson, better known in the Army as Captain Jackson, was executed during the attack. The man who taught how to be a soldier was truly dead and was gone for the rest of his life. He also told this to Durante, who fought alongside him since North Africa.

In his own way, he was coping with his death as the captain of Fox Company drove the jeep. Thankfully, they had dressed up for the occasion and would reunite with Edwards and Derby in the funeral to come. "Here we are, let me park here." Monte stated as the vehicle had taken a parking space in front of the building. "We're lucky we left early for the services. We should be there on time."

As the two commanding officers made their steps to the front of the building, Vastano recognized the men of Able Company gathering at the front of the building in the service uniforms. The men smiled and embraced their long-lost company commander back into their unit as Vastano looked back to see Pyrrha Nikos, Captain Derby, and Bill Edwards leave their jeep and join the US Army personnel waiting at the entrance. "I have to ask, but why are we waiting here?" He questioned.

Then an Atlas general walked in and began meet the men. "Captain Vastano, we are giving some time for Colonel Jackson's family to mourn for a moment before they take their seats. I understand your relation with the colonel, but you must understand. Family comes first."

Vastano nodded his head in approval. "Don't worry, I completely understand, General Ironwood."

Ironwood turned to the only person who wasn't wearing a uniform, Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos, it is good to know that you have survived the Fall of Beacon. Though I would like to know about the events after the services are handled."

The young girl immediately nodded with some once of shyness. "I understand, but I am here to pay my respects."

"What a surprise?" He began. "Mr. Schnee is here as well."

Suddenly, a limo arrived and parked in front of the building as an old man stepped out in a white dress with a hint of light blue. Then he kept the door open long enough to allow a lithe figure step out of the limo in her dress.

For Pyrrha, it had been a long time since she had seen an old friend from Beacon ever since she was ripped away from Remnant. Now it occurred to her what would happen if she recognized her.

As the man made his way in front of the door, Mr. Schnee confronted General Ironwood. "It is a sad day to see an old friend of mine killed by the White Fang." He began. "General, after these services I want the people responsible for this. Can you do this?" He asked.

The general nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I will do what can do to the best of my ability."

Mr. Schnee noticed the men of the US Army standing there. "I see that Colonel Jackson has made quite a circle of friends… or misfits I cannot tell the difference." He said as his eyes were focused o Vastano.

The young lady behind besides Mr. Schnee merely observed the men surrounding her and her father. However, she turned to see someone slip past the men and meet them accordingly. She recognized the red hair and the distinct figure that was once thought to be lost. "Pyrrha?" The young lady questioned.

Pyrrha stepped forward and grabbed her attention. "Weiss, it's been a long time since we have talked to each other." She started. "I see you returned back to Atlas after Beacon."

Oddly enough, Mr. Schnee turned his head onto Pyrrha with intrigue. "Pyrrha, as in Pyrrha Nikos?" Wondered the father of Weiss. "You happen to be one of the friends of my lovely daughter? What brings the tournament fighter of Mistral here in Atlas?"

Pyrrha returned a smile. "I have matters to attend to." She replied. "I'm just passing by… to see a friend."

"I see that my daughter has found someone worthy of being her friend." Stated Mr. Schnee.

Pyrrha's gaze turned onto Weiss as the two smiled. "It's good to see an old friend again." She answered.

Immediately, the doors to the building had opened as Johnny Vastano found Winter Schnee standing at the doorway. "Come in, the family has finished their mourning." Replied the specialist.

Everyone waiting outside had walked into the building with rows of chairs waiting for someone to occupy them. As the US Army personnel organized themselves on the left rows of chairs, Vastano sat in the front row and joined the rest of the company commanders. Everyone else took their seats on the right row.

At the same time, Johnny turned his gaze to the right to see Professor Goodwitch sitting behind someone crying. She was comforting the poor soul who lost Jackson; however, the officer recognized her face as she was too young to even be his wife or a sister. Rather it was likely that the girl was likely to be his daughter, but he couldn't believe his eyes that he would meet her here. "Persinette?" He whispered to himself.

Yet, Derby was quick enough to catch his words. "Vastano, you know that girl?" The old grizzled weapon questioned.

"Yeah, she was a student I know during my stay here."

"So Jackson had a daughter?" He wondered to himself. "A pity we first meet her at his funeral."

"I know, but it's a surprise she is his daughter." Replied Johnny.

There was a pedestal at the front of the room as General Ironwood rose from his seat and stood behind it. He cleared his throat as he remained calm and began to speak up. "Colonel Jackson was one of my best men who has served in the Atlas Military for most of his career. Of all the men who I worked with, he was the one who would take missions that were dangerous to his life. However, he was fearless in his duty to preserve the world of Remnant today. Not only did he take the risk of a mission, but the soldier had made friends with those from another world called world and in some ways made a long-standing friendship. Although I could list his achievements, it is a sad day to inform those mourning his loss that he will be gone forever in our hearts." After he finished his speech, the general turned his attention over to the men in their service uniforms. "I would like to know if anyone has any words to say about the man."

Sadly, Vastano looked around and noticed that even Mr. Schnee was not willing to say anything about the man. Only that he was reserved in his seat and observed the pedestal from afar. Yet, there was a feeling of incompleteness within this very room and he needed to complete it by bringing the issue off his chest. Then he raised his hand. "I would like to say a few words about Jackson if I may." He said with his clear Chicago accent.

When he nodded his head, the general acknowledged the young officer. "Captain Vastano is going to say his final words about the colonel." Then Ironwood stepped down and watched as the paratrooper officer hesitantly walked behind the pedestal before the general returned to his seat besides Professor Goodwitch.

It was a new position for Captain Vastano to find himself in. One where his now had power and he had importance compared to the rest of his life. Here, he was talking about a man who molded him into the soldier he was. "Hello."

He slightly smiled as the people of Remnant were not exactly supporting him. "I am Captain Vastano of Able Company and I am here to tell everyone the kind of man he was and how much he changed my life. A long time ago I was just some Chicago kid who was on the wrong side of the law and was sentenced to be in the military. Of all the people who had to put up with me, Captain Jackson was the one who happened to put with everything I threw at him. Before the D-Day landings, he turned some troublesome kid into a soldier long before he went missing in the Ardennes Offensive. Although Able Company and I didn't know much about him before he became our company commander, he was one of the Screaming Eagles and now we have lost one of our own."

Johnny gave himself a moment as one more thought occurred to him. "Since he was one of our own, I want everyone from Able to rise and give him one last chorus to Captain Jackson." Oddly enough, the other company commanders rose and joined the paratroopers in this one last moment with their fallen brother. "It is a short piece from the actual song, but he sung this with us as well."

A saddened tone arose from within the voices of the mourning soldiers as they sung slowly to savor this final moment with their commanding officer. At the same time, they also grabbed the attention from the people on the right side of the set of seats. Johnny noticed Derby, Durante, and Edwards singing the song.

 _Gory, Gory, what a hell of a way to die._

 _Gory, Gory, what a hell of a way to die._

 _Gory, Gory, what a hell of a way to die._

 _He ain't gonna jump no more._

Suddenly, a voice shot out and grabbed the attention of Vastano. "Johnny boy, what kind of song is that if it disrespects my dad and his death!" His eyes didn't want to find her, but he saw Persinette Jackson upset about the entire chorus. "Why?"

He didn't want to answer her, but the silence was an agony no one deserved as an answer. "I'm sorry, but that was his favorite song among Able. I'm sorry for your loss."

Professor Goodwitch placed a hand on Persinette's shoulder before looking to the CO. "Vastano, you should be ashamed of yourself. I expected better from you."

Then Persinette took her hand off the shoulder. "Don't worry Vastano, you came to my dad's funeral when my mom didn't." She said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Thank you."

He gave her a nod as he left the podium to no one. "Goodbye Captain Jackson and may god help you rest in peace."


	25. Chapter 24

The command tent became very busy as the staff had to adjust to their Soviet counterparts, who brought their equipment in conjunction with their Western Allies. Standing near the entrance, Colonel Strudwick took his time to light his pipe as he noticed the Soviet staff look up at the entrance. Turning his head, a familiar face had arrived on the scene as the colonel took off his officer's cap and placed it beneath his arm. "Colonel Churkin, it is a surprise to find you here." The British officer began. "I was hoping for an explanation as to why there were Soviet soldiers assisting us in the defense of our little settlement."

The Soviet grabbed a seat and sat across from him, coughing the cold weather off. "Comrade, the situation is dire enough that STAVKA sent me here to urge you and your subordinates to stop whoever is bringing those monsters into Germany."

"What is going on?"

"The monsters have increased their attacks on the towns and bases." Answered Churkin. "My superiors were even reluctant to allow the Germans to defend their own country. How long are you going to wait until they begin to spread into Europe and Mother Russia?"

Strudwick calmly replied. "I know you don't want to hear this sort of words coming from my own lips, but we're doing the best we can. We're trying to find Doctor Amsel, the man responsible for this mess, but our movement is limited since this frozen wasteland filled with them." Then he removed the pipe as the smoke arose from the top. "However, my findings have discovered who was responsible for the attack on Lorch."

"Is that so? Then why didn't you take any action?"

"I have, I've sent some of the Yanks to assist the locals living on this side of the world." The British colonel answered. "Right now, I'm gaining their favor will assist us in dealing with Doctor Amsel once and for all."

The Soviet looked around the tent to find his staff blend in that of his Western Allies. "Then I must say that you have handled this situation better than I expected of you westerners." Churkin replied as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I just hope things do not go out for the worst. Both of us have been fighting too long to go through five more years."

"I concur, we shouldn't be used to fighting this long."

* * *

Bill Edwards found himself in the company of Johnny as he toured the Atlas Academy for him. Going from certain other areas of the academy into the dorm where he was temporarily living at. "This reminds me of my time at West Point. Just without the snow getting in the way. Though I wonder how you handled it? You are not the type to be schooled."

The paratrooper officer quickly answered. "I know, but when Atlas found me they decided to put me here since I'm from another world. Besides, it wasn't that bad if you want my opinion."

"Really? I normally don't expect you to be in school kind of person."

"Just because I got in trouble with the law doesn't mean I don't like school." Replied Vastano. "Besides, the academy has girls and boys in the same class together and it even applies to the dorms."

A whistle was all Edwards could produce. "I guess you were enjoying the company in your dorm?"

"Yep, but there was this one time I had to shop with them. Let's just say they are outgoing and one of them has bunny ears."

"Wait, you mean those bunny ears like those casinos?"

"No, I actually mean real bunny ears."

Edwards scoffed at the idea. "So you found someone who actually likes to play dress up."

"Bill-nevermind, we're here anyways." Replied Johnny as he walked over to the door of the dorm and knocked on it.

"Say, why are we here again?" Wondered the officer of Baker Company.

"I forgot something and I thought it was a good idea to pick it up since we're passing by. Not to mention, a good tour of the place."

After knocking the door three more times, Edwards heard a girl speak up. "I get it, you're at the door!" She cried out as it unlocked before it swung open.

However, both officers raised eyebrows to find Persinette Jackson standing in the middle of doorway… wearing very short shorts. Vastano and Edwards had seen British and German troops wear shorts in North Africa. Although it was a new sight for them, the fact that girls were allowed to wear this kind of wear simply befuddled the mind.

"Johnny?" She said his name, grabbing the attention of the officer's attention. "What are you doing here?" Then she looked to the second officer. "Who's this?"

After they were brought to reality, Edwards did his best to ignore the fact that she was exposing more skin than most girls would do. Then Vastano answered and explained the situation. "Persinette, this is Bill Edwards." Edwards waved his hand with a smile. "He's a friend from Baker Company. I was touring him around before I pass by to get my things. Are you okay?"

Her expression immediately changed. "I'm fine, I already cried myself to sleep for three days. I had enough time to mourn my dad… come on in, Velvet is watching the news right now."

As the daughter of Jackson allowed the two officers into the dorm, she closed the door and locked it behind them. However, Edwards could not believe what he was seeing. They were watching the news on some kind of display, but the elephant in the room was sitting right in the couch and eating a bowl of cereal in same kind of shorts with her eyes staring into the screen.

There was a girl with bunny ears; however, these were not fake. They were directly attached to her head and all Edwards could do was walk behind the couch and simply touch them. "Are these real?" He wondered to himself before he touched the girl's ears again.

She stopped eating and turned her head around looked up to find Edwards standing behind her. "Will you not do that?" The bunny girl answered. "I don't like that when someone touches my ears."

"I'm sorry." The captain apologized.

Then her eyes lit up and looked to Vastano. "Johnny, what brings you back? I thought you were leaving with the rest of your friends?"

The paratrooper smiled. "I forgot one of my belongings." He answered. "Oh Velvet, I would like to introduce the man touching your ears, Edwards."

"Don't touch my ears ever again." Velvet replied before she continued to eat her bowl of cereal.

Edwards took off his helmet and took a seat at a wooden table. "Vastano, were you living here?"

Johnny walked into his former room before he came out and answered. "Yes, I see you happen to like the place."

"Damn, this is something I have to write back to my father."

"That's if the letter gets past the OSS."

Persinette walked into the kitchen as she pulled out a case of crackers and munched on them. "OSS, do you work for those guys?" She asked with the crackers crushed between her teeth.

"The Office of Strategic Services, definitely no." Answered Johnny. "The merry band of misfits, including myself, are not qualified for that kind of duty. The only guy who seemed suitable is twice my age, that is if they decide to take him in."

After swallowing the crackers in her mouth, Edwards noticed she seemed curious. "Wait, you have misfits?"

The company commander of Baker Company sighed at the thought of introducing Monte to her. "Yeah." He replied. "The people Vastano and I work with are not exactly normal to begin with. I mean, Johnny's a criminal doing his time, I'm a kid from West Point who likes to engineer with some stuff, Durante's a wildcard who just likes stealing other people's weapons, and Derby is a veteran of the Great War."

There was some shock after the mention of the Great War was mention. Edwards turned his attention to Velvet, only to see that she stopped eating and Persinette put down her box of crackers on the counter.

The bunny girl shifted in her seat to turn her attention onto the conversation they were having. "Wait, you guys had a Great War in your world?" Wondered Persinette as she looked to Edwards and Vastano with her expression. "What started it?"

"I suggest that you ask Derby." Answered Edwards. "He's the only one who remembered what happened at the time. After all, he did fight in it."

"What caused it?" Wondered Velvet as she finished her cereal and drank down the milk until there was a drop left.

Edwards shook his shoulder. "Why do you ask? We don't know much about the war."

"Back in Beacon, long before the White Fang and the Grimm attacked it, I was taught that the Great War was about the repression against individualism." She explained. "After the war, the four kingdoms met on an island and agreed to having peace."

The response surprised the girls. "Incredible, your Great War turned out better than what Derby went through."

Then Persinette spoke. "Wait, your Great War was worse? How so?"

"I don't know." The officer answered. "All I know is that it didn't get the name, 'A War to End All Wars' for no good reason. Based off what Derby said, I think he mentioned it was the greatest fuckup a single continent caused themselves. I don't know anything more than that. Then twenty years later, were finishing up the mess."

She swore and was loud enough to mean it. "Damn, I hope you two finish that war fast."

Vastano quickly changed the subject. "I guess we better go since I got my things."

"See you later."

"Ha, command is going to give me a new asshole by the time they learn what I've been doing here." The paratrooper replied before he nodded his head towards Edwards. "Come on Bill, let's go meet with Derby. It's been awhile since we've done something special."

As the two officers left the girls, they slowly opened the door as they found a hooded stranger standing within the hallway. Before they could leave, she simply lowered her hood and revealed her sky-blue hair. "Excuse, but is this Persinette's dorm?" She asked nicely. "I'm looking for her."

Vastano easily responded. "Yes ma'am, we're standing right in it, but we're just about to leave. I can go tell her. Though I do want to ask, who are you"

The stranger's eyes matched with her hair before quickly replied. "I'm Persinette's step-mother, but tell her that she is in danger."

* * *

Monte entered the bar as he grabbed the attention of the people's glare. After freezing his ass off in the middle of nowhere, he and his men found themselves at the center of attention for every news outlet and it was annoying him. They basically had to find a place to barricade themselves to keep the curious reporters and their questions away from their ears. At the same time, they were praised for getting rid of the White Fang in the Atlas version of West Point.

The captain placed himself onto a stool as it so happened to be the only one available to him in the room. The reason for his presence to be hear was the death of Jackson. Tracking back the memories back home, Durante found himself to be the last survivor of his circle of friends who left their hometown to go to the war.

The bartender walked up to him as he brought out a list of drinks for him. "My kid was staying at the academy. I heard you guy were there with the military, says you guys managed to kick those animals back to their place." The bald man with the mustache began. "The first drink is free."

Durante smiled as he pointed towards the bottle with the green label. "Thank you, I'll take that one."

When the bartender handed the bottle to him, the person sitting on his right complained. "You get it for free, wow."

The bartender turned to him. "The guy saved my son there, I think he deserves it."

The stranger seemed to be causing trouble. "So, I'm a huntsman. I should get more recognition. The least he could do is pay for the damn thing."

"If you can't handle-"

Monte decided to take his stand on the problem. "Fuck it – here, you can have the bottle I'm not in the mood to be bothered." The captain answered as he removed himself from the bar and walked out the door.

Anger rose from the bartender's mind. "Qrow, I know you like this place and that you are a huntsman, but you just ruined my chance to be a potential customer."

A smile fell upon the huntsman's lips. "Don't worry." He said calmly. "I was planning to talk with someone from the other world. I just wanted to know if they drink." Then he pulled out a Lien and tipped the bartender before grabbing the bottle. "Here's the change and the tip." He said before going outside to join him.

* * *

Cinder looked outside of the window across from the Atlas Academy as she observed the situation. Then she looked back to see her two… companions on their scrolls. One of her companions, a light-green haired girl had decided to ask a question. "Cinder, what do you plan to do?" She asked. "The attack by the White Fang had failed, but the academy is still standing."

All Cinder could do was reply with a smile. "Do not fret." She answered. "It was merely a step of the plan. All we needed to do was create a large threat for her daughter."

Her second companion, a grey-haired boy had removed his scroll from sight. "Yeah, but it doesn't seem much."

"What will Adam think about the losses of the White Fang?" Questioned Emerald.

"He won't have to worry, besides. He got his message across to Atlas that the goal weighs more than the losses."

"Then it looks like we're not doing much."

"It may seem so." Cinder replied. "However, the Winter Maiden cares about her daughter that she will do anything to protect her from harm. The attack was just a step to lure her out. Come Emerald, Mercury, it is time to obtain her power."

Then Mercury pointed his hand out. "What is that doing there?"

When Cinder turned around to see the window she once left off, there was a small nevermore Grimm hanging on to the window. However, it had been a long time since she had seen it before, but it was too late for her to stop it. Its eyes were blue before shouted call and lifted its wings as it released its hold on the window. Then the small nevermore left the closed window and flapped its wings to fly away. "Damn it."

"What? It's just a strange-looking nevermore."

"That nevermore serves my father." Cinder replied.


	26. Chapter 25

Salem watched the bloodied horizon from afar, admiring the sight of her creatures leaving their spawn to cause fear upon the world. Watching from the window, the doors to her meeting hall had opened. Then she turned around sighing that she had to dismiss the sight only to be met with a crystal ball matching with the essence of the Grimm. Its tendrils remained low as she saw face she knew too well. "Cinder, have you found the Winter Maiden?"

Cinder's voice sounded like it was mixed with water, but it was in fact the crystal ball doing such work. "Yes mother."

"Good, eliminate her once and for all."

"I… I can't." Her daughter replied.

"Did you just defy my order, Cinder?" Salem questioned with a grate distaste.

"Mother, he's here. Father is here." Cinder explained. "His nevermore found me."

"Leave Atlas and return to me immediately." The witch ordered. "We are to bring in our council and speak upon the matters of how to deal with your father."

"But mother, what about the Winter Maiden?"

All the mother could do was sigh. "As much as your target is close, your father will intervene on her behalf. The only person who can fight him is me, so return to me."

"Yes mother."

The crystal ball left her meeting hall as Salem watched the world outside. "Now we have returned to our little game of war. I wonder what you have been doing in the other world, my dear."

* * *

Captain Monte Durante took another sip of his beer bottle as he sat in his seat, contemplating on how to honor the man without causing any trouble. The door to his apartment room was open and a rear echelon entered the room. However, the person who came in after had surprised as he recognized Specialist Schnee in her uniform. "Thank you Jenkins, I'll take it from here."

After the rear echelon saluted and left the room, he continued.

"Miss, what can I do for you?"

She usually expressed a motion of disgust whenever she was around him. Maybe it was the fact that he was not exactly the 'normal' kind of military officer or there were other reasons for her dislike against him. Yet, the woman simply showed signs of distress. "I came to ask you a question and it is about Colonel Jackson."

He nodded his head. "Shoot away, I don't mind talking about him."

"I was looking at his reports about his experience and he mentioned that he held a great respect for members of your military, especially you."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"I have been wondering, why would he hold any respect to a man like you?" Winter asked. "My first impression of you suggests that you are unsuitable for your rank. Your personality does not fit that rank."

His response was a smile. "Truth be told, he was right." Then a chuckle followed right after as he rose from his seat and left the bottle besides the chair, only to look outside of the window. "The only qualification I had going my way was combat experience. I was one of the few people who fought the Germans first-hand."

"And that is how you became a captain?" She questioned. "What kind of military would allow you in the first place?"

"Specialist Schnee, you need to understand this from a point of view that Jackson didn't know of. The citizens of the U.S. didn't want to be part of Europe's war. That also meant we lacked experience compared to the British." Then he added. "Men like Strudwick and Argall, who have been in the war since the first shot was fired."

The specialist lowered her head. "Forgive me if I sounded like I have problem with you, but I do wonder why he would place his respect for you."

"It's easy, ask Captain Derby." The captain answered. "I was one of the few men who understood that war wasn't going to be easy. I wasn't a patriot, but calling me a coward would get a person into the infirmary within ten minutes."

"Strange, Jackson assessed that your methods suggested you wanted to win by any means necessary and you didn't want to use standard military doctrine." Specialist Schnee noted. "Why?"

Then Monte turned away from the window and returned to his seat. "Sorry to say, but the good officers are the ones who don't follow military standards. I've seen replacements from West Point take the positions of dead men who believe we would listen to pups like them." The captain explained. "The only officer from West Point who has told me otherwise was Edwards. He heeded some of my warnings about the Germans and their ways as well."

"Then what does Jackson see in you that I don't." She replied. "I have worked with the man against the White Fang, the very same people you fought at the academy, but you do not fit the duty of an officer."

"If you really want to know, I am a survivor. I had seen what happened to my company and remembered the original faces. I had fought in campaigns and remained sane, the least I could do is give people a laugh before we walk into the fire." The captain looked down at the floor. "I have seen two of my friends killed at this very rank. At one point, we thought there was curse if anyone tried to become the company commander."

Schnee crossed her arms. "Pardon me, but what does this have to do with Jackson?"

"When I first met the man, he and many other officers of their companies didn't have any experience in actual combat and my company commander was killed the day before. So I did what the rest of my men thought was impossible. I took the burden of command and taught them what I knew before."

"I see, he didn't have anyone to look up to."

"None of those boys didn't have anyone to look up to. Until Derby arrived after the beaches, I was the first person who taught them how to survive." The captain explained. "I think I grabbed more respect after Operation Overlord."

Specialist Schnee spoke up. "Wait-was it some kind of massive operation?"

"Yes ma'am, but I was heading to Pointe du Hoc to make sure the big guns didn't train their sights on other beaches. Luckily, Jackson wasn't with us because many Rangers died trying to holding that ground with our backs against the walls. Unlike the other beaches, including the beach Jackson was on, we were on a suicide mission and I didn't expect to survive it."

"I see. Pardon me if I managed to bring up your memories."

"You're forgiven… Winter."

The immediate reaction followed as the specialist pulled out her sword. "How do you know my first name?" She demanded. "I never told that to you."

A smile fell upon his lips. "Of course you didn't, but a decent man named Qrow told me. I had a drink with him and we both talked about you."

"Oh, him." Winter said as she sheathed her blade. "Forgive me for, arming myself."

"No worries, ma'am" The captain assured her. "I'm going to admit, Winter sounds very… unique. I like it."

She flushed at his comments, but a thought occurred to her. "Thank you for taking your time with my questions, captain."

"Have a good day, zee-mah."

Then Winter stepped out of his apartment room as the captain grabbed his bottle and took another sip of its burning contents.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos arrived outside of the general's office, only to hear a loud conversation coming from inside of the room.

From behind, someone grabbed her attention with a "Psst!"

Pyrrha looked over her left shoulder, only to smile at the familiar face of a former student of Beacon Academy. "Weiss, what are you doing here?" She greeted as she took her seat beside her old friend.

The heiress of the Schnee company didn't seem to have the same kind of expression she once had back at Beacon. "My father is currently speaking with Ironwood about his policy of banning the export of Dust for the time being. Right now, he's passionate about his sales."

"It's good to see you again, I haven't had a proper conversation with you." Replied the Mistral girl. "Besides, where is Team RWBY?"

Weiss looked down as if her revelation would shame her. "We… separated. My father took me back home, I heard the Ruby returned home to take care of her sister, and Blake went missing."

A hand covered her mouth. "Did something happen to Yang?"

Her fear was confirmed when the heiress nodded her head. "One member of the White Fang… injured her badly."

"I'm sorry to ask."

"Don't worry about me, Pyrrha. I want to know what happened to you. You look different than usual."

"I'm fine Weiss. I really am."

"So… what happened?"

"I was accidentally teleported into another world by a man named Doctor Sauer."

Immediately, Weiss raised her head out of surprise. "Wait, did he have white hair and have a strange liking for sweatshirts?"

"You know him?" Questioned Pyrrha. "How?"

"He used to be part of the Schnee Company before I heard that he was sucked into his portal machine and went missing for nine years." She explained. "Besides, it is not hard to forget that he was always giving me presents when I was a little girl."

"Wow."

Then a smile fell upon her lips. "I know, it is weird to know that."

"I don't know, he didn't even seem to have that kind of personality." She replied. "I am quite surprised to hear that."

"Pyrrha, I heard and seen the news about the people on the other world. What was it like?"

All she could remember was the fact that she was caught among a conflict she had little knowledge of. "That world… was filled with danger. There was a war going on and the doctor and I were caught in the middle. I was lucky enough that it was near the end of the war."

"Well, I am sure Jaune will be happy to know you are alive."

At the mention of his name, Pyrrha had almost forgot about Team JNPR. Above all, she was more concerned about the fate of guy she kissed. "Excuse me, but what happened to the rest of my team?"

It would have seemed that Weiss was speechless to speak about the events before her eyes trailed away. "When the news of your disappearance had grabbed their attention, they took it hard, especially Jaune. I don't know what happened to them since the CCT fell afterwards, but I think they went to help Ruby take care of Yang."

She smiled at the thought. "At least he's okay."

Suddenly, the door to Ironwood's office swung open as Mr. Schnee stepped out of the doorway and turned his gaze towards his daughter. "Weiss, it is time for both of us to depart. I have finished my business with the general."

Acknowledging his words, Weiss looked to her friend. "I have to go."

Pyrrha smiled. "Don't worry, I will still be here."

After she saw Weiss and her father off, Pyrrha walked over to General Ironwood's door and the wood was met with three knocks.

A voice from within had spoken. "You may come in." When she had turned the doorknob, she was surprised to find that the general had a bottle sitting on his desk as he was wiping the liquid off with a box of tissues. "Ms. Nikos, I wanted to speak with you." His hand gestured down to the one of the two seats across from him. "Here, take a seat." Then she followed her host's request as he tightened his collar. "Ms. Nikos, I have come to ask for your help just like Headmaster Ozpin."

Pyrrha lowered her head at the mention of his name.

"Though, I know you have gone through enough hardship that I might be asking too much from you."

She was quick to reply. "Actually, I want to stop the people who attacked Beacon."

"Ms. Nikos, allow yourself some time to think about this." He explained. "What I am asking could get you killed?"

"General Ironwood, I have had enough time in the other world to give myself some time to think." The former Beacon student answered. "Unlike the first time, I was a bit hesitant when Ozpin asked me. I won't hold back after what happened to the Fall Maiden."

"I understand." Stated the general. "However, I am asking you to protect the Winter Maiden this time. The same enemy which has killed the Fall Maiden."

"Okay, so if I am going to protect the Winter Maiden, I am going to need a weapon. Mine was… destroyed back at Beacon."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the weapon expenses, just tell me what you need."

The sense of doing good again was a relief. "Thank you general. I will see to it that I do my best."


	27. Chapter 26

A day after Vastano had seen Persinette's stepmother take her out of the military academy, he didn't even wait. The first thing he did was to find her and today, he stood in front of the apartment building three blocks east of the academy. The paratrooper officer tightened his grip on his coat with the snowfall allowing him to be covered in snow. His helmet included.

After he breathed out the warm hair inside of his body, he took the chance to knock on the door. With three taps, his gloved hands clamped together to keep them from freezing.

Immediately, the door swung open, only for Captain Vastano to find Persinette's stepmother in the way. "What you doing here?" She demanded. "Come, get inside before someone sees us."

When he stepped through the doorway and found himself in the warm comforts of the home, he looked around to find the home much more enjoyable. However, he was brought to reality when the stepmother snapped her fingers. "Mrs. Jackson, I was hoping I could ask what the danger could be." He began.

"I'm sorry, captain. If you really want to help, I suggest you stay away from my family." Mrs. Jackson replied. "It is too dangerous for you to be caught up in this mess."

The captain crossed his arms. "With all due respect, you suddenly just yank my friend out of school for no apparent reason other than, she was in danger excuse. Mind if I ask, what kind of danger are you dealing with?"

The mother immediately shook her head. "You do not understand what you are getting yourself into." She explained. "Even if I told you, you couldn't even help us, because the people I am fighting against are not exactly normal."

Johnny Vastano chuckled at the warning. "Ma'am, I am part of a circle of friends who are not normal to begin with. Please, as Persinette and Jackson's friend, I wish to help."

Her face expressed a display of surprise. "You knew my husband?" She questioned.

He acknowledged with a nod. "Yes ma'am, he was my mentor in Able Company." Answered Vastano. "My men and I didn't know he had you and Perse, but at this point his family is ours. One way or another, I am going to pester you."

The blue-haired woman smiled. "I admire your willingness to help a widow and her daughter, but I am serious." After the last word, her smile disappeared. "You cannot be found with me, this is for my own safety. I will not let you get hurt if you get in my business."

Thus, the confrontation began. "Mrs. Jackson, your husband and I were sent behind enemy lines, with a slight chance to die, only to be surrounded by a very hostile army while under fire." Johnny explained to the stepmother. "I have my fair share of danger, in fact it is the reason why I am in this uniform."

"Look, I don't have time to explain."

"I just finished a war, I have plenty of time on my hands."

"Captain-" Before Mrs. Jackson could continue, they both turned their heads to the staircase on the other side of the entrance hall.

Persinette was well-dressed in her coat and had every single necessity to stay warm on the cold climate of Atlas. However, her face was filled with a cold stare. "Johnny?" She spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Perse, I was just about to ask our guest to leave." Her mother explained.

After she arrived at the base of the stairs, Persinette confronted her. "Mom, I know you are trying to protect me, but he's a friend."

"I understand that, but right now I don't want him caught up in my mess." Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" Mrs. Jackson wondered as Vastano turned to the door and unlocked the door knob.

However, the paratrooper officer immediately recognized the person standing in the doorway. "Captain Argall, what the hell are you doing here?" The Chicago-American asked.

The British officer warmed his hands before he replied. "Lad, I followed your jeep after you said you would only take it out for fifteen minutes. Knowing you Yanks, I am not surprised to find that there was a girl involved."

There was an immediate cry from Persinette. "Hey, what the fuck does that mean?"

"Captain Vastano, I suggest you report back. Some of your superiors want a full recollection of events about your disappearance." Argall stated.

Vastano raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why?"

"I don't know, but if you don't get there you might be written off as absence without leave." He explained. "However, you are coming with me."

"Okay, I have to get going in a bit." He said to the British officer. "I just came to say hi."

* * *

Bill Edwards walked throughout the courtyard as his boots crushed the snow. While his hand dug deep into his pockets, he looked around to see the construction workers trying to repair the damage from the attack of the White Fang. He walked underneath a scaffold as the sounds of drills and machinery became music to his ears.

After he walked past the archway, he looked to his right to see a small specks of blood on the ground. "Strange." He whispered to himself. Yet, his eyes followed the trail, only to see it lead into the janitor's closet. However, a sense of suspicion entered his mind as there was one teenage boy standing in front of it. "I better check it out."

The company commander followed the trail of blood as he left the snowing storm and into the safety of the buildings.

As he made his way towards the closet, he saw that the boy noticed his presence. Yet, he merely presented himself as if Edwards was a general coming into the hallway for inspection. Oddly enough, he noticed the teenager knock his hand onto the door of the closet.

Years of experience at West Point was enough for the captain to deduce what was going on. At the time, he was a student. No longer did that apply to this very moment. "Cadet, what reason do you have for standing in front of the janitor's closet?" Edwards began.

The young man shrugged his shoulder. "I just like standing here." The teenager replied. "Why are you here? You don't go here."

"No I don't." Edwards answered. "Though I do wonder why you're here. Unless you happen to be on community service, you should be finding something better to do."

The brown-haired teenager nodded his head. "You must be one of those soldiers from another world? What are you doing here?"

"A friend used to go here, but no longer."

Immediately, a painful cry roared on the other side of the door.

Then Captain Edwards confronted the boy a few years younger than him. "What is going on?"

The young man shook his head. "There isn't anything wrong here, sir."

Yet, the evidence behind his back said otherwise. A demanding voice cried out from the other side. "Quiet down, bitch!"

The only course of action he had not exhausted had now presented an opportunity for him. "Bullshit." Bill replied as he shoved the teenager aside and kicked the door open. Then he heard a girl cry out of surprise as the captain of Baker Company scanned the entire room, only to see a largely-built man that was around his same age. However, he was met with the eyes of a familiar bunny girl sitting in the corner of the closet… with tears in her eyes and blood on her bunny ears. "Velvet?"

The blonde and muscular student turned away from the faunus girl and began to tackle the captain to the ground. "Raldo, what did I tell you? Don't bring attention to yourself. Now I have to shut this guy up." Before Edwards could make a move, a tight grip had pressed his neck against the ground as he tried to gasp for air.

As the captain's life was against the wall, his eyes almost succumbed to the pain. Yet, sheer will allowed him to scream in agony.

Suddenly, his attacker looked up from the eyes of the captain, only to hear the accents of New Yorkers. "Wait-is that Edwards?" Bill heard from one of the men. "You there! Get your hands off the captain, now!"

Captain Edwards nodded up, only to see five cavalry riflemen with their weapons drawn as they aimed at his assailant. When the iron grip was released, his throat gasped for air as his body immediately regained some of his strength back.

When the assailant backed away from the fallen captain, one of the cavalry riflemen intimidated the cadet to stand aside the uniformed teenager. Then Bill rose from the ground as he bypassed the two academy students with his attention went to the care of the victim of their hands.

One of the riflemen made a question. "Sir, what do you want to do with these two?"

Realizing this was out of his hands, Edwards looked over his shoulder. "Keep those two there, I'll see to it that I inform General Ironwood of the situation." Then Bill came to the same level of the curling bunny girl as he noticed the damage already done. "Velvet, are you alright?" He asked.

After the girl's eyes were finally away from her arms, she met his gaze before she grabbed her left bunny ear. Then Edward's gave a different and sympathetic expression when he saw a nail drilled into the ear. "They… they nailed my ears."

An immediate scoff escaped from one of the bullies. "She's a fucking faunus and not long ago they attacked the academy. Her kind deserve this kind of punishment for the shit they pulled off at Beacon and Atlas." However, the following response irked him. "Faunus sympathizer."

"I'll see to it that your ears get fixed up, Velvet. I promise you that." Then he rose from her level and confronted the cadet face to face. "So you justify this by putting a goddamn nail in her ears?" Edwards demanded, but his only intimidation method was met with a grin.

"There has to be a reason to put animals on display. Those bunny ears would fit alongside those antlers." The unknown assailant replied.

"You think that is funny?"

There was a chuckle and Edwards joined in for a different reason.

Suddenly, a fist was coming from the captain.

* * *

To be put in the position of a politician made Colonel Strudwick to be very angry. While the Soviet officer from Stavka remained in the home camp, he was on his own to meet the Council of Remnant.

The colonel stood in front of two doors as he tapped the marble floor with his cane. However, he had to adjust his officer cap for this formal occasion. "I would feel better if Captain Argall was here to accompany me." He began.

Yet, the British officer was not alone in this endeavor. "You fret too much, Colonel Strudwick."

Looking over his right shoulder, Strudwick noted Doctor Sauer's scientist appearance with his labcoat over most of his clothes. "Tell me, Sauer, I understand I requested you here, but we can handle the matters of my current objective at another time."

"True, but I would like to forward this very important information to you before you meet with the Council."

"Really, do tell?" Requested the colonel.

Sauer answered. "My… creatures have notified me that enemy was responsible behind the attack of Atlas Academy in order to draw out the Winter Maiden."

"Pardon me, but who is this Winter Maiden you speak of?"

"I will explain this after your meeting with the Council. Do not worry, I will explain this to you."

Suddenly, the main doors opened as Colonel Strudwick entered the room, only to find two people standing in front of a large computer screen. The first man he immediately recognized as the second man was quite familiar. "General Ironwood, it is a surprise to find a man such as yourself to be here."

The Atlas general gave his hand out in acknowledgement. "I am one of the members of the Council." After both men shook hands, they turned their attention to the second person in the room. "This is Mr. Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company."

When the colonel brought his hand out to the business man, Mr. Schnee's expression seemed to be hidden underneath that mustache of his. "It is quite an honor to meet a man from another world."

After the two men shook hands, the colonel smiled. "Likewise, Mr. Schnee." Colonel Strudwick replied.

"Gentlemen." General Ironwood began. "Let us commence our meeting with the Council."

Immediately, the three men turned their eyes towards the screen as it flashed to life. The display showed two figures, who were kept in the shadows, as the only showed object on the screen was a wooden table. Their voices were distorted as they began to speak up. It was difficult to tell which one was speaking, but Strudwick noticed movement on one shadow figure on the left. "You must be Colonel Strudwick." He began. "General Ironwood has spoken highly of you."

The colonel didn't give them the satisfaction of his true thoughts about them. "I see that the general has discussed some mention of me."

"Of course, but the issue at hand is whether we should trust you." Replied the stranger. "I don't understand how everyone works in your world, but Remnant is different and I find it difficult to believe you came here with peaceful intentions."

Strudwick raised an eyebrow. "You believe I came here with the intention of invasion."

The second stranger in the display gave his reasoning. "Yes, one does not simply bring an entire army and establish a military base for no reason. I understand there was a war recently waged based upon Ironwood's report about the situation."

Then the Atlesian general stepped in. "Yes, I sent you my report. However, it is safe to say that the Allies actually have an agenda which perfectly summarizes their need to use military force."

Mr. Schnee spoke up. "Really, it's hard to trust a man who works for an intelligence agency."

A sigh was all that escaped the colonel's lips. "Gentlemen, I have participated in a major conflict. However, the war I have been fighting in has come to a close. I can assure all of you, we have no intention of declaring war upon another nation in another world. The destruction of an entire continent is enough for old soldiers like myself and the lads are itching to go home and receive a victory parade in their home towns." Then he cleared his throat. "Yet, there is one problem which is preventing us from celebration a problem which originates in Remnant."

"A problem from our world affecting yours, preposterous." Commented the businessman. "Colonel, I understand that you are a veteran of a couple wars, but to say Remnant is a problem would only end in trouble for you."

He shook his head. "I have discussed this matter with the Americans and the Soviets, allies of the British Intelligence, and we have a problem which I hope this council can help with."

"Do tell." Requested one of the council members hidden in the dark. "Please tell me what problem you face."

"This is where our interests align, but someone is sending the Grimm our way… and they're the same people responsible for your fall of Beacon."

Two of the hidden council members scoffed at his revelation. "Pardon me, but why should I trust your word? You're a stranger getting into our affairs."

"True, but think of the benefits if you do help us handle this problem. The Office of Strategic Services is set in a world where monsters do not exist until now. Unlike Remnant, we have world-wide access to our resources whereas your countries are forced to be restricted into kingdoms in order to survive." The colonel explained. "Considering the exhaustion of the recent conflict, we might show gratitude to Remnant in the form of raw resources."

"What are you suggesting?" Questioned General Ironwood.

"A reward, general." Colonel Strudwick answered. "In some ways, a cultural exchange between two worlds."


	28. Chapter 27

Bill Edwards found himself confronting General Ironwood outside of the infirmary. The general was speaking onto his scroll and finished the call before he finished his conversation and moved it back into his pockets. "Captain Edwards, thank you for bringing this issue up to me." He began. "I will take care of the cadets. Forgive me for their behavior, I do hope those two do not muddle your views of our academy."

The American captain smiled. "Don't worry, general, I've seen their lot back at West Point." The officer replied. "I guess even a military academy in another world isn't so different."

"You have a military academy in your world?" Questioned the puzzled Ironwood. "That is quite a surprise. What kind of academy is this?"

"Army Academy, the United States has a naval academy somewhere in Philadelphia, but it's quite a nice place." Answered Edwards. "Though, I did have to spend a couple years there before I joined the other officers at the front."

The general nodded his head before he took a step back. "Farewell, captain, I have some business to attend to." Then he made his way in the academy hallways as the captain watched him off.

When the general turned around the corner, he slipped through the doors of the infirmary as he found the bunny girl sitting on her cot. However, there was a nurse who was wrapping the wounded ears with bandages, but Edwards noticed the blonde was on the last procedure of the bandages.

The nurse made the finishing touches and began to walk away. "Let the bandages heal, but don't touch them. It will only make it harder for the healing process."

When the nurse was in another room, the captain grabbed a stool and placed it beside her cot. However, she looked up to take note of his presence as he began to take his seat. "Captain Edwards, thank you for helping me out back there." The bunny girl began.

The captain smiled as he unstrapped his helmet to reveal his hidden blonde hair. "No problem, Velvet." He replied. "I am not fond of bullies myself. So I can understand where you are coming from."

"You have been bullied?" She wondered with surprise. "I never expected a human like yourself to be hurt. You don't have any faunus traits on you, so I find it hard to believe."

He shook his head. "Sometimes bullies prey on the subtle traits of a person they absolutely dislike. For me, I am part German, but some of the strong-armed boys back at West Point thought of me as some kind of German spy for the Third Reich." Bill chuckled into his past. "I often had some old guys in business suits keeping their eye on me."

"How did you deal with it? It must have been hard."

"Well, I didn't fight back since the Army had a no tolerance to bullies." He said as he shook his head. "Though, they had some degree to justify themselves to bully me. However, I am wondering why do they bully people like you. You're a nice girl with bunny ears."

Then the faunus girl looked down on the floor. "Sorry to say, but Remnant has a long history of discrimination against the faunus. Long ago, we even went to the lengths to rebel against man since we had enough." She answered one of his questions. "Just only recently, the White Fang are one of the reasons why people dislike the faunus because that group associates itself as the front for the Faunus Rights movements."

"If there is one thing I know, if bullies exist, so do guys like us."

Velvet raised her head from the ground as her ears were lowered than she normally was seen to do. "I do have a question, why would people want to hurt you?"

Edwards placed his helmet in his lap. "There was an attack on my country in a place known as Pearl Harbor. I heard it was a wonderful place, but the Empire of Japan bombed our fleet stationed there." He answered. "However, it goes even further, but days after Japan unprovoked us into a war, their allies, the Germans declared war on the United States." Soon after, he crossed his arms. "Anyone with any German ancestors, including myself, were suspect for being spies."

"That is just horrible." She commented. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, like I said before, the Army didn't have a tolerance for bullies." Then he sighed. "When I got to the front there were some officers who showed me a dirty eye. Some outright told me to burn in Hell for being a kraut lover. To others, they thought it was a good idea to take things into their own hands."

Velvet straightened her back as her hands rested on her shoulders. "I am sorry to hear that, I didn't expect humans to dislike other humans."

The officer shook his head. "Miss, bullies exist out there, but when there are people who enjoy being bullies there are always people who fight them. Even I had someone watch my back."

"Really?" She asked as her ears rose out of curiosity and a hint of excitement. "Who was this guy?"

"Captain Durante and Captain Derby." He listed with a proud smile on his lips. "When I had the pleasure in meeting them for the first time, Derby called everyone out to be barking dogs with no teeth. As for Durante, he's the sort who would steal their things and refuse to hand them back."

Then she giggled at the thought. "That is funny. You have those kinds of friends helping you out in your time of need."

His head tilted. "Don't you have friends as well?"

"Yes, but they're not always around." Velvet lowered her head. "We're busy studying in Atlas Academy and the guys are on the opposite side of the academy."

Captain Edwards gave out his hand. "Then you have made a friend. If you need any help keeping the bullies off your back, I can get some of my men from Baker Company make sure you don't have your ears hurt." The officer stated.

After raising her head to see his gaze, she shook his hand with a smile from her worrying mind. "Thank you, Captain Edwards."

Soon after, he slipped down from his stool. "You're welcome." He replied. "Besides, I don't see why a cute girl should be attacked for her cute bunny ears." Then he grabbed the stool and made his way out of the infirmary.

Captain Edwards looked over his shoulder, only to see the faunus girl wave him off as he returned the gesture back.

* * *

Winter Schnee took her fighting stance as her sabre was ready in her right hand while her free hand remained behind her back. She stepped forward to give angled slashes, only to be cutting nothing, but air. The specialist imagined her human opponent in a fencing match long before she took the rank of specialist in the Atlas Military.

From behind her back, she heard the door slide open as she stopped practicing with her sabre and sheathed it away. Then she looked over shoulder, only to find Captain Durante with his hands inside of his jacket. "Captain, what are you doing here?" She questioned him.

The captain shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat on the bench besides the door. "I was passing by and noticed you practicing here." He replied. "I decided to have a close up of what the Snegurochka does in her spare time."

"Did you just insult me?" She demanded with a tone of agitation.

Durante pulled his jacket closer to his chest. "Pardon my Russian, but I just called you Ice Princess."

"Hey!" Winter called him out.

He pulled his hands out and gave the gesture of innocence. "I'm sorry, but half of the time you're giving people cold looks. That's really on you for that."

She shook her head as she continued to practice four different angles with her sabre. "Don't you have a company to take care of."

The officer dismissed her concern with his hands. "They're Rangers, they can handle themselves." He assured her. "Besides, doing all that paperwork can get tiring on the mind."

"It's part of an officer's duty."

"Winter, of all the times we've talked. Do I look like a proper officer?" She stopped in her angled swipes and turned to see the captain.

"You have made your point." Winter replied. "But don't you have anything better to do?"

"I would if I had any of that cash called Lien. Otherwise, I could walk around in this place and bore myself to death." Captain Durante answered. "Besides, I like talking to you. For someone who is stuck up and tries to control herself-"

"I am not stuck up!" Winter cried out against the officer.

Then she noticed him raising his eyebrows. "With all due respect, it's hard not to associate that with you since you keep giving me a 'I am better than you' look."

The Schnee grew more flustered at his comments as she gripped onto the handle of her sword and sheathed it beside her belt. Then she aimed for the door as he rose from his seat and confronted her. "Would you please move aside, captain?" She asked of him.

"First, allow me to apologize." Durante began. "If I crossed some line I didn't know, I am sorry. If there is something we can both share, we both have our own secrets. I just wanted to annoy you."

"Captain, you don't understand what I have been through. It is quite different from your world and it is quite cruel than those petty wars." Looking down on the Ranger officer, he stepped aside as he allowed the specialist to continue to the door.

When she was almost within the doorway, she heard him speak. "Seventy-three."

Then she stopped and looked to see the captain look down at the dirt. "Pardon me?"

"Seventy-three men. That is how many men I had lost under my command and for each man, I had to personally write the letters to their mothers and fathers." The captain answered. "It is a secret I don't usually tell most people."

"Apology accepted, maybe I have been quite harsh on you." Replied Winter as she saw him raise his head and turn to face her. "My attitude comes from my father expecting high standards for his children." Soon after, she heard him chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"I had a dad just like that." Answered Monte. "Demanding high standards for his children, expecting me to have a white-collared job as lawyer or an accounted."

It was a long time she had found someone in a similar situation, but Winter found it a relief that she wasn't the only child to have this kind of father. "How did your father react?" Then she noticed him laughing.

"Oh, he was absolutely furious when I wasn't in the house for more than a week since I was in boot camp." Then his smile disappeared. "Before I got shipped to London, he… refused to talk to me. When I did try to talk to him I did want to be in the Army, he basically told me that he hoped I die in some godforsaken foxhole with my entire body blown off."

"I guess that makes two of us. My father had a similar reaction when he learned I joined the Atlas Military. Though, we still talk to each other from time to time." Suddenly, her scroll vibrated from her pocket. "Excuse me, I have a call to make."

After she pulled out her scroll and activated the call, she looked at the caller ID as she prepared herself for the conversation. "Yes father?"

A voice of pride revealed himself. "Winter, I have an upcoming party with military representatives, I wonder if you can inform General Ironwood of this meeting."

"Yes father, I will inform the general about this?"

"Before you go, it's has been quite some time since our family has spent its time together. I was hoping you had the time to take a break and come to us." His voice said through the speaker. "Weiss and Whitely miss you and your mother is worried sick about you ever since the attack on Atlas Academy. I tried to assure her that you would be fine, but she still insists on seeing you."

"I… understand, I will come home for mother's sake." Replied Winter.

"Good, I hope we get to see you soon." Then the specialist turned off her scroll as she almost forgotten about Captain Durante being present.

He rolled his shoulders before speaking up. "I take that was your father."

She nodded. "Yes, he wants me to be with the rest of the family. I guess this is my only time to see how my little sister has improved since I last met her."

"I guess this is where we go to our separate ways."

"I guess so."

"Farewell and have fun with your family." Said the captain as he left Winter Schnee to her own time.

"Fun… I wonder if his family had any."


	29. Chapter 28

The doors to the great hall swung open as Cinder brought her two companions and the scientist with her. She looked around to see the room almost empty, almost.

The only person who occupied this very room was sitting in the chair was on the other side of the great hall at the end of the table. However, she was the only person at the edge of the rectangular table. "Cinder, thank you for bringing the mention of your father." Salem began as her right hand gestured to her seats. "Although I did not expect your companions to be here, their company is welcomed."

As Cinder walked to her seat beside her mother turned her gaze towards the German scientist in his lab coat.

"I am not aware you made a new friend, who is he?" The mother questioned.

Cinder was quick to answer. "Meet Doctor Amsel, the scientist who knows of father's work."

"Interesting, so this is the man who dared to go against my husband. I did not expect much from a scientist from another world." Salem commented. "Though, I do desire to know the reasons as to why you would go against him."

The bald scientist nodded his head down in acknowledging his actions. "Yes, I have chosen to work against him since the bastard had some respectable favor back on Earth."

"Oh, do tell." Stated Salem. "I am simply trying to learn why you desire to work alongside us?"

Immediately, the German brought a grin upon his lips. "Vengeance. I desire vengeance against those who brought my country to its knees." He answered.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That is a new reason for someone such as yourself."

"It is because Doctor Sauer sides with the enemies of the Third Reich. I see no reason to let the Allies enjoy the fruits of victory without a cost." His eyes glared at the deadly woman. "I want them to suffer by any means necessary."

"Cinder, whoever this person is. He would become a great addition to our plans." Stated Salem. "Welcome to the most powerful people on Remnant."

* * *

Monte Durante slipped his tie into his shirt as he turned towards the mirror on his right, only to find himself wearing his dress uniform. After admiring his appearance, he buttoned up his shirt as he reached for his cap on the dresser besides the mirror. "Damn colonel, I never thought I would see myself dress up for the occasion."

To his surprise, someone had managed to slip into his room unannounced. "If only your father saw you now." He commented.

The captain turned to his left to find the old Great War veteran standing in the doorway. "Kurt, what brings you here?" He questioned as the old man stepped forward to address him.

"I heard there was a party and Colonel Strudwick wanted you to clean up good for the hosts." Answered the old officer. "I came here to make sure you did everything right before you go."

All Durante could do was smile. "Just looking out for me and my family as always."

Derby's hands were were open wide. "What can I say, your mother lost her family out of the states. The last thing she needs is to grieve for another one of her children to die. The least I can do is assure your parents that you got home alive."

"Then you did a good job. The war is over and I have managed to take care of dressing up all by myself."

The old man smiled. "Yes, I remember when you decided to be the kid that decided to raise hell on the block like it was yesterday. Today, I am looking at an officer who listened to my words."

"Kurt, you had more experience than me."

"Apparently, you also had more balls to state your opinion on military doctrine to the brass."

Immediately, Captain Durante decided it was time to change the subject. "Do you know who else is going to the party?" He asked of his friend.

Kurt Derby nodded his head. "Aside from Colonel Strudwick, Captain Argall, and Bill, the Soviets are also going to join us."

"The Soviets, why do they have to come along?"

"They're part of the Allies, remember? Besides, I understand your feelings about the Soviets, but you must not look bad in front of the public. It leaves a terrible impression on us, but it leaves a bad impression on you as well."

"I'll take care of it." Soon, Monte slipped his cap onto his combed head. "Thank you, Derby, for watching my back."

The old captain smiled. "You're welcome. Now get to the front, I just heard that Colonel Strudwick is doing whatever the hell the British usually do."

* * *

Winter Schnee looked at the mirror as she saw her incomplete ball dress shown in her presence. Then she looked to her left and found her long gloves resting on her desk as she walked over and slipped them on. However, the specialist took a seat at her desk and pulled out a drawer as she grabbed her makeup kit.

Suddenly, she heard three knocks on her door. "Come in!" She called out as the door slowly creaked open. For a moment, she heard her home filled with life as Winter turned to see her sister standing in the doorway in her light blue dress. "Weiss, aren't you supposed to be with Whitley to greet the guests?"

"Yes, but mother wanted me to check up on you." Answered her little sister. "So, I heard that the people from another world are coming. Is it true or is it classified?"

Winter smiled at her sister's assessment as she turned to her sister. "It's true, I have managed to befriend one of them before the party."

"Really, that's neat. Do you think that friend of yours will come to the party?"

"I highly doubt it." Then she turned to her makeup kit. "Tell mother that I will be there in a few minutes."

"I will go tell her, but I got to mention something."

"What is it?"

"Klein managed to sneak in some chocolate cake in."

The older sister smiled at the mention of the delicious desert. "Just do not mention it to father."

"Got it." Then Weiss began to leave the room as she closed the door on her way out.

As Winter returned to her desk and grabbed the brush within the kit.

* * *

When the covered jeeps arrived in one convoy, they parked in front of the white mansion covered in snow.

Captain Durante stepped out of the passenger seat, feeling the cold air uncomfortably touch his skin. The snowflakes came in and landed onto his winter coat, only to melt away immediately after. Then he looked to the rear of the convoy to find three jeeps with a red star along with the hammer and sickle on top of the jeep's engine hood. His eyes gazed upon the first Soviet officer to step out of his vehicle, but the Army Ranger knew better than to give an unwelcoming stare.

The captain walked up the steps to the entrance of the mansion as he looked over his shoulder to find a familiar face accompany him. "Vastano, what the hell are you doing here for?"

Johnny tightened the warmth inside of his coat as he smiled with his chattering teeth. "Turns out the rest of the gang in Able wanted me to have some sort of victory party and this would be the place to go to." The officer stated. "Though, I hated the fact that I had to dress up for the occasion."

As the two men continued their conversation up the steps, they were immediately met by an overweight man in a black suit, who had balding brown hair and a large mustache. "Good evening good sirs." He began. "I take that you are the military guests invited by Mr. Schnee, correct?"

Monte Durante was quick to answer. "Yes sir, we were invited by him."

"Please follow me to the entrance room. I will see to it that your coats are safely put away for both of you gentlemen." The well-dressed butler turned around as he walked up the steps and opened the doors for them. "Welcome to the party."

When the two officers arrived at the doorway, Durante looked back to see the rest of the Allied officers walking up the snow-covered steps. Then his gaze noted Colonel Strudwick and Colonel Churkin walking beside each other with two officers guarding both men, one of them being Argall and another officer being a nameless young man. However, the two colonels were having a conversation of their own.

Suddenly, he felt Vastano tap his shoulder. "Monte, let's get warmed up."

The Ranger turned his attention towards the entrance room and made his way into the white-colored walls to find the butler standing in the center of the room. Besides the butler, there was a coat rack on with dozens of coats of variety and color hanging.

The butler looked over his shoulder and yelled out. "Ms. Schnee, our other-worldly guests have arrived."

Beyond the butler, there was a hallway on the right leading deeper into the mansion. However, there was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. To his surprise, a familiar voice called back to the butler. "Klein, mother is busy speaking with some of the guests. I'll be here shortly."

As the tapping of the floor grew closer, a familiar feminine figure arrived at the top of the stairs in a white dress with her black gloves covering her arm. It was a complete surprise for the captain to find the cold-gazing specialist dressed like princess. The only issue he noticed was her shock she expressed from the top of the stairwell.

"Captain Durante, you're here?" She wondered.

A smile cracked between his lips. "Specialist Schnee, you looked surprised."

"I expected you didn't want to come."

He chuckled. "Originally, I didn't want to come, but Colonel Strudwick didn't leave me much of a choice."

Then Winter shifted her eyes to the person besides the captain. "Captain Vastano, it's been a long time since we last talked."

Turning away from the specialist, Captain Durante noticed Johnny shrug his shoulders. "Definitely, but I haven't done much than get back to leading Able Company."

Despite Monte's time with Winter, he noticed that she returned a smile. The confusing question had suddenly occurred to him. Did she just smile?

She immediately turned her gaze towards the butler named Klein. "Why don't you inform father and mother about them?"

The butler nodded his head out of respect. "Yes, my dear." The butler walked away from the two officers.

While Klein walked through the hallway, Winter descended from the stairs as she placed her hands in front of her dress and met the two officers face-to-face. "Monte, welcome to the Schnee mansion."

Soon after, he nodded. "Thank you for letting us in, I know you will be good hosts for everyone invited."

"Wait here, I must go to my siblings and tell them about both of you." She stated. "Both my brother and my sister would enjoy your company."

Specialist Schnee departed from the paratrooper and the ranger as Monte saw her off. It was strange to find someone with such a cold-like behavior now display some emotions. In some manner, he admired that she could change between behaviors between the two.

Little did the captain know, that his friend noted something about him. "You like her."

Breaking his gaze away from Schnee, he looked to Vastano with confusion in his mind. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I know what I said." Stated the officer. "You like that girl."

"Me, no. What makes you think a guy like me can like a gal like her?"

"In all of my months as a friend, do you think I am that blind to not know that you like her. Of all the women I have seen you be with, you give off a certain look." Answered Johnny. "Right now, you don't give off that look."

"How does a guy from Chicago know anything about this?" Wondered the captain. "Aside from those French girls, you hardly have the slightest clue on what you are talking about. Besides, I steal weapons not the hearts of ladies."

The paratrooper shook his head in disbelief. "You go keep telling yourself that."


	30. Chapter 29

The world of the ballroom was completely different than the battlefield. Captain Durante stepped into the ballroom as he was met by many of the Atlesian elite. Many of whom, wore high-class dresses and outfits which the Ranger was familiar with.

However, he recognized General Ironwood talking to a man older than him in his suit. After he noted his presence, the general made his way over to the captain and stopped him right there. "Good evening, captain. I am sure you and your fellow officers did not have a rough time coming into Mr. Schnee's mansion."

The American replied with a smile. "No sir, but I did get snow on me."

Before the general could continue, the older man came forward and stood beside Ironwood with a glass in on hand and a smile upon his lips. "Welcome to my home." He began. "I am honored to meet you foreigners from another world. I almost forgot, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company."

Monte looked back to see the faces of Bill and Johnny before he looked back to the father of Winter. He brought out his hand with a hope of understanding. "Captain Durante. I am glad to see you as my host." He replied.

"I am satisfied to hear that from you." Then he looked around the ballroom until he turned towards his left.

The captain noted where his eyes were looking at, only to see Winter and two other children standing beside her.

"My children, you have finally arrived on time to meet our guests." Mr. Schnee stated. "Winter, I understand that you have met the captain before."

The young lady smiled towards him as she stepped forward. "Yes father, I have." Then she looked to her siblings. "Captain, this is my sister and my brother."

The younger sister bowed in respect. "I am Weiss."

Then the brother made the same honor of respect to the captain. "And I am Whitley, it is good to meet you, sir." He then brought out his hand.

In return, the captain shook his hand as he looked over his shoulder and saw his two friends standing there. "Do you two want to meet my friends?" He asked.

"Of course." Answered Whitley. "I am interested in meeting people from another world."

Then Monte pointed out to the paratrooper officer. "That's Johnny Vastano of Able Company." Immediately, Johnny waved his hand with a smile. Then he made a head gesture to his other friend. "That's Bill Edwards of Baker Company."

"What's your company?"

Turning around, Monte found the person asking the question was Weiss. "Excuse me?"

"What's your company's name?" The younger lady asked. "I'm just curious."

"Fox Company, I'm the captain of Fox Company." He answered.

Soon after, Bill chuckled. "Oddly enough, him and his men live up to the animal's name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What I am saying ma'am, his company sort of acts like a fox. They scavenge across the battlefield for weapons and supplies." The officer answered. "Though, Johnny and I have to suffer his shenanigans when he steals weapons from us."

"Your friend is a thief?" Questioned Whitely as he was taken aback by the news.

However, Monte raised his hands up. "Guilty as charged, I have a bit of notoriety among the German units and friendly companies."

"Winter, your friend is a brigand?" Asked Mr. Schnee.

"Forgive me father, but I did not wish to ruin your mood." Answered the eldest daughter.

Looking back to the father, the American officer could only reply with an uneasy smile. "I am sorry to say, but she has indeed befriended someone like me."

Disgusted at his presence, the father shook his head. "I expected you to be a gentleman."

Before the situation could get any worse, an older soul entered the room. "Despite the captain's notorious reputation, he is a gentleman." Everyone looked away from the three American officers, only to see Colonel Strudwick making his way into the ballroom with his cane helping him lean forward on his right side. "It is a fact that the Americans, Soviets, and my fellow British officers share."

"Ah, Colonel Strudwick. I expected you to arrive earlier, but I am surprised you would protect this terrible example of an officer." Replied the CEO.

"Did your daughter explain to you about him?"

"No, not at all."

Then he turned his single eye to Winter. "Specialist Schnee, you should have. It would save you the trouble." The colonel turned his back as another officer arrived into the room. "Mr. Schnee, allow me to introduce my friend, Colonel Churkin. We are here to have a gentleman's conversation with General Ironwood, I was told."

Mr. Schnee acknowledged with a nod. "Yes, please follow me." Then he gave a look to his eldest daughter. "Winter, please introduce the captains to the lounge where they may introduce themselves to your mother."

Monte noticed a cold composure of Winter return as she acknowledged her father's orders. "Yes father." She replied. Then she looked to the captain, only to give off an expression of emotionless. "Officer's please follow me."

As she went off with Bill following her lead, Johnny joined the Ranger officer. "Did you notice that?" He wondered. "She doesn't seem to be happy."

"I know that." He replied. A thought occurred him about her position as she walked out of the room with her siblings. There is something that ails her.

* * *

After Mr. Schnee had introduced the three military professionals into his office, he held the door open for the two foreign gentlemen as General Ironwood followed them into the room. Then he closed the door and locked it shut. "Colonel Strudwick, now that we have the time to talk about important manners, I hope you have been enjoying yourself." The business man walked over to his desk and took his seat as General Ironwood stood beside him.

The one-eyed British colonel stepped forward. "I would have preferred that we enjoy this party of yours before you conducted business."

"Forgive me, but I am here to bring out a proposition for you and your soldiers. One that might interest you."

Afterwards, Colonel Churkin scoffed at his statement. "We are soldiers, not business men. I do not see why you would suggest this idea to us. We should let the politicians do the talking."

The CEO smiled. "True, but why deal with bureaucracy when you could acquire my products first-hand."

"What is this product you speak of?" Questioned Strudwick.

"Here on Remnant, everything in our technology relies on a resource known as Dust. It leads to the most efficient technological advancement for man and faunus alike." He answered.

"Get to the point."

"I have been wondering, would you be interested in being on researching Dust for your people's sake?"

Churkin stepped forward, but was stopped by the officer. "Sadly, I must deny this agreement."

"What could possibly stop you from achieving our way of level in technology?" Questioned Mr. Schnee.

"From my own reports and those who were sent to Earth by pure accident, I have been told by a very intelligent fellow that any Dust-based technology would be nullified by our atmosphere."

Immediately, General Ironwood joined the conversation. "Who told you about this information?" He asked.

Turning his attention to the Atlas general, he smiled. "You know him as Doctor Sauer."

"He is alive?" Asked Mr. Schnee. "How did you stumble upon him?"

"Mr. Schnee, do you remember Captain Durante and his companions?"

"That brigand, what about him?"

Strudwick stared into his soul. "That young man rescued the doctor from the Germans before the war came to the close." He answered. "Despite his reputation, I wouldn't disrespect his efforts to get him out that castle alive. Besides, I desire to know who he is to you?"

"Yes, he is a scientist who once worked for my company before he disappeared from a during a disaster."

The colonel looked over his shoulder towards the Soviet who stood there. "Forgive me for leaving you out."

The Soviet shrugged his shoulder. "No I am fine. The fact that this capitalist is trying to impress me with his equipment is quite pathetic."

"How dare you?!" The CEO demanded. "I don't know how you people do things in your world, but we show respect to our peers."

"Do not blame Churkin's political view." The British officer replied. "It is part of his country's national policy." Then he looked around to see Ironwood and the Soviet. "Is there anything else we need to take care of?"

However, he noted Mr. Schnee's agitation. "No." He answered. "I do not have any other matters to discuss with you."

"Then we shall take our leave and enjoy the party." The colonel nodded to the Soviet beside him as they both walked to the doorknob and slipped out of the doorway.

Mr. Schnee leaned back in his chair as he turned his gaze to General Ironwood. "James, I was assured that we would be able convince them to an agreement." He began as he turned his chair. "Why didn't you tell me of this information?"

The general turned to face him with his hands behind his back. "Jacques, I could only assure that you could get a meeting with the colonel." He stated. "However, I did not assure you that the meeting would benefit you."

"General, understand this. I am dealing with competition who would pay millions of lien to have a contract with these people." Jacques stated. "However, I want to know if he says what is true."

Ironwood sighed. "Don't fret, I'll see if I can find a way to see if that is true." He stated.

* * *

Monte found himself in the lounge, only to see more of the Atlesian elite gossiping and having their own little conversations as he sat back on the couch beside his friend. "Johnny, do you know how much I hate gossiping?"

The paratrooper rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know it is a pet-peeve of yours, but show some little restraint. We don't want to cause enough trouble."

"Do you know where Bill went?"

"Right now, he's talking to some fat cats about the money in their purses." Answered Johnny. "Turns out that he's making friends with them."

"Good, making new friends is always nice."

"Heard from Kurt that you don't like the rich life. Is that true?"

A smile enlightened the captain's evening. "Definitely, I got sick and tired of living up to expectations that I decided to volunteer for the Army. Plus, most of the guys in my hometown were being recruited. It's kind of hard to have a fun time when your pals are gone."

"You know if anyone might come back?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not the guy from logistics trying to keep track of every poor man who got caught up fighting the krauts." Just as Monte finished his sentence, Winter and Weiss arrived on the scene with four small plates of cake with silver spoons on the side. "Winter, did you just leave us here to get cake?" He asked.

The daughter of the Schnee company grabbed her saucer as she cut deep into the slice of the chocolate cake with her fork. "Yes. You don't like cake?"

Monte shook his shoulders. "Well, I don't mind. I just didn't think you would do that for us." He said as he leaned forward and grabbed his saucer and made his first cut into the cake. "Johnny, get your slice."

Once the party had finally enjoyed themselves in their cake, the Ranger captain noticed that the specialist was far from enjoying the chocolate cake. She displayed expressions of passion for each taste in her mouth as small brown crumbs rested upon her lips.

"Weren't you supposed to introduce us to your mother?" He asked. "I sort of expected it."

Winter swallowed her piece as she cleared her throat. "I would, but currently she is seen with a group of businessmen and is drinking. I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"Your mom drinks?" Questioned Johnny. "Never thought I would hear those words coming from a gal like yourself."

Weiss began to join into the conversation after she did the similar exact action as her older sister. "Hey, don't be calling my sister like some girl on the street."

Monte simply tapped him by the shoulder. "He's from Chicago, it is sort of expected from a guy like him."

The paratrooper turned his head to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I don't want to insult you, but you do have a tendency to refer the lovely ladies like Winter like that." He answered.

After the four had finished eating their cake, Winter placed her saucer on the table in between the two opposite-facing couches. "Captain Durante, may I have a word with you?" Questioned Specialist Schnee. "In private."

"Of course, give me a moment."

The two soldiers of their respective armed forces rose from their seats and began to leave Johnny and Weiss within the lounge and into the hallways of the Schnee mansion. Soon she turned to the right, only to lead the American officer out to the balcony. "Captain, have you ever desired to break away ties with a family member?" She asked as she stood closer near the edge.

However, Monte leaned on the stone railings as the snow began to come in. "You're not cold?"

"No, I've lived long enough on Atlas to get used to the cold." Answered Winter. "However, you didn't answer my question."

"Why are you asking me for advice?" He wondered. "I might have had something, but advice is not one of them."

"Captain, how did you deal with your family back in your world?"

"It's a bit complicated." Answered Monte.

"Excuse me?"

"It's complicated. Let me leave it right there."

"Are you simply avoiding my question?"

"Yes, because it is personal." He answered. "I don't exactly have to tell you about it."

Winter turned her head at that very moment. "Pardon me, but I'm just simply curious how other people handle their families. I would think you would be a person to talk to since you're the only person I enjoy talking to."

A slight smile rose on his lips. "Now that you just said that, I will answer that." Monte replied. "Turns out that my mother had the same reaction as my dad and abhorred the idea that another one of their children was going into the military." He added.

"You had siblings?" She saw him nod his head.

"Yes, but my brother died on Pearl Harbor, the day my country was attacked. So they had a reason to be worried about me." Then he looked to the snowing buildings off in the distance. "Oddly enough, I should have joined the navy if I knew I was going to be fighting the Germans."

"I find it awfully strange that you had a brother. What happened to him?" The captain sighed.

"Winter, don't you think you are going a bit too far with the questions?" He asked. "This is personal for me and I like you enough that talking about my brother would hurt our little conversations."

Little did the captain know, that he made the cold-hearted princess blush. "You like me?"

After realizing what he said, Monte regained his composure as he turned to his left to face the specialist. "Shit, did I say just that?"

Winter placed a finger in front of her lips. "Don't make a fuss about it, if my father heard about what you said. He would talk endlessly to me about trying to be a lady. Though, I am a bit surprised that you would say that as I still remember that one time you called me a 'cold bitch'. Didn't you say that?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I called you that." He stated as he shook his head in shame. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Actually, yes. There is something you can do. Could you please refrain from obtaining Atlas equipment?"

The American expressed confusion on his face. "Wait-you saw that as a problem?"

"Yes, because the Atlas Military won't have to suffer any friendly losses in logistics."

A sudden thunder echoed off in the distance. "Did you hear that?"

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Shut up and listen." Once again, there was thunder echoing from afar.

"What do you make of it?" Asked Winter. "It doesn't seem much to me."

"Of all my years as a soldier, ma'am, I can recognize an explosion when I hear one."

* * *

Captain Derby found himself alone in the same room as the radio operators found were at their station communicating from the hotel to the base camp. However, the old man was about to take a nap when he notice one of the young men took off his headset and looked to him. "Captain, you may want to hear this."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt was curious. "What's so important that you had to get my attention?"

The operator increased the volume as he could hear the distinct accent speaking up. "To anyone who is hearing this transmission, this is Captain Berger of the Kampfgruppe Lehr. We need help whether it be Allied or German, please hel-" Static followed afterwards as the old man rose from his seat and spoke up.

"Son, try and reach those boys at the mansion. They need to know about this."

The operator acknowledged him with a nod as he covered his ears with his headset. "To all idle units, get your weapons and gear in check. Get a runner to the company commanders of Fox, Able, and Baker back to the hotel. We have an immediate emergency."


	31. Chapter 30

Johnny was given a drink from a nearby waiter as he took the class and cleared his throat of the cake he had finished. After he tasted its contents, the company commander made a comment on his drink. "When did my drink taste like fruit?" He wondered to himself.

Across from him, Whitley Schnee placed his empty plate with his silverware on the top the table as he straightened his back and placed his hands in his laps. "Excuse me, Captain Edwards, I wish to ask why you and many other men like yourself have fought in a war when it could have ended with a diplomatic solution?" The young man asked.

Looking to his right, Captain Vastano smiled to Bill with a slight laugh at the question. "Is this kid serious?"

Captain Edwards replied with a shrug of his shoulder as he shook his head.

"Pardon me." Interrupted Whitley. "But what do you find funny?"

"Whitley, that's your name, right?" Asked Johnny.

The young Schnee nodded with a calm smile.

"You want to know what's funny, we tried. The krauts-" However, he was interrupted by his companion.

"Germans." Edwards corrected. "These kids don't know what the hell a kraut is."

"As I was saying, the Allies tried to talk with the Germans long before we got into the war."

Whitley raised his head held high. "Why did this war begin in the first place?" He asked. "It makes no sense as to why you would go to war over petty little reasons."

Johnny leaned forward to stare at the young man's eyes as Bill did the same. Then he spoke up. "Whitley, it was not for petty reasons. I know because I remember reading the newspaper headlines about the situation in Europe."

"Would you please enlightenment me as to why this war was necessary?"

"No one wanted this war, except the Germans." Bill replied. "The Germans wanted to expand and decided to invade a neighboring country named Poland. However, it was allied with two other countries called France and Britain. The problem was that France got knocked out of the war while the British returned back to their island."

"Why didn't they speak with the Germans? Tell them that invading another country was not worth a war."

However, his sister sitting beside him had spoken up. "Whitley, please let him talk without your intrusion."

Bill smiled towards the young lady before he continued. "As I was saying, the British and the French did try to tell the Germans to not invade the other countries called the Munich Agreement. Basically, the Third Reich would be given some land in this place called Czechoslovakia, but they would keep their end of the deal by not invading other countries."

"So they ignored the agreement?" Wondered Weiss. "Why would they do that? That makes no sense."

"Miss, the Germans were led by a delusional leader who called the Soviets, who were one of our allies, sub-humans and tried to kill them."

Then Johnny spoke up. "Ironic how things turned out for Hitler and his merry men of Nazis." The paratrooper commented.

Then the heiress asked another question. "What happened to the Germans?"

"The Soviets stormed their capital and began to fight the last remnants of the Third Reich." Bill answered. "As for Hitler, he committed suicide."

Whitley began to grab the attention back to himself. "Excuse me, but I didn't hear anything about you participating in the conflict. Is there a reason for you to be in the military?"

"Their allies, the Japs, bombed one of our bases." Stated the paratrooper. "Then a coupled days later, the Germans declared war on us. As for the rest of the war, the Germans pissed off the Soviets from the east while everyone else they pissed off was coming at them from west."

Bill began to continue much longer. "Just like a vise, we liberated the countries occupied by the Germans and crushed the Germans in their own backyard, only to meet up with our Soviet allies."

"I see." Commented Whitley. "There was not much choice for you to not fight in the war."

Johnny was quick to reply. "Kid, our country tried to stay out of the war."

"Why are you calling me a child? I see no reason for you would refer to me as such."

"It's his way of saying you have plenty to learn in life." Answered Captain Edwards.

As Whitley and Bill switched to a different topic other than the war itself, Johnny noticed his sister was sitting uncomfortably across from him. Then he looked to where her eyes were looking at, only to see a man and a lady talking and laughing. However, the topic was rather grim to begin with.

The man spoke up with a degree of arrogance the paratrooper would expect from someone of a higher class. "My goodness, the Kingdom of Vale should have prepared for something like this." He began. "Without any standing military, the Beacon's fall should have been expected."

The nameless lady beside him smiled. "Look at it this way, now that they have fallen. People from all over Remnant are now trying to ask Atlas for military protection or even go to the lengths to obtain the same level of military defenses as us." She replied in arrogance.

When Johnny was about to return his gaze back on Weiss, he saw her walking up to the couple with authority. "You people disgust me." The heiress began. "You talk about the fall of Beacon as if it is an opportunity for money. You even dismiss the fact that Atlas Academy was recently under attack."

Suddenly, Johnny recognized her father walk over to her side as he grabbed her arm. "Weiss, what are you doing?!" Mr. Schnee demanded from her.

"Let go of me!" She cried out.

"You're embarrassing the family name."

Beyond the father and his daughter, Johnny saw a fully equipped paratrooper storm into the room as he shocked many of the elite in their very tracks. "Where is Captain Vastano?!" He shouted.

Johnny rose from his seat as yelled out back to him. "I'm right here." He answered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The paratrooper walked into the lounge as his snow-covered uniform began to slowly melt away and drip the floor. "Where is Captain Durante?" He asked.

"He's somewhere in the building. What about him?"

"Sir, Captain Derby has just told that we got a transmission of the Panzer Elite. He wants the rest of the company commanders to be in their uniforms right now."

Bill broke the façade as he swore. "Shit, when did the Germans get here?" He demanded.

"I don't know sir, but we need to get moving. Now!"

Mr. Schnee walked over to the young man as he released his hold on his daughter. "Excuse me, but you could have told me or one of my servants about this news."

"No time, but you three need to get changed."

Both Bill and Johnny gave each other a glance. "We don't have our uniforms." They said in unison.

However, both officers were surprised when they recognized their uniforms and their additional equipment. "Good thing I brought them to you."

Captain Vastano raised his eyebrows. "Damn, you boys were prepared."

"Because it pays to be prepared." Answered the paratrooper. "I should mention that Dog Company is already heading out in force."

"Pardon me, but would someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Mr. Schnee demanded.

Johnny grabbed his uniform and his helmet as he walked over to him. "We got some Germans to kill." He answered. "Do you have a place where we can change?"

After those words were spoken, everyone in the room took notice of an officer storming into the room. However, the army officers were shocked to see Captain Durante holding Specialist Schnee in his arms.

Mr. Schnee turned to him with irritation. "What have you been doing with my daughter?"

Monte made a fake smile as he quickly replied. "It's a long story, but she's out of it. As a responsible adult, I decided to confer with you on how to take care of her since she is your daughter."

* * *

Colonel Strudwick leaned on his cane from the second floor as he looked down into the lounge to see the entire scene unfold. However, he was not the only person as Colonel Churkin stood beside him. "Those Americans are an interesting bunch." The Soviet began.

The British officer smiled. "Likewise, but they have their uses."

"Now that the Germans are here, what will you do with them?"

"Pardon, but why me?"

"You are the only one who is trying keeping those men from doing something stupid so the man with the responsibility should be in charge."

"I don't know, but I am certain that they will all uphold the prisoner of war rule." Answered Colonel Strudwick. "However, I should be cautious with Captain Durante when it comes to the Germans."

"So what is the problem with the American?"

"He absolutely despises anyone who is oriented with the SS. I can sympathize with him after what the Ardennes Offensive did to his company." His eyes focused down on the American carrying the specialist. "Hopefully, he can do his duty."

* * *

It was absolutely cold, but Kurt Derby was determined that his men and himself that he wouldn't have to worry about it. "Where the hell is our recon element?" The company commander demanded as he sat on the turret of a Stuart tank.

One of the GIs ran up to him. "Captain, Polanski and his men had just spoke up on the radio. They finally found them."

"Lead me to him." Replied the old man as he stepped off the Stuart and followed the corporal by following the tracks in the snow.

As he came closer, he could hear gunfire coming from over the hill as he continued to head east. It was difficult to not recognize those German guns as tracers flew into the skies before the black clouds of shrapnel darkened the already night sky.

The captain found himself beside his lieutenant and a dozen more men as he looked down the hill, only to see an entire camp filled with German soldiers. However, those said soldiers were fighting the Grimm as they ran to multiple fronts in order to stem the tide made up of beowolves and ursas. Over time, he noted how desperately they fought that was similar to another time in his life.

The lieutenant looked to him. "Sir, what do we do?" He asked.

The captain brought his Grease Gun to bear as he brought his weapon to the front. "I know you boys might not like what I am going to say, but we're going to help them."

"What?" Every single soldier said in unison beside the captain. "How does that even make any god-damn sense?"

"The Germans are fighting those monsters for their lives." He answered. "Let's show them the decency. Get those Stuarts to cover our advance and provide fire superiority to keep them off our backs."

"But-"

"No buts. Just shoot the damn things and get over it. At least the Germans will realize they owe us by the time we bring their sorry asses back to civilization." Then Captain Derby looked back to see three pack howitzers being brought to the top of the hill. "Get some HEs in those seventy-fives!" He ordered. "Dog Company, advance!"

Immediately, the old captain rose from his position and descended from the hill and towards the surrounded German soldiers as some of the GIs began to make their way to join him. He aimed down his sights, only to see the nearest beowolf on his right display its back to him… and then he pulled the trigger.

A burst of five shell casings flew out of his Grease Gun as the bullets landed on the back of the Grimm. Yet, it did little to harm the beast as it turned around and growled towards the old man. Then it leaped towards him and charged towards the company commander as it snarled in full rage.

Captain Derby tried to kill it by holding the trigger as shell casings ejected out of his gun. However, his weapon jammed as he looked down to unjam his weapon. Then he looked to the beowolf that was closing the distance as it jumped upwards and descended upon the captain. Here, he was helpless.

Suddenly, he heard three shots fired from his left, only to see a shell smash into its body and rip it apart with its shell.

Kurt looked where those shells originated from, only to see a German heavy armored car have its main gun smoke.

The top hatch opened as the German crewmember waved his hand. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but thank Gott you Americans are here!"

Kurt Derby glanced over his shoulder to see his company trickle down to into the camp. "Alright Dog Company, reinforce their lines!" He ordered as he looked back to the German crewmember.

"Follow me." Then the German descended into his vehicle as he drove towards the small camp.

"Follow that Puma!"


	32. Chapter 31

The officers stepped out of the Schnee mansion, only to be met by a very armed convoy that consisted of tanks, halftracks, and trucks. As the three company commanders reached the base of the steps, Captain Durante turned to confront his two friends. "It turns out that Kurt is helping the Germans fight the Grimm." He began.

Both the former criminal and the former West Point cadet raised their eyebrows with confusion.

Bill Edwards was the first to speak up. "Wait, when did Derby decide that was a good idea?" He asked.

"I don't know." Answered Monte. "I just got a radio call that the Germans just want another day to live. They even mentioned how glad they are to see us."

Then Johnny Vastano began his words. "So, we're not going to be killing any krauts tonight?"

"Yes, we're not killing them. However, we need to inform our boys that the Germans are now friendly soldiers to begin with."

"Since Derby got there first, how are we going to tackle the problem?"

"I can easily take care of them." Stated Bill. "I'll get my Shermans to support Dog Company immediately when we leave Atlas. Does that sound good for both of you?" Both Johnny and Monte acknowledged with a nod.

Then Monte spoke up. "Bill, I'll quickly arrive with reinforcements to support the Germans just so I can take their guns."

"Monte, can you not have a moment when your company is not stealing from someone?"

A smile fell on his lips. "I am sorry, but it is just in my nature to use the German's equipment for my own use unless I steal from a friendly unit."

"We can talk about this later." Johnny began. "As for my company, we'll just follow up with our equipment and see if we do anything from there."

Suddenly, the three officers turned their heads to look at the front entrance of the Schnee estate, only to see two Atlas troopers stopping a young girl from entering the premises. However, she was quite recognizable to the three officers.

"Is that who I think it is?" Questioned the paratrooper.

Bill began to answer his question. "I think so."

Then Monte walked forward towards the red-haired girl. "Come on, it's been awhile since we last seen Pyrrha. Since we're passing by let's check up on her."

As the three officers were given their weapons by their subordinates, they closed the distance and heard the young lady call them out. "Captain Vastano, I need to talk with you!"

She was answered by an Atlas trooper who got in the way. "Miss, we cannot let you in unless you have an invitation by any member of the Schnee family." He said as he grabbed her arm.

However, one of the officers spoke up. "No need to hold onto her." Stated Monte as he added on. "She's with us. Say, it's been awhile since we last talked. If you want to talk, were going to do that after we handle something urgent."

"Captain, I do have something urgent. Especially for Captain Vastano." Stated Pyrrha.

The two officers turned their gaze towards him as he gestured to himself with his finger. "Excuse me, but what kind of emergency are we talking about?"

"You know Persinette, correct?" She asked as he replied with a nod. "Turns out that the White Fang are trying to find her mother by attacking her. I need your help since there are too many of them. Coco and Velvet are going to help out, but they're too far away to do anything. You are the only people I know that are close enough."

Captain Durante scratched the back of his head. "Looks like we have a change of plans." He said as he looked to Vastano. "You and Bill can go help Pyrrha out with that problem. I'll arrive to Derby and hold the Grimm off until then."

Bill confronted him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, don't worry about me. I can handle the Grimm. Plus, I have a few Easy Eights with me. So there is a good side to that."

"Then it is agreed in how our night goes."

"Yes, now let's go." Captain Durante replied as he walked into the passenger seat of a jeep.

* * *

Colonel Churkin watched from afar as the American convoy began to separate into two smaller convoys. However, he knew which one that Captain Durante was in.

Then he was accompanied by a younger Soviet officer who was dressed for the winter cold. "Colonel, what do you need of me?"

Churkin turned to his left and confronted him. "I want you to get your mechanized company to assist the Americans in regards to the Germans. You help them in whatever they need to deal with, whether it be killing the fascists or saving the Germans, you help them."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"If you want answers about your brother's death. You should ask the American who goes by the name of Durante. That is all I can do for you."

"Thank you colonel, if you need a favor later on, I can help you."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Comrade-Captain Kuznetsov." Replied the colonel. "Just take this only chance."

"Yes sir." Then the Soviet officer left the colonel on the second floor as he strapped his helmet onto his head.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was sitting in the jeep along with Johnny and Bill as they were driving through a maze of streets while their convoy created traffic. Then she pointed to the crossroads ahead of the two companies. "Right here, take a turn to the right and you will find the White Fang trying to get Persinette."

A question occurred to Johnny as he drove the vehicle. "Wait a minute, how do you know her?"

"It's complicated, but she and I will tell you after we take care of their assailants." Answered the Mistral Champion.

When the convoy made their stop at the crossroards, a car exploded from around the right corner as the two officers gave each other a glance. "That does not sound too good." Commented Bill.

After the car landed, they saw a girl in mainly a brown set of clothes leap back from the direction of the corner, only to land on the crossroads… with a minigun in her hands. When she pulled the trigger, a hailstorm of bullets flew into the road on the right.

Immediately, Johnny identified the girl. "That's Coco." Then he looked back to see his paratroopers trying to get a good view of the scene of the said girl. "Screaming Eagles, dismount. We're getting into combat!" After his orders were established throughout the convoy, the paratroopers were already having their boots in the streets as they made their way to the crossroads.

As Bill watched them pass by, he noticed Pyrrha step out of the passenger seat and was about to join. "Pyrrha, what are you doing? Let us take care of it?"

She quickly turned around with a response. "You and your men are also going to need some help as well, captain."

Although Captain Edwards noticed that she was wearing a shield on her back with some kind of spear, she brought her weapons out as her red spear turned into a rifle.

"I'm a huntress, I can fight." Then she joined the paratroopers running towards the front of the convoy.

Then the captain stopped observing the young lady as he looked back to the rest of his men. "Cav rifles, dismount!" He ordered. "I want tanks to lead the advance and infantry to follow! Combined arms tactics, men. We are using it right now."

After the order was issued, dozens of men began to step out of every halftrack as they brought their various automatic weapons to the potential battlefield. At the same time, the Sherman tanks were driving past him as several explosions erupted on the street on the right.

Bill stepped out of the jeep as he noticed Pyrrha and Coco charge towards the gunfire coming in their direction before transforming their weapons before the corner of the building cut off the sight of the changing weapon. "I got to get myself one of those." He whispered to himself as he snatched his Thompson and joined the advance.

The young officer stacked up on the corner as the paratroopers made their first appearance. Then they took cover behind dozens of cars littered throughout the street. In some cases, these men took cover on the various objects on the sidewalks. Immediately, they fired their weapons over the cars in the direction of the where their masked enemy was.

Then he heard Johnny shout orders to his men behind the safety of a truck. "Someone get that .30 Cal set up and provide suppressive fire!" He ordered.

To the right, a paratrooper placed a tripod of a machine gun onto the hood of a car as the machine gun was attached atop of it. After the weapon was finally set up, the gun crew loaded the machine gun with a belt of ammunition before they cocked the weapon and pulled trigger.

A trail of gunfire flew into the enemy's direction as Captain Edwards saw the white masks of his mysterious foe with red markings. "They remind me too much of the Germans." Bill whispered to himself before the engines of the Shermans had grabbed his attention as he looked back.

A short-barreled Sherman with a larger gun had drove through the corner as it fired its turret-mounted machinegun and provided support for the infantry. Then the tank fired its main cannon, unleashing the loud screaming shell over the disorganized cars and smashed into the street. After the damage was seen, many soldiers from Baker Company poured into the street and continued to make their advance around the maze of forgotten cars in the neighborhood. The tanks made short ways through, but they crushed some cars underneath the weight of their treads.

Despite their efforts, the retaliation from the White Fang followed. Gunfire from the opposite side of the street flew into the general direction of the American soldiers as they tried to dodge the blue rounds. One paratrooper was dropped to the ground as he tried to get away from the approaching tanks. However, another soldier snatched his fallen comrade and pulled him out of the way.

He sighed to himself. "Things could have gotten worst."

Suddenly, Captain Edwards heard the whining of machinery off in the distance as he ran towards the nearest mailbox on his right. Then he looked to find Coco running towards the White Fang terrorists with her minigun.

He heard her shouting. "Everyone get moving, now!" She cried out before a disturbing cry caught his attention.

Bill Edwards looked on the other side of his position, only to see a machine walking on two legs as its arms were equipped with weapons he never seen before. However, he was surprised when he saw a lithe figure of a familiar friend stand in front of him.

She stood in front of him and flashed her camera at a paratrooper using the M1919 from the hip. After she put her camera away, she noticed him and smiled as she waved her hand. "Hello captain, it's good to see you." Her bunny ears rose with the infamous mark on her ear.

Velvet was called out by Coco who was sprinting towards the members of the White Fang. "Velvet, we need to stop that Paladin!"

"I'm on it." She said as she leaped forward, going from the top of cars, and skipping past the members of the White Fang.

Bill watched the faunus girl's camera box glow a blue light it scanned her hand, only to replicate the very same machine gun in her hands. Velvet quickly fired her weapon and just like the weapon, he was awed at her ability to replicate everything about the weapon as she fired it from the hip.

However, he was brought back to reality by Johnny. "Bill, look out." His hand pointed almost at him.

The company commander looked noticed a White Fang member get into his way with a sword in his hand. There was an evil smile on his face. "I hope you are ready, human." The terrorist was quickly knocked off his feet when a red blur smashed into him with her shield. He was knocked into the open as Bill noticed Pyrrha with her shield raised and her rifle transforming into a spear. "All right boys, get rid of these bastards once and for all."

The masked faunus charged forth with his sword raised above his head. However, Pyrrha swept his feet with her weapon before she kicked him. The sight was hilarious as his body flew across the cars.

Captain Edwards whistled at the sight before disaster struck. A stream of rockets flew over the American soldiers and past their positions behind the cars. His eyes watched in horror as the Sherman tank suffered a massive blow to its hull. When the rockets struck the tank, it exploded violently with hot metal flying into the surrounding area.

One of his cavalry riflemen swore to himself. "Shit, we lost our armor support!"

Yet, the captain's training set him back to reality that he was a commander. "Get those Wolverines right now and tell the crews to fire HVAP rounds if they can."

"Yes sir." His men replied as two soldiers left their positions while under fire of the blue tracer rounds.

Bill heard someone cry out into the street. "Let go of me." He rose his head over the cover of his mailbox. He could see Velvet, Coco, and Pyrrha fight amongst the members of the White Fang, but he looked beyond their fight. He saw Persinette being carried off by two members of the White Fang. "Someone help me."

In return, someone replied and Johnny Vastano was that man. "Perse, we're coming to get you." The paratrooper commander shouted as he mantled over a car. "Paratroopers, fix bayonets." However, as Vastano tried to lead Able Company through the maze, the machine known as the Paladin turned its sights on the infantry advancing.

Bill ran on his side of the sidewalks as he looked back to see his men following his lead, two men out of twenty, were carrying rocket launchers over their shoulders. Then he returned his eyes onto the Paladin raising its. "Kill that thing with the bazookas." He ordered.

His men ran into the open with their loaders joining them. "Back-blast clear." They said.

Two rockets flew out of the tubes as they trailed into the machine's face. Explosion erupted onto the Paladin and it stumbled back, disoriented by the attack. However, it turned its attention onto the men who fired them.

"Let's get out of here." One of the loaders said as the bazooka teams ran for their lives.

Gun flashes erupted as a trail of gunfire began to pepper the road and the cars, almost hitting the last man who just found his cover behind a car.

Bill grew worried as he noticed Vastano getting closer to the White Fang, chasing after those who were carrying off with his friend. "What is he doing?" He asked himself as the three girls managed to dispatch the last member of the White Fang onto the ground, leaving only the machine left to deal with. Yet, he was surprised when two cannons fired from behind as the shells landed onto the Paladin.

With enough force, the walker fell back and did not move again as the three girls assisting his men had dismantled the machine's limbs from its main body.

"Baker Company, get moving." He said loudly. "We're losing time."

Captain Edwards and his men followed the paratroopers of Able Company, who had just turned around the left corner of the street.

"Damn it, Johnny." He said to himself as he started to run.

After turning around the corner, he saw Johnny and his men running after the seven men who were escaping their grasp. However, they were immediately saved when a flying transport, the very same ones he saw Ironwood riding a long time ago.

The dropship landed in the middle of the street as the hatches slid open, allowing the chased faunus to quickly mount on the transport. One of the members, was struck by a bullet as he fell back onto the ground. Then he saw a member dressed in black speak these very words. "Leave him, we don't have the time."

As the doors were closing, Bill watched as Captain Vastano raised his carbine towards the closing opportunity. "Johnny, wait."

The paratrooper looked back, meeting his own with an angry glare before he looked back to see the transport ascend into the night and leave the person they left stranded.

When Captain Edwards had finally caught up to Johnny and his men, he was met with a hateful response by his friend. "Bill, why did you stop me?" He asked. "I was almost there." He gestured with his two finger, emphasizing how close he was to his goal. "Now they have Persinette all because I didn't take the shot." He turned around as he looked back to the wounded faunus.

Bill quickly defended himself. "Johnny, she was already in there. Your shot wouldn't have made a difference."

The paratrooper walked past his men and confronted the company commander. "Wouldn't have made a difference? Maybe if you didn't slack off with your damn tanks, we wouldn't have lost her. Now she's captured all because of you."

Someone stepped into their conversation, grabbing the attention of the two officers. "Vastano, Edward tried, but he was fighting a Paladin. Even we have trouble fighting them." The origin of the voice, caught the officers.

"Pyrrha, she is a friend of mine and I wasn't able to help her out when I needed to." He replied.

"I know how that feels, but even I couldn't make the shot and I have the power of aura to help me."

Bill stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Johnny, we will rescue her and give these guys a hell of a time. I can assure you that."

Johnny tightened the grip on his carbine as he turned towards the wounded faunus trying to crawl away. "Let's start off with him and begin there."

* * *

Captain Durante found himself in the passenger seat as the truck was driving through the snow along with many vehicles. "To bad I had to get ahead of the tanks, just to find Derby." He said to himself as the truck managed to cross over a hill, only to find a camp filled with German and American soldiers holding their positions against the Grimm. "Okay, get going."

As the men of Fox Company arrived at the entrance of the camp, only to be met by a German manning a MG42. He smiled to the captain as he waved his hand. "Americans, it's good to see you." His smile was taken away when he pulled the trigger of his machine gun as his rounds peppered a beowolf with its rate of fire. However, a German anti-air gun swiveled its sights towards the beast and fired a quick burst of large caliber rounds. "Took care of that."

After Captain Durante's truck was already in the camp, he was met an old face. "Kurt, what is going on here?" He asked while dismounting the vehicle. "I thought we were going to take care of these men just like the Ardennes."

Kurt looked around as he rubbed his nose. "Monte, these men have been here for over the past few years. Some of them don't know why we're in the war?" He replied as he rubbed his glove-covered hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been talking with their captain, it turns out these men were used as test subjects for Doctor Amsel." He answered.

"That is just sick, he tested on his own countrymen."

"Yes, but some of these men come from other theaters."

Monte raised an eyebrow. "Not all of them are from the Panzer Elite?" He asked the older officer.

Kurt nodded his head. "Some of these boys happen to come from the Eastern Front, Ardennes – hell, some of these men were from Normandy."

"I guess we are taking them alive."

The two officers stopped their conversation when an unshaven German officer had come over to meet them. He brought his hand out in good faith as he smiled shyly. "Good evening, gentlemen." The German said. "I am honestly glad to see someone rescue us from these damn beasts."

Captain Derby gestured his hand to the young man. "Durante, meet Captain Berger of the Panzer Elite."

Despite the young man being German, Monte shook his hand. "Captain Durante, Fox Company."

Berger expressed his surprise as he eyes widened. "You are the leader of the infamous American company?" He asked.

The company commander smiled. "Yes, I am that man. I didn't know you would know anything about me."

"We do." Captain Berger said. "My superiors have often warned me to not fight against your company since you are infamous for taking our weapons and using them against us."

"Wow, someone has been doing their homework on me. I guess it's weird that you finally meet me when I come to your rescue."

The German nodded his head, acknowledging this statement. "Ja, it is strange, but it is also an honor."

Although the conversation was helpful, Captain Derby began to bring these young men back to reality. "Boys, I hate to give you the heads up, but we are going to evacuate this camp soon."

"With all due respect, American, but where can we go?"

"Captain Berger, there is a place called Atlas to the west. The same direction where we came from." Kurt shouted to the top of his lungs as an explosion erupted in the background. "Right now, it is the only source of civilization which you are going to need."

"I understand, but I'll try to get my men to get our panzers warmed up."

"I wouldn't take that risk, we already got tanks coming in to help us get out of here." Captain Durante explained to him.

"Last time I remembered, American tanks are made of tin cans." Berger replied with a sense of arrogance.

"Last time I remembered, your tanks break down. At least they can work in this weather." Durante said with a smile on his lips.

Kurt Derby stood between the two men. "Both of you settle it down, we're not going to war on whose tanks are better. Let's worry about the fact that we should get out of here as soon as possible."

The ground shook and every single gun stopped firing. As the Grimm they killed had disintegrated into nothingness, every soldier stopped what they were doing. Although there was no Grimm trying to reach into the camp, the soldiers looked towards the hill at the south with a sense of dread. The ground slammed louder as a figure stood on the top of the hill.

Captain Durante grew terrified at what he was facing. There was a monstrous size that he did not expect out of the Grimm. "Is that thing made out of rocks?" He asked. Then he glanced to his fellow officers, only to see them nod their heads in acknowledgement. Monte looked back to the Grimm whose body consisted of rocks. "This is one of those times I hate to say it, but I think everything hates me in some degree or form."

The Grimm giant groaned in pure anger as it made its first step.

"We are fucked…"


	33. Chapter 32

Everyone was in danger after the Grimm revealed itself to the Germans and the American troops. Now the first thing on Captain Durante's mind was trying to survive. "Keep running." The captain shouted while he ran towards the west, trying to escape the giant monster.

As his boots crushed the snow, he looked over his shoulder to see Captain Berger getting the attention of a tank crew trying to run their tank. "Forget the tanks." He ordered. "We are leaving."

Then he looked further behind the German to find Captain Derby calling out the stragglers trying to keep up. The captain looked up to see the Grimm in the form of rocks confront a German tank that stood in its way. The tank fired its main gun, with its shell smashing against it's "legs". The creature took noticed and stomped on the German tank, but with its sheer weight crushed the poor souls inside.

A thought occurred to Monte as he looked around. "Everyone, find anything with explosives. We are going to bury it with ordnance." The American said as he stopped in his tracks and looked back to the Grimm made of rocks.

The Grimm groaned as it swung its right arm to a retreating truck trying to leave. However, the truck was smashed aside as it spun back over time.

The captain was caught off-guard when three Germans placed a box right in front of him and quickly opened it up with the butt of their rifles. Then they snatched a familiar weapon that was the bane for the Allied tanks, the Panzerfaust. One of them took notice of him and warned him. "American, you better close your ears." He said as the three German soldiers grabbed the anti-tank weapon and aimed it at the monstrous Grimm wrecking havoc amongst the soldiers.

Monte ducked as those three rockets fired. They unleashed three warheads from their disposable rocket tubes, only to smash into the Grimm chasing them. Despite the powerful blasts, forcing it to take a step back, the captain watched with horror as it proceeded to catch up with Derby. "Shit." He swore to himself as he ran towards the Grimm.

As he continued to run towards the monster, he watched with awe as American and German weapons were now trained on killing it. Streams of Panzerschrek and Bazooka rockets flew towards, causing great explosions on the rockets. However, two rockets bounced off of the rocks and spun into the snow.

He ran past the German officer, who quickly noticed him. "What are you doing?" He cried out. "You'll get killed."

Although Captain Berger was quickly behind him, Monte whispered to himself as the creature reached to the stragglers and Kurt. "I know."

The Grimm raised its leg over Derby as he looked up to see the leg about to press down on him. However, Captain Derby was quick enough to push him out of the way and removed him from the coming weight of the Grimm.

Monte Durante looked up at the leg descending upon him as he looked to his mentor and friend, only for him to close his eyes. Then he felt the crushing weight descend upon him as he knew there was no way for him to survive. "God, please make this quick and painless." He said to himself.

Then he heard Derby's voice call out to him. "Durante, get the hell out of there."

"Am I not dead?" He asked himself. The captain opened his eyes, only to be surprised to find his hands unleashing a strange green glow to the edges of the rocky leg. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

To his surprise, he looked back to find Captain Berger screaming to the top of his lungs. "Shoot the fucking leg!" Just as that was said, Durante noticed a concentration of firepower smash into the joints of the Grimm. The rock that tried to kill him was blown away as the Grimm tipped over and fell on its remaining legs.

As the rock fell over, Kurt ran over to him with both awe and surprise. "Monte, get on your feet." Then his hand reached out to him, only for the captain to grab hold of him. "We need to get out of here."

The two company commanders ran away from the Grimm made of rocks as various calibers and explosives smashed into its massive form. They sprinted through the snow as it groaned in pain. As they noticed far ahead, the American and German forces were forming a firing line with rocket launchers and tanks to pepper with the Grimm with ordnance.

Captain Durante looked back to see the Grimm creature drag itself with it's "hands" in order to keep up with the retreating soldiers. However, it stopped as it continued to follow Durante and Derby. "Damn it, it's getting closer."

As they tried to leave, a great thunder had echoed from the west with a loud scream flying over their heads.

Captain Berger was quick to inform everyone of the danger that followed. "Take cover!"

Monte grabbed Derby's shirt and pulled him down into the snow with their faces were met with the frozen water. After they hit the ground, the company commanders looked back to the Grimm, whose face peppered by tank shots and rockets.

Then the German began to take notice of new arrivals. "What do you know? I never thought I would be glad to see the Soviets."

Looking back to the firing line, dozens of Soviet T-34s drove through the snow as they fired their guns across the way and into the face of the Grimm. However, these tanks fired in volleys as they gave a non-stop firing procedure onto the rocky bodies. Monte quickly took note of additional Soviet self-propelled guns supporting the attack. "Damn." He said to himself as the Grimm's body collapsed on itself and released its hold from the rocks.

Every single soldier watched with awe as the rocks dropped into the snow as the face began to leave from its rocky shell and display into its ghost-like form. One of the Germans began to point a fact out. "It's running." He called out. Despite the Grimm leaving the scene of the fighting, tank shells followed after the creature as it left the Allied and German soldiers within the area.

Captain Durante and Derby sat up in the snow as they watched the destruction brought by a single creature of the Grimm. Kurt pulled out a lighter and a cigar as he noted out a detail about the creature. "Colonel Strudwick is not going to like it when we tell him about this kind of Grimm." He stated as the cigar was smoking from his lips.

Then the two officers were caught off-guard when they heard the snow being crushed behind them. When they both noticed the Soviet standing there, he looked quite similar to another Russian they had met before. "Excuse me, but which one of you is Captain Durante?" He asked.

Monte raised his hand to identify himself. "I'm right here. What is this about?"

"I am Captain Kuznetsov, I came here to learn what happened to my brother."

The American officer looked around as he shrugged his shoulders. "Mind if we do this during the day when I'm not freezing my ass off?"

The Soviet nodded his head. "Of course, we've been up for quite some time."

"Yeah, I didn't really noticed that, but thank you for coming in right on time." He replied. "I'll see to it that you get to learn about the stuff about your brother."

* * *

Colonel Strudwick walked into the hotel lobby where the rest of the Allied soldiers were resting. However, he waited in the front entrance as he was confronted by one of the American company commanders. His hands rested on his cane as the snow continued to fall. "Captain Vastano, you came to give me some interesting news after you managed to repel the White Fang from someone's house."

The paratrooper looked around as he leaned his back against the railing for the stairs. "Sir, Edwards and I have managed to capture one of the survivors and I think we could get some good information out of him if we can." Replied Captain Vastano as he tightened his winter coat. "I'm just wondering if we can interrogate him as soon as the others get back."

"I see, it is about that personal relationship you have with that girl I heard of."

"What girl?" Johnny wondered.

"Captain, you are a terrible liar." Answered Strudwick. "You show personal feelings for the girl after the funeral with Jackson. Besides, Argall told me when I needed to fetch you for being missing in action."

"Where is this going?"

"Nowhere." He continued. "You are not going to interrogate that man."

Johnny was quick to reply. "But sir-"

"Young man, understand this. This is not the Ardennes. We are not learning about strategic locations of a battlefield. We are merely breaking a piece of a puzzle that is known as Doctor Amsel. That German scientist was smart enough to escape both the Soviet and the Allies when Germany was beginning to fall. If we mishandled this situation, we would be forced to take a long step to square one."

"I'm not getting what you're talking about, sir. I don't see why I can't do this myself."

However, Colonel Strudwick took the chance to inform him. "Yank, you are dabbling in the business of intelligence, which is something the Office of Strategic Services specializes in. Let the professionals take care of this bad business and don't interfere with it. If we handle this right, we might be able to be a step closer to finding Doctor Amsel and you would be a step closer to finding your lady."

"Excuse me, but I'm not British."

The colonel raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to stoop so low to make you Americans understand? Your girlfriend."

The paratrooper officer shook his head. "She's just a friend, sir."

Then he laughed at the statement. "It always begins with that, trust me lad." The colonel replied.

* * *

Sauer stood underneath a lamp post as its artificial light displayed his face on the quiet street. However, he was not the only person there who was there. Despite the fact that he was everything she disliked, he understood the power of the Maidens was not to be trifled with. After all, they were part of a balance which kept Remnant together. "A pity that we are both brought together because of her." He began.

A cloaked woman left a trail of footprints in the snow as she stopped right before the old man, but she knew there was more than just an old man. "Right now, I have been told by Ironwood that my daughter was kidnapped by the White Fang. Make it quick, because I need to rescue her."

"Although I understand your desire to defend your daughter, I wouldn't even suggest it. It is a death sentence you must not take for yourself." Replied Sauer. "She wants you to rescue your daughter and trap you in a spider's web."

"Yes, but this is my daughter I am talking about."

"However, it is their bargaining chip if you dare try to pry her from their hands. My dear Winter Maiden, this is one of those times when patience is needed for good deeds to happen."

The Winter Maiden raised her eyebrow. "I would normally be disgusted if you were human, but you are not." She answered. "I highly doubt you are even able to understand a human's feelings."

"In some degree I do, but I normally do not show it because it is private business to begin with." Stated Sauer. "Know this, the White Fang will release your daughter one way or the other."

"How are you going to do that?" She questioned. "The White Fang are not some street gang in Vale."

"In her little game, she has her pawns. However, I overcome this by using my bishops, my knights, and my rooks to change this game in the favor of humanity."

"You actually care for humanity. I thought you didn't."

"To a small extent, but for what she intends to do is far beyond my plans for humanity. For she will try to end our era of peace for the sake of the monsters to be on top. I'm just the type of monster who knows the limits."


	34. Chapter 33

Now that he thought about it. Captain Durante realized he had been awake for three hours past midnight. As he walked into the room where he would meet with the German captain, he was completely tired before a British officer got in his way. "Colonel Strudwick, what brings you here?" He asked. "I thought you said that you would let me take care of the Germans."

Colonel Strudwick looked around as if he didn't desired to be watched. After he scanned the area, he spoke with the American. "Captain Derby gave me a report about what happened last night when you all fought that Grimm. I find it disturbing that you would survive when you shouldn't have. Care for an explanation?"

Monte shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I am just as befuddled as you and Kurt. I don't know why that happened and how I survived that."

"I will see to it that we discuss it with someone who might be more knowledgeable than both of us. He might explain it and figure out what happened." He replied as the door was about to be unlocked from the other side of the room. "We will discuss this later, understood?"

"Yes sir."

Colonel Strudwick left the room where Monte came through as the door on the other side swung open. The first to enter the room was General Ironwood of the Atlas Military. Despite the fact that he didn't participate in the war along with the Allies or the Germans, he was a third party that would oversee how the situation went between officers of two different armies.

The next person who followed suit was Captain Derby as he walked over to his side and took a seat besides Durante as he yawned. "Morning Monte." He began.

"Morning." Replied Monte as the last person to walk into the room was Captain Berger of that small group of Germans holed up in that camp.

The German took his seat across a table from the two American officers while General Ironwood stepped aside and watched the scene from a distance.

Then Captain Durante gave his hand out to the German. "Good morning, Captain Berger."

The Wehrmacht officer shook his hand as he gave a smile to him. "Likewise, Captain Durante." After the handshake was over, he placed his hands in his laps. "Is it true?" He asked. "Germany was defeated while I was away?"

"Yes, the Soviets reached Berlin while the rest of the Allies swept up the remains of Germany from the west." Answered the American. "I hate to say it, but the war is over for the Germans. Unless you want to fight us, I wouldn't really recommend it."

Captain Berger lowered his head and sighed. "I wonder, what will happen when there are no more wars for both of us?" He asked. "When we are sitting at home, reading a book about the events that transpired for both sides during the war."

"All I can say is that we both did our best to win a world war. It's just that you guys lost."

Berger raised his head to the same level of the Americans as a tear dropped from his eyes. "It is a sad day to tell my men that what they had fought for was just not worth the effort if this was to happen. To tell them that their efforts to become part of something great was simply a lie all because we desired to be heroes. Now, I wonder what the world will make of us."

"I don't know. Depends on how much they hate you and last time I remembered, you were short on everything except enemies."

The young man tried to smile. "Yes, that is true." Then the captain reached down into his holster as he placed his Luger on the table. "I take that you all desire us to surrender everything to you."

Captain Durante acknowledged with a nod. "Yes. Though, you are not going to be giving your weapons to us. You are going to do it when you get to the base camp."

"The base camp?"

"It's an established outpost for all Allied forces. You are going to disarm your men there since the Grimm are still running around and I don't want dead prisoners of war on my hands all because I refused to arm them when they were under attack."

"I see." Then he slid the gun over the Americans. "Please accept this as my form of surrender. I prefer it was in the hands of an officer than that of a clerk."

The American captain grabbed the pistol off the table as he inspected the weapon itself. After he finished, he looked back to the German officer as he pulled out his sidearm from his holster. "Captain Berger, take this as my form of respect to you and your men." He added as he slid the Colt. 45 across the table.

When the German was given the pistol, he slid the weapon into his holster as he began rise from his seat. A smile fell upon his face as he saluted both American officers across from him.

Captain Durante and Captain Derby followed his lead as they both returned the same respectful gesture to the German.

After the salutes were finished, Captain Durante glanced over to Derby. "Kurt, take him back to his men."

The old officer walked to him with a smile on his lips. "Follow me, son." He began as he brought the German officer out of the room.

As Captain Durante holstered his newly acquired sidearm, General Ironwood spoke up. "I have to ask. What was so important about that exchange between sidearms?" He asked. "I don't understand why you did that?"

Durante looked to the general as he found a reasoning. "General, an officer cannot walk around with an empty holster. It's an officer thing in our world that we must have at all times. Otherwise, we might give an impression that we are terrible officers in general." He answered. "I guess he knew that we value their Lugers as much as they did."

"That is very strange."

"When I first heard that from Derby. I found it strange, indeed." Then he began to make his way out of the room. "Have a good morning, general."

* * *

General Ironwood found himself standing in front of the door of Colonel Strudwick's office as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Hello, it this is General Ironwood." He began.

A voice on the other side had spoken up. "General, you may come in."

The general unlocked the door as he stepped into the room, only to find Colonel Strudwick looking out of the window as he leaned on his cane.

"What business did you bring to me?" He asked.

"Colonel, I wish to have a cultural exchange between our worlds." Answered Ironwood.

The colonel turned away from the window as he stared at him with his only eye. "You want someone to be in our world?" He asked. "I thought you were never interested."

"I'm not, but some friends in politics have pressured me to ask you if you would be fine if I sent my students from Atlas Academy into your world to experience something different."

"Well, I approve."

Ironwood gave a confused expression. "You hold no objections to my request."

A smile fell upon Strudwick's lips. "It is moments such as these that will lead to tensions between people and in some cases, war. After what this war has done to me, I refuse to let Remnant experience one that I have participated in. This is a better alternative than dealing with outrage and distrust. Have you prepared your students?"

"Yes."

"Then please inform Captain Edwards of Baker Company. Since his men are close with the students, I think it would be safe for your students to trust them."

"I'll send you a schedule list as soon as I can."

* * *

Captain Durante was about to find his bedroom in the hotel, only to be confronted by the very same Soviet officer that rescued him in the snow of Atlas. "Captain Kuznetsov, it is good to see you again."

The Soviet grimaced after his words before he stepped forward. "Captain Durante, I do not wish to take too much of your time. I just want to know what happened to him."

The American sighed. "Your brother and I were fighting together back in Germany to stamp out the remains of German resistance. Turns out, there was more than that." He stated. "We were fighting monsters, but that didn't kill your brother."

"Then what did?"

"It's the reason why I'm here, to find the people responsible for your brother's death."

"Then tell me, how did he die?"

"Captain, he was killed by an arrow… right next to me."

The Soviet shook his head in disbelief. "My brother is dead because of a fucking arrow?"

"I know how you feel, but let me assure you that I am here to find the people responsible. If it grants you any comfort, you will be the first to know."

Captain Kuznetsov shook his head. "Why would you do this for a Soviet?"

A small smile was on his lips. "Despite the fact that my mother supported the White Army and my family was killed by the Reds, we both fought tooth and nail against the Germans. I can set aside my views on what you people did against my family and what we both did to stop the Germans."

"Your family supported the Whites, I am surprised to hear that." Stated the Soviet. "Out of curiosity, what was your family?"

Captain Durante sighed. "I'm from the Bezukhov family, if that rings any bells."

"Nobility? So you fought the Germans alongside the Americans?" He asked.

"Nyet, I'm not longer nobility because my father is American."

"I see, but it's good to know that even our Russian brethren, who do not support our ways, still help us."

Monte acknowledged his statement with a nod. "Captain Kuznetsov, I hope I answered some of your questions about your brother."

"That, you did. Thank you for telling me. Just find those people and end them."


	35. Chapter 34

When the news from home was brought to the Allied soldiers, every single one immediately came over to listen to the news. To them, it felt like ages since they last heard of the events in Europe and today was the day that they heard about their world. No matter if the radio belonged to a respective unit, the Soviets, the British, and the Americans were all welcomed to join them wait for the word.

General Ironwood walked into the hotel and entered the meeting hall on his right. He was caught off-guard when he noticed the amount of life thriving into the room. Men in different uniforms gathered themselves at different stations of radio sets, awaiting a response.

Then Colonel Strudwick had accompanied him from behind. "General Ironwood, quite a pleasant surprise." He began. "What brings you here?"

Glancing back to him, Ironwood held his hands behind his back. "I have heard complaints from the hotel managers that there was a fuss in the meeting hall. I expected a mess to have happened, but it seems like I am wrong." Answered the Atlas General. "Say, would you please inform me about the commotion going on with your soldiers lately?"

"News from home." He answered. "These men haven't heard any news in Europe for quite some time. Aside from the Soviets taking Berlin and the surrender of the German Army, nothing new has turned up for them."

"I see, they're homesick."

"Yes, I just hope I can finish my mission on Remnant before discontent goes into the ranks."

"Discontent?" Ironwood questioned him. "I don't understand why these soldiers would ever go against you."

Then Colonel Strudwick looked to the general. "These young men volunteered to fight a conflict that is already over. Now that the war is over, what reason do they need to continue fighting."

"Colonel, I'm sure your men would never deliberately mutiny against you."

"General Ironwood, you certainly don't understand how people in our world work much like how we do not understand how your people in this world work."

Their attention was summoned when static reached the radios. The soldiers gathered at the various radio stations grew closer to hear. Then they heard someone clearing their voice.

A British speaker was the one to announce the first set of news. "Gentlemen of the combined Allied forces, the deed has been done. We have attained victory as we halted the aggression of the Third Reich and received the capitulation of the Empire of Japan. No longer will we witness another day of war." The speaker reported. "As the American forces establish their presence on the Japanese homeland, the ruins of Germany still see conflict. Strange creatures have appeared in the countryside, threatening the average German civilian and farmer. Despite the threat of the creatures, the Red Army and the Allied forces who once fought the German people now protect them. It is unknown as to how these creatures appeared, some say it is a Nazi experiment, others say it is the last final vengeance of the Nazi regime. We do not know, but it is clear that they are coming. Do not fret, this is not another war that the world will face. General Zhukov and Supreme Allied Commander Eisenhower have assured the people of Europe that they will find the origins of the source and will destroy it before it gets out of hand much like how they handled Adolf Hitler and his blitzkrieg."

General Ironwood made a quick comment on the subject. "Do they know about Remnant?" He asked.

However, the colonel sighed. "No, not yet. We'll have to do it slowly for the public, lest we bring attention to ourselves, which will only cause problems for both of us."

"How so?"

"Bureaucracy, believe me, it is a hell of its own."

* * *

Captain Durante found himself walking the cold streets of Atlas as a cigarette was smoking between his lips. Despite his dislike for smoking, it was one of the few ways of getting warmed up.

He wrapped his arms around his chest as he noticed a limousine stuck in a pothole in the middle of the road. He pitied the driver as he walked out to look at the damage done as he placed his hand on his cap and swore. Although it was none of his business, he never enjoyed seeing people suffer.

Durante walked over to the driver as he stood beside him. "Hey, you need help?" He asked the driver.

His gaze turned onto him. "I doubt you can fix this, the suspension is broken and I doubt that I'll get my boss to his destination."

"Don't worry about the limousine, I know a friend who has people who could fix it." He answered.

"Really, can you do that for me?" He asked. "How much do I need to pay you?"

"Don't worry about the payment, I'm just calling in favor from a friend." Captain Durante answered his question. "Is your boss in the car?"

"Yes, but I don't want to tell him I'm a terrible driver."

The captain shook his head. "Don't worry, you can tell him that I got in the way and you drove around and got into the pothole."

"You want me to lie to him?"

"One way or another, you got into a pothole. I think that option has a bit more substance."

The driver nodded his head as he walked over to the backseats of the limo.

Durante watched as the windows rolled down and the driver took off his head out of respect for the man sitting there. He noticed their exchange in the conversation before the window rolled back up as the driver returned to him.

The young man looked at him. "He said he doesn't mind as long as the limo gets fixed."

Although the young should have been at his attention, the company commander noticed a door swing open. The man who commanded respect was old, but not frail. No, he was none of that. He stood tall as he began to join the two standing beside the limo.

The driver turned around and lowered his head in respect. "Mr. Schnee, I thought you were going to stay inside."

The old man rolled his shoulder. "I know what I said, Mr. Blackwell, but I just realized you were talking to someone from another world." He began. "He has piqued my interest and I would like to have a conversation with him. Get the limo fixed while you can."

* * *

Once Captain Edwards was informed, Durante found the old Schnee sitting on a bench outside of the hotel filled with Allied soldiers. Although he did not understand the reasoning as to why he wanted to talk with him, Monte knew there was something behind it.

When he took his seat besides the old man, Captain Durante had a mug of coffee in his hand. "Sir, if you want I can get some coffee or some tea for you." He began.

Mr. Schnee, the man who was in the same family as Winter looked at him with a smile. "Thank you, but no. I am reserving my stomach once I get to my son-in-law's home. I hope you understand."

The captain made a slight smile as he looked down at his drink. "Oddly enough, I do understand."

"You are one of those soldiers that I heard on the news." He began. "Tell me, I want to know a little bit about you."

He nodded his head. "I am sure you don't want to know anything about me. I am no one special, just a captain trying to get bring his men home."

"A captain, my goodness, I didn't you who were an officer underneath those clothes of yours."

Captain Durante chuckled at that statement. "I'm an outlier. I'm not most officers."

"Interesting, tell me. What would most officers in your world do?" He asked.

"Follow orders, keep discipline, and try to win an engagement by the book. I'm the kind of officer who only follows the discipline part of the officer."

The old man laughed. "What brings a young man like yourself into the city of Atlas."

The smile on the captain's face disappeared. "I am afraid to say, I can't tell you about it. The details involving why I am here are classified."

"Ah, that old saying. It's classified. That reminds me of my granddaughter, who is in the Atlas Military." He said. "She would say that just to change the subject in regards to her work."

"Specialist Schnee?"

Mr. Schnee brought a cold and unforgiving glare towards the young man. "How do you know about her?"

"Not hard to forget the very person you insulted and apologized to." Answered Captain Durante. "We occasionally have talks with one-another before I get busy with something important. I was also forced to go to the Schnee Manor against my will, but she and I had our little conversation to keep the boredom out of our minds."

"Strange, she told me that a captain she talked to was very informal and didn't have etiquette in military service."

The American laughed at the thought. "She's not wrong, I have a history of not getting along with others."

"Really? Do tell?"

"There was once a time I annoyed the brass just to produce a new military doctrine that went against everything in their books." The captain placed a hand on his chin. "Because I annoyed them so much, they decided to give me an officer's commission and be in command of my own company. Thus, begins the tale of my rank."

"Ha, I have heard many stories in the military, but that is a top one I am ever told." Commented Mr. Schnee.

"You should hear about my reputation, sir. It's very notorious that my enemies would rather fight twelve companies instead of mine."

The old Schnee grew interested in the subject. "Please, I have the time. I wouldn't mind if you told me why you are notorious."

"I steal weapons."

"That is your reputation."

The captain replied with a nod. "Yes sir, I steal weapons from friend and foe that everyone tries to bolt everything down to make sure when I come by I don't take it along the way."

Mr. Schnee continued to laugh at the idea. "That is quite an impressive reputation. I never expected to hear something like that from a captain."

"My superiors see some value in my company since we have a tendency to cause so much chaos just to get our hands on the enemy's weapons. They just don't like it when I do it to them as well."

"You don't get reprimanded for doing that?" He asked.

The captain shook his head. "Not at all. As long as I do that to the enemy, I am fine."

A question was quickly brought up from the old man. "You have spoken about your enemies. I wish to ask, who are they?"

"The Germans. That is the name of the people I used to fight."

"Used to?"

"On this very day, marks the end of the war for me and my peers. This also applies to the Germans and last I heard, they're finished at this point."

"Ah, I see. The war has been finished and you have won."

"Yes sir." He answered.

"What will you do when you go home?"

"I'm not sure."

"You do not have any plans to do anything after the war?" He asked. "That would be a terrible ending for a good young lad like yourself."

A slight smirk was left on the captain's face. "It is a complicate affair I have with my father. That is all I can say about it."

The conversation ended as the two men looked from their benches and were met with two armed trucks parking in front of them. The truck in the front was smoking a cigarette between his lips before he glanced over to them. "Captain, we're ready." He began.

"Mr. Schnee, your ride is here." The captain stated.

The old man grew confused as he looked around. "Captain, could you please tell me what this is?"

"Sir, I've took some time out of your day. The least I can do is send you where you need to be for wasting your time."

"Wasting my time?" Mr. Schnee scoffed at the way the captain worded it. "I beg your pardon, I was interested in someone who lived in another world. I would hate to leave and not hear the story of your life."

"With all due respect sir, I am very sure I wasted your time."

He merely shook his head as he rose from the bunch. "Young man, if you thought it was a waste of time then I would have asked for a taxicab a long time ago." Then Mr. Schnee gestured his hands. "Come I wish to learn more about you. I'll see to it that you tell me everything about yourself."

"Sir-"

"No buts." He replied. "It would be a shame to know very little about a world I have never lived in."

"You could ask any other soldier to do that for you."

"Out of all of them, I choose you." Mr. Schnee stated. "…and you are going to go into detail about your life. Consider it a warm welcome from me."

Realizing that the old man was not going to take a no, Captain Durante rose from the bench and walked towards the trucks.

* * *

A man from the White Fang was strapped in a chair as he woke up from his seat and found himself alone in the darkness. However, he heard a pair of footsteps come towards him as he looked to the front to see a young man bringing a chair with him. Despite of his good-looking uniform, he expressed deep anger within his eyes.

The faunus watched as he placed his metal chair across from him before he took his seat and confronted him. However, he noticed the man pull out a piece of brass from his pockets and began to slip it over his knuckles.

Captain Vastano tightened his grip over his brass knuckles as he brought out his Chicago side into the room. "I don't want to bruise you, but if you don't cooperate, I will turn you into a mess." The company commander stated. "Don't bullshit me that you won't tell me anything. Your friends left you for dead, but we're not here to kill you. I can guarantee that. Now tell me, why did the White Fang kidnap my friend?"

The wolf faunus looked around as he grimaced in pain. "Ah shit!" He cried out.

"Need some help?" Johnny asked of him.

"What makes you think I will tell you anything?"

"We're the ones that patched you up. I hope we won't have to take away the carrot for the stick."

"If you want to know about the girl, I don't know. My boys and I didn't think she was anything special. Only the top guys in Menagerie might know why she is so special?"

This greatly piqued his interest. "They don't tell you themselves."

The faunus shook his head. "No, they only tell us what we need to know. They have their lower leaders to tell us what to do."

"Just like my dad's business." He whispered to himself. "Okay, where is Menagerie?"

"Why should I tell you? You think I'm going to let you destroy the White Fang."

"I'm going to be honest, they're now a problem now that they kidnapped my friend. In other words, I don't really care."

"You don't show any hate towards the faunus?" He asked as he grimaced at the pain once more.

"If it grants you any comfort, when my sorry ass was tossed into Remnant, the first person I met was a girl with bunny ears who became my best friend." Answered Captain Vastano as he rose from his seat. "I'll tell the medics to see if they can give you some pain killers."

"Human, you are not with Atlas are you?"

"Yes, you're right." He answered. "I'm a company commander from another world who just got caught in a mess I never asked for." The captain turned his back on the confused faunus man as he began to make his way out of the room.


	36. Chapter 35

Captain Edwards could not believe what he was hearing. One of the students that would accompany him on his way to Europe was bringing up an issue before they were going to go. He confronted that very same student and her adorable bunny ears. "Velvet, let me get this straight. Because your field trip to another world, you're required by your parents to take a look at your permission slip. Is there anything else I need to learn?"

Velvet acknowledged with a nod. "Yes, but they're in a place called Menagerie. Which is across the globe on Remnant."

"You're not making this easier for me, are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as possible, but I want to discuss this with my mom. Thing is, she is living over there."

The captain shook his head. "Well, I can't let you go without supervision and I can't let the other students and Baker Company go without my expressed permission. Looks like I'm going to be coming with you?"

The bunny girl raised her eyebrow out of confusion. "Wait, you're coming with me to talk with my parents? Why are you going to do that?"

"Let me make this simple, if something goes wrong in Europe and there is blame on Baker Company. I have to be there. You're going to be travelling on your own to Menagerie to meet with your mom. However, Johnny Vastano is going to Menagerie on other business. So if we go there, I can have two excuses that he needs me to make sure he doesn't do anything rash while you take care of this problem with your mom."

"Johnny is going to Menagerie as well?" She asked. "Why is he going?"

Bill was quick to shake his head. "I'm sorry to say, but he sort of sees this as a personal issue thanks to what the White Fang did to Persinette."

"I see, but why do you say that you need to make sure he doesn't do anything rash?"

"My friend has a tendency to bring out his criminal side to do the talking than reasoning with people."

When she heard those words from Bill, she was surprised. "Wait, Johnny is a criminal."

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't know much about him, but I didn't think he would commit a crime. What did he do?"

"You're going to have to ask him yourself." The officer answered. "It's the reason why he's in the military. The only other person I know who knew about this was Jackson, Persinette's father."

"But the White Fang killed him. I heard on the news when they discovered his body. Who was he?"

"In my circle of friends, Captain Jackson was seen as a mentor for Johnny. After all, he was the only one that Vastano decided to listen to. Now that he's gone, he is watching out for Jackson's daughter, but the White Fang kidnapped her. So he's on his way to look for answers."

"Why was he in the military if he was a criminal?"

Captain Edwards looked up at the sky besides the snow-covered half-track. "From what Jackson once mentioned, the court decided that he would do better in the military than in a jail cell. Though, I wonder what would happen to him if he came home after the war."

* * *

When the trucks arrived at the gates of the Schnee mansion, a servant stood at the gates and slipped through. However, he straightened himself in the presence of another Schnee. "Nicholas Schnee, I did not receive any word of your visit." He began. "Normally, you would send us a message as usual.

As the trucks decelerated to a halt, Nicholas Schnee stepped out of the truck and stood up and tall over the servant. "Forgive me, Klein." He replied. "I would, but sometimes I like to enjoy surprising my granddaughters." Then he glanced over to the trucks along with Klein. "Captain Durante, please come in. I prefer that you come towards the front of the house."

Captain Durante dismounted from the trucks as he looked over to his men. "You guys get some hot chow and some coffee. I'll cover that."

One of the drivers acknowledged him. "Yes sir, we'll come back here once you're done."

"Look, you don't need to freeze your asses on my behalf. Just get going." He ordered. "Besides, I could use a walk." Then the officer followed Mr. Schnee into the mansion as Klein closed the gate and locked it.

The servant followed the head of the household as he began to ask questions. "Good evening, Mr. Schnee. How was your day?"

Nicholas was quick to reply with excitement. "Wonderful, I am surprised that this officer has an interesting life beyond military service. I still wonder what kind of adventure you had during the war."

The captain shook his head in disbelief. "With all due respect, sir, I'm not sure some of those stories are worth telling."

"I beg to disagree. A story can tell more about a man than what he can say about himself."

When the trio arrived at the front doors of the Schnee manor, Klein opened the door for both men as they walked into the entrance room.

"Captain Durante, please make yourself comfortable. I would like to hear every detail of it from you without… interference." Mr. Schnee stated as he took a fresh breath into the very house. "Ah, the smell of boredom in the evening. I wonder what do you think about this place." He asked his question towards the captain.

Monte was hesitant in making a reply, but then his thoughts about the emptiness of the manor took over him. "Forgive me if I disrespect this establishment, but it feels like a morgue in my world. Too quiet for any life. If you make a mouse noise, you're bound to find something."

"Quite an assessment." He said. "Willow, Jacque, I'm home!" Nicholas shouted to the top of his lungs as a woman burst into the hallways to greet her father.

If there was something about her that Monte noticed, she looked almost just like Winter, but in an older way. As she continued to make her way to her father, they both hugged each other. 'Father, it feels like it has been ages since we last met. I thought you would always send us a note that we were coming." She said.

"If I did, Jacques would have to prepare everything to look good for me. I just want to see what he can do on the go. Besides, I was passing by and I wanted to see how my grandchildren were doing." He said.

The group in the main hall began to increase when two girls came down the stairs; however, Monte recognized Winter stopping in her tracks. Then she quickly followed her sibling as they both bowed before their grandparent.

"Weiss, Winter, both of you can hug me. Use your arms." He said, jokingly.

Weiss stepped forward to hug her grandfather as Winter walked to confront the captain.

Monte placed his hands in his pockets before he took off his helmet and let it rest underneath his arms. "Good evening, Winter." He greeted. "It's been awhile since our last talk."

She smiled. "Likewise, captain. Though, I do believe you have forgotten something before you went off to take care of your work."

He raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "Then what exactly did I leave?" He asked. "I don't remember dropping anything out of my pockets."

"Then you should put it elsewhere." The specialist replied as she pulled out a ring with a small jewel on it. "Do you recognize it now?"

Captain Durante was quick to snatch it out of her hand, only to grab the attention of Mr. Schnee. "Captain, is there something special behind that ring of yours?" He asked.

Durante was quick to hide it behind his back. "With all due respect sir, isn't it going into my life a bit too much to ask."

"True, but you're from another world. You should expect questions like these come by." He explained. "Now that is something to talk about and I'm sure you would."

Before the conversation could continue any further, the group was immediately interrupted. "Nicholas, what brings you into my home?" He asked.

Captain Durante glanced over to notice Jacques Schnee walking straight and tall while a young man followed his mannerisms from behind.

"You would give me a note or even a letter that you were passing by."

Then Nicholas replied with a smile. "I do happen to be passing by and I thought seeing my grandchildren and the rest of my family would do some good." He said. "Look, I even brought someone along who happens to be from the other world."

When Jacques glanced over to the grizzled officer, his face changed to that of disgust. "Nicholas, why did you bring this man of all people into this manor?" He asked. "He got my daughter drunk and had a chance to take advantage over her."

When Durante heard those words, it almost felt like he was whipped with fire. What he said was an insult to the very rank he worked for in his career. "Sir, I did not get your daughter drunk." He stated. "I'm an officer of the U.S. Army. If there is one thing they taught, respect everyone and don't be an ass."

"How can I trust your word?" Jacques asked. "You have rumors of being a notorious man in your army."

"Yes, but I steal weapons and expensive military gear not the hearts of women." Then Durante shook his head. "If I took advantage of your daughter, my mentor would give me an earful and hand you a shotgun. Besides, she's the one who told me about the wine cellar you have in the basement."

Ms. Schnee gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, so someone is drinking my stash."

This quickly grew surprise out of the head of the family. "Willow, are you drinking?" He asked.

"Of course, father. I do drink."

"Come now, I think it is time the captain shares his stories over a drink. Shall we?"

Captain Monte looked to the corner of his gaze, only to see Jacques giving him the evil eye. "I am in no need of a drink. Maybe just water, but at the moment I am trying abstain."

* * *

When Nicholas grandchildren left the room, all that remained in the family room was the parents and Winter, talking with Captain Durante.

Then the head of the family began to ask a question. "Say, my granddaughter brought you a ring that belongs to you. Would you please tell us why you were so reluctant to show the rest of us?" Nicholas asked. "I'm sure you can answer us."

The captain brought out the ring and displayed it out to everyone as his eyes noticed everyone's gaze upon him.

"If you're shy about I can talk about something else."

Monte shook his head. "It's personal to say the least, but it's my family ring. A very old one to say the least."

"Interesting, a family ring. I never knew I'd meet an officer who would have something like that. Do you wear it at some point?" Nicholas asked.

"No sir, it's a reminder of who I am to say the least. To remind myself I am part of a certain family." Then the captain chuckled. "Oh how things have changed ever since my family got this ring."

Then Winter was the one to ask the questions. "How did your family obtain this ring?" She asked. "When I took a look at it, there wasn't much on it other than those markings."

"Cyrillic." He stated. "Those words are in Russian." When the captain noticed their reaction, he saw how Nicholas Schnee was petting his beard.

"Why are they in another language?" He asked.

"My family comes from the country that speaks the language." Monte replied. "I don't know how to put it, but my family's status made an importance during the Napoleonic era."

"Normally, I wouldn't like to rush things, but please get to the point of all of this."

The captain chuckled. "This ring, is a sign that I am now the head of my family. It's a symbol for nobility… or what's left of it."

Nicholas Schnee began laughing afterwards. "What a coincidence that I would meet a man from another world, only to find out he's a noble. Please tell me, do you have some kind of title since you're a noble."

"Legally, I am Captain Monte Durante. I have my father's name. However, my nobility side comes from my mother. My formal name is Count Monte Mikhail Bezukhov and I have a lineage that goes back a long time."

Of the Schnee family members, Jacques spoke up. "Then why do you have this notorious reputation I keep hearing about? Wouldn't that dishonor your family's reputation."

The captain laughed.

"What is so funny?"

Then he shook his head. "From what I know about my lineage, I have American-Russian blood in me. Not much good can come out of that."

Nicholas was quick to ask. "Would you care to explain?"

"We Russians defeated a French emperor while we were drunk. I know because my family was there. If there is another thing to worry about, I remember German documents taking a look at how we wage war and if there is one thing they can't understand is how we can thrive so well in chaotic situations."

The old man of the group began laughing. "I take that you were a surprise no one expected."

"You have no idea how much my buddies and the German hated me."


	37. Chapter 36

Colonel Strudwick sat in his chair within his temporary office in the hotel as the four American officers stood up straight and were present. "Gentlemen, I believe it is time that we begin to continue our position in this world and end our presence as well." The British officer began. "I would like to begin with Captain Edwards." His gaze fell upon the youngest man of the four.

Captain Edwards stood straight and tall, just like he would for a general's inspection of the troops. This time, he was presenting it to a colonel of a foreign army. "Yes sir, what do you need of me?"

"I would appreciate your company among us, but with you being selected for those students. You would bring a great deal of politics in the OSS's line of work."

"I understand sir, but one of the students allowed me an opportunity to help out for a time before I bring them to Europe." The American replied. "However, I'm going to follow Vastano on his way to Menagerie."

The colonel nodded his head in approval before turning his attention to Captain Vastano, who stood beside Bill. "Captain Vastano, although you extracted information against my expressed orders, I am content at how the situation played out." He stated. "Now what have you learned from our guest?"

Johnny Vastano, quickly nodded. "Colonel, I've managed to get some information that the people who attacked the academy have a base in a place called Menagerie." He explained. "I plan on looking for them."

"Knowing how you would act, I don't want you to follow Captain Durante's footsteps." Colonel Strudwick replied. "Despite of this small success I must ask that you restrain yourself from destroying unnecessary civilian buildings. If word gets out that we're attacking places in Remnant against our good intentions, it would leave this world a bad impression."

"Understood sir, I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Captain Edwards is going to accompany you." Then the British officers turned his gaze upon the veteran officer of the four men. "Captain Derby, there may be some use for your men."

The captain was quick to raise an eyebrow, only to express some concern. "Excuse me, but did you say my unit was useless."

Admittingly, the Strudwick gave him a nod. "In a manner of speaking, yes." He replied. "At the moment, we are in no need for building defenses with an army of engineers. However, General Ironwood requests that we offer some engineers for a reconstruction operation for the Kingdom of Vale. Seeing how your unit has expertise in engineering, I am sure it would give a good impression on Remnant."

The old captain grinned. "I understand, I'll make sure my boys and I have brought enough construction materials with them."

Then Colonel Strudwick looked upon the last officer who he had not spoken to. "Captain Durante, it would seem that you would enjoy this one."

The Captain of Fox Company smiled. "Does it have weapons?" He asked. "Because if it doesn't include that, I don't think I might enjoy it."

"After all of my years of working with you against the Germans, I am sure that you will be suited for this task." The colonel began. "Your task is to rearm your men with Atlas weaponry." He stated.

After the second sentence, Captain Durante's eyes were open as China plates. "Wait, they're handing out weapons to us?" He asked.

"Yes. I specifically advised General Ironwood to allow you access since you would certainly do it against his permission." Colonel Strudwick answered. "Though, it might be more than what I expected since the general is allowing you access to his Paladins."

"Paladins?"

"They're the large machines equipped with multiple weapons. From what I've managed to learn they can dish out more firepower than three Sherman tanks we have. This is an opportunity you can't ignore."

A great grin fell upon his face. "Sir, I am honored that you gave this mission to me."

"Though, you do need to learn this."

"What is it?" Captain Durante asked with great confusion.

"I've discussed this matter with General Ironwood and he has told me that someone has unlocked your aura." He said. "I don't know who did unlock it, but you are going to be training with Specialist Schnee to improve your aura while your company is getting rearmed."

Monte was quick to make a joke of out of it. "So I get access to weapons and a lovely lady?" He wondered to himself. "I'll take it."

The colonel rose from his seat with his hands behind his back. "Gentlemen, I suggest that you decide to get moving. The quicker we tackle our mysterious foe, the quicker Europe will be safe for the rest of us. Briefing dismissed."

* * *

After they had talked with the British Colonel, the four company commanders were standing in the middle of the sidewalk outside of the hotel. The first thing they decided to do was bring out the cigarettes and Captain Vastano offered his lighter to those around. To his surprise, they found Captain Edwards pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Bill, I didn't know you smoked?"

The young man chuckled as his cigarette was lit at the opposite side from his mouth. "Well, everyone has stress." He began. "This is my way of coping with it." Then the officer glanced over to Captain Durante, who stood on his right. "Say Monte, I heard you had your aura unlocked. When did that happen?" He asked.

The Ranger captain shook his head in disbelief as his cigarette was lit up. "Don't ask me. I don't know how that happened. All I know is that I didn't do anything to get it."

"Then it's good to hear that you're going to be having fun with the new toys you'll be getting from Atlas." Edwards replied. "I'd try and convince Ironwood to let me have some in my unit, but I'll be giving his students a field trip into Europe."

Then the old mentor scoffed at the idea. "Unless you plan to go to Paris, I don't see any reason why they should take a look at Europe." Captain Derby reasoned. "All they'll see is the remains of Germany what didn't get bombed."

"I know, but at least I'll help Johnny out with Menagerie and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Right?" He asked, referring to the paratrooper.

Johnny smiled. "Right. As much as I want to go with my guns out, I'll just have to ask the locals about some stuff and see what I can do there."

However, Captain Edwards assured him. "You'll be fine, besides what could go wrong there?"

Then Captain Durante interrupted the conversation. "Bill, you're starting some bad luck by saying that. It be best if you didn't test lady luck."

"Johnny is going to have his men with him. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yes, but he might be in enemy territory. I don't want anything bad to happen to both of you. Am I clear."

"Definitely, I'll take that to heart." Bill replied before tapping Johnny's right shoulder. "Okay, we better get going and start preparing our men."

"Johnny, Bill, I think we have a guest that might want to have a chat with you."

"Who is it?"

"Johnny, look behind you."

Captain Vastano glanced over his shoulder, only to see a familiar face that once confronted him. He dropped his cigarette between his lips before he smashed it into the snow-covered sidewalk. "Mrs. Jackson, I didn't expect to see you here." The young man began.

The woman was wearing a white winter coat underneath her cloak as she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm shocked to know that my daughter's best friend smokes that. You should know it's bad for you."

A fake smile fell upon his lips as he brought his hand into his pockets. "It's our way of dealing with stress." He replied. "I hope you understand."

Mrs. Jackson expressed her serious face to the four officers. "I heard that you were going to look for my daughter, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to find out what the White Fang had to do with this and see if I can get her back safely."

"Why do you care about rescuing my daughter?" She asked. "Are you going to try and get recognition for it?"

"No." Johnny answered. "I'm not doing it for any reward, I'm just going to rescue her because she's my friend and she's a daughter of Captain Jackson."

"You're doing this for my husband. Why?" She asked. "He wasn't really part of your world."

"Miss, I owe that man more than you could ever imagine. If it weren't for him, I would be behind prison bars. The least I can do is watch over his family."

Captain Durante walked past Johnny as he confronted the woman. "Pardon me, ma'am, but what's the point of questioning him? He's going to rescue your daughter, give him that credit he's doing something good."

The woman turned her attention onto the Ranger, only to bring out her reply. "I am merely knowing the man's conviction and seeing his morals." Mrs. Jackson replied. "Because I wish to join you on your journey to rescue my daughter."

"Ma'am, why are you doing that?" Vastano asked. "I don't want to risk any danger to anyone involved."

Mrs. Jackson changed the tone with a smile before she brought out her hand as a snowflake appeared from palm of her hands. "Captain, I can handle myself. Besides, I'm here to tell you that I'm not the only one coming."

As if the four men had seen a ghost, they saw two students of Atlas Academy walk forth and obtain their attention.

Captain Edwards was quick to raise an eyebrow. "Coco, Pyrrha, you two are coming with us?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Coco smiled underneath her shades. "Doesn't leave a decent amount of suspence as I liked."

Then Pyrrha grabbed everyone's attention. "I just want to help. It's the least I can do. Besides, someone has to protect the Winter Maiden while we're in Menagerie."

The four company commanders brought out a single question they asked in unison. "What the hell is a Winter Maiden?"

Coco glanced over to an old classmate. "Pyrrha, we're going to have to give them a long talk about this. Don't we?"

The red-head sighed. "Yes, it's a long story and a complicated one at that."


	38. Chapter 37

In Mrs. Jackson's house, the four officers and the rest of their party began to hear her tell a story of what the Maidens were. They were all quiet and silent as they let her speak about the truth that was presented to them.

Pyrrha found it strange that these very same men displayed a grim expression on their faces as Mrs. Jackson told them the truth. She didn't expect them to react like she had expected. Yet, it was odd to know that they understood everything.

Mrs. Jackson, the Winter Maiden, had begun to finish. "This is the truth about the Maidens and their effect on the world of Remnant."

Of all of the men, Pyrrha noticed Captain Vastano speaking up. "You're telling us that you are an all-powerful woman who could basically use magic?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Unlike the rest of Remnant, who use Dust to use their auras and semblances, maidens like myself don't need it. For we can do it at will." The Winter Maiden explained to him. "I'm surprised you four didn't overreact to any of this."

Then Captain Durante commented. "With all due respect ma'am, we saved an entire western front, fought monsters from another world, walked into a world that's quite different from ours, and met people with special powers. At this point, I'll believe anything."

The woman laughed. "For someone who is from another world, I expected all of you to be shocked."

Captain Vastano walked forward to confront the woman. "That's the reason why the White Fang kidnapped her to get to you."

She sighed. "Sadly, it's the reason why I didn't want her to associate herself with you. You would bring attention to my daughter and bring them to us. I had to keep her away from you for a time."

"You could have just told us. I'm a captain, I would have helped you and protected your daughter."

"Yes, you could protect my daughter, but I don't want to have people laying down their lives for both of us. It's a risk I wouldn't take."

"Yeah and that risk got your daughter taken. I could have placed paratroopers on guard just to make sure they didn't break in."

The Winter Maiden shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"Not that simple? She had friends like us, you could have asked for our help."

"You're not fighting a military, captain." She replied. "You're fighting people who want to be seen as equals. They don't deserve to be shot down for that."

Despite her explanation, Derby stepped passed the young man and talked to her. "Ma'am, I know it's not my place to be part of your business, but my impressions on those boys and gals has left a bad taste in my mouth." The war veteran stated. "Those people took up arms to harm people and I don't want to treat them as an enemy, but they are. The White Fang killed some good men of ours when they didn't deserve to die. You can't think of them like that anymore."

"Look, I am here to bring back my daughter. I'm merely asking for your help to get her back."

"My mentor is right." The Winter Maiden glanced over to Durante. "The time for talk is over, ma'am. Besides, their leader killed your husband and our friend. The least we can do is avenge him by getting back at the bastards."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm to kill, but I won't have people die for my sake." The Maiden replied. "I understand that you're a soldier, but I don't want people dead just to get my daughter."

"Don't worry, we'll only shoot if they fire on us." The captain stated. "It's a restraint we can do while we get your daughter back."

"Okay then, Vast-Vastano." She began while having trouble pronouncing his name. "What's your plan once we get to Menagerie?"

The Italian-American expressed an uneasy smile. "I hate to break the bad news to you, but that's all I got once my company and I get there. The next thing I think we should do is talk to the locals and see what happens there." Johnny explained.

Mrs. Jackson shook her head and sighed. "I wonder how you happened to come across my daughter."

"Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who had a foul mouth."

"My daughter swore?" She asked.

Oddly enough, it was not the captain who talked, but one of the young ladies who were there. Coco, began to speak up. "I don't know how to put this, but that's how Persinette makes friends. Plus, she's a scary girl whenever a friend was bullied for being a faunus."

"I thought she would grow up to be a normal girl after I married her father."

Johnny was quick to reply. "Mrs. Jackson, I don't know if you know this. Once you're a friend in our circle of friends, we're not exactly normal."

Then Edwards, the officer who remained silent throughout the entire conversation, had finally spoken. "You can say that again."

Pyrrha finally joined the group. "Why do you say that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Pyrrha and Coco spoke up in unison. "Yes."

"Kurt's a veteran of the Great War, I'm some kid fresh from a military academy, Monte's a noble of a nearly-dead aristocracy, and Johnny happens to be part of a crime family."

Vastano glanced over to the youngest officer. "What the hell? You weren't supposed to tell nobody about that!"

Captain Durante was quick to point out a detail. "I'm with Johnny on his wagon. How do you know?"

Bill Edwards chuckled. "Considering how both of you can be loud when you're drunk, I happen to be the guy who happens to listens."

Confusion arose over Mrs. Jackson. "My daughter was hanging out with a criminal!"

"Don't worry, you can thank your husband for teaching Captain Vastano on how to be a proper soldier." He assured her. "It's a massive improvement ever since my first time I met with him."

"My husband did that?" Then she pointed her finger to Vastano. "To him of all people?"

The officers beside Vastano began to chuckle before Durante had decided to speak. "Whatever he did to Johnny, it worked." Then he glanced over to everyone else. "Now that we got the full picture of what the hell is going on, I think we best get ready before we start going our separate ways."

* * *

Colonel Strudwick walked towards the hotel entrance as he came down the steps in his full greatcoat. A servant opened the door for him as his cane met with the snow-covered steps. Then he looked around and found himself in the city of white as he pulled out his pipe and lit it before placing it between his lips. "It's been ages since I've enjoyed the cold." He whispered to himself as walked down the steps.

As the British officer joined the civilians walking about, he passed by many people. Most of them gave him a strange look at his appearance and especially his eyepatch. He knew he was intimidating to the dashing lads and the lovely ladies, but the colonel expressed a smile to the young people whom he passed. "Good afternoon." The colonel said after a couple passed by him.

After he walked around the block, Strudwick found himself in a park where there was a garden built in snow. "Amazing." He stated. "Truly amazing. If only we had something like this back in London."

Before he could make his move, a blonde woman in a black fur coat had stumbled upon his path. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to get in your way." He apologized to her.

However, the stranger was quick to reply. "It's fine, I was merely taking a walk in the park." Despite his scarf covering most of his head, he was still recognized. "You're one of those soldiers from the other world. What are you doing here?"

"My lady, I am merely doing the same." He answered. "It has been a long time since I have enjoyed an outgoing activity such as this."

"Interesting, I would like to accompany you on your journey."

Colonel Strudwick shook his head. "Forgive me, but decline the offer."

"I insist." The younger woman replied as she brought her hand in a respectful gesture. "Someone like yourself deserves the company. I am Glynda Goodwitch."

Then he shook her hand. "Since you insist, I must accept. I am Colonel Strudwick."

"A colonel, I once knew a man who was a colonel. Though he was quite younger."

He smiled as the two walked together in the Atlesian park. "Intriguing. I didn't know that the Atlesian Military had such men in their ranks."

"I have a friend who knows their military by heart." Glynda said. "What brings you to Atlas and to this place?"

"It reminds me of my home and my family back in London. If only they were allowed to come here and see this for themselves." They both stumbled upon a statue of three swords planted inside of a throne. "What is this?"

"It's Atlas way to honor the fallen of our Great War. The Blades of the Fallen, a monument in their honor."

Colonel Strudwick nodded his head in approval of the sight as the snow covered it. However, he looked down from the blades planted in the ground, only to see white lilies placed around the swords.

"Those who come here try to honor their ancestors by giving out the Winter Lilies to them. It's the only flower that could grow here." Glynda answered.

The colonel reached down underneath his greatcoat as he pulled out a silver locket and a photograph before he placed them besides the flowers.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He stayed his hand and glanced his gaze to her. "My dear, I once fought in a Great War as well. I'm showing my respect." Soon after, he placed the silver locket on the flowers as he slid the photograph behind it. Then he took a step back and saluted the high-ranking soldier who was shown in the picture. When he was finished, he sighed.

"Excuse me for asking, colonel, but who is that man?"

"My equal." The British officer answered. "An enemy and a friend. Rest easy, Baron von Falkenrath. You were a fine gentleman." Then he turned around and walked away from the monument as the woman continued to follow him. "Mrs. Goodwitch, I appreciate your company, but I wish to be alone."

"I… understand what you're going through." The blonde woman replied. "I just didn't know."

"Do not fret, no one knew." He replied. "It's just that I expect to meet him soon."

* * *

Captain Vastano walked into his makeshift office after departing Mrs. Jackson's house as he found himself sitting behind his desk. This time, there was a typewriter on his desk as he looked at the blank sheets of paper that awaited for him. "Okay, where to begin with my report? Wait a minute, I hope I can replicate something like that for command."

Then his hands began to type away as the paper printed the letters he desired.

"Fourteen hundred hours ago… I talked with Mrs. Jackson… she revealed that the White Fang, a terrorist organization, kidnapped her daughter for reasons unknown." He spoke out loud to himself as he paused. "Shit, I might have to erase that last bit." Johnny cursed himself out before he continued to write. "Mrs. Jackson is a Winter Maiden, a powerful person on the world of Remnant, who is being hunted down for her power…"

Throughout the rest of his time in his office, the officer began to type out his report.


	39. Chapter 38

Two officers stood on the docks, only to see a ship off in the distance leave with the cold waters of the Atlas continent. The older officer sighed as he stood up straight and tall. "It's weird to see how much those two changed since my first time meeting them." He said.

The second officer was quick to reply. "I can share those same sentiments. Kurt, what do you think will happen to us after all of this?"

Captain Derby glanced over to his pupil. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the war is over and I'm thinking about the future once we go home."

"Monte, if there is anything you should know, men like us like to fade away." He replied. "Yes, we fought in a war, but I like to put the war behind us now. No one wants something like this to ever happen again and I don't blame them. As for what I'm going to do with my life, I might retire and head back home to sweet Louisiana."

"You're not going to pass by to check on me?" Captain Durante asked.

"Son, I know you can take care of yourself. You were the only S-O-B to truly take on that fortress of a goddamn hill after the krauts came in with their armor." Derby answered.

"You're talking about the Siegfried Line."

"Yeah, the last time you boys and I will fight something that big. Since then, I doubt we'll do something like that ever again."

Captain Durante looked back to the sea, only to see the cold ocean and the waves coming ashore. "Our circle has gotten smaller since Normandy." He commented. "I miss them. Every single one of them."

"You're talking about those other boys. McKay and Conti."

The officer sighed. "We've been together since Africa and it's sad that I'll never see them back home. I sometimes wished the war never happened."

Turning away from the younger officer, Kurt nodded his head. "I know how you feel. It's the price we young men must pay when we take on the uniform." He said. "It's weird, this will be my second and my last war. Though, I never thought I lived to see my second one."

"Then it is a good thing you volunteered, I doubt I would have changed my attitude if you weren't around."

"It feels good to be appreciated." Kurt replied.

"I know it's not the right time to ask, but you were there when my mother left my grandfather. I want to know what exactly happened."

Captain Derby looked down at the snow and sighed. "After all of my time with you, I think you earned that right to know." He said. "There was once a time, after my first war, that I was part of the expeditionary force sent to Russia. We had a mission there, but my duty was to get your pa out since he was a citizen. However, he wanted to get your ma's family out of there. Despite his requests, I've noticed that your grandpa was a stubborn man. He would rather die than leave the country he was born in." The captain paused for a moment for a quick breather. "The Reds were getting closer, but he gave your pa the permission to bring your ma out of the country. However, I remember there was something he wanted to happen once you become of age."

Monte closed his eyes as he remembered the old photographs of his grandfather back in his old home. A man whom he had never met, wore a great beard as he was dressed with a sash and a few medals on his chest. Despite of no memory of the old man, it felt like he knew the relative. "What did he say about me?"

"Your grandpa said that once you were of age, you would be given the family ring to lead it." Kurt Derby answered. "Now that you are standing here, you now wear it."

"I'm the head of the Bezukhov family, am I?"

"Son, you earned that right to lead it. If you could lead the same men just like Conti and McKay, you'll live."

"What about them?" He asked. "They died and I lived."

Then Captain Derby shook his head. "War is war. None of us expected Conti to die. We thought he would be among the living and there was nothing we could have done when that kraut ace killed McKay. Just be glad we've made it as the victors."

The two officers watched the sea together in the cold with a moment of silence as Captain Durante reached into his jacket and pulled out a black beret. However, Derby took notice of its presence. "That's a beret from the Maquis. Why do you have that with you?" He asked.

Durante clenched the hat in his hand as he placed his hand on his chest. "You don't remember, her. Do you?"

"Oh… her. If you had this all this time, why did you bring it out?"

"I'm beginning…" He could not finish his words as he shook his head. "Shit, I don't know what to say about this."

"I know you loved her." Commented Derby. "I'm surprised you still have it with you."

"How can I not forget what that kraut did? She would have been happy after we rounded up the Seventh Army. She could have lived… I would have proposed to her."

"Monte, tell me what's wrong."

"Is it wrong to forget about someone because you're beginning to love someone else?"

"You're grieving. Even after all this time, you just having a hard time moving on."

"How can I?" He asked. "Help me out, Kurt. I don't know what to do? I thought my life was going to end up like the others, but it didn't."

The older man smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you're looking for advice, try to make your peace before you move on in your life. It's how I made mine." Then he walked away from the sea as he treaded through the snow and followed his way through the tracks.

Captain Durante stood there, unable to move as he looked down at the beret and held the memory of his lover in his hands. For the first time, he was afraid of what to do with his life.

* * *

As the ship began to make its way towards its destination, Captain Edwards leaned on the railings looking down at the cargo hold, only to see dozens of Studebaker trucks closely put together. Each dozens of boxes filled with ammunition and equipment that was guarded by paratroopers. After all, it was their equipment that they were bringing with them. There were the few dozens of anti-tank guns and the anti-tank weapons, but that was in case if Able Company met with something bullets couldn't kill.

The company commander, now turned guardian, was accompanied by a familiar face. He looked to his right, only to find the bunny girl find him. "Captain Edwards, I was looking for you. What are you doing down here?" She asked.

He pushed himself away from the railing as he turned to face the student. "I'm just making sure Johnny's men have secured their equipment."

"Oh, why?" She asked. "I understand that his soldiers brought military equipment with them, but I'm a bit curious."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you'll like it if I told you."

The student smiled. "I'm a huntress who fought a Paladin. I think I can handle dangerous."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, what is worse than the Grimm?"

"PW Smoke. Some of us nickname the stuff 'Willey Pete' since it does so much damage."

A confused expression fell upon the bunny girl's face. "PW. What does that mean?"

"White phosphorous, it's some nasty stuff."

"I've heard it's some kind of chemical, but that's new. What do you guys use it for?"

The captain was hesitant to reply, but he knew better than not to tell her. "Clearing out buildings with this stuff. Shards of phosphorous land on some poor guy and burns his skin. Not something I would like to use on anybody."

She gasped in horror as she placed a hand in front of her mouth. "Why do you have this on the ship?"

"Not me, Johnny. He was the one who brought this stuff."

"Why would Johnny bring something so terrible with him?"

Edwards sighed. "I don't know. I just hope he never has the need to use it. Come on, let's leave this place. I am already uncomfortable as it is." The captain said as he lead her out of the cargo hold and began to make his way into one of the hallways of the ship. "Where's Pyrrha and Coco?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think they're on the lunch hall deck."

* * *

Johnny Vastano walked onto the wooden deck as he shivered in the cold before he leaned on the railing. Despite his decisions to look out at the sea another accompanied him. "What brings you here?" He asked the woman who joined him.

"Captain Edwards said you were part of a crime organization." The Winter Maiden said. "I want to know why my husband helped you of all people."

The young man chuckled. "Do you really want to talk about my criminal life?" He asked. "Because I'm happy I forgot about it."

"Yes, I see it necessary because you could have harmed my daughter."

"Woah, no need to blow it out of proportion. Criminals have rules as well."

Mrs. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Criminals have morals. That is the first I have ever heard of it."

"It's an unspoken rule, but it is a rule nonetheless. It's business, not personal." Then the young man shook his head. "Can't believe that I did that shit back then and got lucky for it."

"You don't regret being a criminal?" She asked.

Captain Vastano shook his head. "My family is full of criminals. It's hard not to be like them. We're all connected to some way. Whether it be politicians, businessmen, or actors on some movie, we are all trying to improve the family's position against the other families."

Mrs. Jackson grew concerned. "You were competing with other criminals, why are you doing that?" She asked.

"It's a way of life you won't understand. I can tell you that, but I was too young to care. For me, all I cared about was the money, fun, and putting a bullet in some guy's head for insulting the Godfather. Until the judge decided I was old enough to be in the army."

"Why would they do that?"

"The cops arrested me for killing two soldiers from the other family." Johnny explained. "Thing is, their captain was on the other family's payroll. So, they had it in for me. The only way I am still standing was some lawyer to convince the judge to send me into the Army since the government needed young guys like me to fight in Europe and the Pacific."

"You deserved that fate." Mrs. Jackson replied. "You killed someone and that is what you deserve for doing that."

"Of course I did, my family was on the FBI's watchlist. Since I was the one causing so much trouble, they didn't mind that. Though, the Godfather was very upset they wouldn't accept the fine to release me."

"Are you his relative?"

Johnny scoffed at the question. "More than that, I am his son. I am technically his lineage of the family business." He answered. "But he was genuinely worried about me since I was his son."

"Why would he care about you? You're all criminals." She accused him. "Most criminals don't have any morals."

"For the mob, we do. Family is all we have and it is a precious thing for us Italians. Besides, my father was lucky enough to escape the Italian Army during the Great War and he was scared for me being in this one and I don't blame him thanks to Captain Derby?"

"Captain Derby? Who is he?"

"Remember when we were at your house?" The officer asked. "He was the old guy. Tough SOB in my book. Never knew a guy who wanted to fight in our war."

"You keep talking about the war, but I don't know why you talk about. I would like to ask you about it, if you don't mind." She requested from him.

Johnny looked back at the sea before he leaned his head back. "In a continent called Europe, the Germans took control of it. Before the United States, me and the other boys, got into the fighting, the Brits and the Ruskies were the ones who fought the Germans. When we came there, we decided it was time to kill some krauts since their buds, the Japs, decided to bomb us."

"So they were the ones that attacked?" She asked of him.

"More than that, the Germans declared war on every single country they set their sights on and they are no pushovers. I know that for sure."

"You and my husband fought against them. What were they like?"

"They were bastards. They didn't give us rabbits and daisies just for show. They had some of the best shit I've ever came across. Thing is, we outnumbered them and that was what we had over them." Captain Vastano answered. "Luckily, I am a paratrooper, the sticks of soldiers sent behind enemy lines to knock their teeth in."

"Do you actually knock their teeth in?" She asked. "Because that is a disturbing sight now that I think about it?"

He shook his head. "No, we didn't do that. It's our way of saying we could beat them. Though they did have their fair share of guys who weren't easy to fight. Guys just like me, just that they didn't parachute into the ground."

"You found your equals?"

"Yep, Fallschirmjagers." Johnny answered. "They're just like us, but we had it better. Turns out they don't jump from the sky and do the same thing to us like we do to them."

"You mean, go behind enemy lines."

He admitted with a nod. "Turns out their aircraft can't do crap when our flyboys were shooting them down. I doubt they want to risk more men trying to fly into enemy territory."

"Johnny, I know you have fighting experience, but things are different on Remnant. You're not fighting these Germans, you're fighting the White Fang. They're terrorists, they will not back down if you do confront them. They will give no mercy."

"I've fought the Germans long enough to know about mercy. These White Fang spooks don't even earn the kind of reputation they have. Unlike the White Fang, the German's reputation is dipped in blood."

* * *

Captain Derby stepped out of the jeep as he walked towards the entrance of the school, only to meet two middle-aged men. However, one of them was quite older and had built himself a belly as he raised his eyebrow over the war veteran. "Pardon me, but I am looking for a man who goes by the name of Kurt Derby. Do you know where he is?" The older man asked.

The captain grinned as he brought out his hand. "Sir, you're looking at him."

Before the stranger could greet him, the second stranger impossibly rushed forward and shook his hand. It was surprised and shocked the captain at how fast he was at responding. "Hello good sir, I am Professor Oobleck of Beacon Academy in Vale and the man behind me is my college, Professor Port."

After they shook hands, Kurt tried to register how fast the professor was at talking and couldn't understand why it was possible. "Good to meet you two. I was just about to search for you, but I know there is a third professor who happens to be accompanying us."

Walking down the steps of the Atlas Academy, the three men glanced over to the feminine figure coming down the steps. However, Professor Port was quick to bow in her presence. "Professor Goodwitch, it has been quite some time since our last meeting in Vale."

The blonde beauty smiled before nodding her head. "Likewise Port, how are things going in Vale."

"Splendid, people there can't wait to greet Captain Derby once he arrives."

For the officer, it peaked his interest. "I hate to ask, but did hear something about a parade?"

The professors admitted with a nod as Oobleck continued. "Yes, you and your peers have gotten quite the reputation on Remnant after you protected the Atlas Academy from the White Fang. I have also heard rumors that some of your soldiers were helping small villages outside of the kingdoms."

Derby dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "That's old news." He answered. "All we've been doing is sitting around on our asses doing nothing. Have to ask, but what's the weather like in Vale?"

"Oh, the weather is quite warmer than Atlas. I can assure you." He said. "Once you arrive there, I cannot wait to learn what kind of culture is like outside of Remnant."

The American officer chuckled. "All I care is getting out of the cold. When are we leaving?"

Then Professor Goodwitch was quick to answer. "Soon. We'll depart for Vale by airship. I just need to know if you are ready."

"Dog Company is ready." He replied. "Everything's packed up and ready to be loaded."

"Good, I'll inform General Ironwood."


	40. Chapter 39

When the ship arrived in a much warmer climate, the snow and ice that once covered the ship had begun to melt. However, it gave way for the passengers to walk upon the deck once more and the culture clash between the people of Remnant and the paratroopers of the United States. To say the least, both the civilians and the soldiers were interested in one-another, but they were also met with the technology of Remnant which was nothing like the soldiers had never seen before.

Captain Vastano chuckled at the sight while Edwards stood beside him. "Bill, I know you like to handle cool tech, why don't you get yourself introduced their stuff?"

The younger man scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, I've had my fare share."

"Bullshit, you haven't."

"Remember Velvet, turns out one of her weapons is a camera that can copy other weapons that belong to other people." The officer replied.

"Okay, I'm wrong. Though, what were you doing with Velvet?" He asked.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

Johnny Vastano glanced over to his friend. "I heard Velvet giggling like a schoolgirl after you walked out of her room. What the hell did you do in there?"

"I didn't do anything." He replied. "Get your head out of the gutter, it's nothing like that."

The officer crossed his arms. "Okay, what really happened?"

Edwards chuckled. "Do you remember those IR assault rifles?" He asked. "I managed to sneak one in and she laughed at how complex it was. Turns out it wasn't as special as I thought to be and the gal knew better than what I know."

"You showed her one of those?" He asked. "Aren't we not allowed to use German weapons anymore?"

"Back when we were fighting the Germans, yes." Captain Edwards answered. "However, since were not fighting the German Army, the brass has been allowing me to get my hands on some of those and they are worth two M1 Garands in my book."

"Shit, you should show her the quad fifties, they're great at mowing the lawn."

Both of the officers chuckled at the comment, understanding what they were truly talking about.

Then Captain Vastano tapped him by the back. "Are you sure that accompanying me was a good idea?" He asked. "Because I am bound to stir up trouble and I don't want you and the others to get caught up in the mess."

Captain Edwards smiled. "You're talking to a guy who likes to carry 30 Cal. from time to time." He reminded him. "I think trouble is going to happen at some point. After all, nothing survives first contact."

"You think things are going to go that bad? What makes you say that?"

"I am a big believer in Murphy's Law and I have a feeling you and I are not going to be easily welcomed by the people living in Menagerie." Bill answered.

"At this point, I will have to agree with you. We've forgotten what it's like to have an occasional artillery barrage every now and then."

"In other words, you're saying we're getting a bit rusty."

"Yep." Johnny replied. "I'm sure something is going to happen and we're not going to like it. Hey, do you know there the gals are?"

"They're probably in their cabin talking to each other."

"What for?"

"They said something about reconnecting Pyrrha with the rest of her friends after she was ripped away from school."

"That is probably hard to do."

"From what I've learned from Velvet and Coco. Everyone at Beacon thought she was dead. I just wonder how they will react."

"Damn, I have a feeling people are going to have a hard time to believe she is alive." Swore Captain Vastano.

* * *

Three girls laid down on one bed as the bunny girl was typing onto her laptop. "Okay, I'm getting the chat room ready." She said as swiped her bunny ears back up.

Her friend beside her, had taken off her shades as she adjusted her beret. "Come on Velvet, it shouldn't take that long. We're just getting a few people who used to go to Beacon. That is it."

"I know, but I'm trying to see if I can get any connection if I can. With Beacon down, it's hard."

It was strange to know that the Champion from Mistral was actually nervous at what was to come. "You know, I'm a bit nervous after I learned that I supposedly died." She commented. "I have a feeling there are a lot of questions they want to answer."

"Calm down Pyrrha, it's going to be fine. Trust me, we were just as surprised that you were alive when we heard about you. So just stay calm."

"Coco, has anything changed since the fall of Beacon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Vale is just having a hard time coping that they lost a huntsman academy in their kingdom and Atlas is going a bit strict just to make sure the White Fang don't get their hands on any Dust shipments. Since then, nothing much else has changed."

"I don't want to ask, but why did you and Velvet go to Atlas?"

Coco shrugged her shoulders. "We just wanted to check the place out. Plus, we wanted to teach the rest of humanity that people like Velvet are nice and are not like the White Fang." She answered.

However, Velvet was quick to comment. "Aw, that is so nice to hear from you."

"No problem, bunny girl." There was a knocking on the door grabbing Coco's attention. "Someone's at the door. Must be Johnny or Bill." She said as she slid of the bed and walked over to the door. After she had unlocked it and opened the door, there was someone standing there that she did not expect to see. "Weiss, is that you?" She asked.

Everyone turned their gaze towards the door, only to see the white-haired girl in a blue dress place a finger over her own lips. "Quiet, I don't want to bring attention to myself." She answered before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "I've heard you were all here in this room."

"Weiss, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home."

"Against my own will." The heiress replied. "My father practically forced me to stay in my own manor so I decided to break out and sneak on this ship. So, where are we going?"

Then the girls found themselves in an awkward position until Pyrrha took the chance to speak up. "Right now, we're going to Menagerie to find someone who was kidnapped by the White Fang."

"We are going to Menagerie of all places. Now I regret leaving the manor."

Coco walked back to her bed and sat down before talking. "I mean, we could send you back on a boat to the place where your dad decided to keep you grounded."

"No, I am not going back. I think I'm going to be staying with you three. Well, if you all have space in here." Weiss stated.

"Don't worry." Velvet assured her. "I think we can make some room in here."

A large siren shouted through the hallway as the four girls heard a voice speak out from the microphone. "All passengers, go back to your rooms. We have an imminent Grimm attack and for your safety, go back to your rooms." It was the captain's voice.

"That doesn't sound too good." Then she quickly realized something. "Oh no, Edwards is outside."

Then Weiss brought out her inquiry. "Captain Edwards? He's here?" She asked. "Why?"

"Oh, he's my field trip guardian."

"If he's in danger, then let's go!"

* * *

A black serpent rose from the seas as Captain Vastano swore at the sight. "For fuck's sake, can't we get a goddamn break." He slung his Thompson off his shoulder as he noticed his men doing the same. "Bill, get whatever you need. We'll see what he can do from here."

The company commander of Baker Company nodded his head as he immediately ran off to the lower decks of the ship. "On my way."

"Don't forget the Bazookas and the fifty-sevens!" He shouted before the paratroopers slung their weapons off their shoulders and readied their aim at the serpent Grimm that hissed down at them. "Screaming Eagles, open fire!"

On his word, dozens of guns flew out of their rifles, sub-machineguns, and light machine guns as the bullets began to pepper the creature. However, it only annoyed the Grimm as it made its way towards the wooden ship.

"Damn, we'll be floating in a minute if it hits us." Johnny said to himself as he pulled the trigger in short bursts.

It was difficult to miss the creature, but the fact that it wasn't doing as much damage as he thought it would. It was the only way for the men to actually think they were doing something.

"If only they didn't have tank armor for skin."

Just after he finished his sentence, the ship began to face its starboard side to the Grimm as his men began to reload their weapons. To his surprise, the ship was actually armed for something like this.

A volley of cannon fire rang out as the captain covered his ears from dealing with the loud noise. "Shit, that's loud."

Soon after, a voice caught his attention from behind. When Johnny turned around, he saw an old man dressed in a captain's uniform with a white beard that was similar to Doctor Sauers. However, he grabbed his attention with his voice. "Young man, keep distracting it, I am getting the heavy cannon online. Just try to shoot its wings."

"Wait-that fucker has wings!" Surprised by the revelation, Captain Vastano looked to the serpent as it's back extruded a something long, but thin piece. Then it began to expand and reveal the wings on its back. "Come on, that is so unfair."

To his surprise, the forward part of the ship revealed its true self as the paratroopers stepped aside from the moving wooden deck. In the center of the forward deck, a small space was opened, but allowed a gun platform to rise to the deck and expand a large cannon.

"Okay, I don't mind that this ship has this."

Then another surprise made him jump. "Johnny, we're here to help."

He turned around, only to see three girls he recognized that came on this ship while there was the fourth one standing in a blue-white dress. Yet, he too recognized from a time ago. "Wait, you're one of the Schnees. What are you doing here?" The officer asked.

Weiss Schnee shook her head. "I'll tell you later, but I see you have a Grimm problem." She answered before she pulled out a rapier from her belt. "How are we going to take it down?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one with the special aura powers."

His attention focused on Coco as she began to lead the four girls. "Velvet and I will cover both of you. Weiss, see if you can use your glyphs to help Pyrrha fight the Grimm." She ordered.

One of the paratroopers cried out. "Oh shit, look out!"

Everyone turned their gaze onto the Grimm as it whipped the ship's starboard side with its body, turning the ship's balance. However, it temporarily stunned the people on the outside as they began to regain their balance.

Then Captain Vastano was quick to get their attention. "Alright girls, I suggest you do something. Now!" He ordered them as he fired his Thompson at the Grimm.

To his surprise, Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha launched themselves off the ship as they began to freefall into the water. However, before that could have happened, small white glyphs appeared out of thin air as Pyrrha and Weiss began to make their way towards the Grimm.

Coco turned her purse into a minigun once more as she smiled with delight. "Man, no one is going to believe me if I told them about this." She said as the barrels began spinning and unleashing a barrage of bullets in the Grimm's direction.

Velvet was quick the join the paratroopers and the huntresses as her camera box had constructed a hologram of Coco's gun. "Two is better than one." She commented as she began to open fire on the Grimm.

Off in the distance, Pyrrha turned her rifle into a spear as she began to slash at the Grimm. She found herself atop the creature and attacked its head many times. Then Weiss used her glyphs to allow herself to stop in the air to strike the serpent from multiple angles. It was hard for Johnny not to be awed by the sight as one of the glyphs summoned a knight carrying a sword.

The white knight had quickly made its way over to the body of the Grimm and hacked away without hesitation. Then it continued to dig its large blade deep enough into the Grimm before the blade was sharp enough to bring the creature in two.

As the Grimm's body began to dissipate into the air, the knight did the same as the two huntresses-in-training used the glyphs to make their way back to the boat.

Just as the body dropped into the sea, Captain Vastano looked back to see Bill return with a M1919 in his hands. "What? Did I miss something?" He asked.

* * *

Looking out from the ship's starboard windows, Mrs. Jackson smiled at the sight of Captain Vastano yelling outside. Although it was part of the friendly kind of yelling, he didn't bring any reprimand for his friend for being late. Rather, he was surprised to have taken his time trying to help out.

Yet, it wasn't the reason why she was smiling. "I can see why Persinette decided to befriend you." She whispered to herself as her identity remained quiet while the soldiers and the huntresses-in-training had themselves a lengthy conversation.

* * *

His mind could only remember fire. A great fire which consumed his city as he looked up at the darkness, only to see lights shine on the figures of American bombers. "I will destroy you." He spoke, but only grew helpless as they flew over the city. Their bombs screamed into the ground and unleashed napalm over everything it touched.

As the memory faded away, the German could only hear the cries of his daughter screaming out for him. Then a familiar voice called out to him. A man whom he cared little for, but he was of importance before the Allies pushed into Germany. "Colonel Von Falkenrath, it's time to wake up."


	41. Chapter 40

Captain Derby looked outside the window as he saw the Kingdom of Vale below him. It was a city that reminded him of Louisiana, but was distinct with its Remnant style. The officer noticed the dropship was descending from the airship as he saw dozens of people waiting at the landing pad. The professors at Beacon had explained to him that he needed to look presentable for the people of Vale. However, Kurt was pragmatic to almost avoid their advice.

Then the company commander pulled out a small black case from his pocket, only to open it up. He smiled at the sight of an old award before he begun to wear it, but with pride. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the platoon commanders standing in the same dropship as him. "Well boys, I see we have ourselves a welcome to the city."

When the ramp was lowered, Captain Derby walked out of the Atlesian dropship along with his platoon commanders. As the U.S. Army personnel had their boots on the pavement, they were immediately met with the dozens of people coming to greet him. However, they brought their cameras and the reporters were quick to come up to the front to greet him.

A man stepped forward and spoke on his microphone before leaning the microphone in his direction. "Excuse me, sir. Is it true that you are from another world?" He asked. "I am from the Vale News."

Another man did the same as he tried to ask another question from the American officer. "Sir, is it true that you are working alongside the Atlas Military to secure Remnant, specifically Atlas."

A third reporter joined the others before she joined her peers in asking questions. "Captain Derby, I wish to have a word with you."

U.S. officer stopped in his tracks before he looked forth to talking to her. "Yes ma'am, what is it?"

"The people of Vale have many questions regarding about your purpose in the kingdom. Would you be so kind to answer some of our questions?"

"Of course, but it depends on the question."

"Why are you and your people here in the first place?" She asked as a man with a camera stepped closer for a good shot at the company commander.

"Oh, the professors at Beacon requested that I come help them in the reconstruction of Vale." Captain Derby answered. "I accepted their offer, so Dog Company and I decided to come here with our equipment."

The female reporter brought another question. "Is your company fitted with weapons to fight other people?"

"Miss, my men and I are assault engineers. If you see any weapons, it is usually for protection." He explained to her. "My boys and I are just here to do what we are really good at, building."

The woman looked over the camera man and spoke onto her microphone. "You heard it folks, the people from the other world has been confirmed and they have come with good intentions for the reconstruction of the Vale."

Captain Derby recognized a person familiar, making his way through the crowd of civilians as he apologized for his stomach pushing others out of the way. "Excuse me, professional huntsman coming through." He said until he came to the front of the crowd. "Captain, what do you think of the trip. I hope it was not too long for your liking."

Kurt expressed a smile to the man as he brought out his hand. "Professor Port, I was hoping someone would tell me where Dog Company could put their things."

"Forgive me, I was telling stories about my adventures in my younger days I simply forgot about your arrival. Luckily, I hope these reporters didn't take much of your time."

"Don't worry sir, I didn't really expect reporters and the like come out and talk to me."

"Say, I noticed you are wearing that medal around your chest. Did you take our advice earlier?"

"Somewhat, I was partially lazy, but I decided to wear this. It's been a long time since I last wore it."

The story piqued his interest. "Really, when was the last time you wore it?"

"When I was awarded for it." Captain Derby answered. "Don't we have a place to go to?"

"Yes, the professors and I need to speak with the government in Vale before you proceed to work on helping the people."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need to do that? We'll tell you when we get there. Right now, we need these reporters off our backs."

* * *

While Fox Company was being given weapons and mechs by the Atlas Military their arsenal grew, whether it be donated or stolen. As for their company commander, he was busy being trained by Specialist Schnee.

Both military personnel from their respective armed forces lunged themselves into one another, armed with their sabers. However, Winter was much more experienced as she slashed at him from above before following it up with side slash.

Captain Durante attempted to block the first attack and was successful when the edges made contact. However, he took a step back as the second slash came after him, but he took a step back before his attacker leaped forward with her sword aimed at him. Then he fell back before he landed on his back.

Winter's sword came in before he closed his eyes was aimed towards his face.

The officer heard the sword dig itself into the sand as he opened his eyes, only to see the sword a few inches away from his head. "Winter, could you not do something like that ever again?" Asked her.

The specialist pulled her sword out of the ground as the grains of sand had landed on his uniform. "You need to work on your foot work." She replied. "It's the reason why you are on the ground."

Captain Durante sighed. "I wasn't trained for this stuff."

"True, but that is why we're here." She said as she pulled him off the ground. "To teach you how to fight when you come into contact with the Grimm or the White Fang at the least."

"I am a captain, I think I can handle myself."

Winter expressed a smile. "I don't know how they do things on Earth, but fighting works differently here. I just want to teach you the basics long enough for you to hold yourself in a fight." Then she raised his sword. "Work on your footwork. You need to be on your feet if you are going against me."

Once Monte raised his sword, a question escaped his lips. "I take your father does not appreciate you teaching me?" He asked.

"Why are you asking that question?" She said before jabbing the tip of her sword in his direction; however, her opponent in training moved to the side.

"Just curious, because I've been invited by your grandfather on so many equations."

She chuckled. "My grandfather enjoys your company more so than my father. When you told everyone that you were a nobleman, my father has a hard time taking that in."

Captain Durante shook his head. "I don't exactly blame him." He replied. "A guy like me, is not exactly noble material."

Then he moved in to attack as he brought in a downward right slash onto the specialist. "There is another reason why my father does not like you." She comment before parrying her attack and jumped back from his blade.

"Really?" He asked. "What could go wrong than a guy like me stealing things?"

"Do you want to hear what he says on you?" The specialist asked.

"I don't mind if you do. I'm just consider it funny that he is taking this seriously."

Winter shook her head. "Father considers you a bad influence on me and to the rest of the family." She answered. "You should hear about my younger brother. He doesn't exactly see you as a high-standing man."

"I'm half-Russian. I don't think they understand that this is normal for us. So, your father writes me off as a blackguard?"

The specialist stopped for a moment, puzzled at what he said. "Excuse me, I don't understand."

"Sorry. Your father considers me a scoundrel. Is that the right word for him to describe me?" He asked.

"From how you summarize it, my brother and father do consider you a scoundrel."

Captain Durante chuckled before he lunged forth with his sword at the specialist. However, she recovered from her puzzled state and parried his sword as he rammed into her. Then she began to fall to the ground and yelped out in surprise. "Sorry about that." He apologized before he was quick to leave his sword and grab onto the specialist.

In the span of ten seconds, she was surprised to be in the American's arms before she changed her expression. "Captain, you weren't supposed to be doing that." Winter chastised him. "I wanted to teach you how to fight properly. This is not a spar."

"I hate to remind you again, but I don't do things by the book." He explained.

"I know, but you have to do this in order to survive a fight."

The officer raised her up and allowed her to get back onto her feet before he walked over to his sword. "Is it because you unlocked my aura back in the party?" He asked.

"Excuse me, I don't recall anything about you at the manor."

After kicked the dust off the sword, Captain Durante laughed. "You don't recall anything, because you were drunk."

Specialist Schnee sheathed her sword in her belt. "I was not drunk."

"Yes you were." He countered. "You couldn't hold your drink and I had to carry you to your bedroom just so you could rest up and sleep. While you were drunk, you were speaking in gibberish and I had this weird feeling happen to me before I put you to sleep."

"You and I remember that night differently."

"Of course, you were drunk." Captain Durante stated.

"I was not. I am a specialist of the Atlas Military, I would not stoop so low to your level." She replied.

Then he shook his head. "Trust me, you just did."

Winter pointed her finger behind his back. "Did you leave that on the ground?" She asked.

The captain glanced over his shoulder as his smiled faded away, only to recognize the black beret that was in the sand. "Yeah." He said with little enthusiasm before he walked over to the beret and snatched it from the ground.

"Captain, why do you have that with you?"

He quickly stuffed it inside of his uniform before he buttoned his shirt. "Winter, it's something I do not like to talk about."

"I take it's personal."

Monte admitted with a nod. "Yes ma'am, you have no idea."

"If I spoiled your day, then I think we shouldn't continue practice if you are not in the mood."

"No, don't." He replied. "It's unnecessary. I don't want you to stop on my behalf. Let's continue."

Then the officer heard the door open and Winter noted it. "I doubt we can." The specialist saluted her superior walking into the room. "General Ironwood, it is good to see you."

Captain Durante turned around and smiled to the general. "General, what brings you here?" He asked.

The general was accompanied by two mech soldiers as they lowered their guns. However, his hand was behind his back as he looked at the American officer. "Captain Durante, I need to take you in." He began.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"You are a suspect for an investigation, captain." General Ironwood answered.

"A suspect for what?" He asked.

"Weiss Schnee's disappearance. At the moment, we need a long talk about this before the media escalates this."

"Shit, what makes you think I did it?"

"Based upon the information I am given, you were the last visitor to the Schnee Manor and the only one who knows his way around the family."

Then Specialist Schnee was quick to defend him. "General Ironwood, I apologize for interfering, but Captain Durante has been with me for most of the time."

"I am sorry to say this, but you are included in this investigation. Both of you need to come with me now, I need to have a talk with you."

Then Captain Durante nodded his head. "Okay sir, I will see to it that you get answers from me after I leave." Then he sprinted for the open door.

The two mech troopers ran raised their guns and began to speak. "Stop there, citizen." They said in their emotionless voices. However, the captain knocked one of the robots down. The other robot raised its weapon.

Once the American had ran past General Ironwood, the general noticed his mech lining up the shot. "Hold fire. I want him unharmed!" He ordered the mech. "Captain Durante, if you run you will be treated as a suspect."

The captain escaped the arena as he began to make his way out of the Atlas area. Shit, what the Hell is going on? He thought to himself. "Fuck, I got to talk to Strudwick."

* * *

Cinder walked into the room as she found the newest recruit and a member of Salem's council. "Doctor Amsel, how are things going?" She asked.

The Nazi scientist turned around as he smiled and brought his hands behind his back. "Ms. Cinder, I am completely enjoying this location." Then he breathed through his nose. "Ah, the smell of the morning air." He said to himself before bringing the attention of the third person in the room. "Bringing me to Doctor Watts is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Then the presentable doctor showed his dark-colored overcoat as he glanced over to the German. "Hello Cinder, why are you here? I know that you dislike coming to my lab. Why of all days, do you wish to come here?"

The young lady expressed a slight smile. "I just came here to see if you two had already worked on something of value."

"Of course we have something valuable." He replied.

"Really, what would that be?"

Then Doctor Watts glanced over to the newcomer doctor. "Amsel, please inform her of what you have found."

Doctor Amsel chuckled. "I brought a dead man back and turned him into a Grimm." He commented. "From what I learned about the Creatures of the Grimm, I believe I made something very incredible."

Cinder was puzzled. "You created a new Grimm?" She asked.

"Yes, I created a human-Grimm. Though, it will take some time until the subject recovers from his mortal wounds."

"That is very intriguing. Does this new Grimm have a name?"

Amsel grinned like a schoolboy caught red-handed. "Colonel von Falkenrath. He is a man who those Allied soldiers despise to their core."

"Mother would appreciate it if I told her about your subject." She said before leaving the laboratory.

"Oh yes, do go back to your mother little phoenix." Watts commented once she was completely gone.

Then Amsel spoke with his peer. "Doctor Watts, do you wish to know about a potential weapon I am creating?"

The veteran doctor confronted him. "You are making a weapon? Why do you want to tell me?"

"You see, I am creating a bomb that will deploy this nerve agent to create chaos and may help Salem in her endeavors."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you know more about Remnant's materials than me. If we put both of our expertise together, maybe we can contribute to her cause."

Doctor Watts gripped his chin. "A nerve agent bomb, that is new. What is this nerve agent?"

Amsel smiled. "Have you ever heard of Tabun?"


	42. Chapter 41

The entire Atlas training center was on lockdown. Both the Atlas soldiers and the trooper machines began their patrols and checkpoints in every hallway. All of this, just to find a single man who escaped General Ironwood's grasp.

Captain Durante crawled through the small, but warm ventilation shafts. He took a slow pace as he passed by each vent entrance, only to see another patrol of Atlas soldiers stop him from kicking himself out. "Damn it." He swore to himself before he proceeded to continue through the maze.

After the accusation that he was a suspect for a kidnapping, he had to leave. Whenever people began blaming on other people, he did not want to be caught in the crossfire and three years in the army was enough for him. It seemed like it was no different in a new world. At each crawl, his mind kept thinking who would simply try to take the time to get him in trouble and why. These questions only made him speculate who, but there were few people who wanted to get rid of him or maybe it was just a coincidence that Weiss Schnee went missing while he was busy training.

He stopped his thoughts from going any further as he noticed a vent gate below him. However, the problem was that the vent had another path ahead of him. The only problem that presented itself was that there was a little mouse drone that came across from him. "What the hell?" He wondered to himself.

Then he heard a cry echo from behind. "He's in ventilations!"

"Shit." He swore to himself as he smashed the vent open as he slipped downwards.

If there was a mistake he made, this was one of them.

The captain found himself flying down from the ceiling as he flew downwards and into the pool below him. A great splash was made as he found himself succumbing to a great weakness that he once had on the very day he had to trudge through water. I don't know how to swim. He thought to himself as he tried to stay afloat as soon as he could.

Because he didn't know how to swim, he tried to climb out of the water. However, he was in the middle of the pool as he tried to look for the nearest place to climb out of. The problem was, he could not keep his head out of the water as he slowly sunk to the deep end of the pool.

* * *

A British soldier shouted from the rear. "Thirty seconds, lads."

Many of the soldiers sent to the beaches knew they were facing the best defenses the German Army could build up. However, the Rangers understood that they would be given the task of climbing a cliff and finding the coastal guns before the Germans made use of them.

Lieutenant Durante looked ahead to see hundreds of landing craft fire grappling hooks from launchers before arriving onto the beach. He silently prayed to himself as he heard a whistle crash into the waters on the left side of the landing craft. Due to its disturbance to the water, the craft turned over as the Rangers and their lieutenant were tossed into the sea.

Monte found himself in the water as he tried to make his way towards the beaches. At each attempt, he noticed blood and bloodies floating at the top while he looked below to see his fellow man drown from the weight of his gear. They fell into the abyss as the lieutenant felt helpless in their fates.

He tried to reach to the surface, but it did very little as his body was slowly sinking towards the bottom. Monte saw an angelic figure reach out for him, someone he knew… and loved. "Annette."

* * *

Captain Durante gasped for air as he rose his head up and spat out the water that choked him. "Annette!" He shouted without consideration. Once the water was out of his body, he looked down and saw a trail of water come out of the pool. He looked for his rescuer, only to see Specialist Schnee sitting beside him as she squeezed the water from her snow-white hair. "What the hell just happened?" He asked.

The drenched Atlesian was quick to answer his question. "I saw you drowning in the pool. So I swam to get you out and did CPR on you."

The American sat up from the floor as he unstrapped his helmet off his head. Then he dumped the water out to a nearby drainage. "Fell from the vents and landed into the pool." He replied as he shivered in the cold. "Okay, I think I'm done running for today. I'll just go talk to Ironwood."

His comment only confused Winter. "You ran away from the general and now you want to go back to him. Are you crazy?" She wondered. "Now he will think you did kidnap my sister and were trying to run away."

"I just fell into a pool of water and if I do get out of this building, I am going to be freezing my ass off in the cold. I doubt I could dry up with all those patrols coming after me." The captain explained.

The specialist shook her head. "I expected that you would think outside of the box and do something about it."

"I am not going to go into the middle of a freezing city just to escape. Besides, it's not worth getting sick over it." He said as he breathed heavily. "Winter, do you think I did kidnapped your sister?"

"What kind of question is that? Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know how you could be so calm when General Ironwood is telling you that your younger sister is kidnapped." He answered. "It is just so strange to see you be careless about your own sibling."

"I do care about her." Winter replied. "But she was taught at Beacon Academy. If she can be taught at one of the finest academies on Remnant then I know she could defend herself. I also trust that she wouldn't be easily taken down by you and it would go against your motive. After all, you did tell me you only stole weapons not people."

"You just misquoted me. I steal weapons, not the hearts of people." Monte answered before he laughed at his own words. "I can't believe someone actually remembered that."

Then an unexpected question was given. "Captain, you were shouting for someone named Annette when I saved you from drowning. Who was she?" She asked.

It was now that Monte expressed his serious tone. "I don't like to talk about her. So I suggest that you don't ask any questions about it."

"Monte, you mistaken me for this person." She replied. "I don't want to be confused with someone else."

The captain lowered his head. "Everyone has their first true love in life… she was mine." Then his hand reached into his jacket as he pulled out a beret into his hand. "It's a long story, but I fought alongside her during the first initial days of the D-Day invasion. Then I fell in love with her and at one point, I lost her."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking."

"No don't be. I wouldn't want someone else to mistaken me for someone else. I just have a history that is really hard to talk about."

"Then we'll talk about it on our own spare time." Winter said. "We should go to the general as soon as possible."

"Okay." He said before he rose from the floor; however, he noted a simple detail whenever water and white clothes came into the mix. "Nice undergarments."

Winter gasped at what revealed underneath her clothes before she took a swing at the captain.

* * *

General Ironwood stood at the front entrance of the training facility, only to see the Atlas soldiers and their mech troopers bring in the two suspects for investigation. However, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed his specialist and Captain Durante drenched in water. Yet, it was not an eye-opener compared to what was seen on the captain's face. "Captain Durante, what happened to you?" Ironwood asked.

The American officer smiled before he could answer that question. "There are some things you should never tell a woman." He stated. "I kind of broke that rule with Specialist Schnee and should have saw it coming."

Some of the Atlas soldiers snickered at the thought of the specialist hitting the captain, but they were quick to regain their professional composure in the presence of their superior. However, General Ironwood did not care about them when he began asking the questions directed towards the captain. "Durante, I would like to know why you ran? If you say you were innocent, then why did you choose to run."

Captain Durante shrugged his shoulders. "Ironwood, I have a history of causing trouble. I should at least live up to that reputation, even if its infamous." He stated.

"As much as I would like to have a nice talk about your professionalism, I know you wouldn't have kidnapped Weiss."

"Wait-what?!" Wondered the confused American. "Then why did you come over to tell me that I was a suspect."

"Because I talked with Colonel Strudwick." He replied. "Turns out that they have kept an eye on you since you are part of the OSS and would want to inform you immediately in case the situation turns south."

"So, what are we going to do from here on? Are we going to stand here?" The captain asked of the Atlas general.

"As of right now, I can cross you and Specialist Schnee off my list of suspects. However, I am going to postpone this investigation for matters that require my full attention. As for Ms. Schnee's disappearance, I am sure she will turn up since she was taught at an old friend's academy."

The captain glanced to his surroundings. "Okay then. I can leave, right?"

He was answered with a simple nod from the general before he departed from the room. "Stand down, the situation is fine. We can both rest easy."

Monte shivered in his wet uniform when he was finally alone with the specialist. "Winter, is there a place where I could get a spare uniform?"

She answered with shake of her head. "In the training facility? It's not going to happen." The specialist replied. "We'll pass by to my place and see if I can get our clothes dried up there. There is a laundry mat and a clothing store nearby."

"You don't have to do that for me." He commented. "I just want some dry clothes."

* * *

Doctor Amsel stood in the presence of his patron, as she sat in her seat among her council. It was a small group of people, but they were her top servants and now Salem desired results. "Amsel, please tell me you have something worthy for our cause?"

The scientist grinned with joy underneath his lips as he took his seat across from his new master. "I do." He answered. "Doctor Watts and I have developed a bomb."

Salem displayed that she was unimpressed with his news. "A bomb?" She scoffed at the simplicity of the weapon. "You and Watts developed a simple bomb. This is something we don't need."

"Ah, there is nothing more afraid than a bomb that contains a nerve weapon." The German replied. "In my country, we call it Tabun. It is a weapon my fellow people desired to create, but never had the chance to use when the Allies stole victory from the fatherland."

On his right, one of the men of the council had his feet in his chair as he gave the German a psychotic glare. "So what?" He asked. "You make some simple bomb to do what?"

"Terrorize my lady's foes to submission. While the hunstmen and huntresses are difficult to fight in force, nerve weapons merely weaken their ability to fight all of us and the Grimm." He explained. "Even if these defenders of man hold a resistance to it, deploying it on the civilians would strike fear into their hearts. After all, all the Grimm need is fear, correct?"

She smiled at the new information as she placed a hand on her chin. "What an intriguing weapon you have developed? I am sure that the White Fang would enjoy harming humans in their own living spaces."

"If Cinder is to give this weapon to the White Fang, I suggest they show a bit of precaution. The nerve gas cannot distinguish the user from its victim." He advised. "Hopefully, they can make some great use out of it."

Then Salem had begun to change the subject. "Doctor Watts has informed me that you are also working on something new in regards to the Grimm. What could that be?"

Amsel chuckled at the question. "I believe that the colonel should introduce himself to all of you." Then he glanced over his shoulder. "Colonel von Falkenrath, please do come in."

The doors creaked open as Salem and her council watched with curiosity as the newcomer slipped into the room. A man dressed had arrived in the room with his great coat covering his full military uniform. Then she noticed a scar coming down from his left cheek as he wore a monocle on his left eye. However, he was no such mere man as she noticed the burning rage in his eyes. "Amsel, could you please tell me what is going on?"

"The subject is a new breed a Grimm. I have smuggled a few blood vials from my country and brought them for testing." Like any inventor, he was proud at what he created. "It turns out that the results were better than what I expected."

Colonel von Falkenrath merely growled in irritation. "Amsel, you brought me back from the dead and promised that I would kill that son of a sub-human whore." He stated.

"That I did, but I believe it would be wise to introduce yourself to the woman who will now support a cause that will bring much change to both this world and our world." Amsel explained.

Then Salem was quick to ask the newcomer. "Colonel, you mentioned someone in that little roar of yours." She began. "Could you tell me who it is?"

The German colonel looked to the witch. "He is one of the Americans who has entered this world. He is a nemesis of mine."

"Intriguing, but as much as I would like to watch you take this man's life. What can you offer me that could benefit me in the future?"

Colonel von Falkenrath straightened his back as he placed his hands behind his back. "My dear, I suggest that you look outside your very window."

"Very well then, it better be worth my time."

The witch rose from her seat as she did what he told her to do. A sense of curiosity came to her as she began to notice the small pools of darkness begin to produce something far more intriguing. Rather than the prideful beasts the huntsmen and huntresses have fought throughout the ages, Salem noticed figures of men rising from the pools in their uniforms.

From the dozens of soldiers that were being produced from her very power, they wore the masks of anonymity as their eyes were as red as blood. As their numbers rose, they pulled out their weapons like machines as they all turned their gazes towards their new master.

Once the pools were done producing, the human-Grimm hybrids had begun to form ranks and columns like a professional army. Their willingness to accept was something greater than she had ever imagined. Of all things Salem did not expect from this man was an army.

They all raised their hands as they left it out there to salute her as their leader. "Heil Salem!"

Then the witch heard a voice spoke from behind. "We are yours to command." Commented Colonel von Falkenrath. "What will you have us do?"


	43. Chapter 42

Captain Durante opened his eyes. After Winter had allowed him to stay at her place in the base, he hated being woken up in the morning. Such was the way an officer had to suffer, the lack of sleep. Though, he hoped there would be coffee stored away for such occasion. He was sure the specialist would agree that sleep was a luxury. When he sat up on the couch, he shook his head to bring his mind out of dormancy as he looked down at the table in front of him. "You got my clothes for me?" He wondered. "You didn't have to do that for me."

The captain took a quick whiff at his armpits as he awaken from his slumber.

"Damn it, I smell like a fish. A ought to get rid of the smell."

The officer began to search for the bathroom at the hallway across from him. As it turned out, the man passed by an open door, only to see Winter Schnee sleeping quietly in her bed. He smiled at the sight of her peaceful slumber before he began to make his way to the bathroom.

As he brought a towel and his clothes near the sink, the captain turned on the shower as the water leaned into the warm. Then he looked at the mirror to take a quick look at himself. The mirror could tell no lie to him since it was always a reflection of the world, its life, and its people.

Wounds were shown, there were markings that few men would live through. His body had seen enough to tell a story about what was done and what happened during the war. From the bayonet marks to the pieces of shrapnel that were too small to remove, the captain was unsure on what to think about each piece that was part of him.

He spoke to the mirror, knowing he was alone and his host was asleep. "I look terrible. Let's hope the shower can make me look better." He said to himself.

The captain felt the warm water wash down onto his back as he closed his eyes. His shoulders relaxed from the heat as the water reminded him of a time. A time where he would find himself thrown onto a beach.

* * *

Durante felt his body dragged out of the water as he opened his eyes and gasped for air. His ears were ringing as he looked around, only to find himself in a world of chaos. Men were running off of the landing craft as they reached to the base of the cliff. However, there were dozens of infantrymen were dying in droves from the machine gun positions overlooking the beach.

A man cried out as displaced himself from one area to another. "They're throwing grenades down here!"

When he heard those words, fear took over him as he looked up at the top of the cliff to see many figures looking down on the helpless soldiers. The Germans fired their guns at the exposed Rangers trying to make their way to safety.

Then his body was laid down as the man who carried him was quick to come to his side. "Lieutenant, what should we do?" The Ranger asked.

Durante looked at his rank and his name as a thought occurred through his mind. "Sergeant McCullen, get our men to the ropes and get them off this beach." Monte ordered him. "Anyone who isn't climbing should be shooting the bastards up there." Now that he mentioned shooting, Durante looked around for something that any soldier should have on him. "Shit, where is my weapon?"

The sergeant placed a Thompson in his hands as he smiled. "Don't worry sir. I got that taken care of."

"Good, you tell the others we're getting off this beach!"

* * *

Monte buttoned the last of his uniform as he looked back in the mirror once more. "I never doubted you wouldn't look nice." He said to himself. Then he went for the door and was surprised to find his friend scrubbing her eyes. "Good morning."

The specialist groaned as they passed by. He allowed her into the bathroom as he walked out as the door closed from behind. The officer knew she was tired as he made his way to Winter's kitchen.

When he arrived in that particular place of Winter's quarters, he found himself standing there like a child. "So, how does all of this work?" He asked himself. The only problem that stood between his way and a good breakfast was the cooking appliances. It was worsened by the fact that his meals were always served and he did not cook himself. "You know what, forget about it."

Then Monte made his way over to the door to the hallway and as he opened the door, he was met by a similar figure who resembled Winter. She was quite older than her daughter, but he understood that Winter gained her mother's features more so than her father.

Mrs. Schnee stood in front of the doorway and was taken aback by his presence in her daughter's own place. "Captain Durante, why are you here?" She asked. It was safe to say that she was very concerned based on the tone of her voice.

Rather than allowing her to speculate and get the wrong idea, the officer made a quick response. "Ma'am, your daughter gave me permission to stay here for the time being. Let's just say that my uniform was drenched in pool water and I had nowhere else to go when it was being dried."

"Is that your reason for being here?" She questioned. "Are you not here to take away my other daughter."

Monte could not believe what he was hearing. When did people decide to place stealing weapons and kidnapping people into one category? "Ma'am, if you are under the impression I was the one who kidnapped your daughter I am sure General Ironwood can assure you that I am not a kidnapper."

"No evidence has been proven whether you are a kidnapper or not, but until the evidence has been brought up I will remain vigilante."

He smiled at her conviction. "That is quite admirable, but if you are here to see your daughter due tell her that I left." The officer replied. Then he slipped out the door as the mother of his friend was observing him.

"Captain Durante, why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

With his back facing her direction, he continued to travel through the hallways and answered on the go. "I have to deal with a curse that every officer despises, paperwork. I have to finish up the paperwork that I should have finished yesterday. Right now, I'm worried about the stack I have to work on my desk."

* * *

The ship had finally arrived to their destination as Captain Edwards stood at the side of the ship and noticed the shores of Menagerie. As he watched the ship close in, rain drops fell from the sky and bounced off his helmet and his uniform. He sighed as he understood that he finally arrived at his destination. "Velvet, are your friends ready to get going?" He asked.

The bunny girl faunus stood beside the officer as she slightly nodded her head. "Yes. It's just that Pyrrha is on my laptop just so she could talk to some old classmates from Beacon." The student answered. "I'm sure that Weiss didn't bring much with her other than that briefcase of hers."

"What about Coco?"

"Well, all I know is that she's shopping just so she can get her hands on an umbrella from this one guy. That's it."

"That is good to hear. Though I might want to know where your parents are now that we're here. After all, we need your permission if you want to see Earth and especially Europe."

Velvet was quick to bring up a finger as an idea occurred to her. "My parents gave me a letter that they moved. I don't know the exact address, but they said that they're neighbors with a respectable member of Menagerie. I think if we head over there to talk to them they might help us out."

Then the duo were surprised as Johnny Vastano stood beside the company commander. "Afternoon Bill, I guess the raining is not going to stop." He began.

Captain Edwards smiled at his concern for the rain. "From the way the weather looks, I highly doubt we will be able to have a nice shinny day walking around."

"You too don't like the rain?" Velvet questioned them. "I don't see what is wrong with it."

"We have a tendency to catch a cold in the rain." He replied. "Not that I don't like the rain at all, in fact I like it. However, it sometimes can be an inconvienence when Johnny and I are doing something important."

Before the student could continue speaking, her scroll vibrated to life as she pulled the device out and started answering the call. "Coco, what is it?" She asked. "Wait-what?" Then she closed her scroll and made a quick glance to the officers. "Coco wants me to see something on my laptop. She says its important." Then the bunny girl was quick to leave into the lower decks of the ship.

Bill heard Johnny whistle as she exposed a side to her. "What's with the whistle?" The company commander of Baker Company asked. "I know what that whistle means when you do that." Then he looked over to confront his friend.

Johnny chuckled at his questions before submitting to them. "I notice the way you look at her and I also notice the way she looks at you. Funny how you both don't realize while you are talking to each other."

"Vastano, this is not Chicago. I'm a southern gentleman and she's a student in another world."

The paratrooper officer shrugged his shoulders. "Bill, I've been friends with her longer than you have been with her. I notice on your off days that you have a tendency to hang out with her more so than me. I am going to openly say it, but you two like each other."

"Not going to happen. She's a student, remember?"

"And you're a West Point cadet who got his officer's commission and was lucky enough to hang around with me, Durante, and Derby. You don't have much of an excuse."

"She's younger than me. It will just feel a bit weird."

"Weird, you are two years older than her!"

Then Captain Edwards was irritated. "Vastano, we are not continuing this discussion." He said, crossing his arms. Johnny didn't continue the conversation about the subject any further. "How is your company doing?" Bill asked.

Turning away from the officer, Captain Vastano looked to the shores of the new land. "My paratroopers have all been accounted for. Even though we fought that dragon thing, we don't have to worry about ammunition for the time being."

"Good to hear."

"So, what are we going to do once we land?"

"First, we're going to find someone important on Menagerie and see if we can talk to him. We'll start off by asking where Velvet's parents are just so we can get on the right track. Then we'll talk about the White Fang and Persinette." Edwards explained to the officer. "If the guy does not like us and doesn't really help us finding your friend, I guess we'll have to see if we can find some new contacts."

Johnny scoffed at the idea. "Don't worry about that. I've been with the Mob long enough. With how I handle things, I could make some contacts already."

"You can't be serious. Things on Remnant are completely different than the streets of Chicago. Hell, you don't have any money to begin with so how are you going to deal with this problem."

The paratrooper officer scratched the back of his head as he thought about the idea. "I guess our options are very small."

"Yeah, it will get even smaller if we end up angering the people living here with your gangster methods." Bill commented.

"Let us cross our fingers and hope we can be successful."


	44. Chapter 43

Three days after Monte had left Winter's apartment, he was back in his army uniform as he inspected the new weapons for Fox Company. The company commander could not believe his eyes as he held the Atlesian Rifle in his hands. On this very day, he was excited and 'giddy' when aimed down the sights of the weapon. As the result of this, he brought a maniacal laugh as he took a quick look at the trigger. "These sights are definitely better than the Thompson." He stated.

His men, who were also inspecting their Atlas Rifles, were quick to slowly back away from the man. It was quite common when their captain got ahold of a weapon that was not the standard of the U.S. Army. Yet, he couldn't put any blame on them since they were afraid of the aftermath when he got excited.

"I cannot wait to fire this thing." Monte said to himself as he admired the weapon.

Despite the officer's… intrigue with weapons, a single man took the chance to walk up to the captain. His white uniform was distinctly different then the army's green uniforms. However, the Atlesian soldier had no fear of him as he stood straight and tall in the man's presence. "Are you Captain Durante?" He questioned.

The officer placed his weapon down as he personally handled the matter brought by the soldier from Remnant. "Yes indeed. You are certainly looking at him."

"Sir, Specialist Schnee desired to buy a scroll for you." The unnamed Atlesian replied before he brought out the small device that everyone was using in the very city his company was currently living in. "You also have her phone number and a bank account with enough Lien to suffice for one person." He said politely.

This merely puzzled him as he took hold of the small communication device. "A scroll? Why would Winter bring me this?"

"Do not ask me, I don't have the answers. However, she told me to tell you to call her after I gave you your scroll." Then he turned around and walked out from the crowd of Rangers that surrounded him.

The captain took a chance at using the small, but complex device as he noticed many objects on the phone that were referred to as apps. It was strange how people could use this device for many purposes, but it did not matter to him as he was looking for a way to use this gift from the specialist. Then his eyes noticed an app on the bottom-left corner of the screen that there was a phonebook. The familiar sight was enough calm him down due to his frustration to call the specialist back. "Damn, when did phones become so goddamn complicated?" He wondered.

When he pressed the app, the screen had immediately changed. The first detail his eyes laid on was the name, "Winter Schnee" labeled on it. Then on the right side beside her name was her phone number.

"There you are." The captain said quietly to himself as his fingerprint touched her name and surprised him. The scroll vibrated as Monte stepped back in surprise. Was it meant to do that? He didn't have the answer to it, but it seemed to be like a call ringing back home.

The company commander was taken aback when the ringing was interrupted.

"What the hell?"

However, he heard a voice speak to him. Captain Durante didn't know how it was possible, but the small speakers on the scroll were enough to echo the person's voice. "Is this you?" A familiar voice asked, but he could hear the signs of congestion.

"Winter? What is going on?"

"I bought you a scroll and gave you more than enough Lien than most people should have." Winter answered. "I know this is weird, but I currently have a cold and since you are out there I need you to get some things for me when I can get back."

"Get some things. Don't you have that guy who gave me this scroll?"

"He's busy. I don't want to take anyone's time, but you are the only one I currently know who can help me get some tissue boxes and a meal from a decent restaurant."

After Monte Durante heard her entire explanation, he was befuddled on what Winter was asking him. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to get me to go shopping for you? If you are I am not doing that."

"Please captain, I don't want my cold to be worse by going outside. It's too risky." Winter explained to him. "Besides, I compensated you for this inconvenience by giving you money. It would be terrible of you to simply take a gift without earning it."

He could not believe what he was hearing, the specialist was practically blackmailing him into getting her groceries for her. Yet, she was completely right about it. "Okay, I'll get you some tissues. I hope that makes you feel better."

"Don't forget about the meal."

Monte rolled his eyes. "I'll get the meal." Then the scroll beeped before silence followed. Little did he realize he spent that conversation in front of his own men. "What are you guys looking at? Can't you see I'm busy."

His own Rangers departed from them, but he was sure that they were giggling like schoolgirls at their own company commander. They should consider themselves lucky. After all, they were going to help him.

An evil grin fell upon his face.

* * *

Captain Edwards and Captain Vastano took their final breaths as they knocked on the door of the largest house they had seen. Looking over their shoulders, the former students from Beacon were standing there as they awaited a response to come by. Then Bill looked to Vastano as a question occurred to him. "Johnny, what's your company going to do while we're here?" He asked.

The paratrooper shrugged his shoulders. "I told them to wait at the docks until I come back." He answered. "I don't need anyone to put the blame on me if they stir up trouble. I just hope we can be quick with this and don't have to worry about finding people to help us get Persinette."

Their discussion ended when the door was opened. The two officers were met by an aging faunus woman, whose apparent cat ears had grabbed their attention. However, they remained silent as the woman smiled. "Hello, may I help you?"

Johnny gave a quick glance at his friend.

Bill placed his hands behind his back. "Excuse me miss, but my friend and I were trying to know where Ms. Scarlentina lives." He began.

She was taken aback by his question; however, the woman was quick to give them an assuring smile. "She is our neighbor." Then the woman looked around Bill's shoulder. "Velvet, is that you?"

The group quickly focused their full attention on the bunny girl. "Ms. Belladonna, it's good to see you again."

"It's been a long time since I last saw you running around in this place. Where were you, I was just curious?"

A voice spoke up from behind Velvet and Bill noticed Coco taking off her shades. "Wait a minute, Ms. Belladonna. Are you related to Blake?"

Ms. Belladonna's eyes were surprised. "You all know my daughter."

The students were quick the give her a "yes" from their lips as they explained their connection to her.

One of the girls spoke up. "We all went to Beacon Academy, but she was also a member of my team."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Weiss smiled at the question. "She probably didn't tell you, but I am Weiss Schnee. I am also her friend."

The woman's eyes lit up out of sheer surprise. Ms. Belladonna was quick to turn her head away and yell inside of her own home. "Blake, you didn't tell me that you best friends with a Schnee!"

Bill noticed Johnny leaning near his ear. Then he heard him whisper. "This is going way better than I thought."

However, the company commander slapped his friend on the back of the head. "Johnny, you have to be an idiot to say that."

Everyone was silent when they heard a pair of footsteps tap the floorboards as they noticed someone accompanying Mrs. Belladonna. Bill and Johnny noticed their companions surprised by this person's presence as they all took a step back. Then the captain noticed Weiss place a hand over her mouth.

The amount of shock that had occurred between the former Beacon students as the newcomer identified herself. She had the cat ears like her mother, but she seemed to be a younger version of her mother as the person's face was drained with blood. It was like she had seen a ghost. "Weiss, how did you find me?"

The Schnee was quick to bring the mood to the conversation as she crossed her arms. "I was accompanying these men," Weiss said as she pointed towards the two officers. Yet, her entire focus was on the cat-girl. "but I would an explanation on why you left. Blake, why didn't you talk to us? Why didn't you talk to any of your teammates?" The sheer amount of questions she had was enough to tell Captain Edwards that the two former students were close.

Blake looked around as she recalled the names of the people were with Weiss. "Velvet, Coco…" The problems were apparent when she struggled to speak the name of the third person who was among them. "…Pyrrha. That can't be."

Bill stepped in to explain. "Blake, I don't know how to explain it, but someone accidentally rescued her and brought her to our world. My friends and I gave her the medical attention she needed and she survived."

"How? Ruby told us she was gone." She replied with her gaze looking at the officer.

A sigh escaped his lips as he lowered his head. "Trust me, it's a long story."

Then there was a loud voice that caught everyone's attention. "Honey, who is at the front door?"

Ms. Belladonna expressed her embarrassment as she spoke to the people outside. "I think we can have this conversation over some tea. Do you all agree? Besides, I welcome anyone who is a friend of my daughter." Then she looked to the two officers. "I am sure you two would enjoy some nice hospitality of Menagerie."

Vastano was about to speak up, but Edwards placed a hand on his mouth. "Of course, we would like that."

Then she walked back from the entrance. "Ghira, Blake made some friends!"

Her daughter was quick to call her out. "Mom!"

The group was immediately led into the large mansion as Johnny and Bill remained outside. "What the hell was that for?" Demanded Captain Vastano.

The younger man shook his head. "It's called manners. If we can get on their good side we can talk about the situation with Persinette and see if we can get some help."

"I was going to ask about coffee, but now I'm stuck drinking tea."

"Well then, you should have said something." Bill replied jokingly.

"Up yours."

The two laughed for a moment before that moment died down. "Say, do you know why Persinette's mother didn't accompany us?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, she said she was looking for a place to stay while we're here." Then he placed his hand on Edwards' shoulder before he pulled him in closer. "Laugh a bit."

"Why?" He wondered.

"I've got this feeling someone is watching us." He whispered. "It's the same feeling I got when I fought Fallschirmjagers back in the Ardennes."

"How do you?"

"Trust me on this one. I have a gut feeling about this and I am not wrong about it either."

The two company commanders stepped into the building and closed the doors behind their backs.

* * *

The four adults walked out of the room with a mood of disappointment on their minds. Professor Oobleck was quick to walk in front of the older man as he caught up with his walking pace. "Captain Derby, I'm sorry that you came all this way here for nothing." He apologized.

The officer gripped his hands. "Don't worry, I think those men in that room don't have any idea what I could actually do."

"Then what are you going to do?" Wondered Port as he followed him from behind.

"Help in the reconstruction. They don't want my help, well, they are getting it." Captain Derby answered. "I don't have time to deal with bureaucratic bullshit just so I can help people."

The fourth member of the group was quick to speak wise words to him. "Captain, don't you realize the repercussions if you do this?"

The old man stopped in his stride before he looked back to see the woman. "Ma'am, I've lived through two world wars and seen the same continent destroy itself twice. The least I can do is build something before I go out."

"As admirable as your intentions are, the Council does have a point in not trusting you." Replied Professor Goodwitch. "You're from another world and part of a military their distrust is quite understandable."

"And?" He wondered. "I have a company of men who specialize in building and were sent here to build things, only to be told they shouldn't. My men went around the globe to do some good and I am not leaving until some good is done."

"You are quite stubborn, has anyone told you that?"

"Yes."

"I will see if I can convince the Council to allow you to do some limited reconstruction. It's a small opportunity, but if they do allow you to be in on it, they want you to do well."

Kurt smiled at the challenge. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we'll do it right."

"Good, there is an apartment place already paid for." Stated Goodwitch. "You and your men should rest there."

"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

"You're trying to do some good for people and I can see it." She answered. "The least I can do is let you have that moment to yourself." Then the professor turned away from the officer as her heels clicked the floor.

Then Derby continued his way out of the building as Oobleck and Port followed him out. Port was quick to make a suggestion. "Wait a minute, I know a place where we can have a fine drink. Would you mind if we pass by?"

Kurt chuckled. "We're going to a bar already, sure. As long as you are paying for it."

* * *

The British captain woke up from his sleep as he rose from his desk. "Bloody hell, I need to stop drinking the coffee." He said to himself. Yet, there was a tapping behind his back that had caught his attention. "Whose making that noise?" The commando rose from his seat as he began to walk towards the window. However, he was surprised by the sight that was on his windowsill.

There was a small black nevermore standing there. However, it's beak carried a letter. As if it knew he was awake, the nevermore slipped the letter through the window and flew away.

Captain Argall couldn't believe what he saw, but that didn't stop him as he walked to the letter and picked it off the dusty ground. When he opened, he read its contents and was surprised by who sent it to him.

Dear Captain Argall,

If you receive this letter, then that means that I am gone. I have left to deal with some business that may be of some concern to you and Colonel Strudwick along with whoever came with you. The Allies have stumbled into a secret war that has been waged for centuries and your arrival has changed the game. Therefore, I must leave unless you desire to have a terrible fate to befall on you and your brothers-in-arms. My enemies now see you as a potential threat and based off my sources, they are going to make a move. Thus, I must counter it to prevent the threat from ever attacking you.

Inform Colonel Strudwick and those officers to watch their movements. This enemy has their spies as I have mine. I do not know what do they intend to do, but be ready. A storm is coming and I must prepare you and my allies to brace for it.

Father of the Grimm, Doctor Sauer

PS. My technical and scientific information about the machine is still in the castle of Lorch. If there is any issues in stabilizing the bridge, look to it for guidance. My notes will likely help you.

The British officer shoved the letter into his pocket as he stormed out of the room. He had to tell Colonel Strudwick about this. It was important – no, it was far from important. It was detrimental. The level of urgency had just rose, but Argall recalled such urgency during the Raid of St. Nazaire. "Doctor Sauer, just what exactly are you?" He wondered to himself as he made his way towards Colonel Strudwick's office.

* * *

Winter heard the knocking on her door as she wrapped her entire body with her blanket. She walked towards the door as she looked outside of the room through the small hole. To her surprise, she found Captain Durante standing in the hallway with two bags. "I am very surprised, captain." She said to herself as she opened the door.

The captain was wearing a small beanie on his head as he stepped into her apartment room with two bags. "Dear god, Winter are you okay?" He was concerned, that was good to hear.

She gave a slight smile to him before she sneezed.

"Okay, go take a seat. I'll hand you your meal." Durante stated as he placed the bags on the table on the other side of the room. He pulled out four sealed containers as he reached into the other bag and brought out two boxes of tissues.

When she took her seat, the specialist grabbed the tissue box as she dragged the garbage can from behind her chair, only to place it down beside her seat. "Monte, you know I can't finish all of this."

The company commander smiled as he took two sealed meals on the opposite of the table. "Don't worry, thought it be nice to give you some company." Then he slid her food closer to her as the plastic silverware was brought out for this occasion.

"You don't have to do this, captain."

After the food was sorted out, Captain Durante took his seat across from her as he pulled out two bottles of water. One for himself and the second for the specialist. "True, but you don't look too well to take care of yourself. You could use some help."

Winter gave a skeptical look. "Are these words coming out of a thief of weapons?"

The captain chuckled. "I guess they are." Then he gestured his head to her food. "Eat up, I got some soup for you."

* * *

When the vengeful souls of the Third Reich were summoned, Salem could not help, but admire the variation at each "birth". Grimm in the form of men, but these were souls who were long-dead, but still had the will to continue fighting. Then she turned away from the window and looked to the German colonel who happened to be the only person present for her order. "Tell me, Colonel von Falkenrath, do you have enough men for this task I am asking you to do?"

The German with the monocle had gave her a slight nod.

"Good, I want you to destroy this village. It's not far from Vale, but I want you to not simply to destroy it."

Falkenrath straightened his body. "Then what would that be?"

"I want you to strike fear into the hearts of every man, woman, and child. I don't care how you do it, but I want this message for these refugees to hear when you are finished." Answered Salem.

"I understand. Your will shall be done." The German turned away as he was about to walk out of her great hall. However, the doors opened as a masked soldier handed him his trenchcoat and followed him out of the room.

Salem turned her full attention back on the soldiers rising from the pools of blackness, bringing in the very weapons that died with them to the world of Remnant. She smiled at the thought of the possibilities that these former men could to the world of man. "Fear me, man, for I am here to bring darkness to all who oppose me."


	45. Chapter 44

Days had passed after the company commander of Fox Company left his friend to her own devices. Yet, he found himself standing at her door once more with more sealed containers filled with food. Ever since she had convinced him to help her while she remained sick, he had taken the opportunity to send his men as his errand boys. Although he was sure they hated him for that, he smiled at the thought of his men being angry at him. They were not going to do anything to their commanding officer.

His thoughts about yesterday, after another check-up on Winter, concerned him. Captain Durante remembered the following events when Major Blackmore had personally informed him of another mission by Colonel Strudwick. The Englishman informed him that he was going back to Germany to obtain Doctor Sauer's documents at the very castle he first met him. The only problem present, was the Soviet soldiers who controlled it. The captain could not understand why, but he felt reluctant to go.

Monte's eyes slowly looked up from the base of the door as the numbers "343" looking back at him with its silver façade. Then he knocked on the door three times. Now was not the time to think about his upcoming OSS mission.

Although the door prevented him from seeing who was behind the other side, he heard the clicks that tapped the wooden floorboards. The officer waited silently as he glanced to both sides of the hallway, hoping he would be allowed in. Then he heard the knob turn as he prepared a smile for his host.

When the door swung open, his disappeared when a relative of Winter was looking at him. She resembled an older version of the specialist, but Monte knew that Mrs. Schnee was standing in front of him. However, she gave off a disapproving glare into his soul. "Oh, it's you." Mrs. Schnee said as she turned away from the soldier.

A man called out to her, but Captain Durante knew who that was. "Honey, who is that at the door?" He asked.

"It's one of those officers we had in our home." She answered before turning to the right and walking into the living room.

The captain slowly entered the room before he was met by a hateful glare which belonged to Winter's father. His wife sat beside him in a separate chair as they both looked at the young man drop the meal onto the table across from them. "Captain Durante, quite a surprise to see you here. Tell me, what are you doing here in my daughter's apartment?" He asked.

Monte had decided that it be better for him to answer the question honestly. "Mr. Schnee, Winter needed some help to recover from that cold of hers."

Jacques Schnee leaned forward as his elbows rested on the armrests of the chair. "She is sick because of you." He replied. "My daughter has a fever, because she decided to rescue you." His tone did not help ease the tension at all as his eyes glared into his soul.

"Sir, where are you going with this?"

The father leaned back in his chair. "After today, I don't want you anywhere near Winter. The Schnee family has a terrible history when it comes to sickness and I would prefer that my wife and I have healthy children. I have spoken with General Ironwood about rearranging another specialist to assist you in training your aura. Besides, I am sure you have other matters to attend to."

"What did I do wrong?" The officer questioned.

"Everything." The businessman answered. "Ever since the invitation to my home, my daughter talks about you when she comes to visit us. Today, this changes. No longer will you see Winter and if you choose to ignore this warning, I will see to it that General Ironwood personally keeps an eye on you."

"All of this, because I got her sick."

"Yes, you have no right to make it any worse."

Durante's eyes looked to the floor. "Who is going to be taking care of her?" He asked. "Someone always has to check up on her."

"That is no longer your concern, I have already arranged someone to take care of her." Jacques replied.

"If that is the case, may I see her today?"

Winter's father shook his head. "Do you honestly believe I would allow a man, whose reputation is that of a scoundrel, to talk to my daughter any longer than it has to be? My answer is no."

Looking back to Mr. Schnee, Monte felt conflicted in breaking the man's demands or adhering to the situation. Her father did not like him and he was sure of it. The officer was no longer needed, but he felt like there was something else to it. The captain realized that he had stayed his welcome and he couldn't do anything about it. "I'll take my leave then." Then he nodded his head. "Both of you have a good day." The officer turned his back on Jacques as he walked out of the apartment room.

Captain Durante began over thinking the entire matter at hand. He didn't know why, but he felt like his gut feeling was sensing more to come. However, his thoughts were focus on one person he was truly concerned about, Specialist Schnee.

* * *

Captain Argall looked at his watch, only to see the time set to noon. "Strange, I was supposed to meet Captain Durante here. He told me that he would be here in a jiffy." Then he looked across from his seat, only to find Major Blackmore taking a sip of his tea. "Major Blackmore, do you know what could possibly hold him up?"

The major in the red beret placed his teacup down on the table. "Apparently, our American friend fancies someone." He replied with a vague statement. However, Captain Argall knew who the major was referring to.

"I see that you also noticed this as well. What do you believe about Durante having relations with someone from this world?" The captain questioned.

"Why are you so interested?"

Argall chuckled in reply. "I am part of her majesty's commando regiment, it is in my nature to know the details. Especially, when it comes to persons of interests."

The major took a quick glance at him before rolling his eyes. "A gentleman shouldn't dwell on another's matters. It's rather rude, don't you believe so."

"Maybe I worry too much."

Blackmore smiled. "It may be." He replied.

Both the officers turned away from their table as they looked past the heads of the officers who ate at the hotel's eating hall. However, they observed the small detail they needed to further their conversation. They found Captain Durante walking besides their table.

"Captain Durante, I take that you had a pleasant morning?" The major asked.

The officer's expression did not ease the situation as he looked to the British officer. "No, but I prefer not to talk about it."

"What could possibly make your day bad? You are the captain of Fox Company, I don't see what could make you down."

"Major Blackmore, do not push your luck on this one."

He nodded his head in reply. "Very well. I'll leave you and Captain Argall alone for this mission of yours." Then the Englishman rose from his seat as he brought his teacup with him. Soon after, he departed from the two officers before the captain took his seat.

"Argall, where do we start?" Wondered Captain Durante.

The commando officer smiled. "At Lorch, the very same town we departed before we went to this world. You bring four men with you and I'll bring five of my men with me. Then we sneak into the castle and make our way into the very area where we found Doctor Sauer." He explained to the American.

"The entire castle is likely to be covered with Soviet troops, how are we going to make our entry without causing an incident?"

Captain Argall tied his fingers together. "Do not fret, I've bribed some of the troops along with better rations than theirs. They'll allow us into the castle in no time."

"Can we trust these men?" Monte asked once more.

"Durante, we shall discuss this once we are in the base camp." Then he tapped the American by the shoulder as he rose from his seat. "Come, we have a more secure location to brief you on this matter."

* * *

Captain Edwards and Captain Vastano sat across from the very large and muscular man. They didn't speak about his size as they tried to focus their attention on the tea Mrs. Belladonna had poured into their cups.

When she was finished with her husband's cup, Mr. Belladonna smiled to his wife. "Thank you, honey." The cat-woman walked out of the room with the jar of warm tea as he reached down to pick up his cup. Once he heard the door close, he focused his full attention on the two officers sitting across his table. "You two are from the world beyond Remnant, is that correct?"

Bill and Johnny answered with a simple nod.

"Tell me, what brings me two men from another world into my humble home?" He asked. "I am merely curious."

Bill glanced at the paratrooper to speak up before the conversation began.

Johnny opened his lips, but the sheer height of the man was enough to intimidate him. Yet, he took the chance to bring the issue to him. "Mr. Belladonna, I am looking for a missing person. The thing is, the White Fang took her."

The giant sipped his tea before he calmly placed it down on the table between himself and the two officers. "The White Fang? Why would they do such a thing?"

"Her mom seemed important enough to kidnap her and take her away." The paratrooper answered. "However, my source says you might help me out if I asked for your help."

Mr. Belladonna placed his hands over his kneecaps. "Captains, I welcome you into my home and offered you tea since I am your host. However, I would want to know why would two officers from another world interfere with the matters of the White Fang. They're the only group who fights against the discrimination against the faunus." He replied. "What makes you think I would allow you to compromise their efforts for improving faunus rights?"

Then Johnny heard his friend comment. "You're working with the White Fang, are you?"

He nodded his head. "I was once the High Leader of the White Fang." The giant stated.

Both men couldn't hide their shock.

"I still have influence despite my… change in occupation." Then Mr. Belladonna focused his attention on Captain Vastano. "Now that I revealed this information to you, both of you will not be leaving Menagerie."

"Sir, we only want to rescue my friend back." Johnny began. "I'm not here for the White Fang, I am only here for her."

"How can I trust the good intentions of a man wearing the uniform of a military and work alongside the businessmen of Atlas? I can't and I will not risk my fellow faunus to suffer at the hands of terrible practices. My sympathies, but I believe you have overstayed your welcome."

Johnny did not expect the younger officer to defy him. Captain Edwards rose from his seat and looked up at the tall giant. "Mr. Belladonna, we will not leave and we will not be the first people to annoy you."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know what the White Fang did to us?" Bill asked.

"No, but I do not care."

"Well, you should. I don't know if you know this, but the White Fang attacked a German town, killed a high-ranking American colonel that Vastano and I are well-acquainted with, and impersonated the military police. If the Office of Strategic Services chooses to disclose this information to my world, it would leave a bad impression on the White Fang and a hateful opinion on the faunus." The young man stated.

The older man gazed his full attention upon the company commander. "What are you getting at?"

"If the rest of the Allied Forces hear of this, the White Fang would be a threat to be eliminated. The only obstacle that is keeping a fleet of battleships and cruisers outside of this damn port is the fact that we're not here for the White Fang. However, if that organization of faunus rights does get in our way we would take other harsh measures and I'm sure you don't want that." Bill explained to Mr. Belladonna. "All we want is some information for my friend here to rescue someone from the White Fang."

Then he turned his gaze towards the paratrooper. "Captain Vastano, why is rescuing her so important?"

Johnny answered with honest eyes. "A long time ago, I was a selfish kid who was sentence to do his time. Her father taught me and trained me to be a better guy." He paused for a moment, trying to find his next words. "The White Fang executed him and left his daughter without a dad. Jackson turned me into the person right now. The least I could do was protect his daughter.

Mr. Belladonna's eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute, are you referring to an Atlesian officer who goes by the name of Colonel Jackson?"

"Yeah, what does that mean to you?"

The uneasiness changed within the conversation. "He spared my life when I could have died from the Grimm." He answered. "I was trying to gain some sympathy from the Atlas Military a long time ago, but he was someone I respected since then. To hear that he is dead is quite sad to hear, but to hear that his daughter was captured by my brethren draws some concern as well."

"I take that you are going to tell us?" Johnny asked. "Because I'm hoping for some good news."

"Worry not, both of you have convinced me to assist you in your endeavors. As of right now, the White Fang are currently having issues in dealing some extreme personnel within their cells and my own daughter had clashed with them at the Fall of Beacon. However, to hear that they would go to the lengths to capture the daughter of Colonel seems strange."

Captain Vastano expressed his confusion. "Strange, what could be so strange about the kidnapping? They have her."

"That is the problem. Colonel Jackson was known for his counter-terror methods against the White Fang, but why would they steal his daughter? It makes little sense."

Bill glanced over to him. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Johnny gritted his teeth as he thought about the situation. He was going to be disclosing classified information to unauthorized personnel. "It's a long story, but Pyrrha could help explain everything. Though, Bill and I might have trouble trying to convince you about this."

"How so?" Mr. Belladonna asked again. "It should not difficult to enlighten me."

The trio heard the door slam onto the ground as they turned their heads away from their conversation at the table. This time, it was focused on the teenagers that were standing in front of the doorway. Pyrrha stood at the back as she waved her hand with a slight smile. "Sorry about this." In front of her was Blake Belladonna, who was laying down on the fallen door.

"Blake, were you overhearing our conversation?" He asked.

The cat-girl nodded. "Is it true?" She asked. "Did the White Fang do those things to you?" This time, the questions were directed at the company commanders. "I need to know."

Captain Edwards recalled the events. "Yes, a few other companies and I had to encircle the town and close the pocket. We captured those who surrendered, but we didn't give the others any quarter when they fought to the death."

"What does Pyrrha have to do with anything?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ask her, not my place."

The two teenagers walked in as Pyrrha found her words. "Have any of you heard of the tale of the Maidens."

* * *

It was a long time since he had been back to the base camp, but remembered the snow to be a hassle for everyone. He recalled that the snow was a problem for the tanks and the infantry hated it for making a mess at the entrances of the tents.

Now he brought his mind to focus on the task at hand. Find the documents and return back to Colonel Strudwick and hand it to him. He walked up the ramp as he followed Captain Argall to the hole in reality.

He heard Argall speak up at the front of the small group of ten. "Captain, once we finish this little mission of ours, we should get a pint later." He suggested before they returned back to the world of Earth.

As Captain Durante felt his body sucked away from Remnant, he immediately arrived at the town of Lorch. He recognized the familiar sight of the buildings as he saw the clouds filled with spots of flak shells. The orchestra of war had returned to him while he looked to his right to see an artillery battery fire a volley of shells from behind the walls. Then he noticed the skies filled with planes and the flying creatures of Grimm.

Monte tried to find the words to describe the drastic changes of the world he just left, only to see it back to fighting. "What the hell happened here?"


	46. Chapter 45

The OSS team waited till it was night as the artillery ceased and the anti-aircraft guns were silent; however, Captain Durante could not remain comfortable with the situation of the town. The company commander saw the townspeople walk through the streets, avoiding the gazes of the American and the British soldiers passing by through the streets. Trucks passed by with hundreds of soldiers occupied with fresh faces of young men who missed out the last days of the war. The captain could tell that they were newcomers, their behavior reminded him of his first time when he went to North Africa with Captain Derby.

One truck pulled up near his side of the street as the men sitting in the back were looking around. "Hey Sarge, what are we pulling up for?" One of the riflemen asked. "Weren't we supposed to arrive at the next town?"

Monte leaned back on the building behind him, watching the passenger step out of the vehicle. "Shut up, I'm just making a quick stop to see someone." The sergeant answered as he walked towards the company commander. Durante recognized the grizzled veteran show his face and his weary eyes before he expressed his smile to the officer. "I heard they gave you your own company? I'm surprised they did, those bars seem to fit you well." The old sergeant began. "It's been long time since we last met. I recall that you got promoted after we ran those krauts out of Normandy."

The captain returned the same expression to the older man. "It truly has been a long time, Sergeant McCullen. I see you've been busy as usual. What brings you here?"

"I've been hearing that there was something about monsters appearing in Germany. That is the official word from the government." He answered. "My boys are moving in with replacements and supplies so we could kill the damn things and go home. Though, I want to ask. Do you have any word on what's happening?"

"Negative, I can't disclose any information to you. As much as I would like to talk about it, I'd have to shoot you afterwards. I don't know when they'll tell you, but I'm sure that you will be amazed at what you find." Monte answered. "It's good to see you again."

The sergeant swung his hand around and tapped Captain Durante by the shoulder. "Likewise, I better get moving. The lieutenant would give me hell for delaying these men to the next town. Though, it's good seeing you again, kid." Then Sergeant McCullen turned away from the officer before climbing back into the truck. "Alright driver, get us moving. We don't have all night."

The truck's engine roared before the vehicle drove back into the traffic and made its way towards its destination. Monte stood there as he watched the old acquaintance of his depart out of town. Then he recognized the British outfit of the commandos as the man standing in front of him had now wore a beanie over his hair instead of his red beret. "Captain Durante, are you and your men ready?"

"Of course, Argall. My men were just waiting on you."

"Let's make this quick so we can both get a pint." Replied Captain Argall. "It's been ages since I had a drink back in Europe."

The two men walked down the street as Monte looked up from the town's humble location, only to see the castle where he once rescued Doctor Sauer and Pyrrha from. A strange feeling churned within his body while he walked alongside the British officer. "I have a bad feeling about this. Don't you?"

Argall simply shrugged his shoulders. "No, not at all." He answered. "From the way I see things, tonight is a fitting time to conduct our little operation and I believe we will succeed. I can guarantee that things will be smooth as always."

"How can you be so sure? Everything doesn't go as planned."

The Scotsman chuckled at his words. "Ye shouldn't worry about it. We'll be out of the castle in no time."

By the time the two men had arrived at the outskirts of the town, eight men were standing near the guard posts with their weapons at the ready. A Ranger walked up to the officers as he handed them their weapons. "Captain Argall, here is your Sten and Captain Durante here's your Thompson." The officers snatched their weapons from the man as they slung their weapons over their shoulders.

A soldier at his guard post had stepped out to talk to them. "Alright you knuckleheads, you all can go through." He stated before walking back into his guard house.

The ten-man group walked out of the town as Argall took the lead. "Gentlemen, we won't take the direct route to the castle. There's a passage south of here. Follow me."

The moonlight played a role in keeping some light on the earth as the British officer shifted the entire group to the right, only to directly walk through the vineyards.

"Keep quiet, but stay close."

Monte knew he had an equal rank to Argall, but he knew better to let the man take the reins. He was more experienced in this line of work compared to his small time with the OSS. The Ranger stayed silent as he closed the distance towards the right flank of the castle. However, he occasionally glanced at its walls to see one-man sentries patrolling from the destroyed castle walls.

After going past seven rose of vineyards, Argall was quick to stop everyone with a low voice. "Everyone stop!" He demanded out of everyone. Immediately, the group froze in their tracks as they remained silent throughout the entire moment. Yet, it played an important role as they heard the roar of an engine accelerating closer. "Hit the deck."

Monte's full body met with the dirt ground as a vehicle's engines were close enough for the captain to note where it was located. Then he saw a pair of headlights shining past him with the Soviet patrol passing by, unaware of what happened in the darkness. Once they were out of their line of sight, he saw Argall rise to his feet.

"Let's keep moving lads, we don't want to waste our time here." He stated as they crossed the road.

The commandos took point as they moved from the base of the hill and discovered a small trail that lead to the castle. Monte followed after them as they silently elevated themselves towards their destination.

The captain stopped in his tracks when he saw a hole into the castle wall, only to be guarded by a Soviet with a lamp. The sentry silently looked at them before Argall walked up to him and handed him the monetary amount required to pass through. The Soviet nodded in approval as he took the British pounds and smiled at what he earned. Then he stepped aside and nodded into the castle. "Quickly, get in."

The team was quick to rush into the opening in the ancient castle wall without hesitation.

* * *

After going through the dark-lit hallways filled with the occasional Soviet soldier passing by, the British-American team found themselves within the confines of the walls. However, they began to cross into a courtyard in order to get to a pair of doors that were on the other side of the open ground. Monte made hand gestures to unlock the door on the other side as he stood beside Captain Argall.

Everything went silent except the sounds of a man trying to break open the locks. Then everything changed when the entire courtyard was lit up with brightness. It was here when Captain Durante shunned the light from his eyes. He heard one of the British commandos say they opened the door as the group found themselves in the spotlight, literally.

When Monte's eyes readjusted to the lighting of the entire courtyard, he realized their mission was compromised. Then he heard various weapons behind the lights to be ready and aimed at his group. Knowing this, he remained frozen trying to find a way out of this situation. The officer looked around and tried to find a suitable position in the courtyard to escape, but he knew better that it was not worth the effort when a familiar voice called out to him.

Beyond the lights that shined down on the men from the top of the walls, Monte recognized the Soviet. "Captain Durante, we meet again under unfriendly terms." He began. "Would you please tell me why you and nine of your brave comrades have decided to bribe my men just so you could get entry to this castle?" He asked.

Argall placed a hand on his chest. "Lad, let me talk to him." The commando had spoken. "Look lad, we're not here to cause any trouble. The lads and I were just here to pick up something along the way and leave."

"The question was directed at the American. I only want him to answer it."

"Captain Kuznetsov, my friend is right. We're just only here to pick up something and leave." Monte replied. "I don't want any trouble with you and your men. It wouldn't do both of us any good if we did this."

"You and your friends are too well armed to be simply picking up something or rather, documents in regards to the machine to the other world."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"It is none of your concern." The Soviet answered. "I was given orders to capture anyone who would enter this castle; however, I would allow you to leave this place with the lives of your men if we take you in. This is fair."

Durante shook his head. "No can do. I have my orders."

Then Captain Kuznetsov sighed, but it loud enough for the officer to hear him. "This is a pity, I was hoping I could convince you. Sadly, the motherland comes first." A moment of silence came over him as the next set of words came as an order. "Open fire."

It shocked Durante that Captain Kuznetsov, the man who asked him for his brother, was now going to kill him despite what the American did for him. "Get inside, now!" He ordered. He and many of his men had begun to run into the doors as Monte heard the gunfire follow after them. A Ranger beside him was struck down by a bullet as he fell forward and hit the ground hard. Then two commandos tried to fire back, but they too were gunned down by the numerous Soviet soldiers.

When the remaining survivors had gotten into the castle's hall, they were met with the old furniture that had seen better days in a time full of knights and ladies. However, it was not the time to think about the situation as Captain Argall had taken over. "Close the doors and reinforce it." The commandos were quick to get a cabinet as they blocked the entrance on their side. Then he glanced over to Durante. "Yank, could you lend me some of your men. The Soviets are going to barge in here as soon as possible. You go look for the documents needed."

Monte nodded his head in approval of this plan. Then he looked over to the four surviving Rangers. "You three, do as Argall says and make sure that they hold off the Soviets." His men acknowledged his order as they joined the commandos near the window and opened fire on them. "Argall, I'll be back in a jiffy."

The commando shook his head in disbelief as he brought his silenced sub-machine gun to bear. "Lad, don't try to be British when you're not." Captain Argall was about to look back at him, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. "That's quite rude, if you get back." Then he joined the small team in manning the defenses.

* * *

Captain Durante found himself rushing into the very room where he had found the doctor. He quickly found himself standing behind the control room as he began to search for files and documents left behind. It surprised him that the Soviets didn't manage to take the leftovers after they claimed the castle for themselves.

The table was filled with papers, but they were always about logistics for other projects. "Where is it?" Monte asked himself.

Then he noticed a notebook that had been titled, "Portal Machine" in German.

A smile got onto his face as he kept the file close to himself as he leisurely was about to walk out of the long-forgotten control room. The only problem that got his attention was the life on the other side of the glass panel. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he stopped in his tracks to see a hole in reality. However, he felt his body being sucked up as he tried to reach for an object to hold on.

Yet, it was impossible to resist as he tried to reach for the door. Then he was swept off his feet as he looked back at the portal, only to be taken into the abyss.

Then his body landed on a hard floor as he groaned from the hit. "Damn, that is going to hurt in the morning." He said to himself as he sat up, only to find himself in a laboratory of sorts. However, he noticed there were two people standing in front of him as he slowly glanced up to see the f aces of men masked away by their gas masks.

What shocked him was the uniforms. He recognized the German markings, but he had seen these before a long time ago. He was looking at two soldiers from the Oberkommando Wehrmacht.

One of the masked men had stepped forward as the last thing the officer saw was the butt of a German rifle.

* * *

Captain Vastano found himself looking at his friend at the docks. "You already talked with Velvet's mom?" He asked.

The company commander of Baker Company nodded his head. "Yeah, it turns out that it was just quicker than I thought it would be." Captain Edwards replied. "Funny enough, she mistaken me for Velvet's… boyfriend."

Johnny chuckled at the thought. "Maybe you are, you don't seem to know that."

"Up yours."

"Tell Coco and Velvet I said hi."

"Don't worry. I'll tell them." Bill assured him. "You take care, Johnny. Be careful out there and try not to let your temper get the best of you."

"What are you? Jackson?" Johnny asked.

The officer shook his head. "Nope, just a concerned friend." The ship behind him had begun to blow its horns. "I better get going, I'll see you back in Atlas."

"Take care."

The paratrooper watched as the officer began to run up the ramp as he joined many of the civilians on the leisure ship. Strange how much the group would be separated from one-another as a familiar companion joined him. "Seeing your friends off." Johnny looked around as he found Pyrrha standing next to him. "Sorry to surprise you."

"No need to say sorry." The captain replied. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to ask you something. Do you think you could ever find your friend? I'm not trying to discourage you, but it seems like you will never see her again."

Captain Vastano lowered his head. "It never hurts to hope. Sometimes, being hopeful is my way of coping with how I lost her. Her dad made an impact on my life that I _must_ do it for him. It's the only way I can be at peace."

Pyrrha grew interested in the man's conviction. "That is why you want to rescue her."

He admitted with a simple nod.

The ship that had brought Vastano and his men slowly slipped out of the port. The company commander watched as the ship with his friends on it had left the island for good. There was no turning back from the path he had taken. At this point, Johnny understood to be trapped and away in a world unlike his own. "Pyrrha, I got to ask, but don't you have anywhere else to go to?"

He glanced over to see the Mistrailian huntress. "I already left my home a long time ago. Once I became the champion, I didn't have any place to go until I arrive at Beacon Academy to become a huntress. With Beacon gone, I don't really have much of a home."

"Do you have any friends that are still here?"

"Yes. I was once part of a team and I was with them until I arrived in your world."

Captain Vastano smiled at the thought he was about to say. "A friend once told me some advice about life, stick with your friends and you'll have a home. Do you know where they are exactly?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Sadly, I don't know. I've been away from Remnant for a long time to even know where they are."

The officer tapped her by the shoulder. "Don't worry, if my life in Chicago taught me, you'll see people you miss. It's going to happen."

Both people heard a pair of a heavy-footed person creaking on the wooden boards that made up the docks.

Johnny looked over his shoulder, only to see Mr. Belladonna as he placed his hands behind his hands. "Mr. Belladonna, what brings you here?" He asked.

The older man straightened his back. "I do have a report from a particular White Fang Cell in Vale reaching out to the Atlas Cell in the capture of Colonel Jackson's daughter. My daughter has explained to me that the cell in Vale has been reckless and I think I should oblige you with some information on my part." He answered as his hand brought out a file from behind his back. "The details are in the files, but I hear that Adam Taurus and his cell are going to connect to the people in Mistrail." Then Mr. Belladonna glanced over to Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos, I believe you are from there, correct?"

The young person among the trio admitted with a nod. "Yes, but why are you doing this?" She asked. "Aren't you going against the White Fang's interests?"

"I believe you are mistaken." He answered the question. "I am looking out for the White Fang's interests, but after Adam attempted to take my daughter's life and ruined the image of the White Fang with his ways. I believe helping you would get rid of the radical elements within the organization as you rescue your friend."

Johnny smiled at the turn of events that went in his favor. He walked up to the man and brought out his hand. "Sir, I don't know how to put this, but you earned my trust. As a guy from Chicago, if you need anything talk to me. Talk to me, I'll see if I can get the faunus some recognition."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You did me a huge favor and I owe you. My first faunus friend was a girl that had bunny ears. In my opinion, it's quite interesting and surprisingly neat. Besides, a girl with bunny ears is fucking adorable. If we had faunus back home, they would be bee's knees."

"You don't have faunus in that other world you are from?"

"No sir, but it would be nice to have them around. Makes life a bit more interesting." Answered Captain Vastano. "Thanks for the information."

Mr. Belladonna handed the file to the soldier as he nodded to both people. "Captain, since you brought my daughter's friends I wish to invite you and Ms. Nikos for supper."

"Thank you, sir. It's been a long time since I actually had been to one."

The giant chuckled. "I will be sure to tell my wife about that."

* * *

A village burned as Colonel Falkenrath glanced around, only to see it's people have their bodies strewn about. The buildings burned after the pioneers brought out their flamethrowers and set everything alight. Nothing was spared as the ashes rose to the skies. "This is good enough. Everyone, we're leaving."

The company began to walk away from the road as they looked forth to the Nevermores that brought them to this village. The German colonel was just about to get ahold of its legs until he looked past and saw a Ghost. "Doctor Sauer… what you doing here?" He demanded out of the old man. There were hundreds of Grimm and fallen soldiers, who turned their full attention on the single entity that came to them.

The doctor stepped forward with his hands behind his back. "Colonel Falkenrath, quite a surprise to see you back from the dead. I take that Doctor Amsel was the one who brought you?"

"What are you doing here? Answer me. You should be in Germany keeping the Allies back."

"The war is over. I have no obligation to work besides nationalists of a defeated country." Sauer answered. "Besides, I never liked your sort to begin with. You Nazis were merely a means to my ends and the truth is I never showed any sympathy to your cause. I just pity how fate has put you and your soldiers in bondage."

The German colonel pulled out a Luger from his holster as he aimed the weapon in the general direction of the man. "Answer me, god-damn it!"

"You believe that pea shoot is going to hurt me?" Wondered the doctor. "I am something beyond human and beyond Grimm. As for your question, it appears I am too late from stopping you from killing the people of this village."

"You were here to stop me?" He asked.

"Of course, colonel. You no longer serve that buffoon who led your country into the ground, but someone I know. Someone who opposes me. I believe you will get the idea."

Colonel Falkenrath fired his pistol, only to see Sauer simply put out his hands and block the bullets. As the rounds contacted his hands, the bullets bounced away from him as he continued to walk forward. "Men, kill this bastard!" He ordered before he immediately turned away from the doctor and climbed onto the Nevermore. He looked back to see his men open fire on what appeared to be an old man.

When the Grimm descended him from the ground, Falkenrath saw the old man shoot black energies from his hands and into the bodies of the former Wehrmacht soldiers. The bodies of the fallen soldiers had ignited into flames before bursting into ashes, leaving nothing except their uniforms, equipment, and gear. More "men" marched into the meatgrinder as Doctor Sauer glanced up at his gaze with a grin on his lips. "Tell Salem I am coming back to take back what's mine!"

* * *

Captain Argall watched helplessly as the last of Durante's Rangers were struck down by a bullet. He sat in a chair as he placed a hand on his left shoulder, one of the Soviets had managed to wound him enough to keep him out of the fight. Then he looked back to the bodies of the men he brought with him, only he was the only one to survive. "Bloody hell, everything turned for the worst." Then he thought about the fact that Durante was supposed to return with the files, but with how FUBAR the situation went the captain doubted the American actually accomplished the goal of the mission.

He stopped trying to cover the bleeding spot on his shoulder as he pulled out a small bag in his hands, a Gammon bomb. Being in the Office of Strategic Services taught him one thing, information was key and he doubted the Soviets were going to simply shoot him like a dog. Argall expected more to come from STAVKA and they would probably capture him and demand his reason for being there. Yet, he wouldn't take that chance and he was forced to go out on his own terms.

"Well, I believe I had a good run in this life."

The British officer heard loud Russian shouting on the other side of the barricaded doors as the volume of gunfire increased. There were bullets bouncing off the windows and tore apart the furniture and the lovely decorations of the German castle as he waited for his time to come. Then a cannon was fired from the outside, catching the commando off-guard. The barricaded doors exploded with splinters and wooden debris flying in every single direction.

A pain had torn into his abdomen as Argall looked down to see his own body impaled by a large splinter. This time, blood was spilling out of his body and it was faster than he could expect out of it. He wheezed and tried to breath as he heard the Soviet soldiers rushing into the room.

Captain Argall reached down into his holster and pulled out his revolver. The commando made one last act of defiance by shooting at the shadows of men. Three Soviet soldiers fell to his doomed effort, but it was too much for him as more men stormed through the debris and unleashed their firepower on the last survivor. "You owe me a bloody pint, Yank."


	47. Chapter 46

If there was a word to describe how fucked his situation was, fubar was that word. Captain Durante's head hung low as his knees were dragged on a solid floor. He was carried in the clutches of the Germans who knocked him out, but he felt their iron grip loosen as he recognized the accent of a German. "Release him." They released him out of their clutches as his face smashed into the floor.

Although it was small, it was a painful drop for him. The captain pushed himself off the ground and brought up one knee to support himself. The young man was trying to ask himself where he was and why was he here. His eyes were searching for someone, but he recognized the black polished boots of the German army. However, Monte noticed the lab coat shadow over boots that had seen better days.

"You must be Captain Durante, one of the American officers sent to find me." The voice said as Durante raised his head and saw a bald scientist press his glass up on his nose. "I am quite pleased to meet one of my pursuers."

Then the company commander reached down to his holster, only to find his sidearm missing. Monte looked to his holster and saw it unbuttoned and empty.

"Ah, ah, ah."

He looked back to the German scientist. "What the hell?"

The German reached down into his lab coat as he pulled out a the American-made pistol. "Captain, I am not stupid enough to leave you with a weapon." He answered before he inspected the pistol itself. "A pathetic excuse of a weapon." Then he tossed it aside as it slid across the floor and past the tables of lab equipment.

"Doctor Amsel, where the hell am I?"

Amsel placed his hands behind his back. "Nowhere." He answered. "All I can tell you is that you are in a place where you cannot escape and it is surrounded by monsters. Now it is time to conduct a new experiment, one that will require your blood." Out from behind his back, he brought out a syringe with a long needle at the end. He was everything Durante had expected from a Nazi scientist. "Hold his arm, I need a sample of him."

Once the order was given, the two German guards had immediately snatched his left arm and controlled it out of his ability. Monte tried to pry their hands off him before the German scientist stepped forward and sunk the needle into his wrist. The Ranger hate needles and he could not believe his eyes when the scientist took no procedure to handle this matter. When it was done, the scientist pulled out the syringe and walked off to a table behind him.

"Make sure that his wrist is bandaged all nice. I am going to need more of his blood for later." He stated.

As one of the two German soldiers were covering his wrist with a bandage, a question occurred out of the officer's mind. "Doctor Amsel, why are you releasing the Grimm into Europe. People are dying, even your own German people are suffering for it."

"A means to an end. I have observed that the Grimm in this world are always in need of new targets and the person in charge of them is rather interested our world as well." The doctor explained in detail. "Seeing how you Americans and the rest of the Allied forces have occupied the fatherland, I am obliged to allow the mistress to send her creatures to Germany and kill whoever tries to defend their new occupied space. If an Allied soldier is killed, it makes me feel better that it is the first step to denying your people the occupation of the Third Reich. If a German is killed, then they haven't done enough for the fatherland. It's quite simple, you see."

The captain could not believe what he was hearing. "You're a monster."

The doctor dumped the officer's blood into a dish that was filled with a strange black substance. Then he looked up at Monte's gaze. "A monster, you say? The true monster was the Versailles Treaty that you, the French, and the British unleashed upon Germany. We were going to defend the world against the Soviet swine, but no. Instead, you ally yourselves with those sub-humans to defy the glory of Germany. You have no right to call us monsters."

He shook his head. "I have seen what you Nazi fuckers do to people just because of some damn bohemian corporal. You are nothing, but madmen who think you can take on the world. You know what, you lost, but you just won't accept the fact that we kicked your sauerkraut asses again."

At this point, the officer knew he had cut the string that kept the scientist together. Amsel grabbed an object at the table, but Monte knew he was going to do something with it. As he walked away from the table and towards the American, the scientist walked towards him with a saw in his hand. His eyes were filled with rage was he stormed his way towards him. "I wonder if you regret those words if I dissect you on the spot." Then he gestured towards the two German soldiers, who were hidden underneath their gas masks. "You two, hold him down. I want him to squeal like the Russian pig."

The two guards slammed the captain to the ground as an evil monster was awakened at this moment. A moment of despair had occurred to Monte and the man was going to probably disembowel him, but he didn't want to give him the kind of pleasure to this person. Yet, never had the Ranger so scared in his entire life and here he was at the end of his journey. A young man who died at the hands of a Nazi scientist.

Before he could accept his fate, a door creaked open on the far side of the room. Monte looked down and saw past the legs of the German scientist, only to see a feminine figure stride past the tables of lab equipment. At the same time, she was accompanied by a group of bodyguards who Monte recognized their uniforms. They were not simply soldiers he had faced at Normandy nor the mechanized infantry of the Panzer Elite, but they were something above that category. They were a force he once fought at the Ardennes Offensive, these men who hid themselves behind their gas masks were wearing their iconic uniforms than any survivor could recognize. These bodyguards were the Obersoldaten.

The doctor glanced over his shoulder and the tension seemed to calm down as he spoke to her. "Mistress Salem, what brings you into the laboratory?" He asked as he openly carried the medical saw in his grip.

Captain Durante looked at the woman coming towards him with her band of bodyguards, only to see her dressed and clad in black. However, it was not her apparel that shocked him. No, it was the tone of her skin. She was as white as chalk and her veins were shown as deep red, but it was not what truly terrified him. It was the woman's eyes, they gave off a deathly look of the devil as her pupils were nothing except void of life. The woman named Salem glanced over to the bald scientist. "I sensed a new presence within these walls and felt the negative emotions that… originated from this room. It was a curiosity that is now sated." Then she looked to Monte's soul. "Who is this stranger and how did he come here?"

The Nazi scientist tossed his saw away before he turned his full attention onto the man. "It turns out that my portal accidentally sucked up one of the Americans who were trying to end my life." He answered. "This man is Captain Durante, the person Colonel Falkenrath personally hates."

At the mention of Falkenrath, the captain remained frozen and stiff as he leaned onto his knee for support. The mention of that man's name was enough to stir a sense of confusion out of him. After all, he was killed in a bombing.

Salem stepped forth and gave the young man her full attention. "This is the man who Falkenrath utterly despises. I wonder what he'll do to you once he returns, but before that I want to see if you were the kind of nemesis he says you are." Her hand began to reach forward to his head before he reluctantly pulled his head away. However, she quick to lunge the palm of her hand to his cheek. The woman's touch brought a stinging pain into his mind as Salem dug deep into his memories.

All the captain could do was scream.

It felt like the woman was digging into his very soul as his mind retraced the old memories of his life. The first memory that came to mind was on the very day his world went to war. He remembered how he walked into his house and found his mother crying. Monte could not forget the news, the telegram that told his family his brother was killed in Pearl Harbor.

Like a film, his memories shifted from that unforgettable painful moment in his life as he saw himself walking onto a ship, following Kurt Derby up the ramp. Then he glanced over his shoulder, only to see the dark-haired woman with a young lady beside her. His mother was seeing him off as many young bucking men were leaving off to fight a war across the sea. A tap on the young man's shoulder had turned him back to see Derby waiting for me. "Hurry up, Monte. You're holding everyone up."

Then he felt the scorching heat on his body before he heard Kurt's cry for sudden danger. "Tiger tank!" The cold seas changed when he Monte found himself standing in the sands of North Africa. Across the dunes, he saw the figures of German infantry following the sand-covered tanks coming towards him.

Before that moment could continue, that memory of reality was ripped away from him. Monte recognized the mountains he once seen in Italy. The infamous image of a church looking down at him while men died underneath their shadow. Artillery shells destroyed the once-peaceful land as men scaled up the mountainside in hopes of descending to a place that was once a house of god.

As if the intruder in his mind was not interested in those events, he was rushed through his memories. The person was looking for something important, something she desired. Captain Durante didn't know what it was, but he was sure it was important enough to keep him alive and not disemboweled by the crazed Nazi scientist.

There was a moment that happened a long time ago, the catalyst which brought him to the world of Remnant. He was looking at the image of Doctor Sauer standing in the snow.

Her voice had found something worthy of speaking. "There you are."

The pain Monte endured had slowly faded away, but he could still feel the pain of the stings she sent to him. Her hand moved away from his head as he found himself breathing hard.

Salem stepped back as she placed her hands behind her back. "You personally know Doctor Sauer." She began. "What a pity for you. I would have enjoyed your company." Then her pale face looked to the German scientist standing beside him. "You may do what wish with this man."

Doctor Amsel nodded his head. "Thank you." He acknowledged before her presence.

"Don't make a mess. Doctor Watts prefers that he doesn't have to clean the laboratory himself."

The woman turned her back on the captain as she walked towards the door on the other side of the room. The German bodyguards followed her as they closed the door on her way out. When the doors were sealed shut, Monte looked to the scientist's gaze. "What do you know? I still get to gut you." Amsel grinned in his presence before he turned away. "Why did I throw it?" He asked himself before he left the American under the care of the guards.

The captain, looked at the two masked guards and noticed how they didn't focus their attention on him. Why they didn't was curious question, but he didn't care to tell them that. He was not going to get gutted by a Nazi scientist.

Monte slowly reached for his knife as the two guards watched Doctor Amsel get ahold of his medical saw. "You know, American. There will be a time when your country of weaklings will get what it asks for." He ignored his thoughts as he reached for the guard on his right and brought his knife to the guard's gut.

The German guard looked to him as if the knife in his body didn't give any effect. Maybe the knife to the gut wasn't enough to kill him. The American followed up with many other stabs to the gut as he rose from the floor and grabbed the guard's barrel out of his way. The consecutive stabs should have killed him.

Then the captain looked down at his knife, only to see dust spill off the metal. He gasped in surprise as the guard slowly burst into flames as he screamed in agony. His body glowed brighter until he imploded into ash. Monte coughed at the particles of dust, but he grabbed the MP40 covered in ash from the floor and brought the weapon at the other guard.

The German brought his assault rifle to bear and swung the barrel in his direction, but Monte was quick to bring his weapon to bear. He pulled the trigger and watched as the German take in the bullets into his chest before he fell back and died the same way as his comrade. When his body exploded into ash, Monte could not believe his eyes. They were men, they were acting like men, and they taking orders like humans. Yet, they didn't die like men.

When he freed himself from the two German guards, Monte found himself surrounded in ash. Then he heard Doctor Amsel's voice speak up. "I should have had more guards with me. Nonetheless, it would greatly enjoy this moment to kill you."

Monte heard a pair of footsteps coming towards him and he knew the doctor had the full advantage. His sub-machinegun wasn't going to do much if he couldn't see. He immediately slung the MP40 under his shoulder as he grabbed the Sturmgewehr off the floor and fired three shots out of the cloud. The captain ran in the opposite direction where he last saw the German scientist.

As he left the cloud of ash, he looked over his shoulder and saw Amsel running after him. Luckily, he ran faster than him and achieved more distance than what the older man could ever do. Then he turned around and lined up the sights of the Sturmgewehr at him.

His eyes looked at his foe and saw him sprinting towards him with no hesitation to stop or even take cover. Captain Durante pulled the trigger and caused a rifle round to be spewed out the barrel. Then he watched as the doctor was struck in the chest before he flew back and landed on his back. The company commander lowered his weapon as he walked towards the knocked down man bleeding on the floor.

Doctor Amsel began to laugh as he looked up at his former prisoner. He breathed hard at the impact of the bullet, but he still had enough air to talk. "You shot me, you're going to pay for that."

Monte was in no mood for this man's madness and so he had to ask one question. "What the hell were you doing to those men? Why didn't they die like people?"

"Human? People?" Amsel answered with his question. "These men were not people. They were a new breed of Grimm one that no soldier like you could easily kill. They can survive much longer and they feed off the suffering of others. I created them to destroy the Allies."

"Then I guess I stopped you from doing that."

He shook his head in disappointment. "No American, what I created cannot be undone? Now enough talk!" The German pulled out a grenade from underneath his lab coat. Durante immediately reacted violently as he fired off three shots into his chest for good measure. This time, he was bleeding out of his lips as he slowly rested back on his head. "If that is the case, I'll see you in hell." He slowly gasped out of air as the German stick grenade rolled off his hand.

Monte looked at the dead man as he shook his head. "You're the reason I had to come all this way to stop you. I guess the colonel is going to have a hell of time once I tell him about what you did."

The captain heard the laboratory door swing open and saw the Grimm Obersoldaten enter the room with their various automatic weapons at hand. They scanned the area and immediately looked at the only survivor in the room. Soon after, they immediately followed up with a barrage of gunfire. Monte quickly jumped to the side and took cover behind a laboratory counter as the bullets smashed at anything made of glass.

"Damn, this is definitely not my day. Isn't it?" He wondered to himself as he checked his weapons. He was limited in ammunition and he didn't check for any ammunition, but he knew he wasn't going to survive this encounter. Monte recalled that there were eight of those German Grimm soldiers, but one of them was equipped with light machine gun and those were something to watch out for. After all, they carried more ammunition than most weapons.

Then he heard a large amount of glass shatter. This wasn't the delicate lab equipment that he saw earlier. No, it was something big and a loud bird call that echoed throughout the room. The officer looked over the counter, only to see a Nevermore with blue eyes facing off against the Obersoldaten. The enemy infantry was quick to open fire, but the giant Grimm bird had flapped its wings. The result came with dozens of feathers peppering the soldiers to cover.

He saw five men caught in the shower of large feathers ignite on fire before they exploded into clouds of ash. Monte didn't know why, but now as not the time to ask. However, the remaining three continued to fire upon the monster that was flying in the room. Yet, they were caught by surprise when an old man slipped off the Nevermore's legs and raised his hand. Black energy shot like lightning as they connected with the remaining three soldiers, only to result with their deaths.

Monte noticed that the man was wearing a similar outfit to someone he did know. When the man looked back, he recognized older person wearing the sweatshirt. "Doctor Sauer? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. The older man had said he was supposed to be busy with something else. Then he looked up at the ceiling, only to see broken shards of glass.

The old man walked over to a nearby counter and took a folder off with him. Then he dropped to the ground and held the tossed aside American sidearm in his hand. "Captain Durante, I could ask you the same thing." Sauer answered.

The captain walked towards him with his weapon lowered.

"Get on the Nevermore, I overstayed my welcome here."

Monte looked to the creature and pointed at its massive size as Sauer handed him his sidearm. "Wait, you want me to get on that thing? Isn't that a Grimm?"

"Yes, but it's also your only way out of here." He replied. "Hang on to the creature, I'm going to look for something." Sauer immediately turned away from the captain as he walked over to a counter that was not disturbed by the fighting. Unlike the others that were filled with lab equipment, the father of the Grimm was looking at a knapsack that seemed to be filled. "Captain, come here." He came over to the counter as the doctor took the knapsack and gave it to him. "Here, I need you to carry this along with us."

"Why?" When Durante was given the knapsack, he felt the weight pull him down a bit. "What's in here?"

"Something important, but first let's leave this place." The man answered as he walked over to the legs of the Nevermore and looked to the officer. "Are you ready?"

The young man made his first step before he held on to the Grimm's leg. "Y-Yeah, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now hold."

Durante screamed to the top of his lungs as he was lifted off the ground. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing as it flew out of the small opening in the ceiling. Monte held onto its leg since it was his own life he was worried about before he spoke. "I take we're going back to Atlas after this?"

"No, I am going to drop you off to a familiar friend of mine and both of you are going back to Atlas to tell General Ironwood you have a relic." Sauer replied.

As the two descended up into the clouds, Monte glanced over to the old man. "Wait, you're not coming with me? Why not?"

"I raided this place just so I could get ahold of a relic they stole from Beacon Academy. That we just did, but they're going to go after me since I am more likely to steal it than you."

"We'll that sounds so comforting that I just happened to be there."

"Yes, but if I drop you off you won't be hunted down alongside the journey. I am fully aware that I am asking much from you; however, it is imperative that you are dropped off with the relic instead of me."

A stupid question came from Monte. "Is it _that_ important for me to do this?" He asked. "I'm not sure I'm up to take care of myself."

"Don't worry, I am going to put you somewhere where you can be safely guarded." Sauer replied to the officer. "As for the relic itself, it can change the world if used right, but could also bring chaos and darkness if mishandled."

"You're giving some kind of special relic capable of changing the world to a misfit who steals guns off people just for shits and giggles. I do not understand that goddamn logic."

The scientist chuckled at his statement. "Believe me, I wondered if that was a good idea in the first place."

"Where are you going to drop me off?"

"We're heading to Mistral." He explained. I am going to drop you off at an isolated village where you can be found so don't worry, you'll be near civilization in no time. Now you rest up, it's a long ride."

"I am a few miles off the ground, I am not going to take that risk." Stated Captain Durante.


	48. Chapter 47

When the Nevermore found land, Captain Durante looked around and found himself lost in a forest. The officer immediately seized the moment for the grass as he hugged the dirt. "Christ, I never thought I would miss land. I don't know how the hell Jackson managed to teach Johnny how to be a paratrooper." Then he heard a pair of footsteps walk beside him. "Sauer, how the hell do you manage to stay up while hanging on?" He asked while he turned his head to see his companion.

The old man walked up to him with a chuckle escaping from his grin of his. "It took centuries of discipline for me." Doctor Sauer answered as his foot tapped his hand. "Come, I know you are tired so I decided to make a small stop to an old place of mine."

Monte pushed himself off the ground before he got onto his feet. "Where exactly are we?"

"Home." The doctor led the way as he walked towards a small log cabin. "Forgive me, captain, it has been a very long time since someone has lived in this place." He made his first steps on the wooden porch as he reached for the door knob.

Captain Durante followed the old man into the small building in the middle of the woods. When they entered the cabin, Monte was surprised by the size and the width of the room.

"I left this place just like I left it. I'll give you a night to rest up before we continue." The doctor continued before he turned away from the officer.

Turning around, Monte noticed Sauer walk out of the cabin's walls. "Sauer, where are you going to be?"

Sauer stopped in his tracks when his feet left the wooden floorboards of the porch. "I am going to secure the perimeter. She is going to send someone after us. We did make off with something very important to her, I could not expect anyone less come from her."

"Salem, that's her name, isn't it? Would you mind telling me what's this problem you have with her?"

Then he turned around and expressed a level of sadness in his eyes. "She was someone I once loved, but I also gave her some power. However, power corrupts and it's why we fight each other."

Monte could not express how much he asked more about Sauer than he needed to know. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be, your fate is now intertwined with ours. It's the least I could do ever since my brother was killed." There was a moment of silence. "You better get some rest." The doctor returned to walking towards the Nevermore without a single word.

* * *

After the dinner with the Belladonna family, Captain Vastano took a step out of the dining room as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. "Quite a night." The paratrooper whispered to himself before he slipped the cigarette between his lips. Then he pulled out his lighter and spun it to spark.

A voice surprised him from behind. "I wouldn't smoke around the house." A girl said, causing him to turn his head around his shoulder. "Besides, it would anger my dad if he knew you were smoking at our house."

Johnny was quick to close the spark away from the rest of the world before he slipped his cigarette back into his breast pocket. "Sorry, didn't know if you and your family didn't like smokers."

Blake joined the officer at the balcony as she leaned forward on the wooden railing. "Don't worry, I won't tell them. Just don't do it anymore."

After Captain Vastano had finally kept his cigarettes away, he sighed. "Thanks for the heads up. I appreciate it. Got to say, your mom makes a good meal by the way."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate your opinion on it." The faunus replied. "Mom thinks her cooking is bad, but dad and I say otherwise."

The captain laughed. "Reminds me of my mom back in Chicago, she made some great spaghetti after I get into a fight with some guys from school."

"Captain Vastano, what do you think about the White Fang?" Blake asked of the officer, garnering his attention. "Many people still think it's a group of hate and terror, but I want to hear your thoughts on them."

Johnny stayed silent for a few minutes as he formed a response in his mind. However, the girl seemed to show a great deal of… passion towards this group. "If you want my honest opinion, I hate them for killing Captain Jackson and kidnapping his daughter." Then he noticed Blake lowering her head.

"They're not bad people." She replied. "The people who lead the White Fang are blinded by hatred and distrust towards humans that they won't tolerate them anymore."

"Kid, you seemed to know more about them then me. Mind telling?"

Blake turned her head and looked to the officer. "I used to be part of the White Fang. Then Adam Taurus came along and changed how the White Fang." At the mention of his name, Vastano's ears perked up. "At first, he used to tell us to go to authorities and leave them some messages and then he decided to take it to a new level."

"A new level?"

He heard her stumble with her words. "Adam wanted us to hurt people, to teach humans what us faunus go through." Then she shook her head. "After Adam and I had raided a train, he wanted to plant some bombs and didn't even consider the train crew. I left the White Fang after that."

"This guy, Adam, he wanted to hurt people."

Blake acknowledged him with a single thought. "Last time I saw him, we fought and he almost killed me. He was becoming a monster and turning the White Fang into one as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Captain Vastano replied.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

The captain, joined his cat-like companion as he leaned over the railing. "There was this saying back home the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. I don't know if you guys on Remnant have something similar, but the way you described Adam fits those words."

"Who said that?"

A smile fell on his lips. "My dad. He used to be a crime boss until someone took the chance to whack him. Now he doesn't come back from work anymore." Then the captain shook his head. "You know what, I shouldn't be talking about my life. It's nothing important."

Blake grew curious. "Your dad was a criminal?"

Johnny laughed. "Yep, he was part of the notorious guys back in Chicago… no longer. Now let's not talk about my life's story. It's not important. Besides, I think the White Fang could change back to its normal self if someone took command away from that killer."

"Do you think so?"

He answered with a simple nod of his head. "Yeah, I know more about change than anyone else. It's hard, but its sometimes worth it. You're looking at a guy who was supposed to do his time in jail, but is now a war hero."

Her eyes grew like china plates. "Wait, you're a criminal as well."

"Like father, like son. The only person who changed me from a criminal idiot was Jackson."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"Don't be, the least I can do is count on you to stop that guy."

Blake was taken aback by his statement. "Count on me? What are you talking about? I came home because I have nowhere else to go."

Then the officer expressed a smile. "Thing is, I caused quite a commotion when I got to Menagerie, but I also know something is up. You don't walk out on the people you leave behind without a reason. Those people are going to be asking questions and start looking for answers."

"How do you know this?"

"As a criminal, someone would want to know if your backstabbing their boss." Then Captain Vastano turned his full attention onto a bush down below. "As a paratrooper, someone wants to settle a score with you. Especially, when they really want to kill you." When Blake looked towards the bush alongside him, they heard a gasp escape from behind as a dark silhouette had immediately taken a few steps back. "Isn't that right, eavesdropper." The dark silhouette was quick to turn away.

Then the door behind Blake had opened, causing Vastano to look over his shoulder, only to see Weiss step out of the house. "Blake, I didn't know your family owned a house like this."

However, the cat-girl was not listening to her as she leaped out from the balcony and descended after the person spying on the paratrooper's conversation. "Hey, come back here!"

"Blake, what's going on here?" Then she looked to the officer. "Captain Vastano, would you explain?"

Johnny made a quick chuckle before he gestured towards the direction of Blake with his thumb. "It turns out, somebody's been spying on us."

With that said, Weiss gritted her teeth out of frustration before she summed her glyphs and followed her faunus friend. "Blake, you better not do this to me like you did back in Beacon! I am in no mood to deal with another one of your secrets."

The paratrooper officer laughed as he found himself alone on the balcony. That was until he heard a pair of footsteps land behind his back. Then he realized no one would act like that until they were truly being sneaky. Captain Vastano was about to turn around, until he felt a sharp tip pressed against the back of his neck.

A girl had spoken. "Are you Captain Vastano?" She asked.

He remained the way he was until he took the opportunity to make a vague reply. "Mind telling me what this is about?" Then he felt the tip pressed against his neck.

"Answer me, right now."

"Yes, I am Captain Vastano of Able Company." He answered. "Who are you?"

"It's none of your business." The stranger replied. "But I know that you are looking for Persinette Jackson."

"Yeah, so what about it?" Soon after, the tip of the sharp metal was removed from his neck before he turned around and found his assailant. She was short and had red hair, but her clothes were small and clad in black. A color that worked great in the dark. "Who are you?" Her face was hidden away by a mask similar to that of the White Fang, only that hers had horns.

"Persinette is a good friend of mine, a childhood friend." She answered, avoiding his second question. "I want to help you find her, but I wanted to talk to you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Talk to me, why didn't you do that first?"

"Because I wanted to talk in private and this place is good enough." Johnny noticed that the small girl was holding a rapier with a yellow glow to its blade. A weapon he wouldn't ask about. "Captain, I know you are looking for her, but I need to warn you. It's dangerous if you don't have someone on the inside."

"You're part of the White Fang."

"You have a problem with that? I can show you what I can do?"

Vastano shook his head. "Nope, I don't need an asskicking. Why are you doing this?"

The red-head was quick to answer as her skin tone changed to a different color to green while catching the officer by surprise. "Adam Taurus has been giving the White Fang a… terrible reputation. Some of the older members want to get rid of him and with you showing tolerance to the faunus, would you help us."

"Are you really going to help me find Persinette?"

Then she nodded her head. "Yes. After all, I am her adopted sister, Ilia."

"Son of a bitch, Jackson. You didn't tell me this."

* * *

After the raid on Salem's lair and the death of Doctor Amsel, Salem had called a meeting between her highest members of her circle. She sat in her personal chair as she looked to the man on her left side of the table. "Doctor Watts, could you recover Amsel?"

The scientist of the group shook his head and acknowledged his failure. "No, he spilled too much blood and it's impossible to recover the through his own methods. I tried to revive him, but it seems to be that the blood was not exactly clean to begin with."

The witch kept her hand cupping underneath her own chin. "I see, so we are unlikely to make use out of him."

"Sadly, yes."

"I am sure that Doctor Amsel's death will undo all of the work he did to create these soldiers of mine." She stated. "After all, it requires his expertise."

Then Doctor Watts had spoken. "No, my lady. It seems to be that we are still producing the creatures of Grimm and these soldiers of his. We should be lucky that it's still has its uses and can be salvaged unlike some of his other experiments."

"You have recovered some of his work?"

"Of course, it turns out that his chemical weapon is a success, but I will have to dabble in his work in order to see if it will be used to your liking."

She nodded her head in acceptance to his reasoning. "Very well, proceed. See to it that nothing like that raid ever happens to the lab." Salem focused her full attention onto the man beside him, who was beside the doctor. Unlike the others at the table, he was not entirely sitting, but rather squatting. "Tyrion."

At the mention of his name, the crazed man had begun to seek for her gaze. "Yes, my queen. What do you need of me?"

"Sauer and this captain have run off with the relic we have taken from Beacon. I want you to find him and retrieve it back to us. Kill him if you must, but retrieve the relic."

Tyrion was quick to bow his head. "I'll make sure that you will get your stolen treasure back."

"If Sauer confronts you, just try to observe from afar and see to it that you take the ample time to get ahold of the relic. Otherwise, use this captain as a hostage against him. He is just like his brother, weak and foolish if you use this tactic against him."

"I fully understand."


	49. Chapter 48

Two pairs of footsteps knocked on the stone road as Captain Vastano walked beside the stepsister of his captured friend. He remained silent with his head looking at the ground as he paid no attention to the person walking alongside him. "Captain, where are we going?"

After Ilia had spoken, he lifted his head to keep her attention. "There is someone who came here with me. I think she'll recognize you." The paratrooper stopped in the middle of the street as he faced towards the building to his right. His men kept tabs on the woman, but he took the opportunity to stand in front of the door's porch and knock on the door.

A woman called out from the inside. "I'm coming!"

Johnny waited silently as he slipped his hands into his pockets, once again, broke the silence. "Whose house is this?" He grinned at what the possible events could transpire, but he remained silent.

When the door opened, he saw the Winter Maiden stand at the doorway. "Captain Vastano, what brings you-" He watched her gasp in surprise when she made contact with Ilia's presence. "Ilia?"

"Hi mom." The young girl waved her hand to her stepmother while the tone of her skin changed the normal human skin to light blue. "I heard what happened to Persinette."

"Do you know about it?"

Ilia shook her head. "No, mom. No one told me about it, not even the entire group I'm working with knew what happened at Atlas."

"Let's take this conversation inside, I don't want someone to overhear us." Replied the stepmother as she opened the door for her stepdaughter to come in. "I know we have our differences, but I also know you were really close with Perse."

"Yeah, I'm here to help you find her.'

Mrs. Jackson expressed a smile underneath the hood of hers. "That's my girl, watching out for your sister as she watched out for you."

Knowing he had no reason to be here, Captain Vastano took a step back from the porch as he turned his back from the temporary home of the maiden.

"Captain, aren't you going to come in?" She asked.

He turned around and was only confused by the question. "Me?" He asked, gesturing a finger towards himself. "This is something between you and Ilia. I just happened to bring her here."

"It's cold tonight." Mrs. Jackson stated. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Ma'am I am all right. I've had colder."

"No, you are coming into this house this minute." She was enjoying having him around. "Besides, I think I could use the company than usual." The maiden turned away from the door and walked deeper inside of the wooden house. "Come in, I'm going to see if I can get some coffee done."

Then he heard Ilia call out her flaw. "I don't want to discourage you, mom, but you don't know how to make coffee just as good as dad's."

Jackson, the mere mention of his mentor, reminded him of his first time at Normandy where he cooked a pot of coffee for him and many other paratroopers. Before the rest of the men from the beaches could reconnect to the paratroopers, he remembered how Jackson taught him to make coffee just to pass through the boredom that didn't include shooting some poor French guy's cow. Never had he thought making coffee would be useful for him. "Mrs. Jackson, I think I can help you out on that part."

Slinging his Thompson over his shoulder, Captain Vastano entered the house with a smile on his face.

* * *

Blake chased after the mysterious spy as she leaped from the jungle floors of Menagerie and climbed up the walls of the building, only to confront the spy at the rooftop. She immediately pulled out her weapon as it transformed into its ranged function. "Why were you spying on me?" She demanded from the cloaked stranger.

With her weapon aimed at the stranger, the person slowly brought their hand and reached out for the only piece that kept the cloak together. When the stranger unstrapped the button, Blake recognized his face, blonde hair, and the infamous monkey tail. "Hey Blake, it's been awhile." As soon as the cloak was off, she growled in anger. "What's wrong?"

The faunus cat-girl had put away her weapon as she stormed towards his general direction. "Sun, what are you doing here? Why were you spying n me?"

The blonde man scratched the back of his head as he slightly smiled at his own predicament. "Well, I wanted to see how you were and heard what happened. Though, I'm kind of surprised that you live in a house that big."

"Are you really trying to test me?"

"No, I didn't want to piss you off, but that guy has some good senses if you ask me. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? No, I am not dating anyone."

The two faunus teens were quickly surprised when they saw a white figure land on her high heels. "Blake I was looking for you." Blake turned around as she saw Weiss hold her rapier in her hand. "Sun, what are you doing here?"

Sun was surprised. "Weiss, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Atlas."

Then she rolled her head. "I escaped."

"Nice, the heiress getting rebellious." He grinned at the thought.

"Though, I'm with Blake on this one. What are you doing here?"

Then his expression changed to a serious tone as he looked at Blake. "People were asking what happened to you, so I decided to find out where you were really hiding."

Blake relaxed after learning what Sun was doing, she sighed before she explained. "I left because Adam Taurus. I almost got Yang killed because of me. I didn't want anyone to be caught in my problems." Then she felt the cold touch of Weiss's fingers on her shoulder.

"Blake, we could have helped you." Commented the heiress.

"No, Weiss. This is not Roman Torchwick, this is one of the leaders of the White Fang and he is too dangerous for any of us."

"That's what friends are for." Blake realized it was not Weiss or Sun who said those words. Across from her, she watched Sun's face look like he had seen a ghost.

Then she saw Sun speak. "Pyrrha?"

Turning around, Blake saw the red-haired girl stretch her arms out as far towards the sky before yawning. "You don't want to face someone like him alone. I tried and I almost died, but you have better chances if you do that."

"Are you guys seeing what I am seeing?" Sun asked his peers.

Weiss was quick to inform him. "Turns out that someone teleported Pyrrha to another world and she came back with an army of soldiers from the other world."

"How does that make any sense?"

The heiress shrugged her shoulders. "You're going to ask one those soldiers then, I don't know much about them other that they came here with me, and Pyrrha."

"You mean, those guys with the leaves in their helmets?"

A simple nod was enough for Sun to sink in that information. "Wow, that is a lot to take in."

Pyrrha was quick to meet with Blake as they talked. "Pyrrha, I don't want anyone hurt. Adam might be after me since I left him and I don't want anyone except myself to take him."

"Blake, you can't do this to yourself. If you fight Adam like this, you will be on the run and you might not have the time to run."

The quiet night was erupted with the echo of a large explosion, which caught the attention of the four teenagers.

"Oh no, what happened?" She asked.

However, Blake knew something was behind this. "That explosion came from the docks. Let's see what is going on there."

* * *

The great explosion was enough to bring Captain Vastano as he ran towards the only place where his men were gathered. There were cries for medic come forth and perform their duty; however, it worried the CO that his paratroopers were now at risk. After running past the faunus, who were trying to get a good look at the scene, he reached to the front of the crown and saw stretchers being laid out with the bodies of the dead and the wounded.

Yet, this was different. There were five people wearing the uniforms and masks of the White Fang. Their hands were on the handles of their blades as another two carried their rifles in their hands, but that did not mean his mean were not intimidated. The anonymous figures remained silent, but on guard in comparison to the shouting paratroopers.

One of his men, a sergeant cocked his carbine. "You fucks, I'm going to kill you."

Then one of the hidden figures had spoken. "What are you humans doing on Menagerie?" He asked. "You don't belong here, this place is for the faunus and us alone."

"It isn't my business, cocksucker."

Before he could aim his weapon, Vastano's hand gripped the barrel. "Sergeant, get your shit together. You're scaring the living shit out of the people around us." Then he lowered the man's weapon.

He expressed his relief as he nodded over the members of the White Fang. "Captain Vastano, you're right on time. These guys decided it was a good idea to bomb us while we were taking a nap."

Turning away from the sergeant, a horned faunus girl had stood beside her companion. "None of you belong here."

Then Johnny slung his Thompson off his shoulder as he confronted the tall people. "Did you guys kill my men?" He demanded.

"Captain, you should leave as soon as you can. You and your men are not welcomed here."

"Answer the fucking question?!" Johnny demanded of him.

A man with tiger ears tightened the grip of his sword as he was about to walk towards him. However, Johnny recognized a masked Ilia land beside him with her arm stretched out. "Everyone, stand down. We do not want a fight with these people."

One of her people, criticized her request. "Why should we? We have these humans sulking around on the only soil we get."

"Hey kid, shut up." Ordered Vastano. "We have enough firepower to level this entire place and I don't feel comfortable doing it right here and right now. Now will someone answer the goddamn question, did any of you kill my men?" The paratrooper officer was met with turning heads that told him no. "Stand down men, I they didn't do it."

His sergeant, was quick to call him out. "Captain, what the fuck is this? You're letting these fucking animals get away with the deaths of Conti and Jackson. I think you're going soft on them." If his words were like fire, he just lit the powder keg. The crowds of faunus that were surrounding the paratroopers began to boo at them. Some even went to the lengths to correct them. "Yeah, fuck you."

Turning away from the crowd, he heard Ilia talking to her companions behind his bake he focused his full attention onto the sergeant in question. "Sergeant Ackerson, shut the fuck up. That's an order."

"Sir-"

"Unless you want a bunch of angry people to rip our guts out, you close that trap of yours." Such conviction was enough for the sergeant to be taken aback by his superior officer's order. Realizing there were no more words to continue this conversation, he took a step back from Captain Vastano.

"Yes sir."

An inhuman cry screamed from the distance, catching everyone off-guard. Johnny's gazed his eyes onto the distant seas shimmering underneath the moonlight. Despite the beauty of the night, the moonlight also displayed its horrors. Red eyes slowly appeared from the waters before they made a slow move towards the docks. The monsters lurking in the depths of the sea were closing in on the beaches of Menagerie. A woman cried out, horrified at the numerous beady eyes that were appeared to come after them. "It's the Grimm! Everyone leave the docks, immediately."

Johnny had just realized the most terrifying thought that occurred to him. He was going to be fighting the Grimm. Unlike the defenses of the base camp, there was nothing to support him in holding off the creatures from descending upon the sands. What remaining paratroopers that remained from the explosion was all the men he had left. Here, He was outnumbered and in this case, outmatched.

Then he glanced over to the head of the armed faunus group, only to see Ilia shouting orders. "Ready yourselves, we have to protect the civilians."

When the civilians had departed from the docks, the company commander found his paratroopers surrounded by the dozens of White Fang members. Many of whom, were civilians who immediately shown their leanings when their faces wore the infamous white masks. Despite their quick transition from civilians to combatants, they were quick to bring out their assortment of weaponry, which usually consisted of swords and guns.

Realizing that it was not enough firepower to possibly hold them back, Captain Vastano spouted orders at his men. "Eagles, get your shit together. Pull the wounded back and get those anti-tank guns in position!" I want a defensive perimeter by the docks, none of them are getting through." He made enough gestures to his standing men on which direction they should have been as he took a quick glance at Ilia and the White Fang, who simply watched a few meters away. He didn't mind their attention, thanks to the sea Grimm that was coming towards the docks.

Someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to look over his shoulder, only to see Sergeant Ackerson standing beside him. "Captain, I'm going to get our pack howitzers in position."

"You go do that." Replied Johnny as the sergeant ordered three paratroopers to follow him elsewhere.

Then he heard the familiar voice call out from behind his back. "Captain Vastano, what is going on here?"

Seeing the distinct figure hidden underneath the cloak, she slowly came over to him. "We're dealing with Grimm." He answered. "They're coming from the sea. Mrs. Jackson, you should stand back."

When she stood beside the officer, a simple shake from her head was enough to tell him that she was not willing to adhere to his last request. "I am not backing away from this. If Ilia is here to fight, I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"Okay, just watch out."

However, the Winter Maiden made a slight chuckle. "It's not me who should be worried about. I can handle myself, it is you and these people who are going to need me."

Johnny slipped his hand around the handle of his Thompson as the weapon's stock was pressed against his shoulder.

What seemed to be the only defense to Menagerie had increased when hundreds of young faunus men and women were gathering out in the streets with their weapons out. Watching the road coming to the docks, the captain found himself in awe when Mr. Belladonna was leading the armed crowd towards him. "Gather the militia." He ordered. "I want all of you to provide support for the White Fang defenders, we are not going to let any Grimm get past us."

Unlike Johnny's previous encounter with the man, he was now carrying a greatsword in his right hand as he made a long stride towards the docks. His lips whistled at the size of the blade, seeing that it had the length of a bazooka.

"Captain Vastano, what a surprise to see you here?" The giant of a man began.

"Mr. Belladonna, I never thought someone you would be here."

He smiled. "This is my home do you really believe I would let something like this happen here?"

"No sir. Just seeing you with a giant fuckin' sword makes me wonder."

"Then we will see. Captain, bring your men over to the left flank. The Grimm will be likely to get ahold of the beaches and try to work their way over to the docks. It won't be an easy task."

"Don't worry sir, Able Company can make do with what we've got." Johnny replied as he quickly glanced over to his men. "Able, move to the left flank." His men acknowledged him with their 'Yes sirs', but it was enough to know they were willing to obey his orders. On his right, Johnny saw Blake run out from the vegetation of the jungles with Weiss and Pyrrha, but he didn't recognize the fourth member of the group. The blonde male with the monkey tail made a quick pass with a wave of his hand as he stopped behind the trio of teenage girls.

"Right on time, Blake. See if you can hold the beach from the Unipeltata for as long as you can. It might keep the Grimm off the militia and give us some wiggle room to help you and your friends out."

At the mention of the name, the company commander was curious why it was called that way. "Uni-what? That is the weirdest name for an animal."

However, Pyrrha Nikos was quick to explain to him. "Johnny, it's called a Unipeltata. They're a very dangerous type of sea Grimm out there. They have hard shells and often come in two kinds, one punches and the second one stabs. Try to avoid getting close with it."

"You fought these things before?"

"No, but I did a lot of studying on these Grimm back at Beacon. Isn't that right, Blake?" Pyrrha answered as Blake and the red-head gave a quick glance at each other.

A man shouted to the top of his lungs as he pointed his arms at the direction of the Unipeltata. "Here they come, everyone get ready!"

Realizing there was no point in continuing the conversation, Captain Vastano was quick to understand that he was out of his league. He was fighting creatures that were way above his paygrade and there was a possibility of being brutally murdered. Yet, he sensed some hope as he joined his paratroopers on the ramparts while he saw the four teenagers run down the ramp of the docks and stand in the sand.

Standing behind the only obstacle against the monsters, Johnny glanced to his men and over to the White Fang have their gazes focused on the sea. Realizing there was something big, he looked at the hundreds of menacing red eyes slowly get closer. The closer they came to the shore, he noticed how their eyes were rising out of the wire with their white crusted armor shown on the front of its shell.

When the Grimm had contacted where the water and the sand met, the captain could not have expected such size to be his enemy. Here, he was seeing a monster the size of a tank and could possibly fight like a tank.

The creatures waited for one-another to join in a large formation with their claws and mandibles cleaning out their mop-like hands.

Then he heard a gun crew spew orders. "Shot out!" One of the anti-tank guns he had brought with him had fired. The shell whistled over the heads of the teens as the paratrooper watched the tip lunge itself into the armor of the Grimm. As the shell exited the beast on the other side of its body, the projectile was deformed while the Unipeltata slumped to the ground.

Silence was all that mattered after the shot of the anti-tank gun. Then the armored Grimm began to chitter at the sight of their fallen brethren as they stormed the beach in full force. They stumbled forth and were met with gunfire from the militia and the White Fang, who shifted their fire from the docks.

Realizing his men were not doing the same, the captain knew what to do. "Lay it on 'em!" Johnny aimed down the sights of his Thompson while his finger pulled the trigger. Brass shells were ejected out of the weapon as he focused his attention on hitting the Unipeltata gaining the ground.

Despite their sheer size and their armored hide, the four teenagers confronted them. One of the Grimm took the chance to attack Pyrrha, who immediately pulled down her shield when the creature's claws extended towards her. She ran forth and deflected the sharpened claws grind over her head while her rifle transformed into a spear. Her body slide underneath the creature's shell, but he saw her figure lunge her weapon towards its underbelly.

Then he looked over to Weiss Schnee and saw her leap forward towards her first targets with her rapier, but he noticed the blade glow red. A strange sight to see while she made quick slashes at its arms. Unlike the one Pyrrha faced, this one shot out ball-like parts of its body in an attempt to hit her. However, she was able swiftly dodge the attack when she slid over to its left side and torn its blade into its claws.

To his horror, he watched as the teen was helpless against another Unipeltata. Her back was facing towards its attacker, only to see its claws lunge out towards her.

Johnny was about to shout her name out, but was surprised when Blake pulled out her sword to block one claw. However, their fourth member of their group carried a staff as he parried the Grimm's other claw away from reaching Weiss. His worry for those teens could be the death of him while he looked to the very nature of the threat. While they were dealing with the Grimm at close range, they were unable to stop the wave of Unipeltatas that bypassed them, trying to reach for the ramp to the docks. "Shit, we have to keep them off the docks." He ordered as he sprayed his sub-machine gun downrange and saw how useless his rounds were.

The paratroopers beside him tried to repel the oncoming attackers that had gained too much ground. Some even resorted to using bazookas to break their armor while others primed mortar rounds in their hands and tossed them in the direction of the unrelenting Grimm. There were great explosions that erupted from impacting the sands and the Unipeltatas, but it was not enough to deter them.

Then he looked to the defenders at the top of the ramp, only to see Mr. Belladonna with his greatsword out. A great sense of fear had overcome Vastano as he quickly ordered his men to do their best to throw everything they had at them. "Keep firing, don't let them up the ramp!" No matter how much he screamed at the threat, they refused to bow to such firepower. Could it be that he didn't bring enough to handle the Grimm threat? His gaze looked to the melee defenders with their various swords gripped in their hands. They were scared from the looks of their eyes and it wouldn't seem like they would last long.

Out from the crowd, a woman walked past them as she ripped the cloak off her body. The blue-haired maiden surprised the young militia as she continued to step forward towards the oncoming rush of Unipeltatas.

Captain Vastano watched with awe as her hands glowed in a light blue light. However, he sensed a kind of power behind it and he could feel it based upon its temperature. His shoulders were chilled at the feeling of the unwelcoming air while she raised her hand at the incoming Grimm. Her hand shot out with a blast as snowflakes touched their armored bodies and slowed them down to a frozen state. She left it out there while she stepped forward, but the Winter Maiden was unafraid when she came close with the Grimm. Then she looked up to the defenders at the ramparts, particularly the captain. "Johnny, open fire on the frozen Grimm, I'm going to help all of you out."

Glancing away from the lady, he looked to his men, who were also awed by her power. "Alright you knuckleheads, time to punch their teeth in." He ordered before he fired the remains of his magazine into the frozen Grimm.

He was surprised to see that his bullets broke the frozen bodies into multiple pieces thanks to the impact of the Winter Maiden.

"Damn, she's powerful." Soon after, he reloaded his weapon and kicked the empty mag out of his Thompson.

A paratrooper on his left cried out in surprise when his light machine gun pulled him out of the ramparts and towards the sand. He landed safely alongside his M1919, but he was at risk when his body wasn't moving.

"Shit." He swore to himself as he slid off the ramparts and ran towards his body with his Thompson at hand. A Grimm on his right had tried to intercept him, but he noticed a spear made of ice break into its body. However, he was glad that Mrs. Jackson was watching his back.

When he arrived at the unconscious body of the paratrooper, he patted his face in hopes of recovery.

"Hey, wake up. You don't have time to nap right now." Vastano ordered, but the man's face remained unchanged.

Then someone cried out to him. "Johnny, look out!"

He looked back to the beach to see a Grimm launch its claw towards him without any hesitation. The young man tried to dodge it, the paratrooper leaned back towards the sand as it continued to plunge after him. However, the sharpened blade of its claws had managed to take a deep cut into his shoulder. Blood stained his uniform as he screamed in pain. Captain Vastano took a quick glance at his own shoulder, but he noticed the Unipeltatas' tendrils reach for the unconscious body of his fellow man. Then he raised his Thompson and held the trigger down while he tried to control the recoil.

The Grimm was taken aback as it pulled itself away from the two and removing its sharp claws away from him. Yet, it was only an opportunity to not be killed.

The officer heard his men on the ramparts behind his back. "Cover the captain, take it down!"

Gunfire and explosions peppered its armored hide as it lunged forth with its spear-like strike. Its edges could not be avoided and there was nothing Johnny Vastano could do. He remained in the sand, convinced he was not going to make it out alive, only to be wrong by the mere blade which had torn both of the Grimm's arms away from its body.

Captain Vastano recognized the blade as he trailed it back to its handle and recognized the man who carried it. "Mr. Belladonna?"

The giant man swung around as he slashed the sword at the nerves connecting into the Grimm's eyeballs. As soon as the beast was eyeless, a rocket trail flew into its chest and tossed onto the side with the great explosion. The man who gave him information had now rescued his life as he knelt beside the wounded officer. "That wound looks bad." He glanced away from the tired paratrooper. "Someone get these two off the beaches!"

When his gaze turned back to him, Vastano felt like his body was fighting his own weight. Over time his strength was weakening as he leaned back and from away the giant.

"Captain, stay with me!"

Vastano's body landed on the sand and felt his own wound burn to the contact of the ground as his eyes were looking up at the skies above. The stars were different and the moon was shattered, but that didn't matter. It felt like the scenery above him was… fitting. He slowly closed his eyes to his tired body, but could hear the drowned cry of Mr. Belladonna scream for him. Then he felt a hand grab him by the collar.

* * *

A hand had patted him on the shoulder, forcing Captain Durante to open his eyes. "What?" His vision was fuzzy, but recognized the man. "Doctor Sauer, how long have I been asleep?"

The older man who stood beside his bed had smiled. "You have slept long enough to recover."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You got enough rest. Besides, I think twelve hours of sleep is good enough for a man like you." In his hand, Sauer handed him a German assault rifle onto his legs before he added with a pouch of magazines. "I've managed to raid a few patrols trying to find us. I know this would come in handy in the future since you barely have anything to defend yourself with."

The young man took the Sturmgewehr into his own hands as he sat up from the bed. "I appreciate that, you know."

"Captain Durante, get on your feet. We're going to leave soon. Trust me, we do not want to be around here when they come."

"Of course, how can I not forget that I am also being hunted down?" The captain asked as he slipped out of bed and tied his boots on. "It's the reason why I'm in this cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"Don't be so ungrateful. You should be glad we found this place of refuge before we continue on our journey."

After Monte was ready, both men stepped out of the cabin where they had rested. However, they both stopped at the sight of a single person standing across an open field. His crazed eyes were enough to tell there was something off about this person. "Doctor, do you know who that man is?" The officer asked.

Sauer made two steps forward and gestured his hand with an open hand. "Yes, his name is Tyrion. He works for _her_ and my guess is that he is after something we stole from here. Now stand back, he is completely dangerous and you don't have a chance to fight him."

The stranger was wrapped in his greatcoat as he slowly clapped his hands. "Well, well, well. It's my queen's failed master." He began. "I have heard many tales about you and your powers, but to think that Salem used to bow to someone who takes the form of a frail old man. I am shocked." Tyrion followed that up with a crackling laugh for a few seconds until he glanced over to the soldier. "Who is this? Who is this young man you have taken under your wing?"

The mood in the air was tense as Sauer spoke. "He is none of your business." He replied. "You must be Tyrion. It must be a pity that she would stoop so low to recruit you to her side. I would pity you as well since you are nothing worth of value."

"You say I am nothing?" Tyrion asked, offended by the old man's response. "I disagree, you are nothing. You have spent the years, hiding away and not embracing the true power that you deny yourself. However, my queen wishes to show the world how powerful she can become and whatever remains of your ancient world shall be the end of you." Then he slipped his arms out of his great coat and dropped it on the ground. "Now is the time we end our talk and finish what should have ended a long time ago."

Monte noticed his arm bracers have sharped blades attached to the sides, enough to tear through more than flesh. However, he was surprised by an additional weapon that was on such bracers. There were barrels of two attached to the top of his wrists, but that was what worried the Ranger captain the most. The fact that he was facing someone who knew how to use that and close the distance with said weapon made him a bit fearful.

Yet, it was not as much when he noticed a scorpion tale on the back of his body. The captain had seen many faunus people in his life, but seeing someone with a scorpion tale was nightmare fuel for him. How he managed to deal with that, he may never know, but that was not what mattered. What mattered was the fact that this man wouldn't get in the way of leaving the cabin.

However, he was assured when Doctor Sauer stepped forth from the cabin as he raises his right hand from his side. "I will finish what has begun and you will be another step to her end." Out from his fingertips, black energies flew towards Tyrion, but it was a miss when the man sidestepped to his left.

The ground exploded when the energies contacted the ground, missing him entirely. "Ha, you really think I wouldn't dodge that." Tyrion scoffed as he rushed forth headfirst into danger.

Monte watched with awe as the doctor lowered his powerful hand while a black cloud began to form around it. He didn't know what he would expect out of it, but he waited as it slowly dissipated and revealed something dreadful. In his hand, Doctor Sauer carried a whip made of bones.

When the assailant closed the distance, Sauer's weapon reached towards Tyrion without the need to close the distance. He almost touched him, but Tyrion was fast enough to dodge the tip with his head. However, his eyes were staring at the captain as he followed it up with a crackling laugh.

The American raised his Sturmgewehr and pulled the trigger. His weapon went full auto as he tried to hit him. Then the man saw the barrels on his bracers raised. Tyrion bypassed Sauer as he returned fire on Monte while he jumped to the side. With his face in the grass, he glanced over to the charging maniac and tried to repel the attacker. However, he felt his aura flicker at the bullets.

Little did the officer, realize that the tail was also a weapon itself. When his assault rifle had emptied, the assailant had taken the opportunity to attack him with his tail. The man spun around with the scorpion tale directed at his body, but a sudden snatch of the tail had pulled Tyrion back.

Surprise caught the attacker out of balance when he glanced over his shoulder with Sauer pulling him away from the Ranger. However, Monte noticed a grin on Tyrion's face as he aimed his barrels at him, but it was enough for him to get a burst off.

Captain Durante screamed as his hand covered his left eye. A warm trickle fell from his face while the searing pain flared throughout his body. However, he knew something went wrong was wrong as he realized he could only see through one eye. Then he released his hold on his assault rifle and pulled on the grass, but he looked at the fight between Sauer and Tyrion.

Tyrion was pulled away as Sauer knocks him onto his knees before his other hand was planted on his face. "You will pay." Black smoke rose from his hand as the assailant cried out for mercy. Then the doctor removed his hand as he kicked him onto his back. "Consider yourself lucky, no one escapes from me in a fight."

The attacker covered his face as he scrambled off the grass and left off into the woods. It seemed that Sauer had enough power to do more than kill a platoon, but that did not matter when the whip of bones dissipated into thin air when he came over to Monte.

Doctor Sauer knelt beside him as blood continued to trickle from his wounded eye before he had spoken. "Captain, I am going to have to put you to sleep, but when you wake up you will find yourself in the company of another. When you find Qrow, tell him I sent you?"

The officer was about to speak, but Sauer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now you rest."

Was it magic or Sauer's power? Monte would never get the chance to speak as his body needed rest. He tried to resist, but it could never beat his body's need to rest as he succumbed to his own weighed. Then his only eye began to slowly close on the rest of the world.


	50. Chapter 49

As soon as word arrived for Captain Derby, Dog Company was directed towards a small outside of the walls of Vale. The town was one of the few places which the creatures of Grimm attacked during the Fall of Beacon. However, the company commander was given information that the location could use some defenses to fight off against the creatures and allow the town some breathing room to survive the months.

The officer took the opportunity to fortify the town by whatever means necessary as his assault engineers took the time to set up barricade after barricade of defenses. Yet, the veteran's time in the town was unsure since he was foreigner. Despite that, he gained the trust of the townspeople for his efforts in assisting them in their reconstruction.

What concerned Captain Derby was when the town was going to be attacked. If he left the town, there would barely be enough manpower to man the defenses and there was a chance the Grimm would overrun the location through sheer numbers. It was worsened when he was told by Professor Goodwitch and her colleagues that she wouldn't accompany him on his time helping the town with the reconstruction.

The captain looked outside of the window of a restaurant, watching his men pass by with materials for a building on the other side of the street. In some ways, he was keeping an eye over them with a meal to occupy him. He turned away from the window as a waitress came up to him with a glass of orange juice and his order of pancakes. "Thank you miss."

In return for his manners, he was given a smile as she departed from his booth. Then he turned his full attention back to his men across the street. Kurt's attention was thrown away from the construction once more when someone had taken a seat across from him. "Captain Derby, I was trying to find you, but it took me awhile to learn that you were here having a nice meal all by yourself." The old man began. "I appreciate your company assisting us."

The old man was frail, but the captain knew he was the town elder. Despite his appearance, Kurt was happy that he was happy with the way things were going with him. Initially, this man was unsure about having him around, but now he was quite happy with how things were going. "You're welcome, sir." Derby replied. "Besides, it's been awhile since my boys built something that isn't made for war."

"Say, I hear you and your men are from another world. Is that true? I mean, my town doesn't always keep up with the news, but are you from another world?"

A chuckle slipped away from Derby's lips. "Yes indeed. We might not look like much, but my boys and I are not around these parts. Forgive me for not asking this earlier, but what's your name. I would love to ask since calling you the elder isn't a proper way to have a conversation with someone."

The old man laughed at this simple question. "Me? Why you can call me Elder John. It's strange how no one ever told you about my name."

"I don't blame them. After all, you got around two hundred men coming into your town and surprising the hell out them for no apparent reason."

"I heard from my people that you also supplied them with guns, but they are not exactly the ones they wanted to get their hands on."

Captain Derby sipped his orange juice before he began to cut into his pancakes. "I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I'm just here to reconstruct this place before I head back to Vale. Besides, I'm sure the Atlesian Military wouldn't appreciate it if a second company was taking some weapons out of their stockpile."

"The Atlas Military?" Elder John asked. "You and your men came from Atlas. How was it?"

"Cold and freezing." He answered. "Weather isn't exactly fun to deal with while I was there. I had to make sure someone wasn't freezing in the first place."

"I wished we had some kind of weather like that over here every now and then. It would be nice for the children."

The captain took a piece from his pancake and took the piece whole into his mouth as he leaned back on the booth chairs. "Ah, it's been awhile since I had a good meal like this. Reminds me of home."

"Captain Derby, you mentioned that you were fighting in a middle of a war. Was it from your world?"

A simple nod was given. "Yes sir. My boys and I were fighting the Third Reich for the freedom of a continent. Now that the war is over, I can relax and not have to worry about anything."

"You're in peacetime?" Elder John asked. "I'm sorry for asking, but I am quite curious."

"Yeah, right now the continent is at peace. Once I return home, I'm going to retire after that."

"Captain, you might have to be careful of the Grimm. They usually like lone people living outside of the settlements."

"How do I explain this?" He pondered to himself. "In my world, we don't have any Grimm. We don't have these creatures that attack us in the middle of the night every now and then."

Surprised by the news, the old man was taken aback. "No Grimm, how?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. I don't know why. I'm just an old dog of war that's all."

A man had burst into the restaurant with fear left on his face. He was sweating, but Derby knew there was something wrong… very wrong. "Elder John, where are you?"

The old man rose from his booth and turned his full gaze towards the younger man. "I'm here. What is going on young man?"

"The Grimm, they're going to attack the town!"

Captain Derby looked around and noticed the civilians in the room were filled with terror and fear. "Shit." He swore under his breath as he removed himself from the booth and walked out of the restaurant. "Dog Company, rally point to the village center. I want a headcount!"

* * *

Night had fallen on the town as the men of Dog Company had been dispersed to their various defenses. From the information coming from the villager who reported the danger, the creatures of Grimm were going to attack from the east. Thankfully, that was where the defenses were strongest.

The old war veteran found himself standing behind the eastern defenses as his eyes assessed the situation. If the Grimm were going to attack, they would be met with the initial fields littered with mines. However, Captain Derby expected the Grimm to bring in their heavier variants so among those mines they would have to step on the anti-tank mines.

Despite the power of the mines, the officer knew better than allow that to be the deciding factor for the defense of the village. The Grimm were likely to get past them and end up going through the funnels of tank traps that stood in their way. Like any good defender, Kurt had placed anti-tank guns and fighting positions to kill anything that came through there. To make it even easier on the gun crews, he had pack howitzers and mortars to zero their range on those lines of defense.

Captain Derby had placed his smoking cigar between his lips. "Well, this should do." He glanced over to the barricades that blocked off the eastern road to find his assault engineers and the regular infantry take the role of leadership for the village militia.

A familiar voice had spoken. "Captain Derby, I do hope those defenses can hold."

Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Elder John standing in the middle of the road with a smile. "Elder John, shouldn't you be with the others? It's not going to be safe here when the guns start firing."

"I know." He replied. "I just came here to see the able-bodied men to the defenses. This might be the last time I might see them."

"Don't worry, my boys will do most of the fighting. We got more experience than them so they'll just help us out getting rid of the monsters."

The elder smiled. "Still, I am worried about such creatures. They are not so easy to fight."

"I can attest to that." Kurt replied. "Get into the shelter we'll get busy holding them off."

He immediately turned away from the officer to his own devices as he slowly walked towards the town hall at the center of the town.

"Into the valley of death, I shall fear no evil."

The night was young, but Captain Derby knew that on this night it would be violated by the machines of war. The civilians had taken up arms alongside their protectors as they stood beside the veterans who had seen many battles for locations such as this town. Now it was no longer against the German Army, but against monsters whose sole desire was to destroy man and their creations. However, Kurt had been through the Great War and he knew that the violence to come was going to be different than that era and his recent war.

A lieutenant ran up to him with a Grease Gun in one hand and a Trench gun in the other. "Captain, I think you'll need this." Then he handed the small sub-machine gun to the veteran before he cocked his shotgun and joined the men at the lines.

After Kurt loaded his weapon, he accompanied the worried faces of the village defenders while the soldiers remained calm under this pressure. There were two Shermans in the village, but they were broken up to protect he flanks and provide a crossfire in case the creatures get into the maze of tank traps built by the rear echelons.

The ground was shaking… it shouldn't be.

The officer looked over the heads of the infantry-made defenses and saw a large horde of red eyes closing the distance. Howls and bestial cries echoed through the night as the darkness fell upon the village outskirts. Then Kurt noticed a villager beside him, shaking.

His hand rested on his shoulder and caught the young man's attention. The stranger looked no older than eighteen as his brown hair was covered in dirt. "Sorry, it's my first time." He began. "I never thought I would be fighting the Grimm."

It earned a smile from the company commander. "Kid, I know you feel." Then he scrambled his hair. "Just listen to us and this won't be your last."

The man smiled back, afraid, but sure of the veteran's presence.

Kurt looked around as he noticed his men had their weapons trained on the darkness. "Visibility is too dark." He commented. "Somebody get some parachute flares!"

A cry amongst the crowd had answered his call. "On it, cap'n!"

The captain heard a launch echo out from the rifles as light floated above the village outskirts. Derby looked across the defenses as the creatures of Grimm were revealed to the defenders. It mostly consisted of the wolf-like monsters, but it was still more than enough for the town and Dog Company to handle.

The Grimm advanced like a wave, but were met with surprise when the ground exploded. Dark bodies and limbs flew into the air as Derby smiled at the sight of the carnage. The mines were at its work as the Grimm numbers were destroyed by this trap they found themselves in. However, it would only keep them at bay for a moment as three bewolves trickled into the opening and acted as a vanguard for the rest of the sea of monsters. They ran through the maze of the tank traps while one took the risk to jump over the tank traps and into the barbed wire.

The captain lined his weapon to his eyes as his trigger finger was at the ready. The targets were two-thirds deep through the maze. Now was the time for the guns to shine. "Gentlemen, open fire!"

The battle line of infantry fired as machine guns and rifles unleashed a hailstorm of bullets downrange. The small calibers were not enough, but it brought comfort to those who used it. Then the anti-tank guns opened their shots as their armor-piercing shells ripped the bewolves in two.

However, there was still more to come. Dozens of beowolves continued to make a breakthrough towards the village, but again they were repelled when the flanks had created a crossfire at the hostile monsters descending upon the village.

"Keep it up, pour it on'em!" Captain Derby shouted. His words were not normal for an officer, but it was fitting for a veteran who had seen many battles like these. The positive about his words, they were working.

Rifle clips ejected out of their rifles, bullet casings landed on the ground, and used shells were tossed aside with its smoking condition.

Then a village defender had shouted out a threat not on the ground, but from the skies. "Nevermores! Shit, there's nevermores!"

Kurt looked up from the ground as he noticed the two beady red eyes that were flying towards the eastern section of the village. There was only one way to handle such a threat. "Where are my goddamn halftracks?!" He demanded. The response was swift as he noticed trails of tracers and clouds of shrapnel disrupt their current flight paths.

The two nevermores pulled themselves away from the fight and left the beowolves to their fate.

"Good, that will teach them." He whispered to himself as he looked back at the continuous wave of beowolves. However, the creatures were using the tank traps as cover for their advance.

Yet, Kurt noticed the 'boney' beowolves were using their fellow creatures for cover as they advanced from cover to cover. The monsters were getting smarter at the defensive line his engineers made specifically for them. Despite their advances, the Sherman tanks splashed the kill zone with high explosive shells, causing craters to break up the ground.

Then the captain noticed the last beowolf make a final rush towards the defensive line, but everyone was focusing their full firepower onto the single entity of hate and terror.

Derby loaded his Grease Gun and held the trigger as his SMG peppered the creature with its bullets. Shell casings were ejected out of the barrel as the old veteran made sure the Grimm was dead by the time he was finished.

The beowolf fell into the dirt as its body slowly dissipated into the air.

A smile fell on his face as he looked at the destruction of the monsters. "Well, I think that's all." He said.

Both civilians and U.S. Army personnel cheered at how merciful the night was to the village. Captain Derby could not blame them, they just held the line against a wave of evil creatures. He leaned onto the barricade as he felt relieved by the silence of the night despite the celebration of the defenders.

If only it stopped there…

A gunshot echoed from the darkness as a rifleman fell to the ground. "Shit, Larry!" The captain swore. He immediately came over to the body of the young man, only to see his forehead filled with a bullet hole. "Everyone, stand to. The village still needs to be defended."

A nearby soldier had shouted from the defenses. "Oh, shit! Contacts, fucking kraut infantry are heading towards us."

Captain Derby left the body of the fallen soldier and looked over the barricade, only to see the parachute flares still floating. However, he noticed dark figures walking towards the village with weapons he was familiar with. As these strangers walked closer to the light, the officer recognized the uniforms of the Oberkommando West. "Damn it all." He swore to himself. "Dog Company hold your ground!" Then he glanced over to the terrified village defenders. "You boys get to the village center. We'll hold them off while you defend the civilians."

One of the young men took the chance to ask. "Why? We can handle them."

Another soldier was struck as he fell beside the captain. "Go! This isn't your fight."

He watched as the young men, armed with American-made weapons, were leaving the men of Dog Company to their own devices. Then he looked over the sandbags and saw the enemy infantry approach where the Grimm had fallen. Compared to his previous experiences, this felt different.

No regular German would be insane enough to charge into the line of fire in the open. The first German approaching the barricade was met with heavy machine gun fire, but as the tracers tore him apart his body exploded into ash. The only remains was his torn uniform. Kurt was shocked. This was not even remotely human. Nothing about that man's death was normal.

Then the infantry behind the cloud of ash made their advance through their fallen comrade. To make matters worse, the defenders heard the infamous cries of a machine make a return.

"Shit, hit the deck!" Kurt cried out. Bullets whistled over his head, but he also knew the guns were also trained on the barricade. "Where is my indirect?" He demanded. "We need to smoke those bastards."

Two explosions erupted onto the wooden barricade, inflicting casualties on those who were nearby. Streams of rockets flew overhead, missing the defenders, and hitting the nearby buildings that were in the way.

A sergeant joined him after he had bypassed his fellow defenders manning the defenses. He saluted his superior as he cocked his shotgun. "Captain Derby, our left flank is exposed." The man reported.

"Didn't we have a Sherman covering the left flank?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes sir." Another burst of machine gun fire peppered over his head. "Krauts knocked it out with their Panzerschrecks."

"Get second platoon and third platoon to hold that flank by any means necessary. We cannot let them breach into the village."

Kurt noticed his sergeant glance up from his gaze before he was met with a barrel of an MG42. Bullets sprayed all over the young man's face as the officer rose from his cover to find a German soldier carrying his light machine gun from his hip.

"Die you son of a bitch!"

Before the German machine gunner could bring his weapon to bear, Kurt was quick to line up his Grease Gun to the man hidden away by a gas mask. Three bursts of bullets flew out of his small weapon, but it was enough to kill the assailant. His body shook violently before his body exploded into ash as well. Then the captain found himself coughing in the cloud of ash that had erupted.

The unhealthy air that stirred had found a place in his lungs as he walked away from the cloud of ashes for oxygen. As he coughed, he noticed a stream of yellow fly over the town and descend towards the barricades. However, Captain Derby was surprised when he heard an unladylike cry. "Hello boys, I heard you needed help."


	51. Chapter 50

Captain Durante felt very drowsy as he continued to hold on to the Grimm bird. He had just been wounded and now he was all by himself once more. The officer didn't complain about it, but the lack of company didn't really suit him very well. He looked around, noticing the world below. There was so much wildlife that was untouched by man that Monte wondered about the age of those trees.

Then he noticed the signs of civilization. A concrete road went through the forest with signs, but that was not what the captain was looking for. Where there were roads, there were destinations, and there were destinations there were places. Realizing that the nevermore was continuing its flight in the same direction of the road, the young man looked forward to the destination.

Monte finally realized that he could no longer see the world as usual. His hand reached over to his covered eye as he lowered his head. "Well mom, looks like I'm not going to keep that promise we thought we could keep." He said to himself, knowing that it was just him with his thoughts. Now he remembered Doctor Sauer and how he was telling him to go on a journey to find Qrow. Why? When did Qrow get caught up with someone like him? He didn't seem to be the kind of person to affiliate himself with such people.

Perhaps that reason was why Qrow was part of this area of secrecy. Few would expect it.

The young man walked in the streets of the empty town with his sidearm drawn. However, the silence and the loneliness was killing him. Where were the people who lived her? Monte looked at his surroundings, only to feel nothing, but silence. It irked him that this place was not thriving as it should be.

Then his head felt the burning pain originate from his left eye. "Son of a bitch." He quietly swore to himself as he dropped to his knees and placed his hand over his missing eye. At this moment, he shouldn't be thinking about it, but it was not proper for an officer to cry in pain. Yet, he couldn't resist the pain _that fucker_ inflicted on him. He screamed in agony, knowing there was nobody nearby… until he heard a creak.

Monte looked around despite the tears in his eye, he knew there something watching him. As he removed his hand from his covered eye, he loaded his service pistol and immediately sprinted to an abandoned wagon on his right. From his cover he did his best to conceal himself, but trying to muffle his pain was very difficult to do. While he looked over the wagon, he noticed two people walking in the distance. One was wearing pink-colored clothes and the latter was wearing green-colored clothes.

Compared to the white outfits the officer had seen back at Atlas, these two teenagers were all by themselves. However, their moving heads told him they were exploring their surroundings. Perhaps they were simple travelers? Despite their appearance he noticed their weapons on their person. They were too armed to be simple travelers.

He lowered his head and rested his back on the wagon, but as he did so he noticed two people standing over him. There was a girl in a red riding hood and beside her was a young blonde man with clear white chest armor and a sword at his hip. So much for concealment and hiding. "Uh, hello." Captain Durante said with a slight smile. He hoped these people would have been nice.

The short girl returned the nice gesture with a wave of her hand and a smile on her face. "Look Jaune, we found someone. I never thought we'd find someone in this place. So mister, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He slipped his service pistol into his holster. "I honestly have no idea. I was with someone who was trying to help me out and he told me to meet someone here in this place."

"Are you sure that was right? This town hasn't been inhabited in a long time." The girl replied. "Oh no, what happened to your eye?"

The officer forgot the most obvious detail. His hand reached for his eye, soothing it with his hand. "I was… attacked. Acquaintance told me to come here to get some help. Thing is, I doubt you kids would know where or who he is, do you?"

"You can tell us his name. I don't know whether I'll recognize it or not."

Technically, this was supposed to be a covert meeting, but Monte had to take the risk. He was in the middle of an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere. "Qrow. His name was Qrow. Do you know him?" After he finished his sentence, the girl's face changed to a blank.

The girl took a step back. "Wait, Qrow? Qrow Branwen?" The girl asked. "How do you know that name?"

"I… I had a drink with him awhile ago. How do you know him?"

The strange red dressed girl smiled. "He's my uncle." Then she gave out her hand. "I'm her niece, Ruby Rose. It's good to meet a friend of my uncle."

Durante couldn't believe what had just happened. Had fate decided to save him at the worst possible moment? If that was the case, he was grateful things were going decently for him after these past few hours. "Likewise, my name's Captain Durante, but you can call me Monte."

"Captain, are you in the Atlas Military?" Ruby asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I couldn't trust myself wearing a uniform so damn white."

The young man beside her seemed to express his twitchiness around him. "Weird, how did you end up here?" He wondered. "No one should be living this far from a settlement without being attacked by the Grimm."

Monte turned his head towards him. "What's your name kid?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. Why do you ask?"

Then he gave a faint smile. "If I told you, both of you wouldn't believe my far-fetched story. Maybe I can explain when I'm somewhere safe. Say, why are you kids here in the first place?"

"My friends and I are heading to Mistral and we were passing by before we stumbled upon you. Maybe you should come along, you don't look too well."

"Not too long ago, I just took a bullet to my left eye. So I think I'll accompany both of you there since they are no doctors here."

Ruby began to look past the man and waved her hands towards the duo behind him. "Ren, Nora, we have company. Say hello to our new acquaintance. This man looks like he needs help."

"Thank you Ruby, I appreciate you doing this for me." The captain said as he glanced over his cover to see the girl and the young man join this group. Perhaps he shouldn't have worried too much about the matter. As the duo closed the distance, Durante looked to the sky to see two black birds flying past him. He didn't know why, but there was a strange feeling that they were here for him. Why? He would never know.

. . .

After the casualties were cleared with Captain Derby, he found himself standing at the defenses, admiring his work while noticing the clothes and weapons of fallen German soldiers. He had to report this to the command post at base camp. This new development about them needed to be told in case they did appear in Germany. Despite the defense of the town holding, Kurt watched the wounded be carried off from the ramparts and onto the Vale medevac.

There were rumors amongst the civilians that the consensus about staying alive was to abandoned their home and readjust to the city life in Vale. Kurt sympathized with the people who were forced to leave their homes because of a threat. No one deserved to deal with detaching themselves from the place they grew up. Still, the pragmatic choice was still enough for Derby to worry less about them and more on his men. After all, they were leaving and he was not.

A voice cried out from behind the veteran officer. "Captain Derby. Captain Derby are you okay?"

Kurt turned around and began to confront the person looking for him. It was time he stopped laying around in this shindig and get moving before more of those _monsters_ returned in greater numbers. "Professor Goodwitch, I see you're here to talk to me about something."

As the blonde professor confronted him, her hands went behind her back. "Yes captain. Oobleck, Port, and I were quick to come here as soon as possible when we heard you were under attack by the Grimm. However, the reports about the Grimm are quite… concerning." Goodwitch stated. "Apparently, you recognize these Grimm soldiers."

He nodded his head in approval. "Yes indeed. They look like humans, but the way they die is a bit disturbing." The captain explained to him. "The krauts wear gasmasks, I don't know why, but they do. However, the problem was that they're hard to kill with regular bullets. Well, our regular bullets. That blonde gal with the shotgun fists somehow had enough punch to kill them immediately. As for the uniforms, I don't like how familiar they look."

"Familiar? You have actually seen these uniforms yourself."

"Yeah, it was almost a year ago, but it was back during the Ardennes Offensives. These guys we fought were wearing OKW uniforms. We killed plenty of these huns when the Allies got its shit in gear. Not many survived when we broke their defensive line into Germany."

"Captain Derby, you mentioned that very few survived. What did you mean by this?" Her eyes were skeptical at the thought.

"I meant it. They took so many losses that they ended up disbanding their groups and started to integrate them with other units lacking veterans and manpower." The officer answered. "I hate to say it, but the odds that these people attacked us are very low."

"Are you sure? I need you to confirm."

"Yes. The remains of the OKW were killed to the last when the Soviets were taking their capital, Berlin." He answered adamantly. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Then I have to do a PR damage control on my part. It's one thing for the Grimm to make a different kind, but to tell Vale about what happened here? We can't risk any chaos in the streets and fear is the last thing people of Remnant need."

"If that's the case, brace for the impact." Derby replied.

"Excuse me."

"You can hide something for so long until one day, something happens that you can't control. I know this is going to happen and I think I better warn you about this since you choose to do this."

"Thank you captain, I appreciate the advice." The professor commented as she turned away from the officer. "We could use more people like you."

Kurt shook his head as he quietly spoke. "No you don't. Dogs like me should rest… permanently. It's going to be like last time."

. . .

Johnny Vastano opened his eyes as the first thing that escaped from his mouth was simple. "Ow." He slowly sat up as he looked at his surroundings. There were beds filled with wounded paratroopers and the defenders of Menagerie. Then he looked at his wound and found his shoulder covered with blood-stained bandages. The young officer slipped out of his bed as he began to walk to the exit on his left. The sunlight was slipping in, but he had to know what had occurred during the night.

After leaving the tent, he raised his hand for the sake of his eyes while the civilians of Menagerie and his paratroopers mingled within the city. Johnny was quick to be confronted by the large man who rescued him. "Captain Vastano, what a pleasant surprise to see you finally awake and alive." He began with a cheerful tone.

The captain took a quick glance at his appearance, only to find out that while he was still wearing his pants, there was no shirt on his person. "Mr. Belladonna, mind telling me what happened to my shirt. I don't like being this exposed."

Mr. Belladonna laughed at his situation. "You don't like the ladies to see you like this? I thought you would appreciate it after what happened last night."

"No sir. Officers shouldn't be seen without their uniforms, hell, I shouldn't be seen without my service pistol. Do you know where is my stuff?" Johnny asked.

"My wife is getting the other wives around to wash out the blood out of other people's clothes so if you do see a man half naked, their clothes are being washed."

"Sir, you didn't have to do that."

"With all due respect, captain, I think you and your men earned it. Humans are not well-liked around these parts, but the consensus goes that because you joined in the defense we welcome you."

"Well, thank you for doing this for me and my paratroopers." Johnny commented. "However, I do have a question for you."

"You do? Then tell me."

"How did things go last night?"

The smile from Mr. Belladonna's face changed. "The Grimm were repelled, but at the cost of heavy losses. Though it might not happen again for some time."

A curious thought occurred to the paratrooper. "What makes you say that? Wouldn't the Grimm find a way to attack this place again?"

"Yes, but after the losses we inflicted on them they'll probably bide their time trying to get their numbers again." He explained to him. "Until then, I can probably develop some defenses around the beaches before they return."

"I wish Derby was here."

"Who?"

"Captain Derby. He's someone I look up to and he specializes in defenses. Now I wish he was here to help you out with that."

"If you have the time, perhaps you can introduce him to me another time."

"Yeah, I can see you and Kurt having one hell of a conversation." Johnny commented. "Well, I better find a place to hide before anyone sees me like this."

"Of course, I will let you enjoy your time to yourself." Then Mr. Belladonna turned away from the officer to his own devices as he began to inspect the entire dockyard himself.

After Johnny was all by himself, the man walked to the beaches of Menagerie, only to find his men enjoying their unexpected R&R. Thankfully, they still had their underwear on. As he admired the sunny sky, he began to think about the next order of business. "Next stop, Mistral."

. . .

Thanks to German experiments, the place livelier with more Grimm soldiers guarding the areas. Compared to the creatures of Grimm, which ran off into the wild, the lair was filled with patrols of soldiers. Cinder wondered whether this was a benefit or a liability. They were useful at protecting the important areas, but were useless as target practice in the dungeons. They acted just like regular humans in this regard, but talking to them was a waste of time.

As she walked into the main hall, the young lady remained alone as Salem was sitting in her seat. "Cinder, I have a mission for you and you only." She began.

Cinder straightened her composure as she raised her head. "Yes, what is it?"

"Seeing that you have a specialty for this, I believe you can handle this matter instead of Tyrion." She explained.

"What did Tyrion do?"

"He failed in his mission. I still plan to have his services, but I expect you succeed where he failed. The target goes by the name of Captain Durante, I am sure you have heard of him. So I expect that you head over to Mistral and find him." Salem ordered her. "However, I do have an additional task that you must do. Meet with our informant. Dr. Watts was supposed to meet with him, but he's busy taking care of the experiments Dr. Amsel was supposed to handle."

"I see. What are my companions supposed to do as I am away?" Cinder questioned.

"Perhaps they can find work with Colonel Falkenrath? After all, he could use some assistance when dealing with huntsmen and huntresses."

Cinder nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I will immediately head out to Mistral."

"Good. Now return what was once was mine."


	52. Epilogue

Night had fallen as the party found themselves sleeping. From what they had told him, the Grimm wouldn't be near them for awhile. Good. As the kids were quiet in their sleeping bags, Captain Durante rested his back along a tree while his head rested upon the bark. One of the kids thought of offering him their sleeping bags to him, but he refused. It was a luxury they deserved more than him. After all, Monte understood that he wasn't a huntsmen, just a simple man in a uniform. Not even rank could help him against the creatures of Grimm.

The young man was very disappointed with how his day went, considering that he was just supposed to meet with Qrow. Where was he? He didn't know. Remnant is such a vast place that getting to one destination was not easy compared to his world.

Then his mind began to drift as he began to think about the package he was carrying. The relic. At every attempt to fall asleep, the captain found himself restless. He couldn't stop thinking about this relic, the very item that caused him so much trouble since he was thrown out of Lorch. The very thing that made him lose an eye.

The captain shook his head and began to look into his knapsack with curiosity. There had to be a good reason for him to lose an eye in the process of protecting this relic. His hand began to reach into the knapsack digging through the additional items it contained. However, it was usually pencils and… paper money? Monte pulled his hand out from the knapsack and was surprised to see what he found. It was what he had expected. Of course, it will be valuable, but he slipped the foreign currency into his pockets before continuing to discover what else was in store for him.

Monte continued to lay his fingers within the knapsack, but he felt something and it was heavy. The officer felt the metallic touch rub against his skin. This 'relic' felt smooth on one side, but as he reached for the other side his fingers were met with a rough outlines. "This… this is new." The officer whispered to himself while he grasped the ball-like object. It was strange when this relic was in his hand. He felt this sensation of being more alive than ever.

When he pulled the object from the knapsack, Captain Durante found himself surprised as his gaze fell upon it. The relic was colored in gold and there were markings on one side of the ball with words of English present. It was good that the moon was out tonight. Otherwise, the captain would have found it difficult to read the words.

"What does this say?" There were pockets of dirt covering some of the words. He was intent on it read. His nails began to dig the dirt out as he began to read it out loud. "...The destiny of man depends on his… choice." Monte raised an eyebrow after he finished that sentence. "So, I'm risking my life for a shiny piece of philosophy?" Then he shook his head in shame. "What a waste of my time."

To his surprise, there was a small golden light emanating from the relic.

"Shit… what did I do?" He pondered before shutting his eye away from the light.

He waited, wondering whether the light would fade away and allow him to continue on his journey. However, he heard a voice whispering into his mind. The words of a man echoing a message into his soul. "You have now learned of the truth. Do not be afraid, captain. Fate has allowed you to… begin again. Presently, time will go back for a moment and give you a moment, a chance, an opportunity to change everything for Remnant and Earth. I should also mention, you won't remember what had just happened and the memories of Remnant shall fade away for this choice you have brought to the table."

"Who are you?" Durante questioned.

"I am someone you'll forget, but will meet."

* * *

It had been some time since Captain Durante rested well. However, he should have known better than to sleep into a mission briefing. "Captain Durante, wake up." As much as the officer enjoyed the luxury of sleep, he knew better than to anger his superior. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the face of a familiar British major. "Good, you're awake."

The American smiled. "Major Blackmore, can you blame me? I haven't had a decent amount of sleep over these past months."

"I understand, but this is the bloody mission briefing. You know better."

A laugh escaped from his lips. "I should, but I don't. Now back to the point, all I know is that I'm given a special task of finding a special prototype in Eschdorf. Mind explaining what is in the town full of krauts?"

The major nodded in approval to his behavior. "Intel suggests that the prototype is some kind of teleportation device and the reason they're in the town is to test it in the field." Major Blackmore explained to him. "However, this needs to be destroyed before there is any success in this testing. It will hamper our efforts on the frontlines if they have the ability to distribute troops without our knowledge at a blink of an eye."

"Understood, head down into the town and destroy the prototype while Derby, Vastano, and Edwards distract the garrison."

"Yes, that is how the plan is going to work."

"Is there anything I should know about the garrison I'm up against?"

A hesitant reply came from the major. "OSS intelligence has informed me they have the best of the Oberkommando Wehrmacht garrisoned there and they are lead by Major General Voss. Now I know that you have a history with the general back in Normandy, but don't let your personal feelings get in the way of this mission."

"Don't worry major, my revenge can be taken on a later date." Captain Durante assured him.

"Very well, now you can get some rest."

"Thank you, major." He replied as he rose from his seat and began to depart the tent.

* * *

Author's Note: If this is a major surprise, I decided to merge the storyline of this fic and "The Tales of Valor" into the same one. It's for my own personal reasons while I focus on one Company of Heroes 2/RWBY crossover. So if you want to read more, I would start with "The Tales of Valor" since the first chapter is set after this scene.


End file.
